Ensemble jusqu'au bout
by Slytheerina
Summary: Traduction; Tied for last. - Hermione est tuée par Voldemort et se retrouve.. eh bien, pas tout à fait morte. La mort lui semble finalement bien plus complexe que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, et lui réserve bien des surprises.
1. La vie est injuste

_Hello !_

_Certains me connaissent peut-être sous le pseudo simple Slytheerin, ici je suis avec mon compte traduction. Et donc OUI, la fiction que je vous présente ici est bel et bien une traduction. Je l'ai lue et j'ai complètement adoré.. Et j'ai eu envie de la faire partager à tout ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise ou n'aiment pas lire dans une autre langue que le français :)_

A lire:

**Auteur****: Speechwriter.  
Rating: **M._  
_**Langue d'origine: **Anglais.

**Mot de l'auteur:** L'histoire ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue et les cinquante dernières pages d'_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_.  
**Mot de la traductrice (moi): - C**'est une fiction complète, donc pas de risque que j'abandonne la traduction (surtout que je fais ça avec pur plaisir). Elle comporte 33 chapitres + 1 bonus. Oui je dis bonus car c'est une histoire dont l'auteur a mis deux fins alternatives et je compte bien évidemment vous faire part des deux, surtout que le "bonus" est normalement la fin originale.  
- **J**'ai décidé de traduire le titre _Tied for last_ par _Ensemble jusqu'au bout_. Car, _Tie: un lien, une attache_. _For __last: jusqu'à la fin_, je ne suis pas forcément satisfaite du titre en français mais c'est ce qui colle mieux au titre de l'origine ET à l'histoire. Car dans cette fiction, il est question de liens: que ce soit la magie ou les sentiments !  
- **L**es titres des chapitres sont ma propriété, hihi ! L'auteure n'en avait pas mis.. C'était Chapitre 1, Chapitre 2, .. etc. Et je trouve que des chapitres sans titres.. C'est un peu fade alors j'ai pris cette liberté :p Et je vous expliquerai à la fin de chaque chapitres pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre.

_**PS**: Je ne suis pas parfaite.. Je suis humaine, n'oubliez pas. Les fautes, les erreurs, j'en fais sûrement. Si vous en voyez: ma messagerie est ouverte !_

_BONNE LECTURE :D_

* * *

**TIED FOR LAST - ENSEMBLE JUSQU'AU BOUT.  
**

**Chapitre 1: **

**La vie est injuste.**

* * *

Ce n'était décidément pas prévu.

Non, vraiment pas. Surtout pas après que ses doigts translucides et tremblants aient dégainé sa baguette sous sa jugulaire, pas après qu'il ait prononcé ces deux petits mots _doux_, pas après l'envol d'étincelles vertes émeraudes lui ayant indiqué sa fin. Non, il n'y avait aucune rationalité à ce qu'elle se trouve ici.

Elle avait quelques notions d'ancienne magie, à propos de choses et d'autres pouvant retarder la mort et la projeter dans cet étrange petit monde. Un extrait en particuliers lui vint à l'esprit -quelque chose appelé théorie, quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà lu dans un livre auparavant: Le nombre de liens et d'attaches à la vie jouaient un rôle déterminant sur notre mort, sur l'après, et si quelqu'un se retrouvait suffisamment enchaîné la vie, il se retrouvait à mi-chemin entre celle-ci et la mort elle-même: il s'échouait dans un lieu à cheval entre les deux. Les Horcruxes faisaient partis de ces attaches, bien évidemment, mais il existait une infinité d'autres possibilités dans le monde de la magie pour produire le même effet.

Hermione Granger s'assit sur la pelouse du parc, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et en observant ce Poudlard onirique, elle se demanda comment elle avait bien pu se retrouver dans un tel endroit.

Elle se remémora chaque choses pouvant la garder ainsi attachée à la vie, aussi faiblement que possible.. et il y en avait finalement assez pour se retrouver ici. Elle était le Gardien du Secret de Ron, mais aussi d'Harry, et elle avait emporté leurs secrets avec elle, créant ainsi un pont entre la vie et la mort. La jeune femme avait également lancé un sortilège de personnification éternelle -un peu comme le Choixpeau- sur un livre laissé à Poudlard, en particuliers pour aider les élèves dans leurs recherches. Et puis elle ne se rappelait pas non plus de tous les sorts lancés dans son existence qui aurait pu, par le plus grand des hasards, maintenir ce curieux lien -comme les sortilèges de sécurités autour de l'école qui étaient sûrement toujours d'actualité- mais était-ce suffisant pour se retrouver perdue dans un autre monde ?

Si c'était justement suffisant, les Fondateurs ne devraient-ils pas, eux aussi, se trouver ici ? Leur magie avaient tout de même traversé les siècles dans l'école sans s'affaiblir ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle: Hermione était seule.

Elle soupira. Harry lui avait déjà parlé d'un endroit similaire, après avoir été tué une première fois par Voldemort, mais lui, il s'était retrouvé dans King Cross. Hermione était à Poudlard. Et un Poudlard plus étrange et merveilleux qu'à l'accoutumée. Chaque pierres du château semblaient plus lisses que dans ses souvenirs, chaque brins d'herbe plus verts, la clarté du lac était plus pure, et le ciel se trouvait être d'un bleu plus perçant.

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Harry s'était retrouvé mort pour la première fois. Quand il s'était réveillé, il s'était figé, pesant le pour et le contre de toutes les options s'offrant à lui. S'avancer et se battre; et beaucoup de ses mentors auraient qualifié l'acte d'une bêtise sans nom. Attendre; et Dieu savait combien de risques auraient-il enduré si quelqu'un avait découvert qu'il respirait encore et que son cœur tambourinait comme celui d'un petit animal effrayé. Ou bien trouver un moyen de retourner dans l'école, et de reformer ses troupes.

Il avait opté pour le dernier choix.

Harry Potter avait fuit, il s'était mis à courir comme jamais, tournant le dos à son ennemi juré. Et il avait par chance réussi à esquiver les attaques, et par miracle il avait retrouvé le chemin de Poudlard, retrouvant ses amis dans les couloirs. Des boucliers de toutes sortes s'étaient mis en place ensuite, et chaque soldat du bien s'était entraînés avec conviction jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves puissent se défendre contre les sorts les plus avancés de leurs professeurs. Tout avait été fait pour prendre le plus d'avantages possibles car les barrières n'étaient pas faites pour tenir indéfiniment, surtout pas contre Voldemort.

Et elles avaient fini par craquer, après cinq longs mois.

Puis les Mangemorts avaient infiltré le château.

Hermione s'était retrouvée seule dans la Salle sur Demande. Et le destin ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Elle ne fut pas découverte par un Mangemort, mais par Voldemort lui-même qui l'avait bien reconnue comme étant l'une des meilleurs amis d'Harry.

Cependant, il ne l'avait pas reconnue comme étant un Gardien du Secret. Et quand il l'avait tuée, il avait tué aussi sa chance de trouver Harry et Ron -étant donné qu'elle était bien la seule personne au courant de leur cachette. Après que sa Légilimancie ait échoué face à la redoutable Occlumens, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pressé le bout ivoire de sa baguette au milieu de sa gorge et avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra, sans même penser aux conséquences. Hermione Jean Granger avait sombré avec un sourire sur le visage.

Hermione s'allongea sur l'herbe fraîche, les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Elle était incapable de déterminer la saison. Il faisait chaud, mais la terre était froide.

Elle ne pouvait pas être seule ici, non ? Il y en avait forcément d'autres. Rien qu'une personne ferait l'affaire, une seule présence était toujours préférable à la solitude la plus complète.

Elle ne pouvait rester plantée là. Hermione se leva, ajusta ses boucles brunes volumineuses, et s'avança vers le château.

Ce faux-Poudlard était identique à celui de la vraie vie, bien qu'un peu irréel. Madame Pince manquait à la bibliothèque mais le lieu contenait les mêmes livres. Il n'y avait plus d'elfes dans les cuisines, mais les tables regorgeaient de la même nourriture. Et étonnamment, les portraits étaient tout aussi animés, ce qui rassura la jeune femme. Elle eut une longue conversation avec la Grosse Dame, qui à son grand réconfort, se trouvait être tout aussi frivole et absurde que dans ses souvenirs. Finalement, le tableau délivra le mot de passe -_Venomous Tentacula_- à la brunette, et cette dernière fut autorisée à entrer.

La Salle Commune étaient parsemées d'effluves et de décorations qui lui étaient franchement familières, et dans ce cadre typique, elle rencontra les premières personnes de ce deuxième monde.

Les yeux noisettes d'Hermione parcoururent la pièce, examinant chacun d'entre eux. La Salle Commune était à peine remplie. Une petite dizaines d'élèves se trouvaient là, chacun vêtus de robes et d'uniformes aux couleurs des Gryffondors. Découvrir qu'elle n'était finalement pas si seule que cela lui fit tout à bord un choc.

Le choc laissa petit à petit place à la surprise. Autant de gens étaient pris au piège entre la vie et la mort ?

Mais sa capacité à réfléchir la rattrapa. Une petite dizaine en comparaison aux millions et millions de sorciers et sorcières disparus, ce n'était rien du tout.

Quand elle passa le cadre de la porte et s'avança, les conversations se turent et un silence déstabilisant s'installa. Puis un jeune homme roux aux yeux verts s'adressa à elle.

- Hey.. tu es nouvelle ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Bienvenue dans nos rangs !, s'écria le grand rouquin, rayonnant d'un étrange pouvoir. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici ? Horcruxe ?

Il avait parlé sous le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le reste de la salle s'était instantanément raidit à l'entente du terme "Horcruxe". Hermione l'observa un instant, étonnée par la désinvolture dont le jeune homme faisait preuve, puis répondit d'une petite voix.

- Non. Je.. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais ici.

Le rouquin lui sourit.

- Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas de ce genre là. Ces gens me rendent mal à l'aise..

Un grand brun, assis à ses côtés, lui frappa le bras.

- La ferme.

- R.J est une exception, rectifia le garçon avec un sourire. Mon nom est Godric soit dit en passant, et si tu ne l'avais pas deviné, lui, c'est R.J King.

Hermione le fixa. Il n'était tout de même Godric Gryffondor ? Elle le saurait si elle était aux pieds du fameux Godric Gryffondor, non ? Elle bafouilla.

- Go.. Godric.. Gryffondor ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Hermione. C'était surréaliste. Si Godric Gryffondor se tenait encore là, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle resterait piégée ici pour l'éternité ? Il était sûrement là depuis des siècles.

- Je suis Hermione Granger. C'est.. euh, incroyable de te rencontrer.

- De quelle année viens-tu ?, demanda le garçon aux cheveux sombres, R.J.

- 1998.

Le garçon s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Oh. Le temps s'est bien écoulé ici-bas.

- Pourquoi ? Quand es-tu arrivé ici ?

- Je viens de l'année 1971, répondit-il. Le temps marche différemment ici, les années sont semblables aux mois, quelque chose comme ça, enfin je ne sais pas.. Et nous ne vieillissons pas. Dieu sait pourquoi, moi en attendant, je ne comprends pas grand chose au fonctionnement de ces lieux.

Godric leva un sourcil et s'adressa à Hermione.

- Sinon, il a des sorciers plutôt expérimentés dans ton époque, non ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?, rit-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien.. Nous en avons beaucoup vus venir et repartir, déclara R.J en haussant les épaules. Dans les quatre maisons.

- Venir et repartir..?

- Ils ont tous disparu plutôt rapidement, expliqua Godric. Les liens qui nous maintiennent accrochés à la vie sont proportionnels à la force de notre magie, donc peu se retrouve ici, et peu reste longtemps. Le dernier sorcier de ton époque nous a quitté il y a une semaine.

- Et aucun d'eux.. aucun d'entre eux ont pu expliquer pourquoi.. pourquoi ils étaient là ?, bégaya-t-elle.

R.J et Godric s'échangèrent un regard.

- Euh.. non.

Évidemment. Aucune de ces personnes n'avaient eu l'envie de raconter à ces gens la vérité sur le monde actuel. Ce serait horrible.. Rester coincé ici et apprendre que le monde réel était sans dessus-dessous..

Hermione regarda les lieux. La personne la plus récente de cette salle était arrivée en 1971.. ce qui voulait dire qu'aucun ici n'avait connu l'apogée de Voldemort, n'avait été témoin de ses meurtres, et ne l'avait vu jeter le monde sorcier dans le chaos.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en face des deux garçons.

- Et vous.. Comment être vous arrivés ici ?

- Je travaillais pour le Ministère de la Magie, raconta R.J. Et je devais effectuer des tests sur la magie noire pour une quelconque raison. Je me suis retrouvé face à l'expérience des Horcruxes, j'ai été obligé d'en créer un.

La brunette fronça des sourcils. Cela n'était-il pas illégal ? Là, encore, elle repensa à la corruption du Ministère.

- Qui te l'a ordonné ?

- Andros Lestrange. Il est mon supérieur, j'ai connu son fils à Poudlard.

- Il _est_ ? Attends.. Si tu n'es pas mort, pourquoi es-tu coincé ici ?, demanda Hermione en clignant des yeux, incrédule.

R.J haussa les épaules.

- Je suis l'Horcruxe. Il a été en quelque sorte détruit, et je me suis retrouvé ici, à attendre que l'autre moitié de mon âme meurt à son tour.

- Alors tu es encore vivant sur Terre ? Et je parle à la partie horcruxe de ton âme ?

- Ouais.

L'information bouillonna un instant dans la tête d'Hermione. Combien de personne avait finalement déjà créé un Horcruxe ? Ces choses n'étaient-elles pas entièrement mauvaise ? Qui cette personne avait-il tué pour en arriver là ?

Mais cela ne la regardait pas, elle ne pouvait demander à R.J de lui répondre. Et par ailleurs, si Lestrange l'avait forcé à en créer un, c'était compréhensible qu'il se retrouve coincé ici. Les Lestranges étaient complètement malades.

Elle se retourna vers Godric et ouvrit la bouche afin de poser une question, puis après mûre réflexion, elle ne dit rien. Elle avait toujours rêvé de se retrouver devant une figure emblématique de l'histoire mais maintenant qu'elle se tenait devant lui, cela lui semblait inutile. Alors Hermione se surprit finalement à demander quelque chose de futile, la voix sèche et sarcastique.

- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas transparents ?

Godric se mit à rire.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'existons pas vraiment que notre corps se doit de le montrer. Tu verras. Tu connaîtras la faim, la soif, et la fatigue comme dans la vraie vie. La seule différence est physique: nous ne vieillissons pas.

- Et pourquoi l'âge fixe est.. celui ci ?

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à R.J.

- Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Mais nous pensons que comme la magie est éternellement jeune alors quiconque se retrouvant ici redeviendra jeune également. Nous ne sommes pas certains du tout, mais regarde-moi, regarde R.J, regarde Albus, regarde chacun d'entre nous. Aucun de nous n'est aussi vieux qu'il le devrait.

Hermione tressaillit. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Albus ?

Un jeune homme aux cheveux auburns se tourna vers eux avec un sourire joyeux.

- Quelqu'un a dit mon nom ?

La jeune femme se figea. D'une part, Dumbledore Jr ressemblait énormément à celui de sa mémoire -des lunettes en demi-lune, le regard sage, un sourire étonnant- mais d'autre part les rides de son visage étaient absentes et ses cheveux étaient sombres et attachés en une lâche queue de cheval frisée.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

Le regard du jeune homme s'arrêta sur elle, mais il ne semblait pas la reconnaître.

- Professeur ?, rit-il. De quoi ?

Hermione eut l'air si choquée que ses sourcils s'étaient presque cachés dans ses cheveux. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié être enseignant ? Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il était ici depuis bien avant de devenir professeur de métamorphose dans les années 30 ?

- Hey ?, fit Dumbledore en agitant sa main devant le regard absent de la jeune fille.

Hermione soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Oh, je suis désolée.. C'est juste.. Non, laissez tomber.

- Allez Albus, intervint R.J en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit que j'ai appris un tas de choses grâce à toi. Tu étais même directeur l'année après mon arrivée.

Dumbledore leva les sourcils, l'air légèrement étonné, puis un soupçon de mémoire sembla lui revenir.

- Ah oui. Je crois bien t'avoir déjà entendu me dire ça !

La brunette pressentit qu'elle ne devait pas apprendre aux trois garçons le funeste avenir d'Albus. Cela ne lui semblait pas très juste.

Tout le monde paraissait si gai. Ils étaient coincés quelque part entre la vie et la mort. Et la Gryffondor se demanda comment pouvaient-il se faire à l'idée ? Comment arrivaient-ils à le prendre bien ?

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris perçants s'avança vers elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Alors, qui es-tu donc ?, demanda-t-elle. Je me présente, je suis Filemina, mais appelle-moi Mina. Je suis le capitaine de Quidditch de cette maison.

Elle lui présenta sa main, et Hermione la saisit, réservée.

- Hermione, répondit-elle à voix basse. Enchantée.

Le sourire de Mina s'agrandit.

- Un peu timide, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si mes amis pouvaient entendre ça, ils riraient !, pouffa-t-elle. De quelles année es-tu ?

- 1918, même année qu'Albus. Étrange coïncidence si je puis dire.

Dumbledore sourcilla.

- Pas vraiment une coïncidence, rectifia-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione. Nous travaillions sur le même projet.

- Qu'était-ce ?

- La première tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Nous n'étions pas les premiers à tenter de remettre à l'ordre du jour cet événement, mais chaque tentatives s'étaient terminées par un échec.., expliqua Mina en soupirant. Surtout la notre.

- Ne parlons pas de ça ! coupa Albus d'une voix vive. Quelqu'un d'autre a faim ?

- Tu as tout le temps faim.., murmura R.J.

Godric se leva avec un bâillement paresseux.

- Albus, mon ami, non. Tu es loin d'être le seul !

Il tapota l'épaule de son ami, le faisant trébucher un peu. Le jeune Dumbledore était tout aussi maigre et chétif que l'ancien, tandis que Gryffondor était un garçon à la carrure plutôt imposante.

- Allons manger ! Vous venez aussi ?

Hermione opina en constatant qu'elle aussi mourrait de faim. Elle se demanda pendant quelques secondes combien de temps s'était-il écoulé sur Terre depuis sa mort.. Quelques jours ? C'était étrange d'y penser.

R.J se leva du sofa avec un grognement. Le jeune homme était beau, la peau claire, les yeux bleus lumineux, et en détaillant un peu plus ses cheveux noirs de jais indisciplinés, Hermione remarqua la légère ressemblance avec Harry.

La jeune femme parcourut ensuite du regard le reste de la salle, à la recherche de visages familiers. Elle reconnut Miranda Fauconnette -auteur du Livre des Sorts et Enchantements- avec une once d'intérêt. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec un air lutin, et elle semblait occupée à griffonner nerveusement sur un parchemin à la longueur abracadabrante.

Mina sortit Hermione de ses pensées avec une main sur son épaule.

- Tu viens ?, demanda-t-elle.

Elle hocha la tête et suivit la jeune femme à travers le passage du portrait.

La Grande Salle paraissait incroyablement grande dû au tout petit nombre d'élèves présents. Un rai lumineux s'était glissé par les minces vitraux et éclairait la table vide des professeurs surplombant les tables des quatre maisons. Ces dernières étaient remplies de plats plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne s'installerait plus jamais aux côtés d'Harry et Ron, et fut peinée.

- Oh, oui, du pudding ! Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis un moment !, commenta Godric en se servant abondamment, affamé.

Mina leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il mange tout et n'importe quoi ! dit-elle à la brunette. Ne t'approche pas trop, il pourrait te manger un bras ou autre !

Un petit rire amer s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione. La façon de manger de Godric lui rappelait douloureusement celle de Ron.

Et Ron et elle avait eu une relation intense au cours des derniers mois. Et au départ, il avait refusé qu'elle soit son Gardien du Secret, mais elle avait insisté. Elle avait ensuite effectué le sortilège de Fidelitas, dissimulant ainsi la cachette du rouquin, mais quand Ron avait lui aussi tenté de devenir son Gardien du Secret, il s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de lancer le sort.

Et puis ensuite, elle était descendu à l'étage en dessous pour en parler à quelqu'un, mais les Mangemorts l'avaient trouvée et poursuivie.

Y penser lui faisait mal. Hermione s'inquiétait pour Harry et Ron, elle s'inquiétait et ne cessait de penser à ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

_J'espère que tu vas bien, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Mon Ron._

- Ca va ?, demanda R.J en brisant ses rêveries. Je sais que c'est dur les premiers jours mais je t'assure que tu t'y feras. Tu finiras par voir les bons côtés de la vie.. ou plutôt, les bons côtés de Jenesaisquoiqu'onvit.

Elle sourit un peu.

- C'est juste que.. Je sais que je ne les reverrais pas ici.

La guerre était temporaire, cela ne durerait pas. Et elle savait que bien qu'Harry soit fort et brillant en terme de Patronus, et quelques autres sortilèges, il n'atterrirait jamais ici.

R.J n'insista pas en lui demandant de qui parlait-elle par "les", il se contenta simplement de la rassurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu finiras par partir toi aussi. Les liens avec la vie finissent toujours par s'effacer un jour ou l'autre. Helga Poufsouffle est partie il y a un petit moment déjà, par exemple. J'ai même parié avec Albus que Rowena sera toujours là après le départ de Salazar et Godric. C'est juste une question de temps.. Et un jour ce sera toi. Nous sommes tous voués à disparaître.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé un jour être rassurée par la pensée du néant et de la mort.

- Attends.. Rowena ?

Hermione regarda la table des Serdaigles.. Elle ne fut guère étonnée de les voir plus nombreux que les autres. Cette maison n'était pas pour rien la maison de la connaissance. Son regard se posa enfin sur Rowena Serdaigle, et elle se surprit à la trouver d'une beauté magistrale. Elle semblait être à l'image de sa maison: droite, les épaules hautes, avec un air pointu et majestueux.

Puis son regard dévia à la table des Serpentards. _Salazar_.

Le Fondateur aux yeux globuleux était assis à l'extrémité de la table avec un homme qu'Hermione reconnut comme Herpo l'Infâme, l'inventeur du basilic et des horcruxes. Très peu de personnes recommandables se trouvaient chez les Serpentards. Elle identifia également l'auteur de Grandes Noirceurs de la magie, Revelend Godelot, et un homme ressemblant étrangement comme de gouttes d'eau à un Malfoy -ni Lucius ni Draco, mais probablement un de leur ascendants, Abraxas Malfoy.

Mais les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur un jeune homme entre Abraxas et une jeune femme portant les caractéristiques de la famille Black. Il se tenait droit, ses cheveux étaient impeccablement sages et sombres, et ses yeux semblaient calmes. Il était incroyablement beau, avec des sourcils fins et droit, et un air assuré presque déroutant.

La jeune femme observa d'un peu plus près leur tables, et leurs liens. De temps en temps, l'un des Serpentards se penchait vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs comme pour lui demander une approbation quelconque. Lui-même ne parlait pas beaucoup mais chaque mouvements et attitudes parmi eux semblaient tourner autour de lui de manière étrange. Il avait sourit une fois, ou plutôt, cela avait ressemblé à un curieux rictus. Il haussa un sourcil et soudainement, Hermione lui trouva un charisme étourdissant.

Mina suivit le regard de sa voisine jusqu'aux Serpentards et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Ne serais-tu pas en train de regarder ce beau garçon là-bas, hein ?

La brunette cligna des yeux.

- Oui. Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Qui est-il ?

Mais elle avait déjà une petite idée en tête concernant son identité.

- Tom Jedusor, répondit Mina avec un soupir torturé. Il est vraiment magnifique, quel gâchis.

- Oui.

Les souvenirs d'un monstre pâle au visage de serpent, autrefois humain, inondèrent son esprit. Elle revoyait encore ses lèvres blanchâtres s'étirer pour lancer un Doloris, encore, encore, et encore..

Hermione porta un morceau de pomme de terre à sa bouche et détourna le regard du vert et argent.

- Quel gâchis..., murmura-t-elle discrètement.

* * *

_Premier chapitre. J'en ai traduit d'autres mais ils viendront plus tard.  
_

**J'ai choisi "La vie est injuste", car **c'est bien la toute première pensée qui traverse Hermione. Ce n'est pas dit explicitement mais on le comprend très bien. Elle se retrouve arrachée à la vie, à Harry et à Ron, alors qu'elle a un rôle important et se retrouve coincée dans un monde auquel elle n'appartient pas. Un monde où elle ne connait personne, un monde sans ses amis, un monde dans lequel elle n'a aucun repère. Et en plus, dans ce petit monde là, elle y retrouve.. Jedusor. C'est vraiment _injuste_.

_Bisous à tous !_


	2. Au clair de lune

_Hello ! _

_Et voila le chapitre deux !  
_

**Auteur: Speechwriter.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** /  
**Mot de la traductrice (moi):** **J**e voulais vous mettre le chapitre 2 le plus rapidement possible après le chapitre 1 pour que vous ayez la première confrontation Hermione-Tom, mais.. mon ordi a fait un caprice. J'ai eu un bug et tout a été effacé _(alors que j'avais enregistré évidemment)_. Impossible de récupérer le fichier, j'ai dû touuut recommencer :( et comme j'aime avoir de l'avance, j'ai attendu d'avoir rattrapé mon retard pour vous le poster ! Pour le reste des chapitres, je pense poster une fois par semaine.. ou du moins dans un rythme assez régulier dans ce genre là !

_**Ps:** Je suis toujours pas devenue parfaite pendant ce laps de temps (mince :p), alors comme d'hab, il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes et ma messagerie est ouverte !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: **

**Au clair de lune.**

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil, un peu plus chatoyants qu'à la normale, réveillèrent doucement Hermione.

Elle gémit, coiffa d'une main ses cheveux capricieux et roula hors du lit. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et elle s'écria sans attendre:

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Ronald, arrête ça.

La jeune femme lui ouvrit, et soudain, les événements de la veille la rattrapèrent. L'incompréhension la frappa en premier lieu, puis peu à peu, elle se souvint que les choses ne seraient désormais plus comme avant.

- Mina, oh. Pardon. Je croyais que tu étais.. arf, oublie.

Mina fronça des sourcils.

- Qui est Ronald ?

- Un ami.. de.. d'avant, répondit vaguement Hermione en agitant la main.

Le visage de son interlocutrice s'assombrit, et son sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à une mimique sincèrement inquiète. Elle demanda, embarrassée.

- Oh, je suis désolée.. As-tu envie d'en parler ?

- Non, ce n'était rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Hermione ne se sentait simplement pas capable d'en parler à qui que ce soit, au risque d'éclater en sanglots.

- Ok, ok, très bien. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, Godric et R.J se demandaient si tu voulais bien descendre avec nous. On en profitera pour annoncer au reste de l'école ton arrivée.

- Avec plaisir, j'arrive dans dix minutes.. Je viens tout juste de me réveiller.

- Pas de problèmes, à tout de suite !

La brunette ferma la porte et se tourna vers le miroir avec un grognement. Tout semblait bien plus beau ici, mais l'enchantement avait sans aucun doute omit sa tête au réveil. Elle retînt un rire en remarquant que sa chevelure avait pris la forme de l'oreiller en les emmêlant furieusement. Elle sortit sa baguette et tenta de les remettre correctement en place, brossant les nœuds en agitant le bâton de vigne avec un mouvement précis du poignet.

En baillant, Hermione enfila sa robe de sorcière, et se hâta de descendre les escaliers, encore un peu endormie.

Étrangement, elle s'était rapidement habituée à ce calme et paisible Poudlard après les longs mois sombres et tortueux de son ancienne vie. Le chemin jusqu'au hall, à travers les escaliers mouvants et les longs corridors lumineux, fut serein. Et la conversation se fit rare. Sûrement à cause de l'état encore ensommeillé de Godric et R.J qui se réveillèrent seulement avec l'odeur du petit déjeuner, une fois passés les portes de la Grande Salle.

La pièce paraissait plus remplie que la veille au soir. Et en regardant autour d'elle, Hermione compta soixante-quinze personnes au total -les moins nombreux étant les Poufsouffles avec une dizaine de sorciers tout au plus, suivis de près par les Gryffondors et ensuite les Serdaigles. Les Serpentards dominaient finalement au niveau du nombre. Et apparemment, les rivalités entre les quatre maisons existaient toujours après la mort, la Grande Salle ne manquait pas de regards hostiles.

Hermione se raidit sur le banc en bois quand Mina se leva et attira l'attention des élèves avec quelques coups bien placés d'une cuillère sur le rebord de son verre.

- Votre attention tout le monde, voici Hermione Granger, fit-elle d'une voix haute et forte. Elle est arrivée seulement hier, et elle est à Gryffondor.

A ces mots, les Serpentards se mirent à huer et siffler la nouvelle, et Hermione lança un regard nerveux à leur table. Ses yeux furent brusquement attirés par Tom Jedusor, comme si le visage du garçon se trouvait être un aimant, et ses pupilles, le fer. Il leva la tête, et son regard sombre rencontra le sien. Un immense et glacial frisson longea sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, il ne huait pas, il ne sifflait pas, il se contentait de l'observer dans le calme. Il cligna lentement des yeux, rompant le charme, et Hermione se tourna vers Mina en déglutissant.

- Vos gueules, les abrutis, là-bas, s'écria Mina à l'intention des Serpentards.

Son insulte déclencha une vague de rire chez les Gryffondors, et la jeune femme reprit.

- Et notre nouvelle camarade nous vient de 1998.

Les autres élèves furent silencieux un moment face à l'information. Il y eut quelques marmonnements perplexes et le petit déjeuner reprit comme si de rien n'était. Mina se rassit.

- Les Serpentards vont probablement t'embêter un petit moment, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ils finiront par se calmer.

- Rassurant.., grommela-t-elle.

Godric sourit.

- T'en fais pas.. Si ils comptent te faire une farce et te sauter dessus en se cachant derrière une armure.. Tu seras avertie par l'odeur de cette drôle de substance pour les cheveux.. le gel, je crois.

Hermione rit, surprise par la nonchalance de Gryffondor, et par la ressemblance avec l'un de ses amis du bas-monde.

- Comment sais-tu pour le gel ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, puis lança un regard vers R.J, occupé à se masser le visage.

- J'ai mes sources.. Ce mec prend trop soin de ses cheveux.

Leur ami leva les yeux vers eux et fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je prends soin de moi, Godric, que je suis efféminé, se manifesta-t-il.

- Hey, personne ne remet en cause ta virilité !, intervint Mina. Cependant, tu parais peut-être un peu trop sur la défensive, non..?

Elle remua de façon suggestive des sourcils et sourit à Hermione, qui ne put rien faire d'autre que sourire à son tour à l'air dépité de R.J.

Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle et changea de sujet.

- Si il n'y a pas de cours ici.. Comment occupez-vous vos journées ? Que faites-vous ?

Poudlard sans cours était inimaginable pour Hermione, si passionnée par toutes les matières enseignée à l'école, même l'Histoire de la Magie -qu'elle qualifiait secrètement d'ennuyeux tout de même. Elle n'était pas capable de s'imaginer d'autres distractions ici.

Les trois autres se concertèrent du regard et haussèrent les épaules.

- Il y a beaucoup à découvrir autour de Poudlard, renseigna R.J avec un ton mystérieux. La plupart du temps, nous nous amusons à chercher et rechercher tous les cachettes que nous offre le château. Ce n'est pas si mal.

- Hum.. Personnellement, je préférerais avoir cours, trancha Hermione d'une voix teintée de supériorité non voulue. Y en a-t-il ?

Godric pouffa.

- Tu es un peu comme Miranda ! Mais pour ton information, non, il n'y a aucun cours.. Par contre, la bibliothèque est toujours ouverte.

- Mais, n'oublies pas que tu es entourée par de nombreux sorciers et sorcières au parcours fantastique, ajouta R.J. Je pense que tu peux toujours leur demander de t'enseigner quoi que ce soit. Moi non compris, cependant.

Mina lui donna un coup de coude.

- R.J est un menteur !, railla-t-elle. Il est plutôt bon. Surtout en Métamorphose et Runes Anciennes.

- Oh, j'adore les runes !, s'exclama Hermione.

Ses yeux noisettes se mirent à briller. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tort. Tout le monde ici avait un niveau extrêmement avancé en terme de magie, c'était une évidence, ils n'étaient pas ici par le plus pur des hasards. Toutes ces choses qu'elles pourraient apprendre..

Elle s'arrêta net d'y penser. Il ne fallait pas. Hermione devait trouver un quelconque moyen de revenir sur Terre et aider ainsi ses amis dans la résistance face au mage noir, en espérant que ce soit toujours le cas.. La nourriture sembla se dessécher dans la bouche de la jeune femme en examinant toutes les possibilités à propos de l'état du monde actuel.

Godric brisa sa concentration.

- Nous avons quelques matchs de Quidditch plutôt souvent, bien qu'ils soient plus ou moins sanglants.

- Plus ou moins ?

Mina pouffa et s'adressa à Hermione.

- Au dernier match, tous les joueurs sauf trois se sont cassés quelque chose.. Pas de profs pour surveiller le déroulement, tu vois.

La brunette haussa les sourcils.

- Personne ne s'assure qu'il ne vous arrive rien ? Est-ce.. vous savez.. est-ce qu'on ressent la douleur ici ?

R.J tendit la main vers elle et lui pinça le bras.

- Aïe !

- Je suppose que cela répond à ta question ?, lui sourit-il en remettant ses cheveux en arrière.

Hermione soupira. R.J ressemblait vraiment à Harry, non seulement en apparence mais aussi mentalement. Sa façon de se comporter était vivement similaire à celui de son meilleur ami. Et Godric, lui, se rapprochait beaucoup plus de Ron, physiquement du moins..

La jeune femme vacilla un peu. Aucun de ses deux meilleurs amis était remplaçable. Et Hermione espérait, du fond du cœur, les retrouver, peut-être y avait-il un moyen pour les rejoindre.. Elle était suffisamment vivante pour rester ici, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi revenir lui serait impossible ?

Une voix de ténor interrompit ses pensées, Albus accompagné de Miranda, rejoignit la table.

- Vous parlez de Poudlard à Hermione ?, demanda-t-il sereinement.

- Je suis Miranda Fauconnette, déclara la jeune fille d'une voix fluette et aérienne.

- J'ai lu tout vos livres !

Miranda lui sourit distraitement, baignée dans le soleil, ses cheveux châtains miroitaient.

Hermione leva soudainement les yeux. Le flot de hiboux et le courrier du matin lui manquait vraiment ici, elle soupira en pensant que cela n'arriverait plus. Déjà, dans le monde réel, elle n'était pas ensevelie de courrier mis à part la Gazette du Sorcier, mais ici... Un sourire perça ses lèvres au souvenir d'Harry découvrant son Nimbus 2000 lors de sa première année.

- Si tu t'ennuies vraiment, il y a parfois quelques jeux, reprit Godric. Les événements sont organisés par une poignée de Serdaigles et de Gryffondors, etc.. Tu pourrais les aider ou participer.

Hermione hocha la tête, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Pas de frivolité. Elle avait une mission, un but. Elle avait une maison, elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur son déjeuner, et piocha un peu de nourriture. Elle fut surprise et soulagée de constater que les œufs étaient tout aussi bon ici que dans son époque.

Après le repas, Miranda annonça bruyamment qu'elle retournait à la salle commune pour travailler sur son essai, et partit.

- Elle travaille sur ce foutu essai depuis deux semaines !, s'écria Mina. Si vous voulez mon avis, ce sera un roman !

Elle se leva et attrapa son sac.

- Bon, je file au terrain de Quidditch.

- Attend, je t'accompagne !

Godric se leva à son tour.

- A plus tard, Hermione.

R.J les regarda partir avant d'ajouter.

- Je suis désolé, je vais devoir t'abandonner aussi.. J'ai promis d'aider Dickins à propos des runes, traduction entre autre, il me semble.

- Pas de problèmes, pas de problèmes, rassura Hermione en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Cela tombait plutôt à pic, elle avait besoin de temps et de solitude pour réfléchir. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait à peine eu une minute de tranquillité afin de penser à toutes les opportunités s'offrant à elle.

La bibliothèque, son refuge. C'est l'endroit où elle devait se rendre.

Elle tendit la main pour récupérer son sac, habituellement bourré de livres, de plume, d'encre et de parchemin, mais ne rencontra finalement que le vide avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'en avait plus. Bredouille, Hermione se leva et marcha rapidement hors de la Grande Salle.

Le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque lui était si familier, et le calme des couloirs lui apporta un peu de réconfort. Sans la surveillance de Madame Pince, Hermione s'était attendue à trouver un lieu bien plus agité qu'à l'accoutumée mais fut soulagée d'y trouver finalement une pièce à la quiétude chaleureuse. A l'exception d'un jeune garçon dodu de Serdaigle attablé avec un livre sur les Animagi, il n'y avait personne. Hermione lui adressa un rapide petit sourire courtois et se déplaça à travers les allées.

Elle tenta de garder son attention sur les étagères habituelles, mais ses yeux finirent par s'égarer sur l'entrée de la Réserve. _Ces livres sont là pour une raison. Je n'en ai pas besoin. _Mais alors pourquoi continuait-elle de regarder dans cette direction ?

Oh, tant pis pour elle. Elle ne s'était jamais laissée tenter par la partie interdite, mais au fond, la Réserve lui aurait sûrement offert un paquetage de livres intéressants sur la vie après la mort. Après tout.. qui s'y connaissait mieux en terme de mort que les experts en magie noire ?

Elle se laissa finalement porter par les sombres rayonnages. Les effluves étaient différentes, dans cette partie là. Les livres avaient ce parfum plus ancien et plus fort.. plus dangereux. Ses pas descendirent le long de la première allée et tourna à l'un des embranchements. Un bouquin de couleur brune sur l'une des étagères attira son regard, il avait une petite tâche sur la reliure.

Elle se recula un peu, perdue dans la contemplation des étagères, et ses épaules percutèrent un grand jeune homme adossé contre un rayon. Hermione émit un "o" de surprise et son cœur s'affola quand elle prit conscience de qui se tenait là. D'un réflexe, elle dégaina sa baguette, prête à tirer.

Il l'observa.

- Pardon, dit-il doucement les yeux perchés sur sa baguette en vigne qu'elle s'empressa de ranger.

Sa voix fut basse et douce, un murmure étrangement innocent, loin du ton nasillard du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et son regard rencontra le sien une nouvelle fois, et le cœur d'Hermione se lança dans une nouvelle course endiablée. Elle était terrifiée. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était plongée d'aussi près dans _ces_ yeux, elle avait été torturé sans pitié. Elle se souvenait de leur couleur rouge sang. Rouges sans un soupçon d'humanité. Elle détailla silencieusement le garçon.. Étaient-ils réellement la même personne ? Il était jeune, angélique, beau. Comment avait-il pu se transformer en.. en cette chose ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Oh non, c'est moi. Je suis désolée, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avec une vitesse phénoménale.

Elle se claqua mentalement. Si Hermione ne voulait pas attirer son attention, elle ne devait agir d'une façon si troublée.. Même si, avec un physique comme le sien, il était sûrement habitué aux comportements étranges des filles en sa compagnie.

Elle crut voir une once de confusion passer sur son visage mais le jeune homme se reprit instantanément. Tom Jedusor était maître de lui-même.

- Tout va bien ?

Cette voix lisse, comme l'huile et la soie, avec ce petit grain mièvre, masquait parfaitement ses vrais desseins. Hermione se calma.

- Oui, ça va. Juste... surprise, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il leva un sourcil et le souffle d'Hermione resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Penser qu'il était séduisant était bien répulsif en soi, néanmoins, c'était indéniable. Ses traits fermes en accord avec son nez fin, et ses lèvres étrangement délicates, lui donnait un air noble non-négligeable. Et son allure puissante et droite apportait la touche en plus.

- Cherches-tu quelque chose en particulier ?

_Il est en train de me soutirer des informations !_, s'affola Hermione.

Elle prit finalement une longue inspiration, chassant au loin sa paranoïa. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, il ne se doutait sûrement de rien.

- Non, rien de précis, répondit-elle. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée ici dans le vrai monde. Je suis curieuse, j'ai pensé qu'un bon nombre de livre pouvait être utile dans cette section.

Hermione paniqua brusquement. Pourquoi venait-elle de dire le mot _utile_ ? Il était maintenant en mesure de deviner qu'elle cachait quelque chose !

_Oh, Miss Paranoïa, la ferme !_

Le regard du garçon était sombre, et infaillible. Se sentant soudainement assurée, elle remit ses cheveux en arrière, et demanda.

- Et toi ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tom Jedusor comme surpris que quelqu'un puisse oser lui poser cette question.

- Idem, répondit-il simplement.

Il y avait quelque chose de mystique et fascinant à propos de ses lèvres, et Hermione se doutait que chaque mots sortant de cette bouche empoisonnée n'était que mensonge.

- J'erre un peu, reprit-il en parcourant du regard les nombreux livres autour d'eux. Il y a énormément de choses intéressantes, ici.

- J'en suis sûre ! Que me recommanderais-tu ?

Tom la regarda de nouveau, médusé, l'air incrédule et puis sourit. Un sourire éclatant. Ses yeux anormalement sombres s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur le visage de la jeune femme et finalement, il secoua la tête.

- Excuse-moi, fit-il. C'est juste que.. Peu de Gryffondors se donnent la peine de venir là. Encore moins des filles.

- Oh. Eh bien, je, ah, non.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ Elle était trop énervée contre elle-même pour pouvoir dire un mot de plus. Elle était apparemment sortie des rangs de la normalité en se tenant juste là, dans la Réserve. Pourquoi ? Que faisaient les autres filles en rencontrant Tom Jedusor ?

Eh bien, peut-être s'évanouissaient-elles. Hermione eut la nausée rien qu'à l'idée. Non, le jour où elle agirait comme un petit toutou transi d'amour perdu aux pieds de Voldemort n'était décidément pas arrivé, c'était même totalement improbable que cela arrive dans le futur.

- Tom Jedusor, reprit-t-il en brisant le silence, la main tendue dans sa direction.

- Hermione Granger.

Elle s'empara de sa main, et la serra. Sa paume était chaude, douce, perturbantes et sa prise était ferme.

- Oui, je sais. J'ai entendu au petit déjeuner.

Il retourna à son occupation, reprenant son livre et s'adossant de nouveau contre la rangée de bouquins, et ré-engagea la conversation.

- Alors.. 1998, non ? Tu t'habitues ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'ai connu mieux.

Il eut un sourire poli.

- Et toi, de quelle année viens-tu ?

- 1945.

1945. L'année de son premier Horcruxe. Et non pas 1993, quand Harry mis fin à son journal intime. A son grand étonnement, Hermione supposa en définitive que certaines âmes se retrouvaient ici dès la création, et non pas dès la destruction comme R.J. Comment marchait ce monde ?

- Hum, fit-elle distraitement, tentant de cacher son intérêt. Te souviens-tu pourquoi ?

Il mentirait à ce propos. La jeune femme garda un œil sur ses expressions, à la recherche d'un signe le trahissant -mouvements tendus, clignement des yeux fréquents, main fébrile dans les cheveux- mais il n'en fit rien. Sa bouche se tira simplement vers le bas, comme pour marquer le désarroi.

- Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, j'aidais pour une étude sur les lois de la justice magique et quelque chose a mal tourné.

Il lui attribua un sourire narquois, faisant chanceler Hermione.

- Et toi, Miss Granger ?

Son nom retentit de façon moqueuse, donnant l'impression à Hermione qu'il en savait déjà trop.

- J'ai créé un livre capable de réfléchir par lui-même.

C'était sûrement moins compromettant que d'avouer être Gardien du Secret.

- Rien de mauvais, se sentit-elle obligée de rajouter.

Elle se baffa mentalement une nouvelle fois. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Le jeune homme l'observa intensément.

- Oh. Quel sortilège as-tu utilisé ?

- Justement, je ne saurais réellement le dire..

Elle prit une longue inspiration et se redressa.

- Je dois y aller, Miranda m'attend dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Tout à coup, Jedusor fit un mouvement complètement imprévu, s'approchant d'elle à grande vitesse. Hermione sursauta et son cœur repartit dans un rythme effréné, en attente du pire. Cependant, il dit simplement.

- Je ne serais pas ennuyé si tu restes, je t'autorise.

- Ah, vraiment ?, s'écria-t-elle étonnamment agressive. Merci, votre Altesse.

Il eut un sourire. Une fossette plutôt attachante apparut sur sa joue gauche et ses yeux s'attendrirent. _Oh, quel menteur. Tout en lui n'est qu'hypocrisie. Il n'y a rien de doux derrière cette carapace._

- Je ne voulais pas le dire de cette façon là, se reprit-il. Simplement.. Je suis rarement intéressé par les autres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-il calmement sans hésitation.

Un dilemme s'imposa soudainement à Hermione. Elle pouvait soit s'enfuir, et lui donner ainsi l'occasion de l'approcher plus tard sous un quelconque prétexte, ou bien elle pouvait rester et continuer de discuter avec le jeune Lord Voldemort. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était strictement pas préparée pour la deuxième suggestion.

Elle trancha.

- Je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois y aller. Miranda souhaite que je lise son essai, enfin je crois.. A un de ces jours.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir, et elle lui fit son meilleur regard d'excuse. Elle s'éloigna. Le regard du jeune homme ne la quittait plus, elle se sentait tétanisée et observée même en gagnant la tour des Gryffondor.

_Venomous Tentacula_.

- Oh, quelqu'un a l'air fatigué ici, tiens, l'accueillit Mina. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Couru un marathon ?

Hermione s'effondra dans un fauteuil.

- Non, mais ça se vaut. J'ai rencontré Tom Jedusor.

Mina écarquilla les yeux, intéressée. Elle s'approcha d'un pas vif, enjamba Hermione et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

- Ah, vraiment ! Raconte !

- Il a l'air... gentil.

Hermione se choqua elle-même avant de continuer.

- Mais il est vraiment intimidant. J'avais la sensation d'être totalement paralysée quand il me parlait.

Mina hocha la tête.

- Oh oui.. J'ai parlé une fois avec lui. Il a des yeux magnifiques. Tellement.. mystérieux.

_Oh, tu n'as pas idée, _songea Hermione.

- Beaux, mais sombre, aussi, continua son amie.

_Trop sombre_, selon la brunette. Si les yeux étaient réellement le reflet de l'âme, Tom Jedusor cachait divinement bien la sienne. Il était impénétrable. La jeune femme fit un "hum" plutôt évasif en guise de réponse à Mina.

- Comment était ton entraînement de Quidditch ?, changea-t-elle de sujet. Il faisait beau ?

- Le temps ne change jamais, ici, répondit l'adolescente d'un air maussade. C'est lassant au bout d'un moment mais ça nous arrive de lancer des sortilèges pour changer un peu.. Par exemple, cette Serdaigle, Melia Trueblood est une sorcière spécialisée dans ce domaine. Enfin bref, sinon c'était plutôt sympa mais nous avons besoin d'un nouveau batteur ! Anderson Prewett est un peut trop.. _enthousiasme_. Sais-tu jouer ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Mes meilleurs amis, oui. En tant que gardien et attrapeur, mais pour ma part.. Je regardais simplement. Ou alors je faisais mes devoirs, pouffa-t-elle amusée.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû plus souvent assister aux entraînements, et soutenir plus vivement Ron. Hermione ne s'était toujours intéressée qu'aux livres, à la connaissance, apprendre et encore apprendre. Harry l'avait compris un peu plus que Ron, cependant aucun d'eux n'avait réellement partagé les mêmes intérêts. La soif du savoir, la sagesse. La source de tout pouvoir. La seule façon de devenir une grande sorcière.

Eh bien.. La voila qui pensait exactement comme les Serpentards. Hermione soupira et s'étira, avant de sourire à Mina.

- La prochaine fois je viendrais peut-être vous regarder.

- Ce serait super ! Godric aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'encouragements depuis les gradins.. Il n'est vraiment pas terrible comme poursuiveur, je n'ai jamais vu ça..

Hermione éclata de rire. Prendre conscience que le fondateur de la maison des Gryffondors n'était finalement qu'un humain comme les autres, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, c'était plutôt amusant.

Le reste de la journée, Hermione fut autorisée à lire l'incroyable et interminable brouillon de l'essai de Miranda. Huit rouleaux complets de parchemin -vingt quatre pieds de long- et la jeune femme n'en avait pas fini, entamant l'écriture du neuvième. Hermione l'avait lu de façon si rapide que ses yeux noisettes voyaient maintenant flou. C'était complètement fascinant. Le point de vue de Miranda sur la magie avait cette touche humble que la brunette adorait lire. Elle se sentait en osmose avec les écrits de la Gryffondor.

Quand Hermione n'était qu'une enfant, ses parents lui avait toujours fait l'éloge de son intelligence. Et l'orgueil de la jeune fille n'en avait que grandit, commençant dès le plus jeune âge les œuvres les plus connues de la littérature moldue. A neuf ans, elle avait lu Guerre et paix. En fait, les rares jours où elle n'était pas préoccupée par la lecture d'un livre, elle avait remarqué que des choses étranges se passaient autour elle, et que sa seule amie Emily avait commencé à se méfier d'elle. Et puis elle avait reçu la lettre. Et tout avait changé.

La magie lui avait ouvert de toutes nouvelles portes. Et elle avait commencé à s'enrichir de plus en plus. Elle avait trouvé la théorie simple et facile d'accès, bien sûr, mais elle fut agréablement fière d'elle quand elle exécuta ses premiers sorts dans le Poudlard Express. Avec un immense plaisir, elle avait fait la découverte de la grande bibliothèque de l'école, qui fut son seul cocon pendant un temps -avant de se faire ses premiers amis. Chaque livre était précieux et envoûtant.

Le contenu des bouquins l'avait éblouie, organisé de façon stricte et claire. Comment pourrait-elle un jour oublier toutes ces informations lues et relues ? Impossible. Après tout, les livres avaient été ses seuls amis pendant les onze premières années de sa vie.

Miranda écrivait avec une ferveur non contenue, et c'est avec le même sentiments qu'Hermione avait lu ses mots. Son essai portait sur la déchéance du premier mage noir et sur la fine ligne séparant la magie noire des autres branches magiques.

Godric s'était tenu en retrait derrière Hermione, observant patiemment la jeune femme lire. Quand elle déroula le dernier rouleau de parchemin, il s'exprima :

- Comment peux-tu réussir à lire ce truc ?

La brunette haussa les épaules, et Miranda fusilla du regard le garçon.

- Quoi ?, fit-il sur la défensive. Ce n'est pas comme si ton essai était facile à comprendre.

- Je trouve ça fascinant, souffla Hermione émerveillée.

Elle rendit en main propre le dernier rouleau à Miranda qui lui fit un sourire complice. Godric roula des yeux.

- Oh, vous.. Les rats de bibliothèque.. franchement..

La jeune femme soupira.

- Sinon Hermione, reprit le rouquin avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Sais-tu te battre en duel ?

Le regard de la brunette s'illumina. Godric Gryffondor était l'un des plus grand duelliste de tous les temps.

- Tu es célèbre pour tes duels !, s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai lu tellement chose sur toi et ta façon de combattre !

Godric posa une main théâtrale sur sa poitrine, et se redressa, mimant la fierté.

- Je suis plutôt bon, oui, dit-il. Bref, le Club de Duel se réunit trois nuits par semaine.. Serais-tu intéressée ?

- Oh, Merlin.

La dernière fois qu'Hermione avait assisté à un club de duel, Gilderoy Lockhart n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître le serpent de Draco Malfoy, et Harry avait découvert sa capacité à parler Fourchelang. Super.

- Non ?, chuchota Godric, d'un ton déçu.

- Hein ? Non, non, bien sûr que j'adorerais !

Hermione était déjà pleine d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir la chance d'assister à un duel de Godric Gryffondor. Oh, et peut-être aussi un duel d'Albus Dumbledore !

* * *

Après le dîner, Hermione était restée tranquillement dans sa salle commune en attendant que chacun gagne son lit. La jeune femme avait l'intention de retourner à la Réserve pendant la nuit.

Saisissant une lanterne, elle s'élança hors de la tour des Gryffondor. En s'éloignant, elle entendit la Grosse Dame la réprimander.

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites ! Se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit, c'est inadmissible !

La brunette se retourna et lui attribua une grimace.

Bon. Elle avait seulement besoin de trouver un livre qui mentionnait ce monde. Si quelques hypothèses sur ce.. lieu onirique existaient, alors elle était capable de trouver des manuels comportant plusieurs théories sur comment sortir de cet endroit -que ce soit pour rejoindre la vie ou la mort. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps ici, surtout pas quand les vies d'Harry et de Ron étaient en danger. Depuis le temps, Harry avait certainement dû sortir de sa cachette, entraînant Ron avec lui, pour partir à sa recherche.. -Seraient-il capable de la trouver dans la Salle sur Demande ? Ils ne souhaitaient sûrement pas trouver une Hermione morte.

Morte. Elle était morte.

Hermione déglutit, patraque. Si la mort était le commencement d'une nouvelle vie, alors pourquoi était-elle inquiète que ses amis meurent à leur tour ? Elle pourrait les retrouver un jour ou l'autre dans l'au-delà, elle pourrait revoir Ron, s'excuser, lui dire qu'elle l'aime encore... Soudainement, un torrent de souvenirs lui revînt en tête, et sa gorge se noua quand le visage couvert de tâches de rousseur de son ami s'imposa à elle. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir la cape d'invisibilité afin de pouvoir pleurer discrètement à la bibliothèque, cachée de tous. Mais non. Elle se reprit. Il était presque minuit, et elle avait autre chose à faire. Elle devait fouiller les étalages sinistres de la Réserve à la recherche du bon livre.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant, et Hermione se glissa à l'intérieur, remontant sans attendre la pièce jusqu'à la Réserve. Elle se dirigea vers le livre tacheté. Elle aurait juré avoir vu un titre contenant le mot Mort près de celui-ci, ce matin.. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant, la mort n'était pas si tabou dans cette section de la bibliothèque. Elle tourna. Peut-être finalement était-ce dans ce coin-ci ?

Elle recula dans l'allée, tenant la lanterne au dessus de sa tête afin de pouvoir déchiffrer les reliures des bouquins. Et elle percuta quelqu'un.

Ce même _quelqu'un_.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri minuscule avant de se retourner et de le voir. Elle ferma aussitôt la bouche, balayant sa peur. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'il soit toujours là ? Treize heures plus tard.. voir plus ?

- Déjà de retour ?

Sa voix était mielleuse, et le coin de sa bouche se tordit en un sourire. Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra.

- Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu vis ici ?

_Alors comme ça, Voldemort vivrait dans la Réserve..._

La jeune femme déposa sa lanterne sur le rebord d'une étagère vide. Il haussa les épaules.

- M'en voudrais-tu ? J'aime les mots, c'en est presque un péché.

L'expression de son visage déstabilisa Hermione. Ses traits contenaient une lueur d'excitation et de gourmandise qui lui était étrangement familière. La jeune femme se surprit à découvrir que l'adolescent arborait le même regard fasciné qu'elle à l'égard de la lecture.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle. Les livres sont bien ce que je préfère au monde.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il doucement. Mon but ultime serait de.. tout connaître.

_Dont le secret de la vie éternelle_. La brunette se sentit alarmée par cet amour de la connaissance dont il faisait preuve sachant pertinemment que cette soif là fut l'origine de sa transformation en Voldemort, un monstre prêt à tout pour défier la mort.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la pile de livres accompagnant le jeune homme.

Elle regarda brièvement la couverture des ouvrages et se détourna, puis reporta son attention dessus. Elle était sûre d'avoir lu Au-delà de la mort: les maléfices de la création au premier abord, mais au second regard, il était écrit Anciennes histoires de dragons. Alors comme cela, Jedusor se souciait des apparences. Elle en savait pourtant plus sur lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais le deviner, mais apparemment, il travaillait son image avec brio.

Pourquoi ? Jouer les Préfets en Chef parfait dans la vraie vie, d'accord.. mais ces jours étaient résolus, désormais.

- Ce que je cherchais...

Tom Jedusor répéta lentement sa question, adossé contre l'étagère. Il l'observait.

- Je ne cherchais rien en particulier.

Il avait la grâce d'un félin. Élancé, et en parfait équilibre contre l'étalage de livres.

- Oh.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, vraiment. Hermione s'empara de nouveau de sa lanterne et parcourut les étagères. Sa main droite tenait fermement sa baguette, effleurant ainsi chaque couverture de livre qui l'intéressait afin d'en changer le titre. La mort et ses subtilités se transforma ainsi en La guerre des gobelins, et Le repos de l'au-delà devînt Au sommet de la montagne: sortilèges de temps avancés. Aucune raison qu'il soit au courant de ses lectures. Si il comptait jouait à ce petit jeu, elle aussi pouvait faire semblant.

- Pourquoi ce soudain besoin de venir chercher des livres ici ?, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Une urgence ?

La brunette réfléchit à toute vitesse et se retourna vers lui.

- Eh bien, je.. j'ai juste un peu de mal à m'endormir, alors j'ai songé à venir prendre quelques trucs ici pour m'occuper.

Jedusor hocha la tête. La lumière de la petite lanterne éclairait son visage pâle et la jeune femme remarqua aussitôt la discrète petit mèche sombre caressant son front. Elle se mordit la langue, haïssant subitement ses instincts primaires.. -les hormones. _Voldemort, plus de soixante ans, peau blanchâtre, yeux rouges, sans âme.. Pas séduisant._

- Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à dormir ?

Elle tressaillit à sa question. Si seulement, il pouvait arrêter de faire semblant de s'intéresser à ces choses futiles, peut-être réussirait-elle enfin à garder son sang froid.

- Cauchemars.

Elle s'empara de quelques autres bouquins et reporta son attention sur lui. Il était énervant quand il parlait, mais son silence était encore plus désagréable. Il bailla et s'étira.

- Désolé si je te dérange.

Tom Jedusor ne présentait probablement pas ses excuses à tout le monde... _Sois normale, sois normale. Agis comme si tu ne le connaissais pas, comme si il était gentil, comme si il était un simple garçon._

- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle lui sourit. On lui avait déjà dit qu'elle avait un sourire désarmant, et à cet instant précis, elle espérait secrètement qu'il soit désarmé.

- Non, sincèrement, je suis désolé.

Il fit un pas vers elle.

- Tu dois me trouver étrange à passer tout mon temps ici...

Un autre pas. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Trop proche.

La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra, devenant profonde et rapide, angoissée. Pétrifiée par la peur sans pouvoir le contrôler. Tom Jedusor était grand, avoisinant les mètres quatre-vingts, son teint était laiteux, et son air semblait menaçant. Ses longs doigts fins remirent ses cheveux en place et plongèrent dans sa poche. Comme pour.. Comme pour en sortir une baguette et la placer sous sa jugulaire. Un éclat de lune éclairait délicatement son visage, reflétant sa peau d'albâtre, et ses yeux noirs liquides s'avançaient de plus en plus près.. encore plus pr.. - _Doloris, doloris, DOLORIS._

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Ne me touche pas !, cria-t-elle.

La jeune femme ramassa ses livres en vitesse et s'enfuit. _Oh, Merlin. Oh mon Dieu. Je suis stupide. Hermione Granger, mais que viens-tu de faire ?_

Elle ne se souciait plus de paraître ordinaire ou non à ses yeux, tant qu'elle était finalement loin de sa présence.

_Respire, Hermione, respire._

Une fois dans son dortoir, Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était éclairée par la même lune qui avait illuminé la scène dans la Réserve, et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Elle avait le visage figé et stupéfait comme si elle venait de voir le Baron Sanglant. Elle était blême, et nauséeuse. _Oh mon Dieu_. La jeune femme inspira profondément pour se calmer et s'allongea sur le lit aux côtés de ses livres. Elle s'endormit avant même d'atteindre l'oreiller.

_Ne laisse jamais cette situation se reproduire. Jamais._

* * *

_Voila pour le ce deuxième chapitre, et ce premier face à face entre les deux personnages !  
Des avis ?  
_

**J'ai choisi "Au claire de lune", car **je trouve que le passage à la Réserve est bien sûr le plus important. Et surtout celui à la nuit tombée. L'éclairage de la lune qui fait faire un transfert Tom-Voldemort à Hermione, je trouve ça superbe. Alors j'ai trouvé que mettre un titre qui résume ce passage était le plus approprié :p_  
_

_Bisous à tous !_


	3. Une histoire de sang

_Hello !_

_Et hop, le chapitre trois !  
_

**Auteur: Speechwriter.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** /  
**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **J'aime bien avoir trois chapitres d'avance avant de poster, et là c'est le cas, j'ai fini la traduction du chapitre six hier soir alors dites bonjour à ce nouveau chapitre :D Un chapitre où Tom n'apparait pas mais qui reste important quand même. Rapprochement d'Hermione et ses amis Gryffondors, découverte de son statut de née-moldue, et altercation qui va servir pour le chapitre d'après où notre cher petit mage noir va ré-apparaître ! Maintenant je vous laisse à la lecture :)

**_Ps: _**_Toujours pas parfaite :o_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: **

**Une histoire de sang.**

* * *

Hermione s'épata elle-même de ne pas se sentir fatiguée au réveil. L'aube se montrait à peine quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait pourtant dormi que quelques heures suite à son expédition à la bibliothèque, mais elle semblait en forme. La jeune femme observa autour d'elle, tout le monde dormait encore paisiblement.

Elle bailla et sortit du lit sans s'attarder, se levant en direction de la salle commune. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais elle s'installa tout de même devant le feu de cheminée dans un moelleux fauteuil rouge. Les flammes réchauffèrent allégrement ses pieds et ses mains.

Elle posa son visage délicatement sur le velours du sofa, fermant les yeux. Hermione prit une longue inspiration, s'enivrant de l'odeur familière de la tour des Gryffondor.

Et avant même qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, elle éclata en sanglot. Incontrôlable. Désespérée.

Comme pour cacher sa faiblesse au yeux du monde, elle enfouit sa tête dans l'un des coussins qui l'entouraient, émettant de petites plaintes craintives et reniflant. C'était incroyable de voir comment ses souvenirs avaient inondé son esprit en respirant simplement le parfum du fauteuil -un mélange agréable de chêne, frêne, et d'un petit quelque chose sucré.

Des visages. Encore et toujours des visages. Ses parents, soumis à l'Oubliettes -à qui elle ne pourrait plus rafraîchir la mémoire en leur annonçant qu'ils avaient eu une fille. Harry, les Weasley, Luna... Et puis Neville, pour qui elle ressentait une soudaine affection après l'avoir tant aidé. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin de chacun d'entre eux comme jamais elle n'avait pu l'avouer auparavant.

Un sanglot déchirant la secoua, et une larme chaude roula jusqu'à sa clavicule. Et puis, une voix l'interrompit.

- Hermione, c'est toi ?

Elle regarda timidement en arrière et découvrit R.J, se frottant les yeux, encore un peu assoupi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il prit place sur le canapé à ses côtés. Elle renifla, impuissante, et détourna le regard afin de préserver un minimum sa dignité.

- Je...

A peine eut-elle commencé qu'elle fondit de nouveau bruyamment en larmes, et se roula automatiquement en boule.

- Je n'arri... arrive toujours pas à..à.. à y croire.

Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, et sa respiration devenait rauque et nasale. R.J soupira.

- Allez viens, on va marcher un peu.

Il l'aida à se relever. Et malgré son état toujours larmoyant, Hermione suivit le jeune homme hors de la salle commune.

La promenade lui fit du bien, et quand ils atteignirent le lac, elle ne pleurait plus. Son nez était cependant rouge et irrité, et elle se retrouvait à se lancer quelques Récurvite pour se moucher. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe verte, emmitouflés dans leurs épaisses robes de sorcier qui les protégeaient de la rosée et de la fraîcheur du matin.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh, R.J.. C'est juste..

Hermione renifla légèrement.

- Tout le monde me manque. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que.. que je ne les reverrai plus.

Elle agita faiblement sa main pour amoindrir ses propos, et porta son attention sur le ciel rosâtre.

- Je comprends, c'est dur, acquiesça-t-il. Veux-tu en parler ? Tu te sentiras mieux ensuite, je te le promets.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui. Il regardait le lac. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée, et ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés renvoyaient les teintes chaudes du lever du soleil.

- Oui. Oui je.. Et bien, Ron, mon petit ami.. C'est celui qui manque le plus. Il était grand, fin, aux cheveux roux...

Elle se tut. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne traduisait à la perfection ce qu'elle ressentait pour Ron. Un lien fort. Le besoin. Le désir. L'amour... Elle secoua la tête et continua.

- Lui, moi, et Harry -nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, nous faisions tout ensemble. Harry était une sorte de célébrité- Ron et moi.. nous lui en avons fait voir de toutes les couleurs avec nos histoires.

Elle s'arrêta et rit un peu. Ce qui était plutôt ridicule. Et la jeune femme prit conscience que tout ce qui n'était pas amour et amitié était.. inutile. Insignifiant.

- La famille de Ron était comme une seconde famille, pour moi. Je suis née-moldue, tu vois, et mes parents.. m'aimaient beaucoup mais ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Et puis, j'ai du leur lancer un Oubliette, et...

- Attend.. Tu as effacé la mémoire de tes parents ? Pourquoi ?

Hermione soupira.

- Une dizaine d'années après que tu sois arrivée ici, un mage noir est apparut. Il a commencé à tuer, et à...

Elle prit une longue inspiration.

- C'était une horrible période. Absolument horrible.. Seule l'ancienne magie pouvait le battre. La magie d'Harry Potter, mon ami. Mais il est revenu au pouvoir, parce que...

Sa voix se brisa. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas parler des Horcruxes. Chaque personne ayant créé un horcruxe s'était retrouvée ici, et si R.J apprenait que son meurtrier était tout simplement encore dans le château avec eux..

Et si Tom Jedusor apprenait par n'importe quel moyen qu'elle détenait des informations sur son avenir -ou son passé-, il ferait tout pour les obtenir.

- Je ne sais pas.. Quelque chose à voir avec la pierre philosophale, continua-t-elle précipitamment. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est revenu, et nous étions en pleine bataille -moi, mes amis, les élèves de Poudlard, tout le monde.. et ses partisans ont fait irruption dans l'école, et je me suis cachée dans la Salle sur Demande..

Elle déglutit, tremblotante.

- Et puis, il m'a trouvée, et m'a tuée. Et maintenant je suis ici alors que mes amis se battent encore, je me sens faible. Je déteste ça, je me sens vraiment inutile. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, rien.

R.J se tourna vers elle.

- Tu.. Tu as vraiment cet âge ? Tu n'as vraiment que dix-sept ou dix-huit ans ?, demanda-t-il, atterré. C'est, c'est terrible. Ce sorcier a tué quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ?

- Ca lui ait égal, murmura-t-elle. Il a tenté de tuer Harry quand il n'était qu'un bébé.

Le jeune homme poussa un long sifflement.

- C'est.. C'est terrifiant. Pas étonnant que tu sois si troublée.

Hermione laissa échappé un soupir amer.

- Le mot "troublé" est vraiment léger.. Je me sens comme si je devais me réveiller. Comme si je faisais un rêve stupide duquel je ne peux pas sortir. Quoi que, je pense que ça ressemble plus à un cauchemar depuis que..

Elle se retînt au dernier moment de parler de Tom Jedusor. _Merde, je ne peux pas parler de ça_.

- .. depuis que je ne suis plus avec eux.

R.J lui tapota l'épaule pour la rassurer.

- Les choses vont finir par changer, Hermione. Souviens-toi, tu finiras par partir. Tu mourras aussi. Et je suis sûr que tu retrouveras tes amis là-bas un jour ou l'autre. La vie n'est pas aussi cruelle.

- Je me souviens à peine des derniers mots que je leur ai dit..

Elle replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et laissa sa tête tomber dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme. La tristesse s'empara d'elle une nouvelle fois.

- Je crois que la dernière chose que j'ai dit à Ron, c'est quelque chose comme "attends, deux minutes".

Hermione ferma les yeux. _Attends, deux minutes_. Elle aurait du lui crier son amour, elle aurait du l'embrasser de toute ses forces. Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte en le regardant dans les yeux que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

Elle expira. Elle avait parlé.. Il lui fallait maintenant du temps. Du temps pour guérir.

- Oh mon Dieu. Toi aussi tu es passé par là.., réalisa-t-elle soudainement. A quoi ressemblait ta vie d'avant ?

Elle se redressa et R.J enleva son bras de ses épaules. Il lui sourit, d'un air triste.

- J'étais fiancé, chuchota-t-il. Elle s'appelait Renée Sanderson, nous nous étions rencontrés au travail. Nous étions tous les deux Langues-de-Plomb. Et l'année où j'ai atterrit ici, je devais l'épouser.. En France, au printemps.

Ses yeux se remplirent de mélancolie un instant et il continua.

- Quand l'Horcruxe a été créé, je n'étais plus le même, Merlin le sait. Et puis à sa destruction, je suis arrivé ici d'un coup, et je ressens comme si une partie de moi s'était entièrement et brusquement effacée. Mais c'est ainsi. Je suis là désormais, et je me suis promis de retrouver Renée une fois mort, qu'importe le temps que ça prendra. Et depuis que je suis ici, je ressens des remords, des vrais. Sais-tu que c'est la seule façon de conjurer un horcruxe ? Quand l'autre partie me rejoindra, je serai de nouveau moi, tu vois, car je me suis déjà repenti. Je suis déjà..

Il inspira longuement, clignant fermement des yeux pour effacer les quelques larmes dans ses iris bleus.

- Je suis déjà désolé pour ce que j'ai fait.

Petit à petit, le brouhaha des élèves se glissa parmi eux, et après un petit moment, ils finirent par se lever en direction du petit déjeuner.

- Mes parents étaient tous les deux dentistes -un métier moldu, un médecin des dent, tu vois. Ils étaient excellents, et...

Et puis un cri étourdissant à en donner des sueurs froides surgit derrière Hermione, lui coupant la parole.

- Oh. On en a une ! On en a une !

La brunette se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux ébènes. Et elle la reconnut comme étant l'adolescente assise aux côtés de Jedusor lors de sa première soirée, pâle, avec un air semblable à Sirius Black.

- La ferme, Araminta, grogna R.J en se frottant le front. On est juste là, pas besoin de crier.

- Une quoi ?, se pétrifia Hermione.

Araminta éclata d'un rire haut et nasillard.

- Une de ton _espèce_ !

R.J roula des yeux.

- Oh, Merlin, pas encore. Viens Hermione, on va...

- Non, trop tard, s'écria la Serpentarde avec un soupir dramatique. Tout le monde sait ce que tu es, maintenant.

Une grimace de dégoût se greffa sur le visage d'Hermione. Non, pas ça. Pas cette insulte contre laquelle elle s'était battue à Poudlard en prouvant maintes et maintes fois son intelligence. Non, pas encore. Pas ce mot immonde. Pas ce mot sale.

- Sang-de-bourbe !

Les yeux d'R.J se teintèrent de colère.

- Retourne dans ton trou à serpents, Melly, grogna-t-il.

Araminta lui répondit par un ricanement perçant avant de débouler à la table de sa maison.

- C'est Araminta Meliflua, murmura R.J à Hermione tout en rejoignant Godric et Mina. Elle est folle.

Araminta Meliflua -ce nom lui était terriblement familier. Elle ressemblait tellement à Sirius Black.

- Oh !, fit-elle en réalisant brusquement. Sur Terre, elle s'est battue pour que la loi permette la chasse aux moldus.

Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor. R.J hocha la tête.

- Ca colle bien au personnage.

- Alooors, où étiez-vous tout les deux ?, demanda Godric avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

R.J rentra dans son jeu.

- Eh bien, tu sais, nous étions.. "en train d'avoir une discussion philosophique à propos de nos vies passées", si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oh, c'est comme ça que les ados disent maintenant ?, coupa Mina. Ils deviennent de plus en plus créatifs avec les métaphores. Hey, Miranda ! Tu devrais l'ajouter à ton roman-essai-machin chose.

Miranda remit consciencieusement ses cheveux derrière les oreilles et souffla.

- Je te l'ai déjà répété des millions de fois, Mina. Cet essai parle de la corruption d'un mage noir par les forces du mal. Pas de métaphores, pas de duels, pas de citrouilles, pas de coloration de cheveux, ou je ne sais quoi d'autres de bizarre que tu aimerais que j'ajoute à mes écrits.

- Oui oui, fit Mina en agitant la main.

- Que te veux Melly, Hermione ?, fit Godric.

- Rien, elle est juste méchante.

R.J soupira.

- Hermione est stoïque. Araminta l'a appelé "sang-de-bourbe".

Tous cessèrent leurs occupations, et le silence fut glacial. Hermione se mit à rougir d'embarras. _Je ne devrais pas avoir honte de ce que je suis !_, pensa-t-elle en se redressant.

- Merlin ! J'ai horreur de ça, s'écria finalement Mina. Mon grand-père était moldu, et Melly ne m'a pourtant jamais rien fait.

Hermione joua avec ses œufs au plat, écœurée, et changea de sujet.

- Pendant que j'y pense, pourquoi l'appelez-vous Melly ?, murmura-t-elle.

- Elle déteste ça, répondit Godric. Ca équivaut à une insulte selon elle. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire face à sa méchanceté.

La brunette roula des yeux. Elle avait déjà rencontré des gens aveuglés par leurs préjugés et leur éducation, ce n'était pas nouveau. Melly faisait simplement partie de ceux là. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, vraiment.

- Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-elle à la table.

Hermione ne s'habituait pas encore très bien à l'absence de cours.

- Club de duel ce soir !, hurla Godric en souriant, la fourchette pointée vers le plafond, faisant tomber sans gêne un morceau de saucisse dans la sauce de son assiette.

- Je vais sûrement rester dans la salle commune, soupira Mina. Je vais botter les fesses de Mirandy.

Elle donna un coup de coude et un radieux sourire à la concernée, et cette dernière en oublia de la fusiller du regard.

- Mon Dieu, non, murmura Miranda.

- Je vais aller à l'infirmerie rendre visite à Annabella Wespurt, R.J se retourna vers Godric et le réprimanda ouvertement. L'une des nombreuses victimes de votre dernier match.

Gryffondor leva les mains en l'air, innocent.

- Hey ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça.. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est tombée de son balais. C'est Malfoy qui lui a jeté un sort.

Le regard d'Hermione se dirigea à la table des Serpentards. Abraxas Malfoy était grand et imposant, avec les mêmes cheveux blonds cendrés que ses descendants. Il était séduisant et très masculin, mais pour la petite comparaison, Tom Jedusor à ses côtés l'était beaucoup plus.

La jeune femme observa ensuite Araminta, collée au bras gauche de Jedusor. Elle semblait faire la moue en le suppliant de quelque chose. Un sourire se dessina involontairement sur la bouche d'Hermione. Merlin, elle essayait de l'enlacer !

Tom se déroba poliment de son emprise, et soupira. Puis sembla exécuter la quelconque demande.

Il sortit sa baguette -en bois d'if, si les souvenirs de la jeune femme étaient correct- et fit un paresseux mouvement du poignet, l'air ennuyé. L'énorme plateau d'argent devant eux, surplombé de pancakes, prit brusquement la forme d'un grand et repoussant serpent vert. Un autre mouvement de poignet, et tout redevint normal.

Hermione n'était pas impressionnée. Bien qu'Araminta semblait émerveillée du petit tour de Tom, la brunette, elle, avait l'habitude lors des dîners avec ses amis.. Tonks, Bill, les autres membres de l'Ordre, et même elle parfois s'était prêtée à ces jeux avec enthousiasme. La Métamorphose n'était plus un défi pour elle. Tandis que Melly s'agrippait à l'épaule de Jedusor comme une vulgaire sangsue, la bouche d'Hermione tressaillit, dangereusement prête à rire. Elle prit sur elle, et se contenta d'un sourire moqueur. Tom releva la tête et son regard rencontra le sien, elle ne se détourna pas. Il leva l'un de ses sourcils sombres à son attention, curieux, puis tout deux reportèrent leur attention ailleurs simultanément. La brunette s'intéressa de nouveau à son déjeuner et mangea tranquillement, un peu troublée. Les conversations muettes étaient normalement réservés à ses amis et ses connaissances. Pas à son meurtrier.

Elle secoua mollement la tête pour se débarrasser de l'image de Jedusor, et elle se leva. Elle suivit Mina, hors de la Grande Salle.

Les deux filles se quittèrent en bas du grand escalier et Hermione se dirigea vers la cour pour se promener par ce beau soleil. _Au moins, je pourrais m'habituer à ce temps sans problèmes_.

L'herbe verte éclatante était douce et soyeuse sous ses pieds, et elle se dirigea vers le lac. Elle jura même qu'elle avait aperçu une ombre qui ressemblait au calamar géant sous la surface.

Elle s'allongea dans la verdure et apprécia à sa juste valeur la petite brise venue caresser sa peau. Le ciel, très bleu, se confondait en plusieurs teintes lumineuses, le rendant tout aussi irréel qu'une illusion. En l'observant intensément, elle pouvait presque avoir l'impression de tomber et de se réveiller de ce monde imaginaire. Le soleil était comme cristallisé, peu brillant pour réchauffer l'atmosphère, et ses rayons étaient figés dans l'azur du ciel. Hermione ferma les yeux.

* * *

Après Merlin savait combien de temps -des heures ?- elle sentit son uniforme bouger faiblement. C'était anormal.

Elle fronça des sourcils et frotta là où le mouvement s'était produit, sa poche.

La poche de sa baguette.. Hey, où était sa baguette ? Était-elle tombée de son propre gré ?

Hermione soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut juste le temps de voir le dessous d'une chaussure avant que celle-ci s'abaisse sur son visage. Elle sursauta de surprise et roula sur le côté en une demi-seconde. D'un réflexe elle se leva. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Araminta se tenait face à elle, accompagnée d'une très jolie fille et d'un garçon des plus laids, sans charme. Tout deux également à Serpentard selon la couleur de leurs robes, et le pied du garçon venait de s'écraser en un bruit sourd là où se tenait Hermione quelques instant plus tôt. Le regard de la brunette se posa sur la main de Melly. Sa baguette était là.

L'esprit d'Hermione s'emballa. S'enfuir ? Combattre ? Non.. se battre sans baguette était stupide.. et la magie sans baguette ne lui était pas familière. Dumbledore l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprise contre des Mangemorts, mais il était puissant. Quoi que.. Quirrel aussi s'en était déjà servie selon les dires d'Harry, et Quirrel n'était pas un sorcier si doué.

Sa baguette était simplement à un mètre. Peut-être pouvait-elle...

_Accio_. Hermione se concentra. Les yeux d'Araminta s'écarquillèrent quand la baguette tenta de s'échapper de ses doigts, mais elle resserra sa prise avec un petit sourire.

- Eh bien, eh bien. La sang de bourbe a plus d'un tour dans son sac !

Elle se retourna et jeta la baguette au loin dans l'herbe, à une bonne vingtaine de mètres. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement, elle ne la distinguait pas. Et même avec un nouveau sortilège d'attraction sans baguette, l'objet ne réagit pas.

Et puis soudain, une douleur atroce la submergea. La jolie blonde lui fit un sourire malicieux, la baguette sortie et la força à se mettre à genoux au bord du lac. Le garçon attrapa brusquement l'arrière de la tête d'Hermione avec une main rude et la plongea dans l'étendue d'eau aux milles reflets. Quand elle heurta la surface, elle prit conscience de son état. Combien ses pieds étaient trempés. Combien son visage était ensanglanté. Ses oreilles bouillonnaient. Les bulles s'échappaient par centaines de sa bouche, puis elle fut tirée en arrière. Araminta lança un flot d'insultes mais Hermione n'était qu'en mesure de distinguer seulement de vives images: l'eau s'écoulant de ses lèvres, le lac calme l'entourant, le visage rouge du garçon enrobé, la colère.

Et elle se retrouva sous l'eau, encore. Et encore, et encore.. Comprimant violemment ses poumons, les ravageant. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous son poids et elle retomba sur le ventre. Ses jambes s'affolaient, battant l'air en tentant vainement de donner un coup de pied au garçon qui la tenait. Elle voulait juste respirer.

Et juste avant qu'elle s'étouffe avec l'eau du lac, sa tête émergea de nouveau.

Elle prit une longue bouffée d'air, à bout de force, vidée. Elle se releva et tituba légèrement. Le Serpentard en profita pour la frapper lourdement au visage. Hermione se laissa tomber. Son nez se fissura sous le choc lui causant une souffrance monstre. La douleur de la blessure était telle qu'elle le ressentait dans chaque membre de son corps. Le sang s'immisça dans sa bouche, et sa tête se fit lourde. Son front épousa l'eau froide, et elle se débarbouilla.

Elle bascula ensuite sur le côté. Sa nuque la tiraillait, et ses muscles flanchaient sous le poids de la fatigue suite au manque d'oxygène.

Araminta fit signe à ses deux camarades, et après quelques coups d'œils échangés, ils s'empressèrent de regagner le château.

- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle à l'air libre avant d'être prise par une toux grasse.

Elle cracha de l'eau du lac dont la saveur était tout aussi horrible que dans ses souvenirs. Son apparence brillante et accueillante n'en changeait décidément pas le goût.

Hermione rampa vers sa baguette et se mit à remercier secrètement son ange gardien. Araminta aurait très bien pu décider de l'envoyer au fin fond du lac. La jeune femme dirigea, tremblante, l'arme au milieu de son visage.

- Episkey.

Le froid engourdi son nez un instant, et avec un petit craquement, il se remit en place.

- Recurvite.

Le sang coagulé disparut. Elle gémit et plongea son regard dans l'étendue d'eau, examinant son reflet misérable. Habituellement un nez cassé créait toujours deux coquards, et même si elle s'y était pris au plus tôt, elle n'échappait pas à la règle: de légères contusions bleutées prenaient place sur ses paupières. Comme si son apparence avait besoin d'être pire encore.

Elle jeta un sort pour cacher la noirceur de ses yeux, et se leva. Hermione était encore toute ankylosée. Elle épousseta sa robe, et fit un pas. Elle grimaça sous la douleur.

Ses yeux se firent humides, et elle se posa contre l'arbre le plus proche dont les branches majestueuses caressaient le lac. Elle se souvînt quand elle avait pleuré maintes fois pour Ron, et qu'Harry l'avait rassurée, elle se souvînt quand la mort de Dumbledore avait été annoncé dans l'école et que Ron avait tenu sa main. Ses deux seuls et meilleurs amis avaient toujours été là pour la réconforter.

Mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas là, ils ne le seraient plus. _J'ai comme l'impression que je vais devoir apprendre à me relever seule_. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt elle se redressa. Elle essuya d'un revers de manches ses larmes retenues, prit une longue et profonde inspiration, et se dirigea vers le château. Quelque chose en elle s'était consolidé.

La salle de bain des Préfets fut son premier arrêt. Ses mains étaient encore recouvertes de poussière, et l'eau du lac avait donné un aspect repoussant et filandreux à ses cheveux. Frôlant les murs, aux aguets, Hermione se dirigea jusqu'au cinquième étage afin de trouver la statue de Boris le Hagard. La quatrième porte sur la gauche en partant de là était la salle de bain. Hermione se demanda vaguement si le mot de passe pouvait être le même que celui de sa sixième année à Poudlard.

- Fraîcheur des pins, murmura-t-elle timidement.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Hermione se maudit silencieusement, regardant à droite et à gauche du couloir comme si quelqu'un allait apparaître, lui donner le mot de passe, et s'enfuir. Elle se retourna vers la porte et fut surprise de l'entendre grincer. Elle s'ouvrit et la jeune femme fit un bond en arrière.

Une petite et jeune fille aux cheveux rouges en sortit si rapidement qu'elle ne remarqua pas Hermione et laissa la porte grande ouverte. La brunette en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur, soulagée. La porte se referma derrière elle, et elle observa émerveillé la pièce qui lui était tant familière.

Elle verrouilla la porte ensuite, et se dirigea vers l'immense baignoire au centre de l'endroit, tournant robinets après robinets. Le bain ne tarda pas à se remplir, et l'air fut rapidement imprégné de lourdes vapeurs parfumées.

Hermione trempa son pied dans l'eau chaude et soupira en s'y glissant, laissant toutes ses affaires sur le côté de la baignoire. La chaleur l'aida à relâcher ses muscles tendus, et elle s'assit dans l'eau brûlante, posant sa tête sur le rebord.

Distraitement elle ouvrit un autre robinet et des bulles se mirent à danser à la surface de l'eau et dans toute l'atmosphère. La brunette s'empara de sa baguette et la dirigea sur elle-même. Sur le moment, elle pensa que la magie n'avait vraiment pas une meilleure utilisation que celle-ci: guérir ses maux, se démêler les cheveux, et la détendre avant de faire de nouveau face à ses camarades.

Après avoir annulé le sort sur son visage, elle laissa glisser sa baguette sur le carrelage brun de la salle de bain, et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Il faisait sombre et calme, elle ferma les yeux. Ses doigts frottèrent doucement ses joues, son front, son menton, afin d'enlever la saleté ancrée. Ses cheveux flottaient au dessus d'elle dans un halo ondulé. Elle se débarbouilla encore, retirant toutes les traces de sang dû à son nez cassé.

Un plan. Elle avait besoin d'un plan.

Sa tête émergea doucement, et elle se rassit sur le côté pour réfléchir avec calme. _Je vais retourner à la salle commune. Je vais lire ces foutus livres -en espérant trouver quelque chose d'utile à l'intérieur. Et j'irai dîner. Personne ne se doutera de rien_.

Pourquoi souhaitait-elle taire l'altercation avec Araminta ? C'était étrange, songea-t-elle. Hermione pensa soudainement à l'affaire Ombrage quand Harry lui avait caché ses heures de retenues tortueuses.

Cependant, là, c'était différent. Elle ne voulait pas être consolée, elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'écoute, elle ne voulait pas finalement s'attacher à quelqu'un, ici. Surtout pas quand elle avait l'intention d'y partir dès que possible. Elle ne voulait pas même côtoyer les autres dans ce monde. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque d'aimer et d'être aimée des Gryffondors.

Mais c'était peut-être déjà trop tard. L'attitude de Mina, la gentillesse de R.J, l'humour orgueilleux de Godric, et le génie tranquille de Miranda, s'étaient déjà frayés un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Elle soupira. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire, maintenant, c'était de se concentrer et avancer au mieux ses recherches pour enfin quitter ce lieu avant que ses attaches à la vie ne disparaissent.

Elle regarda ses mains, ses doigts étaient ridés comme ceux d'une vieille femme. Hermione respira longuement, laissant encore les effluves environnantes l'apaiser et la relaxer, puis elle se leva. _Evanesco_, pensa-t-elle en agitant la baguette, et l'eau de la baignoire disparu. Elle s'habilla.

La sirène fit un tour sur elle-même sur son vitrail.

- Serait-il possible que vous me donniez le mot de passe de cet endroit ?, demanda Hermione, essayant de paraître la plus distinguée possible.

La créature insipide baissa les yeux sur elle, et renifla d'un air snob.

- Eh bien.. Si tu souhaites tant à l'avoir, pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à l'un de tes amis ? Oh, ce n'est pas ce que tu as déjà fait ?

La brunette roula des yeux et claqua la porte en partant.

**ooo**

- Hermione ! Je ne t'ai pas vue de toute la journée !, l'accueillie chaleureusement Miranda quand elle entra dans la salle commune.

Albus, Godric, R.J étaient là aussi, ainsi que deux autres Gryffondors dans le fond qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle sourit.

- Je sais. Je me suis détendue près du lac, aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est aussi beau à l'extérieur.

- L'un des nombreux avantages d'être mort, s'écria Godric d'un canapé avec un sourire fainéant.

Hermione le réprimanda du regard.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Godric, reprocha-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce nous ne sommes plus vivants que ça nous donne le droit de faire ce genre de réflexions !

- Oh, allez, Hermione, relax !, interrompit-il avec un mouvement de baguette.

Le fauteuil en face de lui se transforma en un petit tigre qui se toiletta tranquillement.

Hermione, relax. _Merlin, combien de fois ai-je déjà entendu ces mots ?_ Elle se dirigea vers le félin, tapota sa tête avec le bout de sa baguette et le fauteuil retrouva sa forme originelle. Elle s'assit dedans avec un gémissement, s'étirant de tout son long. Godric et R.J étaient installés dans le canapé en face d'elle. R.J lisait L'histoire de Poudlard et Godric métamorphosait, ennuyé, tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Hey, écoutez-ça ! fit R.J en riant discrètement. "Godric n'était pas en particulier connu pour l'intelligence, la loyauté ou la ruse, mais pour son impétueux caractère et son sens démesuré de la bravoure." C'est exactement toi, Godric ! Pas beaucoup d'intelligence...

Le rouquin se contenta de transformer L'histoire de Poudlard en un grand furet, en guise de réponse. R.J cria de surprise et jeta le mammifère sur son ami en état de choc. Hermione sentit un véritable rire monter dans sa gorge, l'inondant de joie de façon totalement inattendue. Elle se mit finalement à éclater d'un rire joyeux, étonnamment communicatif. Toujours en riant, elle annula l'effet du sort sur le livre. _La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelque chose se métamorphoser en furet..._

- Tu as un très beau rire, Hermione, complimenta Godric.

- Ouais, affirma R.J. Très...

Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, puis désigna Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quoi ? Mon visage ?, répondit-elle, sarcastique.

- Non, _ça_.

R.J se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

- Ce truc sur ta robe.. C'est.. C'est du sang ?

Hermione baissa les yeux. Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué ? Du rouge parsemait ses vêtements. Une petit tâche pourpre décorait de façon clair et évidente la bordure de son col. R.J toucha du bout des doigts, et la marque s'étala.

Surpris, les yeux de Godric s'écarquillèrent.

- Qu'as-tu..

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? coupa R.J d'une voix ferme.

La jeune femme n'était décidément pas bonne menteuse.. Surtout face aux gens qu'elle appréciait un minimum.

- Eh bien, euh, j'ai, c'est à dire que, j'étais aux bords du lac, et j'ai trébuché, et...

- Oh non. A d'autres, tes balivernes, trancha Godric. Que s'est il réellement passé ?

Elle regarda leurs visages inquiets. Même Miranda, installée dans son coin, avait cessé d'écrire et les observait d'un air curieux.

- Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-elle de sa chaise.

C'était exactement tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité éviter.

* * *

_Voila pour ce chapitre. Des avis ?_

**J'ai choisi "Une histoire de sang", car** c'est bien le thème de ce chapitre. Et de deux façon différentes. On parle du sang: celui qui coule dans ses veines, celui qui lui donne le statut de "sang-de-bourbe" aux yeux des gens comme Araminta, celui qui lui vient de ses parents. Mais aussi: celui qui se trouve sur sa robe et qui déclenche l'inquiétude de ses amis, celui qui lui montre que ses camarades l'apprécient déjà.

_Des bisous ! :D_


	4. Breathless

_Hello !_

_Je vous mets le chapitre quatre ! Je voulais poster tous les vendredi, mais je ne résiste pas à vous mettre celui-ci un peu plus tôt que prévu (et je crois que ça sera souvent comme ça.. pas de jour précis, mais un nouveau chapitre par semaine) !  
_

**Auteur: Speechwriter.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** _(remerciements)_  
**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **Traduction du chapitre 10 entamée, comme vous voyez, j'ai un peu de marge :p Bref, là, on va parler du chapitre 4 et je trouve que c'est l'un de mes préférés de cette fiction (avis personnel, après tout, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va vous déplaire). Il m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre tout de même car beaucoup de répétition de mot chez l'auteur, et j'ai du m'armer d'un bon stock de synonymes, et encore ! Re-bref, vous allez découvrir un peu d'action dans ce chapitre avec, comme je vous l'avais dit, Tom ! Bonne lecture :)

**_Ps: _**_Prout, pas parfaite, blabla :(_

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

**Breathless.**

* * *

Hermione soupira et commença à raconter l'histoire. La pièce était silencieuse, trop silencieuse, et elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Je voulais me détendre auprès du lac. Mes yeux étaient fermés, et j'ai senti ma baguette faire de drôle de choses, comme tomber de ma poche.. alors je me suis réveillée et on s'apprêtait à me marcher dessus.. Sur mon visage ! J'ai évité à temps, je me suis levée, et c'était Araminta...

- Attendez, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Araminta ? Pourquoi vous parlez d'elle ? interrompit une Mina très perplexe qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans une salle commune étrangement calme.

- Chut, Filemina, siffla Miranda avec une ferveur inattendue, et un regard venimeux.

Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas non plus une grande admiratrice d'Araminta.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et continua.

- Eh bien, Araminta et deux de ses amis, une jeune fille blonde, et un garçon assez enrobé, s'en sont pris à moi. Melly avait prit ma baguette et comme une idiote, je l'ai laissée la lancer au loin !

Elle n'était pas sûre de conter la dernière partie sans avoir l'air de dramatiser.

- Et puis le garçon a commencé à me maintenir la tête sous l'eau. Pour me faire peur, me donner l'impression de me noyer. Et Araminta déballait son flot irrationnel de paroles anti-moldus puis ils m'ont cassé le nez et sont partis.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, jetant un regard nerveux à tout le monde. R.J, Godric, et Mina bouillonnaient à vue d'œil, prêts à agir. Miranda, elle, semblait totalement choquée.

- Et puis ensuite, j'ai réparé mon nez, je suis rentrée au château, je me suis débarbouillée un peu le visage, j'ai pris un bain, et j'ai prétendu que tout allait bien et qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Que tout allait bien ? Mais RIEN ne va !, hurla presque Mina. Cette fille va le regretter, je te le jure...

Les lèvres de Miranda se pincèrent.

- Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ce genre de choses...

R.J et Godric s'échangèrent un regard entendu et se retournèrent vers Hermione. R.J prit la parole et tout le monde se tut.

- Nous devons en parler à quelqu'un. Nous irons voir la tête de ce petit gang dont fait partie Araminta, que ce soit Malfoy ou un autre. Ca doit cesser. Elle a cette idée farfelue que les sorciers nés-moldus doivent être punis d'être vivant et c'est dangereux. Godric, viens, nous partons à la recherche de ces Serpentards.

- Non !, s'écria Hermione, terrorisée par l'idée qu'ils puissent parler d'elle à Tom Jedusor.

Cela ne devait pas arriver. Non, vraiment, et définitivement non.

- Non, répéta-telle plus doucement avec un petit sourire angoissé. Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est passé, et euh.. Araminta est le cadet de mes soucis. Ce n'est clairement pas une lumière, ça se voit tout de suite.

Godric tenta de riposter mais elle continua.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en faire un gros problème et m'éterniser dessus. Maintenant qu'elle s'est bien amusée à faire sa petite chef, peut-être me laissera-t-elle tranquille. Par contre, si ça se reproduit, là, n'hésitez pas à.. Je sais pas, à faire quelque chose.. Mais pas là. D'accord ?

A la lueur du feu, la jeune femme semblait vraiment exténuée, et R.J soupira.

- Ok... mais si quelque chose d'autre dans ce genre là arrive de nouveau, tu as intérêt de nous en parler.

Ses yeux bleus avaient réellement l'air inquiet, Hermione sourit.

- Ca marche.

Mina s'approcha d'elle pour l'étreindre un instant, et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Allez, allons manger maintenant, dit-elle vivement. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop dévisager Melly-menthe du regard..

La brunette rit un peu au surnom ridicule, sans que le cœur y soit. Elle n'avait vraiment pas faim. L'eau du lac était encore trop présente à l'intérieur de son corps.

- Oh, allez-y. Je vous rejoins dans dix minutes !, fit-elle. Je vais changer de vêtements.

- Ok, répondit Godric. Alors, on se voit dans la grande salle, hein ?

Hermione opina légèrement de la tête et se retira dans son dortoir, en haut des marches. En entrant, elle se laissa simplement tomber sur son lit, éreintée. _Ca s'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais_, songea-t-elle en se relevant pour saisir l'une des innombrables robes de l'armoire.

Elle s'empara d'un de ses livres -Le repos de l'au-delà- et le glissa discrètement dans sa poche avant de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle.

Le Grand Escalier bougeait bien plus qu'à la normale et Hermione fut malencontreusement obligée de descendre au deuxième étage.

_Que faire maintenant ?_ Eh bien, elle pouvait peut-être utiliser le petit escalier en colimaçon derrière la tapisserie de Doris la malheureuse. Hermione trouva l'idée fabuleuse et se mit à sourire. Poudlard et ses passages secrets lui sauvaient décidément bien la mise. Elle s'élança prudemment jusqu'au portrait et disparut avec rapidité derrière, prenant soin de bien remettre le tableau dans son dos. Il y avait un petit tunnel droit devant elle, avant les marches, et à mesure qu'elle avançait, ses petits pas résonnaient dans l'espace.

A peine arriva-t-elle à l'extrémité archée du passage, qu'une robe noire sortie de nulle part se jeta sur elle. Une robe noire accompagnée d'une très lourde respiration. Avant qu'elle ne puisse crier, une main tiède et sèche se posa fermement sur sa bouche, et elle fut de retour dans la galerie. Ses yeux dévisagèrent avec horreur Tom Jedusor. Elle laissa une plainte alarmée s'échapper de ses lèvres. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi..._

Son dos rencontra le mur courbé en pierre. Jedusor était si près de la jeune femme que cette dernière était proche de l'hyperventilation. _Non. Ne me touche pas. DEGAGE._

Sa main se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa poche, et elle saisit sa baguette. Il pointa le bout de l'arme droit sur l'estomac du garçon. _Repulso !_ Il fut projeter en arrière contre le mur d'en face, de toute évidence surpris par son attaque. Mais avant qu'elle puisse penser, Tom, baguette en main, fit un léger mouvement du poignet et Hermione se retrouva figée contre la paroi, les bras collés le long du corps. _Je suis stupide ! Comment ai-je pu penser un instant que je pouvais m'extirper des griffes de Lord Voldemort avec un sort aussi gamin ?_

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Si près qu'elle pouvait distinguer son parfum. Un arôme sucré, doux, et envoûtant. Sa respiration se calma, et il poussa un long soupir.

- Ne t'enfuis pas encore, s'il te plaît. Et ne tente rien contre moi.

Il agita sa baguette, et elle se détacha lentement du mur. Elle se redressa, le regard fixé sur sa seule possibilité de fuite.

Hermione déglutit. Pourquoi était-elle tombée sur Jedusor dans un endroit pareil où, évidemment, personne ne pouvait entendre ces hypothétiques appels à l'aide ? Elle ne pouvait pas tenter de s'échapper. Vu comment il l'avait accostée, il avait bel et bien abandonné son masque d'ange inoffensif. Une question s'immisça dans son esprit.. Que faisait-il là ? Comment avait-il su qu'elle serait ici ? Elle avait simplement emprunté ce passage secret car les escaliers n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête et l'avaient déposée au mauvais étage. C'était impossible qu'il prémédite son geste. A moins que... à moins qu'il ait ensorcelé les marches ? Non, c'était absurde. La magie des Fondateurs n'était pas modulable, elle était intacte depuis des centaines, et des centaines et des centaines d'années.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et leva les yeux vers son visage. Ses cheveux sombres étaient anormalement désordonnés, et son regard d'un brun obscur était plus profond et calme qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa langue passa discrètement sur ses lèvres. Hermione sentit un étrange sentiment se répandre dans son ventre, et sa bouche s'assécha. _Le péché est toujours magnifique_.

Elle fut surprise de le voir ranger sa baguette.

- Maintenant..., commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse faisant frissonner la jeune femme. J'aimerais juste te poser deux ou trois questions.

- Lesquelles ?, demanda-t-elle avec impatience comme si le moment était mortellement ennuyeux.

_Tu es innocente. Tu ne connais rien de Tom Jedusor. Reste tranquille._

Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Jedusor. Un sourire qui donna à la gorge de la brunette l'envie de se serrer un peu plus encore.

- Premièrement, pourquoi es-tu si terrifiée par moi ?

- Terrifiée par toi ?, répéta-t-elle comme si c'était une idée totalement saugrenue, cachant au plus loin la criante vérité.

- Oui.

Elle haussa les épaules, en réfléchissant à toute allure.

- Je.. Je suis facilement intimidée.

- Ca ne te ressemble pourtant pas, répondit-il en s'avançant un peu plus près encore, l'immobilisant contre la pierre.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis sarcastique et obstinée ?

Elle avait répondu trop doucement, réalisant que ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Il y avait une atmosphère si électrique dans le petit espace entre Tom et elle, qu'Hermione était parfaitement consciente de chacun de leurs mouvements. Dans l'infime obscurité du tunnel, les ombres dansaient sur l'allure séduisante de Jedusor, le rendant plus ténébreux et menaçant qu'à la normale.

- Exactement..., murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux noirs balayaient minutieusement chaque détails de son visage, maître du silence tendu qui venait de s'installer. Au bout d'un moment, il continua.

- Et.. donc, pourquoi es-tu intimidée par moi ?

Le souffle chaud de sa voix fit perdre toute rationalité à Hermione, le sol paraissait s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Et il y avait une réponse claire et évidente à cette fâcheuse question. Une réponse intimement liée à son incroyable présence, à son physique. _Espèce d'abruti arrogant.. Tu sais très bien que tu es attirant..._

Le regard noisette de la jeune femme se posa sur son torse, où l'insigne de Serpentard ornait sa robe, et remonta lentement jusqu'à rencontrer ses yeux. _Merlin, pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais dire..._, pensa-t-elle, _mais il n'y a aucune autre façon d'expliquer pourquoi je suis intimidée si ce n'est pas à cause de ça..._

- Eh bien, chuchota-t-elle. Tu le sais peut-être déjà.

Regard contre regard, son cœur avait pris un rythme si effréné que ce serait un mensonge de sa part si il disait ne pas l'entendre.

Sa haute et mince silhouette se pencha en avant, les yeux brillants d'une étincelle indéchiffrable. Hermione se recula tout contre le mur comme si elle pensait littéralement pouvoir se fondre à l'intérieur. Une des mains du garçon se pressa contre la pierre à droite de son visage, et avec une lenteur angoissante et démesurée, la bouche Jedusor gagna son oreille gauche. _Putain.. Qu'est-ce que c'est que.. ça ? _Elle était emprisonnée entre son bras et sa tête, et si elle se tournait légèrement, elle pouvait discerner sa nuque, la courbe de son cou, et la douceur de ses cheveux.

- Oui.. tu as raison, peut-être que je le sais déjà, susurra-t-il contre son lobe.

Elle pouvait le jurer devant Dieu, elle l'avait _entendu_ sourire contre sa peau. Son souffle caressa le creux de sa gorge, et malicieusement, la joue de Jedusor effleura la sienne. Si délicatement que c'en était douloureux. _Oh, putain_.

Hermione n'avait jamais pensé être en mesure un jour de ressentir simultanément autant de sentiments contraires: une terreur paralysante, une répulsion absolue; un désir profond, une envie soudaine d'interdit.

Il ne se recula pas.. -ce qui aurait pu être une bonne chose, la jeune femme commençait sérieusement à flancher. Une de ses longues jambes jouait avec les siennes, alimentant la tension entre eux, et ses nerfs étaient en ébullition.

- L'intimidation te va bien, murmura-t-il.

Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux, espérant qu'il s'arrête, espérant que tout cela cesse immédiatement.

Et sa prière fut exaucée. Tout d'un coup, il s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Elle ouvrit les paupières et en profita pour inspirer longuement, tremblotante. Elle se sentait libérée et saine, comme si l'air avait récupéré sa pureté maintenant qu'il n'était plus pressé contre son corps. Il continua, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Deuxièmement, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas crié à l'aide cet après-midi ?

Son ton était mielleux. Et les pensées d'Hermione changèrent du tout au tout. _Quoi ?_ Elle était choquée, et brusquement la colère s'écoula dans ses veines. Une rage brûlante et insolente.

- Tu.. Tu as tout vu ?! Tu as vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait et tu n'as même pas daigné bouger ?!

Il haussa les épaules, nonchalamment.

- Je suppose que je n'avais pas à trahir mes camarades.

Une fois encore, ses yeux étaient parfaitement illisibles.

- Mais peut-être que si j'avais entendu un appel au secours, je serais venu.

- Je me pensais seule, espèce d'imbécile !, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

C'était ridicule d'admettre que _Voldemort_ aurait pu aider quelqu'un d'autre que lui, tandis que rester là, et regarder quelqu'un se noyer.. Cela lui ressemblait déjà plus.

- Et tu comptais le dire à personne, ensuite..., continua-t-il en l'ignorant comme si il pensait tout haut. Oui, je t'ai vu te débarbouiller, et à en deviner ton parfum, tu as du prendre un bain après, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi, quoi ?

Le visage d'Hermione s'était teinté d'un rouge presque vif, synonyme d'irritation.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu cacher à tes amis que l'on t'avait torturée au point proche de la noyade ?

La jeune femme était visiblement troublée, et étonnamment, elle se mit à dire la vérité. Merlin en savait la raison.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je... Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de le dire. A part les inquiéter à propos d'un quelque chose sans importance, ça aurait été strictement inutile.

Jedusor inclina la tête, en souriant une fois de plus.

- Exactement ce que j'aurais fait.

_Génial. Je suis comme Lord Voldemort._

- Encore une dernière chose..., commença-t-il mais Hermione l'interrompit avec un doigt levé.

- Non, non, non. Attend une seconde, ordonna-t-elle plus assurée que jamais. Pourquoi devrais-je tout te dire de moi ? Tout ce que je sais de toi c'est que je t'ai trouvé à lire dans la Réserve pendant, quoi, plus de douze heures, et que aujourd'hui, tu m'as attaquée dans un tunnel. Dans un endroit où personne ne peut nous voir et nous entendre.

Elle fit une petite pause, serrant les poings et les dents pour contenir les tremblements de sa voix.

- Et tu ne m'as même pas aidée alors que j'étais sur le point de me noyer ! Pourquoi devrais-je te parler ? Hein ? Donne-moi une bonne raison. Juste une.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que tu en as envie ?

Les lèvres d'Hermione se pincèrent, mi-amusées mi-outrées.

- Non. C'est là que tu te trompes, je n'en ai aucune envie.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle continua.

- Tu as tort, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Je ne veux pas répondre à toutes tes questions, et je n'en ai certainement pas l'obligation.

Une lueur de colère soudaine traversa le regard du garçon et Hermione fut instantanément effrayée de nouveau.

- Je m'en vais, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que soit.

Et elle prit ses jambes à son cou, se précipitant à grande vitesse vers la sortie du tunnel et les marches.

Dans sa fuite, elle réalisa qu'elle avait utilisé son deuxième nom. _Je suis morte_. Et ce qui était plus inquiétant encore que son silence qu'elle avait traduit par "je n'en ai pas fini avec toi" ? Son attitude. Il l'avait laissée s'enfuir, et elle savait pertinemment que si il l'avait souhaité, il aurait pu la retenir... Pour toujours.

**ooo**

- Eh bien, tu as été terriblement longue pour te changer !, commenta Godric en mangeant goulument quand elle s'assit enfin à leur table.

- Je me suis débarbouillée encore un peu, aussi, dit-elle d'un ton pincé en piquant une pomme de terre.

Peu de temps après, Tom Jedusor entra dans la Grande Salle, et elle regarda intensément son assiette.

- Club de duel ce soir !, s'écria Mina, excitée. Qui vient ? Albus, tu es de la partie ? Je sais que tu aimes bien pratiquer un peu de temps en temps.

Dumbledore sourit gentiment, et passa une main dans ses cheveux auburns.

- Non, Mina. Je pense que j'en ai fini avec les duels. Mais merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à moi.

Il retourna à sa lecture. Et c'est à ce moment là seulement qu'Hermione remarqua avec angoisse qu'elle n'était plus en possession de son livre.

_Merde !_

Comment... Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir senti tomber de sa poche. En fait, tout ce dont elle se rappelait c'était la proximité de Tom Jedusor.

Non, non, non. Ce livre était important. Ce livre était vital. Et surtout, ce livre ne devait pas être découvert, surtout pas par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui ne pouvait que devenir plus curieux en sachant qu'elle lisait secrètement Le repos de l'au-delà. Il l'était déjà sûrement assez après qu'elle ait prononcé son prénom en entier.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle leva les yeux et chercha la table des Serpentards. Jedusor était, comme à son habitude, au milieu de son groupe. Face à elle.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens dans un élan glacial, et il déposa, de manière très visible, un petit livre noir à côté de ses couverts. Il leva un sourcil à son attention. Il y avait une note impartiale dans son regard. Il semblait vraiment mécontent qu'elle ait déserté son interrogatoire; Hermione en était sûre et certaine. Elle se détourna et reporta son attention sur Godric, qui expliquait ses meilleurs techniques de combat, et ses sortilèges favoris, essayant d'ignorer les sueurs froides qui se glissaient dans son dos.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la table des verts et argent, et R.J le remarqua.

- Tu es sûre que ça va, Hermione ?

Tout le monde se tut. C'était soudainement calme, trop calme. Miranda se retourna vers la table des Serpentards.

- J'aimerais bien provoquer Araminta en duel, murmura-t-elle vicieusement.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et rit nerveusement.

- Oh, oh, détendez-vous ! Oui, je vais bien ! C'est juste...

- Les Serpentards..., coupa Godric, mangeant furieusement tout en regardant furtivement leur table. Depuis que mon soit-disant meilleur ami a mal tourné, devenant totalement psychotique envers les moldus.. Il semblerait que quiconque envoyé dans cette maison partage la même haine.

La brunette soupira... Bien sûr, Salazar et Godric avait été amis. Elle se demanda comment tout cela était arrivé. Godric était vraiment quelqu'un d'enjoué et dynamique tandis que Salazar.. Eh bien, Salazar paraissait toujours maussade.

Ses amis ne s'en doutaient vraiment pas, mais Hermione avait totalement oublié l'affaire Araminta. Son esprit l'avait bien remplacée par un problème plus imposant encore: Tom Jedusor.

- Ils sont tous horribles, souffla R.J. La plupart d'entre eux ont comme un côté malfaisant. Sauf peut-être ce gars là, Jedusor. Il n'a pas l'air d'être complètement mauvais.

Entendre ce nom des lèvres de R.J sonnait comme un cauchemar. Oh, quelle ironie ! "Il n'a pas l'air d'être complètement mauvais"... _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, S'IL VOUS PLAIT, pas ce sujet de conversation_.

Godric fronça des sourcils.

- A vrai dire.. Ouais. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il est tombé à Serpentard. Il est calme.. brillant. Rowena et moi pensons qu'il aurait mieux fait d'être envoyé à Serdaigle.

Mina haussa les épaules, lançant un coup d'œil à Jedusor.

- Vous savez, c'est drôle, mais à propos de lui.. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est lui le chef du petit gang stupide des Serpentards. C'est juste.. La façon dont le traite ses camarades. C'est peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il sort du lot, et qu'il paraît moins pourri que les autres.

Albus fit un étrange bruit qui ne passa pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd pour Hermione. _Bien sûr.. Albus Dumbledore n'est pas dupe. Après tout, il s'est méfié de lui dès le départ sur Terre_.

Il y eut un court silence dubitatif, et Godric reprit sa conversation, contant combien il s'était battu avec courage contre un troll. Un troll des montagnes, peut-être ?

Hermione observa la table des serpents une dernière fois. Les yeux de Jedusor étaient toujours posés sur elle, et même en se détournant, elle sentait encore son regard lui brûler la peau.

**ooo**

- Au fait, quelles sont les règles du club du Duel ?, demanda nerveusement Hermione à Godric alors qu'ils marchaient vers la Grande Salle.

Son ami eut l'air absent un moment.

- Arf, il n'y en a pas beaucoup beaucoup.

Réponse qui ne rassura pas du tout la jeune femme.

- Un: Si une personne te provoque en duel, quelqu'un peut accepter la demande à ta place. Ca s'appelle "trancher". Deux: si tu te retrouves défiée mais que personne ne tranche, alors tu devras combattre. Trois: Si tu ne peux plus lancer de sort, le duel est terminé. Quatre: toutes les blessures sont soignées par Mangouste et Jared à l'infirmerie. C'est tout.

Hermione considéra ses paroles un instant.

- Donc.. En venant ce soir, ça veut dire que je suis normalement ouverte à tout défi ?

Godric opina légèrement en guise de réponse. Hermione gémit.

- Oh, attend, attend. Tu as bien dit Mangouste ? Comme Mangouste Bonham ?

- Ouais, tu le connais ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- C'est juste.. Eh bien, l'hôpital sorcier le plus connu réside à Londres.. Et il se nomme Ste Mangouste, tu vois.

- Oh, il est devenu un Saint ? Quel chanceux !, rit Gryffondor.

- Qui est l'autre ?, demanda la brunette.

- Jared Pippin. Il est très bon en potions, et ces dernières années, il a beaucoup expérimenté au niveau des potions de soins. C'est du bon travail, il est doué. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Oh regarde ! Quelqu'un a déjà tout préparé.. c'est étrange..

Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde dans la Grande Salle: quelques Serdaigles, un seul Poufsouffle, et un couple de Serpentards. Les tables des quatre maisons avaient été empilé sur un côté de la pièce, et au centre régnait un grand rectangle en pierre de six mètres de long autour duquel les élèves s'étaient regroupés.

- Nous avons encore dix minutes devant nous, informa le rouquin. Mina et R.J ne devraient pas tarder.

Les quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et au fur et à mesure la Grande Salle se remplit. Hermione compta environ cinquante personnes autour de la plate-forme, et Araminta et ses deux amis étaient absents.. pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Hermione !, s'écria Mina en s'approchant d'eux, suivit par R.J. As-tu prévu de combattre ?

La brunette eut l'air perplexe.

- Hum non.. Mais si quelqu'un me demande en duel, je tenterai de ne pas le décevoir.

C'était un petit euphémisme. Le talent magique d'Hermione s'était transformé en bête sauvage et féroce avec les mois tendus à repousser les Mangemorts en dehors de Poudlard. Elle avait refusé de but en blanc à tremper dans la magie noire mais elle avait trouvé quelques livres contenant de nouveaux sortilèges. Plus avancés, plus détaillés et plus puissants. Elle en avait utilisé un bon nombre d'entre eux pour défendre sa vie. La magie offensive lui venait maintenant tout aussi facilement qu'un petit Expelliarmus.

Godric sourit et ses yeux verts et vifs se posèrent sur un Serpentard de l'autre côté de l'estrade.

- Oh, je suis impatient de défier Vaisey. Il a encore fait léviter des grenouilles jusqu'à mon dortoir !

Hermione fronça le nez de dégoût.

- Et qui a commencé ?

Mina se mit à rire.

- Moi, répondit le garçon.

Ce dernier agita sa baguette, en prunellier si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, et les portes de la Grande Salle se refermèrent. Le puissant tintamarre résonna contre les pierres de la pièce, et les élèves se firent immédiatement silencieux comme si eux aussi avaient reçu un sortilège.

Gryffondor bondit sur la plate-forme.

- Que le club de Duel commence ! Qui a envie d'ouvrir le bal ? Quelqu'un ?

Il y eut un silence de mort, et un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage du rouquin.

- Dans ce cas..., commença-t-il. Vaisey ! Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas me rejoindre pour me montrer ce que tu sais faire ?

Le public éclata d'un air enjoué. Tous se reculèrent pour laisser le Serpentard grimper sur la scène. Il était singulièrement mal à l'aise. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs, une peau bronzé, et il se tenait maladroitement comme si il souffrait de blessures récentes.

Godric recula à l'extrémité de l'estrade, l'air confiant et sûr de lui. Vaisey se tenait à l'autre bout, sortant sa frêle baguette de sa poche et l'élevant lentement devant lui. Hermione regardait en retenant son souffle. _Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que je vais voir Godric Gryffondor en action !_

Vaisey donna un coup de baguette, et le duel commença.

Hermione était captivée par la puissance et la fureur avec laquelle Godric se battait. Il ne prononçait pas ses sorts, évidemment, et le résultat était magnifique à regarder. Un jet d'étincelles pourpres venant du Serpentard avaient été intercepté avec désinvolture par le rouquin, et celui-ci les transforma en ballon de baudruche. Les Gryffondors rirent et applaudirent, et le rouge et or en profita pour donner sa première attaque. Il fit un mouvement complexe du poignet et une lumière bleutée aveuglante sortit du bout de son arme.

Vaisey esquiva et frappa le sol avec un maléfice. Le marbre se fissura sous les pieds de Godric qui interrompit l'avancée du trou d'un mouvement de baguette. Le sortilège se brisa en une lourde pluie de neige d'un blanc éclatant.

Gryffondor leva son arme et pointa les flocons. Une brume floue et noirâtre se gonfla dans les airs avant de s'élancer à travers la plate-forme en direction du vert et argent. Vaisey agita nerveusement sa baguette mais rien ne se passa. Hermione reconnu un Protego raté et secoua la tête. Elle grimaça quand le brouillard engloutit le garçon.

Quand la buée sombre disparut, le jeune homme gisait sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Le duel fut terminé aussi vite qu'il fut commencé. Les yeux de Godric se posèrent sur ses amis assis dans la foule, et il sourit fier de lui. Le public applaudit, et un cri joyeux retentit depuis les Gryffondors.

Il sauta de l'estrade, faisant craquer ses jointures.

- Eh bien, c'était drôlement facile, commenta-t-il.

Hermione vit deux des amis de Vaisey soulever son corps apparemment inconscient et l'emporter en dehors de la Grande Salle. Et elle jeta un regard réprobateur à son ami.

- Est-ce que cet Infuscus était vraiment nécessaire ?

Godric eut l'air un peu surpris.

- Je n'ai pas mesuré ma force, rit-il. Et oui, c'était nécessaire. Tu en aurais pensé autant si tu t'étais réveillée deux jours de suite avec une grenouille ensanglantée assise dans ta bouche.

La brunette grinça des dents, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, elle entendit son nom être prononcé. Mina lui donna un coup de coude.

- Hermione, quelqu'un vient de te défier, siffla-t-elle.

Sa tête obliqua vers la scène où Tom Jedusor s'y tenait calmement debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Une pointe de lassitude dans son attitude, et un sourire figé sur sa bouche.

R.J fronça des sourcils.

- Veux-tu que je tranche ?, murmura-t-il. Jedusor ne s'est battu qu'une seule fois en duel, et je dois dire que c'était sacrément effrayant.

Elle fit non de la tête. Elle ne laisserait jamais aucun de ses amis se battre contre _Lord Voldemort_ à sa place, quel qu'en soit les conséquences pour elle. Mais, Merlin.. C'était vraiment, mais vraiment, une mauvaise idée.

Elle sentit ses jambes se diriger vers l'estrade. Son instinct lui criait de ne pas y aller, de laisser quelqu'un trancher.. Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire ne serait qu'un petit pas en arrière, elle se tenait déjà devant lui. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur elle et simultanément, ils levèrent leurs baguette. Un silence glacial tomba sur la pièce.

_Ligora !_ Elle agita son arme, envoyant un simple sort à Tom pour tester ses réflexes et sa façon de se battre. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Il dévia son sortilège avant même qu'il atteigne la moitié du terrain. Il leva sa baguette dans les airs. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Un feu rouge jaillit brusquement. Hermione reconnut un maléfice assez puissant et formula immédiatement le contre-sort. _Duro !_

Les flammes rouges se solidifièrent pour former un rocher inoffensive qui se fracassa sur le sol. _Vivifica !_ Elle pointa sa baguette en direction du roc brisé et il se transforma en immense lion de pierre qui bondit directement vers Jedusor. Avec un mouvement de poignet, le félin éclata en fins gravier, sifflant vers la jeune femme.

_Protego !_

_Diakopta !_

Le sort envoyé par le Serpentard explosa en poussière autour d'elle en frappant son bouclier. Le visage de Tom montra enfin un léger soupçon de concentration. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il lui renvoya son propre sortilège, en bien plus puissant. Hermione ne reconnut pas son mouvement du bras, et se jeta à terre. Le jet la frôla, et elle avait même pu sentir la pointe de ses cheveux brûler.

Elle se redressa en un saut, et bien que ses mains tremblaient désespérément, elle agita son poignet. _Perustero !_ Un feu vert émeraude fusa du bout de sa baguette et se transforma en tempête à mesure de la distance parcourue. Elle regarda, incrédule, Jedusor quand il aspira lentement les flammes avec son arme en bois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le feu ressortit de nouveau, coloré d'un doré profond, et d'une puissance nettement supérieure. Hermione leva sa baguette juste à temps pour invoquer un bouclier gris épais. Les flammes s'écrasèrent contre sa défense avec une telle force que la jeune femme se recula. Aussitôt, elle annula sa protection et visa la tête de Jedusor. Le maléfice qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter lui avait donné du fil à retordre à l'apprentissage mais peut-être pourrait-il se glisser au delà de son abri.

_Stupéfix !_ _Exequora !_

Tom eut l'air amusé à la vue du simple sort, et conjura rapidement le jet de lumière rouge s'avançant vers lui. Mais le sort suivant lui échappa comme convenu et se heurta à son bouclier. Avec surprise, il fut aspirer et explosa de l'autre côté. Une toute fine lumière blanche avait vu le jour avant d'éclater en grandes étincelles jaunes brillantes. Jedusor fut projeter à terre avec force. Il se releva avec une grimace sur la bouche, et le visage tordu par la fureur.

_Oh, mon Dieu._

_Voldemort_ arrêta de se retenir. Il commença à enchaîner sorts sur sorts sans qu'Hermione ait le temps de formuler une quelconque défense. Et ce fut un miracle quand elle trouva un moyen d'éviter in extremis un jet noir particulièrement virulent. Son visage rencontra la pierre de la plate-forme dans un bruit rude, et elle se remit aussitôt sur pieds. Elle agita sa baguette avec vigueur, lançant un disque de couleur lavande droit sur lui.

Jedusor le conjura d'un coup, et il percuta finalement l'une des tables mises de côtés pour la soirée dans un "bang" colossal. Il se retourna vers elle avec un demi-rictus sur les lèvres, et leva mollement son poignet.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. _Comme à l'entraînement._

Mouvement. _Dora auctus !_ Mouvement. _Gea prolato !_ Mouvement. _Iuguma !_ Sa baguette dansait dans les airs et elle n'avait plus l'impression de participer à un duel, mais bien de regarder une puissante sorcière se battre et puiser dans ses forces. Un sourire féroce se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. C'était excitant.

Jedusor bloquait et contrait chacun de ses sortilèges avec adresse. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Cependant.. Il n'utilisait pas ce dont il était célèbre et doué pour: les Impardonnables, la magie noire. Hermione supposait que cela faisait brillamment obstacle à sa victoire, sinon la jeune femme aurait déjà perdu. _Ou même pire, je serais déjà morte. _Le fait d'être toujours bien en chair devant lui la rassura.

_Arigulum !_ Elle bloqua une longue chaîne à l'allure fantomatique. _Concida !_

Une sphère blanche tourbillonna autour d'elle, s'élevant vers le haut, avant de foncer vers le vert et argent. Un mouvement de baguette, et il transforma le tout en phénix de feu aux yeux d'un rouge profond piquant un vol plané sur elle. Elle hurla, et agita son poignet en direction de l'oiseau. Il s'enflamma et explosa en milliers de morceaux de papiers qui recouvrèrent le sol.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Jedusor était frustré dans son incapacité à utiliser la magie noire et Hermione s'était clairement surpassée. Ses jambes commençaient à céder sous son poids, mais elle restait droite et confiante, comme si rien ne l'avait troublée.

Les deux protagonistes se tenaient face à face, hésitants quand à continuer. La jeune femme avait peur qu'il perde le contrôle et se mette à utiliser de malfaisants sortilèges. Elle était effrayée de se retrouver sur le sol, secouée par des flots de douleurs, refusant de dévoiler où se cachait Harry...

Et sans crier gare, les souvenirs s'emparèrent de son esprit.

_"Dis-moi, pauvre idiote !", siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, déplaçant sa baguette encore plus près. Elle se recroquevilla par terre, s'étirant, criant, priant, hurlant. C'était douloureux. Comme si chaque nerfs explosaient à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle ferma si étroitement les yeux, grattant impuissante le carrelage, les larmes s'écoulant sans fin sur son visage crispé. _

Ses paupières étaient fermées, comme pour maintenir la douleur hors de portée, luttant contre sa mémoire. Et soudain, sa baguette s'échappa de sa main, et elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

Après tout cela.. Battue par un petit Expelliarmus.

_C'était toujours mieux qu'un Avada Kedavra._

Jedusor l'observa minutieusement en faisant tournoyer sa baguette en bois de vigne dans sa main.

Il y eut une longue pause et l'auditoire éclata en applaudissements bruyants. Tom hocha la tête à son attention, le regard impénétrable, et jeta sa baguette à ses pieds avant de se détourner et reprendre sa place parmi les Serpentards.

Hermione ramassa sa baguette, et la replaça dans sa poche.

Voila, pour rester inaperçue maintenant, c'était foutu. Elle descendit de la scène, et tous les regards se retrouvèrent braqués sur elle. Les mains dans les poches, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures, elle courba l'échine en tentant de se faire la plus minuscule possible.

R.J, Godric et Mina n'avaient rien à dire. En fait, les deux derniers se tenaient hébétés, la bouche grande ouverte, et les sourcils d'R.J avait disparu à travers ses mèches noires à cause de l'étonnement.

La brunette regarda le reste des duels en silence.

Et ce ne fut que plus tard, une fois de retour dans leur salle commune que ses amis retrouvèrent leur langue et commencèrent à parler de son duel.

- Où, diable, as-tu appris tout ça ?, s'écria Mina.

- J'aime lire, répondit-elle honnêtement. Et je peux toujours apprendre.

R.J poussa un long sifflement.

- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que tu peux apprendre de plus.

Hermione se retourna vers Godric.

- Je reconnais cependant que tu peux m'enseigner deux-trois choses.

- Bien sûr que je le peux !, sourit-il l'air fier comme un coq.

Mina roula des yeux.

- Merlin, celui-là... Ne l'encourage pas.

Hermione pouffa, remerciant discrètement son étoile. Personne n'avait trouvé étrange et lui avait demandé pourquoi Jedusor l'avait défiée. Et tant mieux, elle n'était pas sûre d'inventer un mensonge assez crédible pour camoufler toute l'histoire.

Mais malheureusement, maintenant.. Entre le livre, le deuxième prénom, et le duel... La jeune femme avait bien peur de s'être rendue plus intéressante que prévu aux yeux de Tom Jedusor.

* * *

_Voila, des avis ? reviews ?  
Partagez vos impressions, c'est toujours super sympathique :)_

**J'ai choisi "Breathless", car** je pense, tout d'abord, qu'Hermione a du avoir le souffle coupé à plusieurs reprises dans cette soirée éprouvante: Tom pressé tout contre elle, sa peur, et la provocation en duel. Mais je ne pense pas que c'est la seule qui reste sans voix dans ce chapitre: il y a également le club du duel face au combat Tom-Hermione et puis.. Nous aussi, non ? ;)_  
_

_Smack :D !_


	5. La partie commence

_Hello !  
Eh voici la suite, un petit chapitre 5, beaucoup plus calme !_

**Auteur: Speechwriter.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** /  
**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **J'ai pas avancé cette semaine dans la traduction de cette fiction, mais je me le permets, il y a quand même déjà neuf chapitres traduits et j'étais plutôt occupée. Mais comme convenu, je vous poste la suite. Chapitre plutôt calme qui comprend les pensées de Tom Jedusor, un match de Quidditch et Hermione qui fait la connaissance des infirmiers de Poudlard. Bonne lecture ! :)

**_Ps: _**_Toujours pas parfaite, si il y a des petites fautes, ma messagerie est ouverte !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

**La partie commence.**

* * *

Tom Jedusor s'assit lentement dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir noir de la salle commune des Serpentards. Les traits de son visage étaient imperturbables, mais le garçon pensait inlassablement, silencieux. Être confronté à une telle énigme dans ce lieu était chose rare selon lui. Les autres étaient en très grande partie inintéressants à ses yeux, et tout, sauf ses occupations et ses desseins, l'ennuyait. Mais, maintenant il y avait cette fille. Une jeune femme ayant milles émotions derrière son regard, et une poignée de sorts virulents sous le bras. Il était.. intrigué. Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, il était intéressé, non pas par quelque chose, mais par quelqu'un.

Elle ne représentait, visiblement, aucune menace pour lui, mais elle, semblait croire qu'il était un danger pour elle pour une quelconque raison. Elle l'attirait tel un aimant. Pourquoi avait-elle peur de lui ? Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi angélique que dans ce monde. Personne dans cette absurde réplique de Poudlard ne le connaissait réellement pour ne pas l'aimer. Sa crainte était totalement mystificatrice.

Et Tom n'aimait pas être mystifié. Elle lui avait dit être facilement intimidée, puis avait sous-entendue de manière suggestive que son intimidation venait de son apparence physique.. Ce n'était pas tout à fait improbable en soi, mais si elle avait tant peur des hommes, pourquoi n'évitait-elle pas non plus ses amis Gryffondors ? Ce King, et ce Godric ? Néanmoins, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il se retrouvait plutôt flatté qu'elle soit terrorisée, cela lui donnait un sentiment brute et puissant de supériorité, même si il devinait que ce serait bien difficile de la dompter.

Cette fille avait une certaine grâce en elle, une grâce fébrile; une force nerveuse, et des yeux crépitants d'électricité. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, il avait l'intime conviction que leur rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Oh, et le fait qu'elle soit restée impassible face à l'attaque brutale d'Araminta, quelques jours seulement après son arrivée...

Et ce livre !  
Jedusor souleva le livre avec sa main afin de l'observer. Le repos de l'au-delà. Ce n'était pas exactement une lecture simple, c'était même plutôt un sombre bouquin. Plus inquiétant encore était le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu emprunter cet ouvrage à la bibliothèque... et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il présumait qu'elle avait, elle aussi, dû charmer sa pile de manuels pour que les titres se montrent différents de la réalité. Il mourrait d'envie d'utiliser la Légilimancie sur elle, mais étant donné son pouvoir magique, il supposait que la jeune femme était une Occlumens compétente et qu'elle remarquerait aisément son intrusion.

Il soupira, glissant de nouveau le livre dans sa poche, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Que lui cachait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui semblait si important à dissimuler ? Elle était une terrible menteuse -bien que ses tremblement lorsqu'il était contre elle ne paraissaient strictement pas simulés. Elle était attirée par lui, évidemment, comme toutes les autres filles de l'école, mais ce n'était pas la réponse à sa question. Pourtant, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à lui soutirer, même après avoir laissé tomber sa couverture de gentil garçon.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, il voulait le découvrir. Et il finissait toujours par acquérir ce qu'il désirait.

* * *

Le mois s'était écoulé sans événements marquants pour Hermione. La nostalgie l'avait rongée par deux fois, mais elle commençait à la contrôler plutôt bien, à son grand soulagement. Elle s'occupait principalement grâce à la bibliothèque et la Réserve. Elle passait de livres en livres, et de différentes théories sur la mort en différentes théories, mais elle n'avait jamais pu récupérer celui que lui avait volé Jedusor.

D'ailleurs, Tom était bien la seule chose qui la surprenait encore, ici. Ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés seul à seul, mais il lui souriait maintenant dans les couloirs, d'un air _doux_, et prenait toujours le temps de lui dire _"bonjour"_. Ce qui l'énervait au plus profond d'elle-même... De plus, son absurde manège mettait également ses amis mal à l'aise. A chaque fois, Godric lui lançait un étrange coup d'œil, et R.J foudroyait du regard le Serpentard. Mina lui donnait juste des coups de coudes et faisait quelques clins d'œils sordides.

- Croit-il que vous êtes maintenant amis ou quelque chose comme ça ?, lui demanda-t-elle une fois. Peut-être est-il intéressé, je ne sais pas. Je ne serais pas gênée de sortir avec lui, même si c'est un Serpentard !

Godric poussa Mina, un regard de répulsion sur le visage.

- Erk, Mina. C'est dégoûtant !

Hermione se mit à rire mais était secrètement troublée. A quoi jouait Jedusor ? Si il avait cru que ses amis se seraient éloignés d'elle en la voyant "amie" avec un Serpentard, il s'était cruellement trompé. Elle ne laisserait pas une telle chose se passer. Et elle ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver de nouveau seule face à lui.

Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait lui faire confiance. Même pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle avait assisté à toutes les soirées du Club de Duel depuis son arrivée mais il ne l'avait plus défiée.. Personne d'autre ne l'avait fait, d'ailleurs. Jedusor ne s'était battu qu'une seule fois en duel avant elle et il avait vaincu son adversaire en moins de trente secondes, alors le fait qu'il l'ait provoquée et que leur combat avait été féroce n'était pas passé inaperçu et avait causé tout un émoi.

Hermione avait réussi à s'effacer avec une grande facilité. Elle avait passé le maximum de son temps seule, à lire dans sa chambre, mais avait également participé, contrainte, aux excursions de R.J, Godric, Mina, Albus et Miranda dans Poudlard. Elle était constamment surprise de voir combien elle les aimait. Elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir apprécier autant quelqu'un depuis Harry et Ron, mais pourtant elle avait accroché à ce petite groupe de Gryffondors et elle les considérait comme sa famille. Ce qui était réciproque. Néanmoins, la jeune femme continuait d'avoir cette douleur lancinante dans la poitrine en pensant à Ron.

Pire encore.. Ce qui lui faisait mal quand elle pensait à lui, c'était leur relation. Elle avait été difficile et s'était arrêtée avant de pouvoir recommencer de rien. Même si ce côté tumultueux faisait partie des particularités de leur amour; les plaisanteries constantes, la façon dont il ignorait ses conseils, leurs légères frustrations balayées d'un sourire.. Cela la rendait triste.

Mais Hermione continuait malgré tout et tentait tant bien que mal de garder le moral. Les rumeurs informaient que les coordinateurs des jeux -cette troupe de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles qui prévoyaient quelques fois des activités- organisaient un petit quelque chose pour la semaine prochaine. La brunette était excitée. Il y avait apparemment un événement tous les deux mois, et elle y participerait pour la première fois.

Le décalage temporel l'avait surprise. Selon les estimations approximatives de Godric dans la matière, le temps dans ce monde et sur la Terre n'était pas réellement calculable car peu précis. Cependant, avec les dates d'arrivée de R.J et les siennes, elle avait été en mesure de déterminer qu'un jour passé ici revenait à trois jours dans la vraie vie. Ce qui était nettement mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé -elle avait d'abord pensait qu'un ou deux jours valaient une semaine. Hermione était maintenant plus à l'aise et détendue dans ses recherches.

La théorie du lien n'avait été mentionné dans aucun livre qu'elle avait lu jusqu'à présent. Elle n'avait trouvé qu'un simple paragraphe, d'un auteur inconnu, mais il n'y avait pas eu affaire à s'étendre dessus. Elle n'était pas déstabilisée et continuait d'avoir foi en sa capacité d'investigation.

Quand elle ne lisait pas, Godric et Albus lui enseignaient des sorts incroyables. L'art de la magie ne l'avait jamais réellement motivée avant. Les seules choses qui avaient capté son attention furent seulement de vagues concepts comme les sortilèges informulés qui lui avaient donné un peu de fil à retordre avant de les maîtriser. Mais maintenant, en étant l'élève de deux grands sorciers de l'histoire, Hermione se réjouissait du défi. Les successions de coups de baguettes impossible à se souvenir, les incantations aux multiples mouvements du poignet, les sortilèges qui nécessitaient la combinaison de plusieurs maléfices comme une réaction chimique.. Elle était fascinée. Elle progressait également très rapidement, ce qui ne la rendait pas peu fière.

Parfois, elle se demandait ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un venait à être tué dans ce monde. Qu'arriverait-il si une personne mal-attentionnée lançait un Avada Kedavra ? L'âme du lanceur souffrirait sûrement et resterait coincée ici plus longtemps encore, mais.. le touché ? Se contenterait-il de disparaître ?

Dans tous les cas, l'objectif secret et final d'Hermione n'était pas de mourir. Mais de revenir dans le monde réel. Si Harry l'avait déjà fait, alors elle en avait également les moyens.

* * *

- Quidditch, aujourd'hui !, s'écria Mina en s'asseyant à la table du petit déjeuner avec un bruit sourd.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude exubérante de son amie. La jeune fille avait parlé de sport sans cesse toute la semaine, et étant capitaine de Quidditch, elle s'était entraînée tous les jours pendant trois heures. La brunette y avait assisté quelques fois, et l'équipe était, sans surprise, phénoménale. Avec autant de temps libre devant eux, c'était évident. Mina en particulier, qui était la gardienne, était incroyable. Elle parait le Souaffle d'une telle façon qu'Hermione était sidérée, elle n'avait jamais vu cela.

- Comment jouent les Serpentards ?, demanda-t-elle.

Mina fit une grimace.

- Ce ne sont que de sales tricheurs, répondit Godric en roulant des yeux.

- Surprenant, intervint Miranda en lisant tranquillement.

Mina soupira et regarda la table des verts et argents.

- Ouais.. tu vois, avec eux, nous sommes obligés de garder nos baguettes à portée de main et prier pour qu'ils ne décident pas d'utiliser la magie noire.

- Qui est dans leur équipe ? soupira Hermione.

Mina commença à compter sur ses doigts silencieusement puis pointa quelques Serpentards.

- Eh bien, il y a Malfoy bien sûr, il est le capitaine. Il est également le seul joueur un minimum fairplay. Le reste... Melly, et son pote Barda -le gros là-bas- ils sont tous les deux Batteurs. Herpo est l'Attrapeur, lui que tu vois ici, je ne connais pas grand chose à son sujet.. et les Poursuiveurs, Malfoy pour commencer, et les autres sont Kenji Takahashi et Andre Taylor. Oh, et elle, c'est la Gardienne, Briene Flint.

Flint... Un rapport avec la famille de Marcus Flint ? Hermione examina les visages de l'équipe citée. Elle n'avait strictement aucune envie de se trouver sur le terrain alors qu'Araminta était l'un des Batteurs. En fait, elle n'était vraiment pas sûre de pouvoir s'installer correctement dans les gradins sans avoir l'appréhension qu'elle puisse lui envoyer un Cognard dessus. Il était peut-être déjà préférable de se rendre à l'infirmerie tout de suite, et profiter d'y être pour aider au plus vite ses amis quand ils arriveront blessés.

**ooo**

De légères brises soufflaient à travers les tribunes, donnant un aspect encore plus vigoureux à cette journée de match. Hermione regardait l'équipe des Gryffondors s'envoler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Chaque joueur possédait le même balais -un nimbus 2001, standard-, selon Mina, ils appartenaient à l'école.

Il n'y avait pas de Madame Bibine pour arbitrer. Les deux équipes s'élevèrent dans les airs et Mina lança un "Alohomora" sur la boîte, libérant ainsi les quatre balles. Elle fit léviter au plus haut le Souaffle, et une fois lâché, le jeu débuta.

Albus était le commentateur, ce qui était plutôt bizarre et inapproprié. Sa voix était soporifique à souhait, au lieu d'être enthousiasme.

- Et Anderson Prewett frappe avec vigueur un Cognard à gauche du terrain, fit-il d'un ton vaguement intéressé. Ah oui, Araminta Meliflua en touche un aussi, semble-t-il. Ooh, contact avec Godric Gryffondor, il perd son emprise sur le Souaffle. La balle descend rapidement, oh, regardez ! Briene Flint sort sa baguette. Miss Flint, dois-je vous rappeler que votre geste va à l'encontre du règlement ? Annabella Wespurt vient tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie et au dernier match, elle avait sa baguette en main elle aussi. Bien, revenons-en au match... Le Souaffle est passé à Abraxas Malfoy qui file comme l'éclair, ce dernier le passe à.. oh, non, il est intercepté par un Gryffondor. Par Godric Gryffondor qui plus est, hé hé.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient rivés sur Briene Flint qui visait de sa baguette Annabella Wespurt, une Poursuiveuse blonde un peu enrobée. Flint leva le poignet avec un sourire sournois, mais Wespurt fut plus rapide et envoya un jet de lumière rouge sur l'arme de la Serpentarde, la faisant voler au loin. Au même instant, les Gryffondors marquèrent. Les tribunes des verts et argents se mirent à huer.

- Allez, Flint !, hurla l'ami d'Araminta.

Abraxas Malfoy soupira seulement et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

Soudain, un Cognard, qui semblait se déplacer avec une rapidité hors du commun, percuta une Poursuiveuse des Gryffondors avec un craquement sonore. La jeune fille poussa un cri et tomba en chute libre. Elle réussit à se redresser tout juste à temps et se laissa tomber sur le sol, une main accrochée à son épaule.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Bien, bien, si un Gryffondor peut escorter Miss Jinnah à l'infirmerie, ce serait aimable. Première victime du match aujourd'hui, oh non regardez, une autre.

Un Cognard heurta fermement l'un des Poursuiveurs des Serpentards, Kenji Takahashi. Une autre crise éclata dans les gradins. Hermione fronça le nez de dégoût, mais en regardant tout autour d'elle, personne ne semblait dérouté par la tournure du jeu. Seul, Miranda et elle secouaient la tête.

Cinq minutes plus tard, trois autres joueurs étaient hors-jeu; les deux Batteurs de Gryffondor, et un Serpentard. Mina et Godric bloquaient tous les sortilèges lancés en permanence dans leur direction, et finirent par répliquer de façon efficace. En effet, le Jambencoton de Mina toucha Malfoy qui perdit l'équilibre de son balais en se raccrochant avec ses deux mains, les jambes tremblantes, impuissant. Et le sortilège de Chatouillis de Godric frappa Flint qui riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, se tenant à l'un des poteaux du terrain pour ne pas tomber avec son balais.

_Ce n'est pas du Quidditch, c'est de la barbarie_, pensa Hermione quand Araminta envoya un Cognard bien placé dans le visage d'Annabelle Wespurt, lui brisant le nez au passage. Il ne restait plus que cinq Serpentards et trois Gryffondor; Mina, Godric, et l'Attrapeuse, une jeune fille noire, dont le talent pour les acrobaties aériennes dépassait largement celui d'Herpo.

Puis, à l'instant même où Godric ensorcela Araminta pour qu'elle se frappe elle-même avec sa batte, l'Attrapeuse des Gryffondors se retourna dans un plongeon spectaculaire. Quelques secondes après, le match était fini. Les applaudissements éclatèrent dans les gradins et les rouges et ors ne tardèrent à se précipiter sur le terrain. Hermione soupira, se faufila à travers les bancs et prit la direction du château. Elle féliciterait ses camarades plus tard dans la soirée, là, maintenant, elle se sentait vidée comme si au lieu d'avoir assisté à un match de Quidditch, elle avait assisté à une torture.

Elle se retrouva à monter les escaliers en direction de l'infirmerie. A l'intérieur, les six joueurs blessés étaient allongés sur les lits, et un jeune homme à la peau halée, un Serdaigle, s'occupait de leur donner quelques potions. Quand Hermione s'avança timidement d'un pas, un autre étudiant gagna la pièce, sortant de la salle d'à côté, baguette en main. Il était grand, à la peau également basanée et un air très sérieux marquait son visage.

- Que leur as-tu donné, Jared ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix étoffée.

Le Serdaigle haussa les épaules.

- Un peu de ci, un peu de ça. Deux-trois analgésiques pour ces trois là. Pour les autres, je pense que tu pourras les soigner très rapidement, Mangouste. C'est loin d'être aussi terrible que la dernière fois.

Mangouste ! Ste Mangouste ?

Hermione se sentit soudainement empotée en regardant Mangouste en pleine action. Sa baguette survola le nez d'Annabella -elle reconnut un Episkey silencieux- et la jeune fille gémit quand son visage reprit forme. L'infirmier tira une petite serviette blanche sortie de nulle part et essuya les joues de la Gryffondor, puis la raccompagna à la sortie.

- Merci, Mangouste, s'écria la petite blonde. Toujours un plaisir !

Mangouste jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Hermione.

- Es-tu également blessée ?, soupira-t-il. Attends quelques instants, je reviens.

- Non non, lui assura la brunette. Je voulais juste.. regarder.

Le jeune homme la fixa, incrédule, puis eut un petit rire.

- Pas très habituée à la violence, hein ?

Hermione répondit premièrement avec un rire creux. Pas très habituée à la violence.. bien sûr que non, sauf si l'on comptait les innombrables Impardonnables, les maléfices noirs au delà de toute imagination, et la torture. Et surtout, sa propre torture avant d'être lâchement assassinée.

- Non, j'y suis habituée, dit-elle sèchement. Simplement, je n'ai pas vu de médicomagie depuis un bon moment.

- Eh bien.. Si tu es intéressée, je suppose que tu peux entrer. Viens t'asseoir, fit l'autre médecin, Jared.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête, et prit place sur l'un des lits aux couvertures blanches immaculées.

Des furoncles géants apparurent soudainement sur l'un des joueurs de Gryffondor.

- Que penses-tu que ce soit ?, demanda Jared à Mangouste. Je pense à un Furunculus, personnellement, mais je ne serais pas étonné que ce soit le résultat d'un sort plus obscur.

Mangouste opina légèrement de la tête.

- Non, c'est bien un Furunculus ! Bon..

Il leva sa baguette une fois de plus, et les boutons sur le visage du garçons disparurent aussi tôt.

- Jared, peux-tu lui donner une potion pour qu'il ne soit pas embêté ?

L'interpellé s'avança rapidement vers une armoire énorme et l'ouvrit en grand. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de surprise, des centaines et des centaines de flacons décoraient l'intérieur de par tous les endroits. Il y en avait partout, même dans les plus petits recoins. La main de Jared gagna le fond du meuble et tira une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu et la proposa au jeune Gryffondor.

- Voila. Prends-ça avant de dormir.. Ça devrait t'aider avec les démangeaisons désagréables surtout au niveau de.. enfin de, tu vois.

Jared sourit, et le jeune homme rougit avant de le remercier et partir.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, environ, deux des patients restants avaient été soignés et renvoyés dans leurs maisons respectives, et seulement un restait; un Serpentard. Deux sorts semblaient être entrés en collision avant de le percuter. Sa peau avait maintenant une texture étrange, et sa couleur n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'une feuille morte. Cette fois-ci, Jared ne s'approcha pas de l'armoire mais se retira dans l'arrière-salle et revînt avec plusieurs bouteilles différentes. Hermione observa avec fascination Jared et Mangouste débattre sur la possibilité des sortilèges combinés. Ils supposaient que l'un des maléfices était un Stupéfix compte tenue de l'immobilité rigide du garçon, mais n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur le sort associé à ce dernier et restaient bloqués sur cette question: lequel pouvait donner un tel résultat ?

La brunette souriait à mesure que leur discussion avançait. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait de savoir qu'il y avait de nombreux sorciers et sorcières sur Terre qui se consacraient au même travail toute la journée; aider tout le monde, peu importe la maladie, peu importe l'identité.

Finalement, Jared ouvrit la bouche du Serpentard et y versa une potion dorée, suivit d'une petite solution claire pétillante. Il y eut un petit "pop" et Mangouste frotta légèrement la joue gauche du patient, soupirant de satisfaction en voyant que la substance en forme de feuille écaillée avait laissé place à une nouvelle peau en dessous.

- Evanesco.

Après un mouvement de baguette, l'apparence du jeune homme était redevenue normale, bien qu'un peu plus rose que d'habitude. Jared plaça une potion d'un vert tourbillonnant sur le bout des lèvres du Serpentard inconscient et lui inclina la tête. Hermione reconnut une potion réparatrice, conçue pour faire repousser certaines partie du corps.. sans doute pour aider en l'occurence à régénérer les différentes couches d'épiderme du jeune homme.

Puis les deux médicomages se retournèrent vers elle.

- Alors, intéressée par la médecine, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda le Serdaigle en lui tendant la main. Mon nom est Jared Pippin.

- Et moi, je suis Mangouste Bonham, se présenta l'autre.

- Hermione Granger.

Elle sourit.

- C'est rassurant de découvrir qu'il y au moins deux personnes qui ont le sens des responsabilités ici.

Jared se mit à rire, Mangouste esquissa un sourire serein.

- Nous pouvons toujours engager quelqu'un d'autre, dit Jared. Es-tu douée en la matière ?

_Si j'avais eu l'occasion d'avoir une vie, un avenir, une carrière, en dehors de cette guerre.. peut-être aurais-je choisi ce domaine là._

- Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas.

Mangouste haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien.. C'est plutôt simplet, c'est juste un mélange des choses les plus importantes, fit-il d'une voix douce. Reviens chaque fois que tu le souhaites si tu as envie d'apprendre, nous avons toujours besoin d'une paire de main supplémentaire pour la fabrication des potions et l'expérimentation des antidotes et des remèdes.

- Ooh ! Ca me semble fascinant !, s'écria-t-elle. J'adorerais travailler sur les antidotes, je trouve ça vraiment intéressant !

Mangouste et Jared échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé.

- Génial !, s'enthousiasma Jared. Nous nous verrons donc plus tard, nous descendons nous chercher un peu à manger. N'hésite pas à regarder un peu autour de toi, mais s'il te plaît ne dérange pas tout.

- Bien sûr que non !

Hermione se leva et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'armoire à potions qui l'intriguait réellement. Elle l'ouvrit et inspecta les fruits du travail de Jared. _Wow, certaines sont vraiment complexes_. Elle se demanda combien de bonds dans la médecine magique ces deux là avaient pu faire, étant donné qu'ils avaient pu étudier ici sans interruption pendant des années et des années.

Des centaines d'années. Merlin, qu'allait-elle faire si elle restait coincée dans ce monde aussi longtemps ? La jeune femme s'assit sur un lit, un flacon de liquide rosâtre dans la main gauche. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se projeter un an dans le futur, alors une centaine d'années.. Elle devait immédiatement rentrer sur Terre.

Que faisait-elle, assise ici ? Elle avait une mission. Elle avait un plan. Elle avait des recherches à faire.. Il était ridicule de continuer à perdre ainsi son temps avec des futilités. Elle reposa la petite fiole à son emplacement et referma doucement l'armoire, avant de gagner la salle commune de sa maison.

- Hermione !, l'accueillie Godric quand elle passa le trou du portrait. Mais où étais-tu donc passée ?

- Arrête le whisky-pur-feu, mon pote, veux-tu ?, marmonna R.J. Tu me casses les oreilles.

- J'étais à l'infirmerie, répondit-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, la fête battait clairement son plein. Une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu ouverte et deux de Bièraubeurre tenaient sur la table bancale qui semblait s'écrouler. Les Gryffondors parlaient, riaient, et lançait des sortilèges sifflants argentés qui lui rappelèrent vivement le Feuxfous Fuseboum des jumeaux Weasley. La lumière du feu doux englobait l'espace d'une lueur chaude, et sous la beauté éphémère de cet autre monde, Hermione eut l'impression de faire un étrange et long rêve.

Elle se retourna vers Mina qui racontait à qui voulait l'entendre ses péripéties de l'après-midi, mimant simultanément ses esquives de sorts et ses lancés de Souaffle, une Bièraubeurre dans la main. Même Albus et Miranda profitaient exceptionnellement de l'ambiance agréable mais bruyante de la pièce, loin de leurs livres et leurs écrits habituels.

- Alors, Hermione, fit R.J. Comment as-tu trouvé le match ?

- En un mot ? Violent !

Le jeune homme rit.

- Oui.. C'est apparemment la version originale du Quidditch, celle qui se pratiquait dans les années 1800 et comme ici la plupart viennent de ce temps là... ils sont donc habitués à lancer des sorts pendant le match.

Hermione le dévisagea, sceptique.

- Je n'ai jamais rien lu de tel dans L'histoire du Quidditch.

- Au fur et à mesure du temps, les gens ont pensé que ça donnait une mauvaise image au jeu et pouvait rendre mal à l'aise les fanatiques de sports, tout a été réformé, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant avec un soupir sur le canapé. Je préfère largement la version non violente.

- Oui, moi aussi !, ajouta-t-elle. Écoute... Je suis un peu fatiguée donc je vais aller me coucher, si quelqu'un me cherche, je suis dans mon dortoir, d'accord ?

Elle ne voulait pas être brutale, mais elle se maudissait d'avoir assisté à ce foutu match de Quidditch alors qu'elle aurait dû lire.

Elle monta les escaliers. Il faisait sombre et très calme dans la chambre. Hermione alluma une petite lanterne et se mit au lit avec trois livres. Elle ne s'endormit que très tard après minuit.

* * *

- Avez-vous vu la tête de Wellspurt ?, gloussa Araminta, les traits tirés.

Les Serpentards autour d'elle se mirent à rire, buvant leur Bièraubeurre dans la pénombre verdâtre de leur salle commune.

- J'ai l'impression de lui avoir fait une faveur en lui brisant le nez. Elle l'a fait rétrécir, non ? Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est bien autre chose qui devrait mincir chez elle...

Elle prit une gorgée de son Whisky-pur-feu et se retourna vers Tom Jedusor, assis dans son habituel fauteuil noir. Une Bièraubeurre non entamée figurait dans sa main gauche, et ses jambes étaient allongées devant lui dans une position à la fois désinvolte et dominante.

- As-tu vu le match ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux, comme si il se réveillait tranquillement d'un rêve, et se tourna vers Araminta.

- Non.

Il reporta son attention sur le feu. Il y eut un silence après leur très brève conversation.. Personne ne devait questionner Tom Jedusor sur ses occupations, quelles qu'elles soient.. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

Abraxa entra, ses cheveux blonds totalement trempés dégoulinaient sur son front. Il apportait une nouvelle bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu, et la salle commune se détendit.

- Merlin, ces Gryffondors, grogna-t-il. L'un m'a attaqué avec une Bièraubeurre dans les escaliers, et me l'a déversée dessus.

Il sortit sa baguette pour sécher ses cheveux et prit place dans le fauteuil aux côtés de Jedusor.

- Est-ce que.. tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il à ce dernier.

Jedusor se retourna vers Malfoy, notant avec fierté la nervosité qu'il semblait infliger inconsciemment au jeune blond. Tom bailla, étendant bien plus encore ses longues jambes, puis plaça son menton dans la paume de sa main et posa son regard sombre sur Abraxas, plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- Oui, je vais plutôt bien, Abraxas, répondit-il doucereux. Et toi ?

Malfoy fut prit de court. Cependant un petit sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres, et ses yeux gris parurent sincèrement reconnaissant en entendant la question.

- Pas mal, même si nous n'avons pas gagné le match, répondit-il avec un peu de regrets. Tu as l'air.. pensif. Y a-t-il une raison ?

Il ne pouvait croire lui-même à sa propre audace. Il n'avait jamais posé de questions à Tom Jedusor de toute sa vie, et là.. deux à la suite en l'espace de quelques minutes ?

Jedusor regarda de nouveau le feu. Malfoy était le plus proche de lui parmi tous les élèves, et il était plutôt compétant et doué. Il pouvait sûrement lui faire confiance en lui demandant quelques renseignements.

- Sortons, suggéra gentiment Tom, en se levant.

Il y eut un moment d'accalmie dans l'atmosphère enjouée quand il traversa la salle commune pour en sortir, Malfoy se hâtant derrière lui.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les cachots. Jedusor ne dit rien avant de longues minutes, prenant le soin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Par où commencer ? Comment pouvait-il faire comprendre à Malfoy combien le problème était irritant ?

- As-tu fait connaissance avec la nouvelle recrue des Gryffondors ?, demanda-t-il finalement.

- La fille ? Non.

Tom s'arrêta et ouvrit une salle de classe au hasard, et vérifia des deux côtés du couloir. Il fit un geste pour indiquer à Malfoy d'entrer et jeta un sort d'insonorisation autour de la pièce pour garder secret leur conversation -il ne pouvait pas se risquer à ce quelqu'un entende ce qui allait suivre.

- J'ai des doutes, continua-t-il. Je pense qu'elle cache quelque chose, et je tiens absolument à découvrir quoi.

Abraxas hocha la tête. Il comprenait que Jedusor ne dirait rien à propos de ce qu'il pensait, ou de ce qu'il cherchait, et il s'attendait bien à ce qu'on ne l'interroge pas. C'était typique du comportement de Tom.

Jedusor s'appuya contre le bureau du professeur, et alluma les torches de la pièce en un coup de baguette.

- Et donc, j'aimerais avoir le plus d'informations possibles sur son sujet, ordonna-t-il avec soin et calme, la voix faisant écho dans la pièce.

- Je suppose que tu l'as déjà appris, mais si ça peut être d'une quelconque utilité.. Araminta Meliflua a découvert que la jeune fille était une née-moldus quelques jours après son arrivée, informa Abraxas en douceur.

La tête de Tom se releva brusquement pour regarder Malfoy. Le garçon blond détourna instantanément le regard, comme si se plonger dans les yeux le Serpentard était un crime. Peu de gens se le permettait.

- Vraiment ?

Il avait murmuré, et il se retourna pour fixer le fond de la classe.

_Une sang-de-bourbe ? Capable de se battre en duel de cette façon ?_ Il trouva le concept un peu ragoûtant. Une sang-de-bourbe ayant un tel talent magique était du gâchis. Des sorciers et sorcières de sang pur le méritaient bien mieux qu'elle.. Et bien que Jedusor soit un sang mêlé, il n'avait jamais autorisé quelqu'un à le savoir. Après tout, avoir un sang contaminé n'avait été qu'une secondaire et fâcheuse circonstance de sa vie, une circonstance qu'il avait facilement éradiqué en retrouvant sa généalogie.

- Puis-je partir ?, demanda Abraxas sans lever le yeux.

Jedusor le laissa dans un silence inconfortable pendant quelques secondes, attendant qu'il soit embarrassé, et demanda d'une voix dangereusement douce:

- Pardon ?

Malfoy répéta.

- Puis-je ?

Tom observait minutieusement le visage du garçon, souhaitant qu'il le regarde aussi, et inévitablement, il le fit. Abraxas était incapable d'échapper au regard hypnotique si bien employé de Jedusor.

- Puis-je... quoi ?, murmura ce dernier.

Le regard de Malfoy vacilla.

- Puis-je partir, maître ?

- Oui, dit-il calmement. N'informe personne de cette conversation, et si quelqu'un se montre trop curieux, n'hésite pas à me l'envoyer.

Sa voix mielleuse déclencha un frisson dans le dos du jeune blond. Quiconque redirigé vers Tom Jedusor ne s'en ressortait jamais indemne. Il quitta précipitamment la salle de classe, et aux yeux du Serpentard restant, cela ressemblait bien à une fuite.

Jedusor soupira et leva la tête vers le plafond. La faible lumière rougeâtre des torches se reflétaient dans les énormes dalles grises. Et si il se trompait ? Il était vrai qu'il consacrait une grande partie de ses pensées à cette Granger -ce qui était loin d'être raisonnable. Mais y découvrirait-il vraiment quelque chose ? Hum.. Si erreur faisait-il, un Oubliette bien placé sur la mémoire d'Abraxas ne ferait pas de mal...

Il avait vu la jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux singulièrement touffus marchant à travers la cours après le match de Quidditch, et il avait cruellement eu envie de la coincer à nouveau afin de la soumettre à sa Légilimancie. Mais non, ce n'était pas assez satisfaisant. C'était trop fougueux, et non-civilisé. Il était capable de bien mieux que cela.

Il frissonna en se rappelant les mots d'Abraxas. _Sang-de-bourbe_. Ses lèvres se courbèrent involontairement... _Sang-de-bourbe_. Elle n'avait aucun patrimoine considérable, aucun de ses ascendants n'étaient importants. Aucune valeur. Et cela lui semblait encore plus intéressant. Elle avait été capable d'apprendre une telle magie avancée sans aucun arrière plan magique.. Intéressant, certes, mais toujours repoussant. La notion d'être élevé par amour par une paire de moldus, ne valait pas mieux que par des extra-terrestres ou par les créatures de son orphelinat crasseux.

Jedusor souffla et se frotta l'œil avec son long index. Un petit peu de torture, n'était-ce pas trop inapproprié et sauvage ? Non, pas si cela lui donnait la chance d'acquérir ce qu'il souhaitait.. Un simple Doloris et il pourrait lui lancer un sortilège de mémoire ensuite. C'était toujours mieux qu'utiliser sa Légilimancie.

Oui, l'idée était séduisante, mais laissait trop de place à l'erreur. Surtout avec une personne aussi farouche que cette fille. Elle était difficile à maîtriser, et peut-être savait-elle aussi manier la magie noire mais le cachait.. tout comme lui. Elle était expérimentée dans la magie non-verbale, et savait lancer et contrer de nombreux sorts complexes. La magie noire était définitivement la suite logique dans l'ascension de la connaissance. Bien que son statut de Gryffondor l'embrouillait.

Il ne savait que penser, elle n'était pas commune. Après que Barda, l'ami d'Araminta, ait cassé son nez, Merlin, elle n'avait même pas pleuré. Elle était restée immobile, puis après un instant, elle s'était levée calmement, avait prit une profonde inspiration, s'était soignée, et était repartie à grands pas vers le château comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et le pire ? Elle semblait tout à fait avoir oublié Jedusor. Cela enflammait son estomac de colère. Ces derniers jours, ses yeux bruns étaient d'un calme indescriptibles quand ils se posaient sur lui, et quand il la saluait dans les couloirs.. elle clignait seulement des paupières, l'air légèrement perplexe. Et ce qui enrageait encore bien plus Tom était cette lueur d'énervement qu'il avait vu dans son regard quelques fois, comme si il était un misérable insecte à écraser.

Il retroussa ses manches, ayant soudainement chaud dans son accès de rage.

Jedusor sortit sa baguette, traça son nom en lettres scintillantes et les ré-organisa entre elle.

_Je suis Voldemort_.

Pourquoi laissait-il encore cette vulgaire sang-de-bourbe occuper son esprit ? Il avait tellement d'autres choses plus importantes à se soucier.. comme trouver un moyen de revenir sur Terre, bien que son projet paraissait se diriger droit dans un mur depuis des années.

_Tom Elvis Jedusor_.

Comment était-il dans le vrai monde, maintenant ? Assurément, il savait qu'il était vivant, sinon il aurait déjà disparu. C'était bien de cette façon là que fonctionnait les Horcruxes, personne n'échappait à la règle.

_Je suis Voldemort_.

Peut-être Granger l'avait connu, là-bas. Non, c'était ridicule. Il avait près de soixante-dix ans, maintenant, il n'y avait aucune raison de craindre un septuagénaire.

_Tom Elvis Jedusor_.

Cependant... si l'un de ses projets de jeunesse était arrivé à son terme.. Il ne serait guère jugé par son âge, mais par sa puissance. Par ailleurs, quand il était encore à Poudlard, c'était bien ce qu'il s'était passé avec Albus Dumbledore.. Cet homme avait beau être vieux, les élèves le vénéraient pour sa force. L'idée que Granger l'ait connu n'était finalement pas une possibilité à écarter.

Mais encore... Elle n'était plus si suspicieuse.. Et il n'était plus sûr et certain d'être réellement une menace pour elle. Granger était peut-être tout simplement une sorcière très intelligente, mais facilement troublée, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'un homme lui montre de l'attention.

En fait, oui.. L'attention. C'était peut-être la seule chose capable de renverser sa carapace. Elle avait très habilement réussi à éviter les regards de l'école après leur duel -duel qui selon Jedusor relevait de l'exploit-, par gêne. Et elle semblait perturbée uniquement quand il l'observait avec insistance. C'était _la_ tactique pour la prendre au piège. Doucement mais sûrement, il pourrait, en privé, user de ses ruses et de ses charmes avec lesquels il était certainement très habile. Et quand elle se sentirait enfin à l'aise, elle laisserait tomber ses fascinantes barrières.

Jedusor posa son regard sur les torches. Elles étaient presque consumées. Il était temps de retourner à sa salle commune, et présenter un semblant d'excuse à Araminta pour avoir raté le match et pour avoir été si distant avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Il avait, après tout, une image à maintenir.

Lentement, son masque inébranlable reprit place sur son visage, simulant un parfait calme, et après un coup de baguette à l'intention de la salle, les flammes s'éteignirent.

* * *

_Alors ? Des avis ?  
Ce serait sympa que les followers de cette histoire partagent plus souvent leur avis, c'est toujours sympa :p_

******J'ai choisi "La partie commence", car** : tout d'abord je souhaitais faire un petit clin d'œil au match de Quidditch auquel assiste Hermione et qui lui déplait fortement ! Mais je trouvais aussi que ces tout petits mots convenaient parfaitement également avec Jedusor qui se met en marche ! Surtout quand on connaît la suite.. (on ne peut que dire "oui, la partie a commencé").

_Le prochain chapitre sera très sympathique, je vous le promets ;)  
Bisous, à bientôt !_


	6. Fascination

_Hello !_

_Chapitre 6 un peu en avance, mais on ne va pas se plaindre ;p_

**Auteur: Speechwriter.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** Merci à ceux qui s'intéressent à cette histoire et commentent, je vous couvrirais bien de fleurs et de chocolats si je le pouvais !  
**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **Fini la traduction du chapitre 10 hier, et comme je ne suis pas là mercredi et jeudi (jour où je pensais poster), je vous mets le chapitre suivant aujourd'hui ! C'est un chapitre entièrement Tom-Hermione, leur seconde confrontation, plus longue et beaucoup plus mouvementée. Ils se testent tous les deux, et s'en retrouvent légèrement (ou carrément) chamboulés. Un chapitre plus long que les précédents et très intéressant, hihi ! Bonne lecture ! :)

_**Ps:** Ouverte parfaite pas messagerie toujours :p_

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

**Fascination.**

* * *

- Allez viens, Hermione, ce sera amusant. Arrête d'être trop.. d'être trop comme _ça_.

- Mina, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je veux juste rester ici et dormir, ok ?

C'était, bien sûr, un mensonge absolu. Une chasse au trésor sous-marine ? Premièrement, Hermione avait une aversion extrême pour les eaux profondes. Ensuite, la Seconde tâche des Trois-Sorciers avait déjà été suffisamment désagréable bien qu'elle soit inconsciente, alors participer à ce genre d'activité et parcourir le lac totalement éveillée ne la tentait guère. Et pour terminer.. Ces souvenirs, justement, concernant le tournoi -le visage de Ron en découvrant que son sauveur était Krum, le soulagement de Ron en voyant qu'elle allait bien, l'affection stupide et cachée de Ron- l'harassaient beaucoup trop. Non, elle n'irait décidément pas à cet événement là.

- Bien, bien, soupira Mina en roulant des yeux. On se voit au dîner, alors !

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Écoute, je suis désolée... Mais la prochaine fois, je participerai ! Promis.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Son amie prit un instant ses paroles en considération.

- Jure-le.. Sur quelque chose.

- Très bien, je le jure sur... le complexe masculin de R.J, fit-elle. Heureuse ?

Mina se contenta d'éclater de rire en guise de réponse avant de laisser Hermione seule dans le dortoir.

**ooo**

Passer au crible tous ces livres commençait à devenir pénible. Hermione n'avait jamais été autant lassée des bouquins de toute sa vie, mais toutes les théories qu'elles trouvaient étaient fausses. Faux, faux, faux. Elle n'avait pourtant pas besoin d'une masse d'informations, mais rien ne se présentait à elle.

Après avoir lu La belle mort: le passage pendant quelques heures, la jeune femme le jeta à terre, dégoûtée. Un bruit animal de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se leva. _Je vais aller manger un peu, ensuite je reprendrai.._

Elle ramassa le livre et se dirigea activement vers la Grande Salle. Les couloirs étaient complètement déserts, chaque élève semblait participer à cette chasse machin-chose sous-marine. Hermione soupira en entrant dans le réfectoire. Le festin habituel restait le même, pourtant, elle comptait un total de trois personnes dans la pièce. Deux Serdaigles, des jumelles. La première semaine, Mina les avait désignées en disant: "Elles, ce sont les jumelles Marque. Leila et Lyla -c'est vraiment moche comme nom, hein ?- Ce sont d'incorrigibles commères." Elles regardaient toutes les deux l'autre personne présente en gloussant fâcheusement. La brunette reconnut Tom Jedusor.

_Bien sûr, je suppose que tout ce qui est jeu n'est pas assez digne du Seigneur des Ténèbres_.

Hermione piocha un peu de maïs, et déposa son livre sur la table, l'ouvrant là où elle s'était arrêtée quelques minutes plus tôt. Page 394. Son regard balayait les mots, sans expression, rien n'attirait son attention, et elle n'était pas surprise. Radotage, radotage, radotage.

Et quarante pages de radotage en plus...

Elle se leva après avoir terminé son repas et glissa le bouquin dans sa poche. C'était vraiment une parodie de la littérature. L'auteur n'avait évidemment aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Leila et Lyla Marque qui, tenant bien leur rôle, observait avidement Tom Jedusor sortir de la Grande Salle. Hermione fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi partait-il aussi vite ?

Elle porta sa main à l'une de ses poches. Elle saisit sa baguette et en une demi-seconde, elle se décida à le suivre. Quelle décision impulsive ! Surtout qu'elle avait bien d'autres choses à faire. Elle aurait dû être à l'extérieur si l'activité ne consistait pas à se ruer dans l'eau du lac. La jeune femme regarda de chaque côtés des portes de la Grande Salle et courut après lui. Délicatement, elle se tapota le sommet du crâne, jetant hâtivement un sortilège de Désilusion. Elle marchait maintenant derrière lui, gardant une distance de trois mètres.

Il se promenait certainement avec but, elle le voyait de temps en temps vérifier par dessus son épaule. Son profil était sombre et sérieux, et les yeux d'Hermione l'observaient minutieusement. Elle regardait sa démarche; rigide et précipitée, rien à voir avec son air décontracté et nonchalant qu'il arborait habituellement. Ses chaussures parfaitement cirées claquaient sur les marches en pierre, et il caressait nerveusement et à grandes fréquences ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait.

En arrivant au quatrième étage, Hermione eut un choc quand il se retourna, vif comme l'éclair, et planta son regard droit sur elle. Elle s'arrêta, le cœur tambourinant à une vitesse phénoménale, et continua seulement d'avancer quand Jedusor tourna à l'embranchement suivant.

Au milieu du couloir, sa marche se termina. Il ouvrit une salle de classe, se glissa prudemment à l'intérieur et ferma la porte dans son dos. Hermione se maudit. Si il avait verrouillé la porte, elle ne pourrait absolument pas entrer..

Elle s'approcha et l'idée de rentrer sortit de son esprit. Elle pouvait voir de l'extérieur, en se tenant près de la porte. Un chaudron énorme était posé sur une plate-forme en pierre dressée, à quelques mètres de là. Jedusor vida ses poches. La jeune femme pressa son nez contre la vitre avec soin, essayant de déterminer les ingrédients réunis.

Les longs doigts de Tom séparaient minutieusement le tout en quelques piles. Deux distinctes étaient formées d'herbes, d'un quelque chose de couleur brune, et d'un flacon en verre contenant une poudre blanche.

Son visage examinait les éléments comme si il n'était pas satisfait. Il palpa ses poches puis ferma les yeux en guise de frustration. Ses narines vibraient de colère. Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte si soudainement qu'Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et tomba en arrière dans un bruit sourd. Sa baguette tomba au sol, et elle n'osa plus bouger.

- Hum.. Oui ? Il y a quelqu'un ?, fit Jedusor.

Il sortit de la salle, observa chaque coin du couloir, puis pris sa baguette en main. Avec un large geste, il murmura:

- Finite Incantatem.

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant son charme de Désilusion disparaître. Elle fermait les yeux si fort comme si elle espérait que ce simple geste la protège de son regard.

- Hermione Granger, déclara-t-il d'une voix faussement calme. Pourquoi es-tu...?

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, et elle fut surprise de voir sa main tendue devant elle. Avec hésitation, elle s'en empara et il l'aida à se lever. Elle épousseta ses vêtements.

- Ou plutôt... Peux-tu me dire pourquoi t'étais-tu jetée ce sort ?, demanda-t-il.

Hermione regarda enfin son visage et fut étonnée par son apparence normale. La brûlante rage de son précédent regard avait été remplacé par un air interrogateur.

- Je, euh..., commença-t-elle sans parvenir à penser à quoi que ce soit. Désolée, je... je...

Il attendait qu'elle finisse mais elle ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle jeta une œillade par dessus de son épaule, louchant dans la salle de classe, et demanda.

- Que fais-tu ?

Jedusor se retourna vers sa potion.

- Oh, ça ? Juste un petit projet personnel. Intéressée ?

Elle haussa les épaules, repliant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Eh bien, entre, conclut-il en se dégageant du passage.

Elle considéra pendant quelques instants l'idée de s'enfuir, mais ses jambes la conduisirent à l'intérieur de leur propre gré. La pièce émanait un parfum caractéristique d'un laboratoire de potions; un arôme agréable à base de plantes, et de choses et d'autres à la saveur étrange. Elle regarda dans le chaudron, dressée sur la pointe des pieds. Il était vide.

Jedusor agita mollement sa baguette vers l'immense objet et fit réduire sa taille pour qu'Hermione puisse observer confortablement ce qu'il se passait. Puis, il fit couler un mince filet d'eau du bout de son arme, et remplit entièrement le chaudron. Pour finir, il alluma un feu juste en dessous.

Voulait-il qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il faisait ? Non parce que rester planté là et le contempler travailler lui convenait parfaitement. Et elle parviendrait probablement toute seule à comprendre quelle potion fabriquait-il ici.

Jedusor porta son attention sur elle tandis qu'il hachait méticuleusement l'une des piles de verdure.

- Tu peux t'assoir, si tu le souhaites.

Elle resta debout. Prête à fuir à grandes enjambées ou à se battre en duel, au cas où.

Il haussa ses minces épaules et finit de découper ses herbes, laissant le résultat tomber dans le chaudron, suivit de la poudre blanche. La potion siffla et tourna en un rose pâle.

L'esprit d'Hermione était en ébullition. La poudre blanche, à en juger le sifflement, venait d'une corne de Strangulot, mais elle était dans l'incapacité de reconnaître les plantes. Avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir plus longtemps, Jedusor prit le couteau et sortit une gousse desséchée de sa poche. Il pressa l'ingrédient avec la lame et versa le jus obtenu dans sa potion. Des étincelles d'or crépitèrent, puis après un petit tourbillon, le liquide du chaudron retrouva sa couleur claire d'origine. Tom eut une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard. Il prit l'autre pile de végétation, et la laissa tomber généreusement, puis remua trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

Elle fronça les sourcils. A ce stade, elle aurait déjà du reconnaître, mais elle ne distinguait pas même certains ingrédients. _Trop avancé pour ma petite BUSE en potions_, pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle, et elle s'agita nerveusement. Il s'assit sur le bloc en pierre, les deux mains pâles saisissant les rebords. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il déclara, l'air de rien:

- Eh bien, ça n'a pas encore de nom.. comme tu peux le voir, c'est encore au stade d'expérimentation.

- Oh. Oh, alors, tu..., fit-elle en pointant vaguement la potion.

Sa gorge semblait se nouer à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, déjouant toutes ses chances de paraître naturelle.

Jedusor soupira.

- Oui, c'est ma propre invention.. Allez Granger, as-tu réellement peur de moi ?

- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle, impassible, avec un léger soupçon de sarcasme. Parce que, tu sais tout comme moi que tu es un puissant mage noir.

_Etre sarcastique ne signifie pas cacher la vérité_.

Il hocha la tête, un petit sourire joueur sur ses lèvres, et se tourna vers le chaudron.

- Bon, eh bien, plus qu'à attendre que ça mijote pendant deux semaines.

Hermione le regarda, incrédule.

- Deux semaines ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Absolument pas, répondit-il, l'air surpris. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, c'est juste que... La préparation initiale a été courte, le plus souvent, il faut faire mijoter bien moins longtemps que celle-ci. Et c'est ordinairement et seulement dans le cas des potions compliquées, comme les philtres d'amour ou les... poisons... que.. que c'est aussi long, et que le temps dépasse quelques jours.

Hermione s'arrêta, les joues colorées d'un rouge profond. _Merlin, mais calme-toi ! _Jedusor la détaillait curieusement de ce regard impénétrable très déconcertant qu'elle détestait tant.

- Quoi ?, réagit-elle sèchement.

Il se détourna d'elle.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais douée en potion. Habituellement, c'est soit sortilèges, soit potions. Toujours l'un ou l'autre.

- Oh.

Sa jambe droite tremblait étrangement, alors elle s'assit enfin.

C'était comme si il essayait d'avoir une réelle conversation, mais Hermione savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'engageait jamais rien sans gagner quelque chose en retour. C'était presque irréel. Elle était assise à moins de deux mètres d'un Tom Jedusor s'étirant d'un air désinvolte. Elle était près de la copie conforme de celui qui était devenu ce monstre terreux aux yeux haineux.

Le feu sous le chaudron était brûlant, et lumineux. Jedusor ôta lentement sa robe, essuyant une gouttelette de sueur sur son front. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'observer se délester de ses vêtements. Il ressemblait à jeune homme d'affaire, beau et professionnel, à l'allure bien trompeuse.

- Alors.. es-tu décidé à me dire ce que c'est ?, interrogea-t-elle en désignant la potion.

- Non, sûrement pas, répondit-il en jetant un léger coup d'œil sur le chaudron qui bouillonnait doucement.

Un air renfrogné se glissa sur les traits du visage d'Hermione.

- Pourquoi ?

Jedusor fut pris de court. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit. Il y avait, d'habitude, un accord tacite entre lui et ceux avec qui il engageait la conversation; il avait le contrôle, toujours, et il s'attendait à le maintenir. Il laissa échapper un simple "hum" et regarda la jeune fille, se demandant pourquoi son esprit recherchait une réponse.

Il haussa finalement les épaules.

- J'ose poser la question car tu m'as demandée si j'étais intéressée.. et oui, je le suis, informa-t-elle avec un léger sourire sur la bouche.

- Peut-être pouvons-nous échanger des informations, suggéra-t-il.

Il tira la chaise la plus proche et s'assit, les jambes allongées, affalé contre le dossier du siège. C'était sa position _j'ai-le-contrôle_. Jedusor retint un sourire en coin quand les yeux de la jeune femme s'égarèrent sur lui pendant un instant.

- Échanger ?, répéta-t-elle. Comment pouvais-je deviner.. ? Que veux-tu savoir ?

_Pourquoi pas tout_, songea-t-il.

- Eh bien.. Nous pouvons commencer par ça.

Sans attendre, le jeune homme sortit Le repos de l'au-delà de sa poche gauche. Le visage d'Hermione se transforma sous le choc. Pourquoi l'avait-il encore ?

- Je me demandais.. tu collectionnes toujours ce que tu te permets de voler aux autres ?

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Alors.. tu serais vraiment étrange.

_A quoi joue-t-il ?_

Jedusor esquiva la remarque, feuilletant distraitement le livre. Il ouvrit à la table des matières et fit glisser son doigt sur la page.

- Il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses intéressantes là-dedans, dit-il à haute voix.

- Oh, dis-moi !, se moqua-t-elle. Tu sais, je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de le lire vu que tu me l'as _emprunté_ le mois dernier.

- Pourquoi es-tu si intéressée par la mort ?, demanda-t-il en claquant le bouquin.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient hypnotisés par la couverture. Et si c'était le livre qui détenait ce dont elle avait besoin pour partir d'ici ?

- Quoi ? C'est juste.. Je.. N'est-ce pas normal de vouloir se renseigner en arrivant ici ?

- Seulement pour quelques Serdaigles.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Puis la brunette murmura:

- La plupart des bouquins sur la mort sont vraiment spéculatifs.. C'est ennuyeux.

Elle tendit la main, et avec surprise, Jedusor lui redonna le livre.

- Quelque chose en particulier t'intéresse ? continua-t-il. La plupart des gens qui arrivent ici se contentent de quelques livres sur la mort.. Ils ne font pas une enquête complète.

_Ca ne va strictement nulle part_, pensa-t-il.

- Alors, coupa Hermione pour changer de sujet. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'extérieur aux bords du lac ?

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, jouant avec sa baguette.

- Aucune envie d'y être, marmonna-t-il. Et puis.. De toute façon, j'aurais gagné. C'est trop prévisible.

Elle se mit à rire. Elle se mit à rire à propos d'une de ses paroles ! Ses yeux se reportèrent sur elle, mais son rire joyeux ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, bien qu'il la fixait de son regard déstabilisant. Quelque chose de très enfouit en lui imposa une idée ridicule à son esprit: elle avait un très joli sourire. Bien plus harmonieux que ses habituels regards noirs qu'elle lui lançait normalement. Ses lèvres roses étaient largement étirées, révélant une rangée de dents blanches.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

Il était déconcerté. Elle riait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il ne lui avait pas encore jeté un sort. Il était embarrassé; personne ne se moquait de Tom Jedusor.

- Oh rien, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste.. tu es si sûr de toi, c'est assez comique.

Il leva un sourcil.

- ... Comique ?

_Oui, ça sera extrêmement comique quand tu seras incapable de respirer à cause de la douleur..._, pensa-t-il.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, son regard noisette scintillait de malice.

- Es-tu en colère ? Seulement car j'ai trouvé que ce que tu as dit était drôle ?

- Pour tout te dire, je suis généralement offensé quand on se moque de moi, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix douce en observant le chaudron.

- Rire n'est pas toujours synonyme de se moquer !

Sa parole eut bon d'effacer sa rage. Jedusor se sentait étrangement apaisé par sa tentative de réconfort, ce qui était totalement inattendu en soi. Les mots des autres n'avaient pourtant pas tendance à affecter son humeur.. à moins qu'ils se montrent incompétents et inutiles ce qui embrasait secrètement sa colère. Comme Abraxas, le matin même, qui avait clairement montré Granger du doigt à la table des Serpentards ce qui avait eu le don de faire bouillonner Jedusor. Qu'avait-il penser accomplir en attirant l'attention sur la fille ? La dernière chose que Tom avait besoin, c'était bien qu'elle se renferme et devienne encore plus secrète.

Il laissa un vague "eh" sortir de sa bouche, et se tourna encore vers sa potion.

- Et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là-bas, avec tes... amis Gryffondors ?

- Eh bien, je comptais juste rester au lit et lire un peu.. mais mes plans ont changé.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse à ma question, rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione soupira. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un s'en tirer avec n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'eau.

Il acquiesça. Les flammes sous le chaudron chatouillaient sa peau claire d'une lumière orangée.

- Mauvaise expérience ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Jedusor regardait la jeune femme observer la potion. Le feu se reflétait dans ses yeux. Elle avait un regard hanté, un regard qu'il aurait voulu comprendre. Mais il savait qu'à l'instant même où il tenterait de la questionner à ce sujet, elle se contenterait d'une vague demi-réponse, et ils en resteraient là.

Il se demandait aussi pourquoi elle restait là si elle était terrifiée par lui et si elle avait autre chose à faire. Jedusor jouait avec sa bague, un anneau d'or surmonté d'une pierre de jais, tout en réfléchissant. Elle avait vraiment l'air plutôt déprimée.

- Tout va bien ?, murmura-t-il avec une sincérité qui le surprenait lui-même.

_Voldemort me demande si je vais bien !_ Une expression perplexe fit son chemin jusqu'au visage d'Hermione.

- Du mieux que je peux.. Tu sais, avec ces circonstances..

- Tu sous-entends.. ta mort ?

Hermione opina légèrement de la tête. Il ne regardait pas vers elle, mais il ne regardait plus pensivement son chaudron. Son dos rigide se redressa d'un coup. Ses manières étaient si capricieuses. Il pouvait se montrer comme totalement indifférent, et la seconde d'après, chacun de ses muscles pouvaient être crispés comme prêt à frapper.

_Arrête d'être suspicieuse, Hermione. Au fond, tu ne connais pas du tout ce garçon._

- Est-ce que tes amis et ta famille te manquent ?, demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Au mot "famille", la mâchoire de Jedusor se contracta pendant une fraction de seconde, puis se relâcha.

- Oui.

Elle savait que c'était un pur mensonge. Un de ces mensonges gras. Et elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter:

- Vraiment ?

Mais le regretta aussitôt. Ce n'était pas une question raisonnable.

- Pourquoi sembles-tu penser le contraire ?, l'interrogea-t-il en posant ses sombres yeux sur elle.

_Merde, non, pas encore_.

- Tu parais juste très à l'aise avec tes a-amis Serpentards.

Elle avait faillit dire "acolytes" mais s'était rattrapée juste à temps. _Merci Merlin. Désastre évité._

- Hum, je suis encore en vie sur Terre, avoua-t-il. Cette pensée me soulage.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- Et quel âge as-tu là-bas ?

- Hum, soixante-dix quelques chose, je crois.

Elle eut un petit rire. Il se retourna avec un regard interrogateur.

- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer aussi vieux. Tu fais partie de ceux qu'on a du mal à voir vieillir.

A ces mots, elle se demanda comment Voldemort avait subit sa transformation. Quand sa peau pâle était devenue d'une blancheur complète ? Quand ses beaux yeux sombres s'étaient teintés de reflets rouges sang ? Quand son nez s'était reculé si loin dans son visage que seulement deux fentes se distinguaient désormais ? La métamorphose physique dû aux nombreux Horcruxes étaient sidérantes et effroyables.

- A quoi ressemblais-tu quand tu étais plus vieille ?, fit-il tout à coup en étudiant intensément son visage.

- Plus vieille ?

- Oui, tu sais.. Quand tu es morte. Vieille.

Hermione n'arrivait plus à penser, surtout quand son regard était rivé sur elle de cette façon là. C'était comme si il s'apprêtait à utiliser sa Légilimancie.

- Je n'ai pas... Je n'ai jamais...

Elle se détourna et ne dit rien de plus. Elle n'avait pas souhaité dire cela, non, vraiment pas. Le visage de Jedusor se modifia avec l'étonnement.

- Tu n'as jamais été plus âgée que ça ?, demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Elle se maudit mentalement.

- Euh, non.

Il était trop tard pour rattraper son lapsus. Elle déglutit et regarda le ciel bleu à travers les hautes fenêtres. Elle aurait vraiment dû aller au lac, avec les autres, en mettant de côté sa peur des eaux profondes.

- Comment diable as-tu pu mourir à.., quoi, dix-huit ans ? continua-t-il, presque horrifié.

_Oh, c'est intéressant que ce soit toi qui le demande_.

- Je, euh...

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit: un accident de voiture. Ridicule, vraiment. Elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser avec le même mensonge qu'on avait servit à Harry pendant onze ans, cela ne marcherait pas. Et puis.. Elle était une sorcière, elle aurait pu transplaner. Il y avait très peu de chance alors de mourir dans un accident.. elle pouvait toujours dire que c'était un suicide, mais qui avalerait cela ?

- Alors ?

Il remarqua aussitôt que sa question fut une erreur. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais maintenant, elle avait cet air fermé habituel, et ses yeux brûlaient de défi.

- Jedusor, tu oublies quelque chose. Je ne te dois rien.

Ce regard ouvertement contrarié enflamma brusquement la colère de Tom. Il se leva lentement, laissant de côté la chaise. Un soupçon de peur passa sur les traits de la jeune femme et il en fut satisfait.

- Le contraire serait plus sage.. pour toi.

Il y eut un long silence tandis qu'il la scrutait. Elle déglutit et il sourit. Puis elle reporta son attention ailleurs, et ce soudain rejet désinvolte de sa présence l'irrita. Ses dents se serrèrent contre son gré.

- Tu es vraiment exaspérante, murmura-t-il.

Elle se leva aussi, intimidée par sa grande taille, pensant que c'était effectivement mieux vu qu'il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle secoua ses cheveux volumineux.

- Ah, vraiment ? Je suis exaspérante ?

- Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu t'offusques à avoir une simple conversation avec moi, déclara-t-il calmement en faisant tournoyer sa baguette dans sa main, insinuant qu'elle devait parler. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est comment tu es morte. Ici, c'est une question normale.

- C'est un sujet tabou, pour moi, j'en ai le droit, quand même ? Je ne souhaite rien dire à ce propos. Et ce, à personne.

Elle le regardait avec un sentiment supérieur, et l'indignation au fond des yeux. La main de Jedusor se crispa sur sa baguette, mais il se contenta de maudire cette fille insolente sur place.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Mais je suis sûr que tu en as bien fait part à tous tes amis Gryffondors.

Sa bouche s'ouvra de dégoût.

- Oh ! Ne m'accuses pas d'avoir des préjugés !, dit-elle sèchement en levant son index. Comment oses-tu dire de moi que je suis capable de juger quelqu'un à cause d'une.. d'une.. d'une circonstance !

La main de Tom agrippa aussitôt la sienne.

- Sois prudente en montrant du doigt, avertit-il d'un ton délicieusement suave.

Juger quelqu'un à cause d'une circonstance, hein ? Cela lui rappelait quelque chose à coup sûr: _Sang de bourbe, sang de bourbe, sang de bourbe, sang de bourbe_.

- Être un Serpentard n'est pas juste une circonstance. C'est une partie de nous. Autant que notre race, notre taille... notre patrimoine...

Il se tut, se rendant compte de cette expression triste qu'elle arborait. Elle la supprima aussitôt, et il lâcha son poignet.

Hermione posa de nouveau les yeux sur lui, glaciale. _V__otre héritage_. Bien sûr. Tom Jedusor, l'ennemi des nés-moldus et des moldus en général. Elle se massa la main. Sa poigne avait été forte, terriblement forte alors qu'il semblait tenir sa baguette d'une façon si douce et délicate.

Soudain, elle réalisa combien elle était proche de lui. Hésitante, elle releva le visage vers lui. Ce dernier ricana légèrement. Mais son masque impassible reprit place avec une grande rapidité, et ses yeux dérivèrent sur le sol.

Il s'accroupit pour s'emparer des livres d'Hermione, qui, à un moment donné, étaient tombés sur le sol. Il se leva, et une légère brise la heurta de plein fouet. Il avait un alléchant parfum masculin, sombre et sucré, et la jeune femme se pencha légèrement en avant afin de l'humer, puis se rattrapa. Il déposa les bouquins sur le bureau derrière elle.

Elle remarqua que tout deux attendaient des excuses de l'autre mais qu'aucun ne le ferait. Elle resta assise sur le bureau, les yeux dans les siens, et croisa les bras dans l'expectative.

Jedusor leva son sourcil gauche, et un sourire attrayant se dessina sur sa bouche.

- Alors, Tom.. Puis-je t'appeler Tom ? fit-elle, sachant très bien qu'il haïssait son prénom.

Elle n'était pas exactement sûre du pourquoi tentait-elle d'énerver Lord Voldemort -après tout, ils étaient complètement seuls- mais honnêtement, elle était déjà morte. Rien ne comptait vraiment, non ?

- Non, répondit-il en souriant toujours, en attente de quelque chose.

- Donc Tom, poursuivit-elle en l'ignorant. Parle-moi de toi.

Il fut, apparemment, très surpris par sa demande, mais s'y plia.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Je ne sais. N'importe quoi. Il parait que parler de tout et de rien détendent généralement ceux qui refoulent souvent leur colère.

- Ah, je refoule ma colère ?

Elle hocha la tête. _Oh, allez, comme si tu ne réprimais aucune émotion..._

- Aurais-je quelque chose en retour ?, articula-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules, nonchalamment.

- Peut-être.

Ses yeux s'obscurcissent, et Hermione constata que -curieusement- elle n'avait pas peur, même avec ce regard menaçant sur elle. Quand avait-elle cessé d'être terrifiée ? Elle ne l'avait pas du tout décidé... C'était inconscient.

Jedusor s'avança vers le bureau de l'enseignant à l'avant de la salle de classe.

- Je ne trouve rien à dire qui puisse intéresser une vulgaire jeune femme.

- Pourquoi tous les Serpentards semblent te vouer un culte comme si tu étais leur héros ?, demanda-t-elle en se concentrant sur l'un de ses ongles.

Il sourit encore une fois. Apparemment, il appréciait beaucoup son utilisation du mot "culte".

- J'ai une façon de faire avec les gens. Du moins, la plupart.

Hermione se demanda si il avait déjà torturé l'un de ses camarade pour qu'il lui soit soumis. Mais il lui donnait plus l'impression d'utiliser son charme et sa séduction -comme pour Araminta qui se jetait sur lui, elle n'avait sûrement jamais été malmenée pour se permettre une telle chose.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandée en duel ?, demanda-t-elle subitement.

Il l'observa un long moment, cherchant la meilleure façon de le formuler.

- Tu m'intrigues, lança-t-il au final. Je suis curieux.

- Autre chose.. Pourquoi me montres-tu de l'intérêt ? Es-tu comme ça à chaque fois qu'un nouvel élève arrive ici ?

Il ne donna aucune réponse, il regarda juste par la fenêtre. Les longs rayons du soleil s'étendaient à travers le verre, épousant le jeune homme d'un relief rougeâtre.

Hermione soupira et baissa les yeux sur ses livres. Elle était fatiguée d'entendre parler de mort toute la journée. C'était intéressant, bien sûr, mais la jeune femme en avait toujours eu peur. Et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle elle s'inquiétait pour Harry et Ron. D'ailleurs, elle frémissait toujours en repensant au professeur Quirrel face à un petit Harry Potter de onze ans, comme si le temps pouvait soudainement changer et le tuer.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle pensa à haute voix:

- Être sur Terre me manque. J'ai l'impression d'être coincée ici pour toujours, comme si j'étais encore vivante mais que je ne pouvais pas revenir à la maison. Et je ne peux rien faire pour mes amis.. Je dois leur manquer.

Ses doigts retraça distraitement les dessins de la couverture de La belle mort: le passage. Elle fut surprise quand il répondit.

- Je sais... On se sent impuissant. Comme si rien ne comptait vraiment.

- Oui. Par exemple, à l'infirmerie, Mangouste et Jared font des choses incroyables avec la médecine, mais à quoi ça sert si ils ne peuvent pas aider ceux qui sont en réel danger et qui souffrent vraiment ?

Jedusor ne comprendrait probablement pas son argument. Il avait seulement fait profit du gain et de l'appât du gain, après tout, sans un regard vers les autres et sans aucun impact positif pour le monde. Il n'aimait que la puissance. Uniquement le pouvoir.

- Tu es ici depuis.. quoi, vingt ans ?, demanda Hermione.

Il acquiesça.

- C'est long. Vraiment, très très long, murmura-t-il.

- J'imagine. Je ne suis qu'ici depuis un mois et.. J'étouffe déjà. Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Il haussa les épaules et leva sa baguette.

- Sortilèges, répondit-il. Et potions. Il y a toujours à apprendre.

Hermione se questionnait à son propos. Il était dans cet endroit depuis vingt longues années mais il n'avait aucun amis, juste de fidèles disciples comme sur Terre. Une étrange pitié monta en elle. Même quand il était entouré de ses camarades Serpentards, il semblait infiniment seul.

Était-il seul car il était névrosé, ou était-il névrosé car il était seul ? C'était une énigme.

La jeune femme réalisa que le soleil se couchait lentement.

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle. J'ai promis à Mina que je resterais au lit toute la journée, et je me sens déjà mal d'avoir menti, alors...

- Reste.

Cela n'avait rien d'un ordre, alors elle s'y intéressa.

- Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et fixa un point invisible au dessus d'elle.

- Nous étions à l'instant même en train d'agir comme deux personnes parfaitement normales.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Parfaitement normales ? C'est un défi de taille !

Jedusor rencontra son regard, et elle aurait pu jurer devant Dieu et Merlin réunis, sa bouche se courba légèrement en un véritable sourire. D'un côté, elle voulait vraiment partir et retourner dans son dortoir, mais de l'autre.. elle ne voulait pas retourner à ses recherches sur la mort.

- De quoi parle celui-là ?, demanda-t-il en pointant le livre à ses côtés. Encore de la mort ?

- Ouais, soupira-t-elle. Ça commence à être un peu déprimant.

- Je m'en doute.. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lirais-tu pas quelque chose sur la vie, à la place ?

Hermione cligna des yeux. C'était une bonne idée. Elle était tout aussi susceptible de trouver quelque chose dans un livre sur la vie éternelle .

_Super.. Maintenant, j'ai deux fois plus de lecture_.

- Je n'y avais vraiment pas pensé...

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Elle s'était apprêté à dire "merci" mais heureusement, ce mot avait expiré sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas dire une telle chose, surtout à lui.

Il était vraiment impénétrable. Elle était incapable de discerner ce à quoi il pensait, aucune émotion ne teintait son visage. Et même quand il clignait des yeux, c'était lentement et doucement, sans naturel.

- Où as-tu appris tous ces sorts que tu connais ?, demanda-elle.

La baguette de Jedusor était dans ses mains, virevoltant soigneusement autour de ses doigts fins. Il baissa les yeux sur elle.

- Beaucoup de temps, et beaucoup de recherches, bien sûr.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse à ma question.

Il fronça des sourcils en entendant ses propres mots contre lui.

- La bibliothèque, répondit-il. Et toi ? Même si tu refuses de me dire comment tu es morte aussi jeune.. tu as une connaissance étonnante en matière de sortilèges pour une jeune fille de seulement dix-huit ans.

Hermione sortit sa propre baguette.

- Apprendre ce genre de choses m'a toujours parut facile, j'étudiais beaucoup en dehors des cours.

Surtout quand "étudier en dehors des cours" signifiait se battre contre des Mangemorts, on était sûr de progresser. Tom Jedusor couva son visage du regard.

- Attends, coupa-t-elle. Quel âge as-tu dit que tu avais sur Terre ?

Il cligna des yeux.

- Dans les soixante-dix ans.

- Alors, toi aussi ?, questionna-t-elle.

- De quoi ?

- Eh bien, tu m'as déjà avoué être arrivé ici en 1945, et si maintenant tu me dis que tu dois normalement avoir soixante-dix ans.. C'est que tu avais dix-huit ans en arrivant ici !

La mâchoire de Jedusor se contracta, et pour la première fois, il se montrait instable comme si il venait de perdre le contrôle sur quelque chose.

- Oh, réussit-il seulement à dire.

Il descendit du bureau du professeur et fit les cent pas dans la salle, comme tissant sa toile. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu cette répartie. Comment avait-il laissé passer aussi facilement ce genre d'information ? Il était stupide. Maintenant, il se sentait aussi faible qu'elle l'était. Il toucha instinctivement l'anneau à son doigt.

Oui, il l'avait créé jeune. Si jeune, trop jeune, mais si lucide. Tout avait été clair dans son esprit pour se débarrasser de son moldu de père. Et puis se débarrasser de tous les autres, ensuite. Surtout ces foutus moldus. Et tous ces nés-moldus qui osaient se prétendre sorciers et sorcières alors qu'ils étaient tous aussi lâches et idiots que son géniteur.

Hermione fut alarmée de voir autant de haine s'immiscer soudainement dans son regard. Et quand il tourna la tête vers elle, l'expression ne changea pas.

Les yeux sombres de Tom se détournèrent aussitôt, se concentrant sur un des murs de la pièce. Elle avait sans doute réussi à découvrir bien plus de lui qu'il n'en avait découvert d'elle. Comment avait-elle fait cela ? Ce n'était pas sensé se passer de cette manière. Et il pressentait, quand il parlait avec elle, qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il était temps d'essayer une autre tactique. Moins fourbe. Plus directe.

Toutes les fenêtres étaient légèrement ouverte, laissant une petite brise s'engouffrer dans la petite salle, rafraichissant l'espace. Mais soudain, un coup de tonnerre fit trembler les vitres.

Hermione observa l'éclatante tempête se préparer tandis que le soleil se couchait. _Je n'ai jamais pensé être si heureuse de revoir un tel temps à nouveau_. Un éclair en forme de fourche s'abattit sur l'herbe de la cour. Un élève près du lac lança aussitôt un sort pour annuler l'incendie naissant dans la pelouse sèche. La pluie commença à tomber averse, bombardant le sol, et la brunette regarda le spectacle. _"Cette fille de Serdaigle, Mélia Trueblood, c'est une sorcière spécialisée dans la météorologie."_ C'était sûrement une sorcière très puissante; c'était une pluie torrentielle qui se montrait là, accompagnée d'un dangereux orage. Elle espérait que les élèves soient rapidement sortis du lac par une foudre pareille -ce n'était vraiment pas sûr. Mais peut-être Mélia maîtrisait le tout et l'avait fait exprès, songea-t-elle, pour marquer la fin du jeu.

Jedusor agita sa baguette et toutes les fenêtres se fermèrent dans un "bang" assourdissant, suivit d'un petit "clic" de verrouillage. Elle sursauta et se calma. _Il ferme juste parce qu'il pleut.. Relâche un peu de pression, Hermione_.

_Elle a de nouveau peur_, pensa-t-il. Il sourit. La peur était essentielle pour sa nouvelle -et familière- approche à tenter.

Ses grands yeux bruns l'examinèrent avec appréhension quand il leva de nouveau sa baguette. Il pouvait même dire qu'elle retenait son souffle, se demandant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ensuite. Parfois, les expression de son visage étaient si transparentes...

Il se dirigea vers l'avant de la pièce, et agita son arme de nouveau. La porte se ferma dans un claquement brute et se verrouilla également.

- Que fais-tu ?, demanda-t-elle.

Si prévisible. Il ne daigna pas même répondre à sa question idiote.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait maintenant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle agrippa le manche lisse de sa baguette quand Jedusor s'approcha, toujours muet.

_Ok, ok, relax. Détends-toi._

- Légilimens, murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et expira, laissant ses pensées s'embrouiller quand le jet de lumière bleue entra en collision avec elle.

Elle se concentra sur une seule image dans son esprit; le Terrier. Juste le Terrier, flottant dans un décor d'une blancheur irréelle. Oh oui, elle était devenue une Occlumens accomplie. Il avait été vital, au château, que chacun apprenne les bases de l'Occlumancie, au cas où les Mangemorts infiltrerait leurs pensées avec leur Légilimancie acérée.

Elle se rappela un quelconque instant de chaque histoires concernant le Terrier, de chaque histoires déroutantes ou chaleureuses, mais quand elle perçut que Jedusor tentait de repousser ses barrières, frustré, elle se reporta de nouveau sur l'unique image du Terrier.

Puis elle commença à imaginer la cour, brin d'herbe par brin d'herbe. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que cette petite demeure, rien d'autre que cela. Hermione pouvait penser toute la journée à sa famille d'accueil et à cet endroit qu'elle aimait le plus au monde après Poudlard.

Brin d'herbe, brin d'herbe, brin d'herbe. Elle sentait l'intrusion de Jedusor comme si il grattait de ses ongles son bouclier pour passer au travers. Non, il n'y arriverait pas, il ne trouverait rien. Hermione se reprit, resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

- Iverbera !, hurla-t-elle en enfonçant fermement son arme dans le corps de Tom.

Les yeux du garçons s'écarquillèrent quand il se retrouva projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce, cognant avec force le mur. Il mit un temps à reprendre sa respiration, comme si il venait de recevoir un terrible coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Les paupières d'Hermione s'ouvrirent lentement, son regard rencontra le sien avec choc. La haine dans ses yeux étaient remarquable, intense et absolue. Un brasier de haine profonde. Fini son sang froid, fini son masque; un rictus cruel marquait son visage, infaillible. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un -une jeune femme qui plus est, une sang-de-bourbe pire encore- puisse contrer sa Légilimancie. La jeune femme se rappela avec un dégoût prononcé que dans son époque, il n'avait plus besoin de sa baguette pour exercer ce genre de magie. Elle agita sa baguette en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Jedusor jeta un sort à l'entrée.

Il n'y avait plus de porte, juste un amas de pierre. Une parois épaisse de pierres.

Hermione détailla le mur tandis que Tom s'approchait d'elle. Un Réducto était probablement pas assez fort pour annuler le tout, mais peut-être qu'un Confringo irait parfaitement...

Jedusor la pointa de son arme, et une longue corde tenta de l'emprisonner. Elle agita vivement le poignet et elle disparut. Mais avant qu'elle arrive à formuler le Confringo, un sortilège la heurta, de façon totalement inattendue.

- Doloris, dit-il froidement, la visant de sa baguette.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter ou de réagir de quelque manière que ce soit. Son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge et elle retomba sur le sol en dalle gelée. La douleur l'attaquait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser.

_Pas encore, pas encore, pas encore, pas encore_. La Salle sur Demande.. Comment avait-elle fait ? Elle le revivait, il y avait si longtemps.. _Pas encore, pas encore, pas encore, pas encore_.. qu'elle n'avait pas fait face à ce maléfice, et de nouveau, le mal la déchiquetait comme si des lames de rasoirs découpaient délicieusement ses doigts, ses bras, la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses.. _Pas encore, pas encore, pas encore, pas encore_.. Le sortilège qu'elle avait tant subit pendant des jours l'accablait encore. Comment avait-elle pu le supporter avant ? Elle n'arrivait même plus à.. _Pas encore, pas encore_.. s'en souvenir.

Plus du tout.

Et.

Aaaaaaah, cria-t-elle du plus profond de ses entrailles. Un cri s'échappant involontairement de sa bouche.

Elle se tordait et grattait machinalement le carrelage. Et quand elle ouvrait les yeux entre deux attaques, elle ne voyait que des éclairs d'images atroces.

Une lumière aveuglante sur elle.

Un sourire vicieux sculpté sur les lèvres de Jedusor.

La satisfaction et la fierté dans son regard.

Sa gorge se desséchait, épuisée par ses cris déchirants. Et même quand il leva sa baguette et que la douleur s'était évaporé, Hermione hurlait toujours, les larmes s'écoulant désespérément sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient clos, et ses ongles s'était ancrés dans ses paumes jusqu'à les faire saigner.

- Alors, es-tu sûre que tu n'as rien à me dire ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix soyeuse.

Elle redevint calme et il s'agenouilla à côté de son corps recroquevillé. Sur un coup de tête, et un étrange -presque bienveillant- geste, il déplaça doucement ses cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Elle ne pleurait plus.

- Allez, Hermione Granger.. Si tu n'as vraiment rien à cacher..

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais rien à cacher.., murmura-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et Jedusor fut frappé par la misérable détresse qu'il lisait à l'intérieur, mais plus étonné encore par la rage brûlante qui semblait l'accompagner.

Hermione réalisa qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle gardait toujours sa baguette en main. Doucement, elle l'agita, l'effleurant tout juste pour qu'il ne le voit pas.

Ce n'était pas le sortilège qu'elle avait en tête -elle avait réussi à se contrôler sur ce point-, mais une porte se forma lentement et en silence dans le mur, et elle se forçait avec beaucoup de prudence à ne pas la regarder. Elle s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres, sans aucun bruit. Elle l'apercevait discrètement derrière Jedusor, qui lui était vraiment très, très, près d'elle.

Elle gisait sur le sol, mais se redressa sur un coude. Les résultats douloureux du Doloris prit part de son corps. Tom secoua la tête.

- J'ai mal, tu sais, de devoir te faire ça, soupira-t-il.

Sa sombre voix était si suave, et son mensonge dit avec tant de douceur qu'il était convaincant. Elle pouvait presque -_presque_- croire que c'était vrai, et l'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux noirs n'étaient plus animés par la colère, mais lui lançaient un appel désespéré.

Elle pouvait résister à son petit manège. Elle l'avait fait pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés, dans la Salle sur Demande, et elle n'avait pas fuit. Là, elle pourrait le faire.. Avec cette porte à seulement deux mètres de distance.

Il agita de nouveau sa baguette, et la pièce se vida tout à coup. Plus de chaises, plus de tables. Il n'avait pas même eu besoin de se retourner et de regarder. Non, ses yeux obscurs étaient toujours rivés fermement sur Hermione.

- Je répète, es-tu sûre que tu n'as rien à me dire ?, susurra-t-il, presque tendrement.

Il était absolument écœurant. Il tenait sa baguette de façon délicate, et ses yeux avait cet envoûtement incroyable. Il exécutait sa torture avec une sensualité immense et dégoûtante. Elle serra ses lèvres, avec conviction. Et quand il leva son arme une nouvelle fois, secouant légèrement la tête, elle se souvint comment elle avait résisté la dernière fois. Et elle s'exécuta.

Il descendit la baguette vers elle, et Hermione ferma instantanément les yeux, scellant toutes ses pensées au loin, et verrouilla férocement toute son humanité dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Il restait qu'un déchirement terrible; une douleur, et elle se laissa faire.

Elle ne se souciait plus de quoi que ce soit, maintenant. Plus de dignité. Elle ne lui montrait pas qu'elle était capable d'y survivre. Elle se fichait de sa voix. Elle roulait et frappait et se cognait contre le sol et se recroquevillait plus que jamais et surtout, elle hurlait. Et une de ses mains gagna son torse, et elle lui asséna un coup. Et la torture s'arrêta aussi simplement que cela. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le dos, la souffrance aveugle n'était plus là.

Allongée, les nerfs d'Hermione se crispèrent, ses inspirations frénétiques râpaient ses poumons. Sa robe était sans dessus-dessous, et ses cheveux formaient un désordre chaotique avec l'électricité statique. Jedusor se redressa lentement de sa bousculade, et s'assit. Son masque était de nouveau en place sur son visage.

Hermione en fit de même, et brossa sa chevelure, tentant de la remettre un minimum en ordre.

- Ca ne te mènera nulle part.

Elle crut qu'il allait la tuer. Mais elle se rappela qu'elle était déjà morte, et à cette pensée, elle sourit contre son gré.

_Merlin... Elle sourit. Elle sourit. J'ai utilisé deux fois le Doloris sur elle, et elle est assise là, à me dire que ça ne marchera pas. Elle sourit._

Il n'arrivait même pas à se l'imaginer concrètement. Si, à l'âge de dix-huit ans, quelqu'un lui avait lancé un Doloris aussi puissant à son encontre, il se serait mis aussitôt à révéler ses pires secrets en sanglots. Et c'était de savoir cela qui lui était entièrement exaspérant. Elle était là, devant lui, comme si elle était supérieure. Et son sourire, et ses légères pommettes rosées, ne lui donnaient plus aucune envie de lui lancer un sort. Ce qui était totalement étrange, parce qu'il était dans une fureur monstrueuse et il était persuadé qu'avec cette telle aversion -qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie-, il aurait été capable de lire en elle, et de percer toutes ses barrières.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom Jedusor était complètement déboussolé. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas de veritaserum dans le château, ni même ses instructions -comme si c'était jugé confidentiel. Il ne pouvait pas non plus écourter sa propre potion. Et la torture, pour une raison inconnue ne... marchait pas ? Le sortilège Doloris était l'ami de Jedusor, sa signature, et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, dans ces yeux noisettes devenus légèrement brillants, et il resta assis là. Il se sentait étrange. Cette situation était plus que mystérieuse. Elle était contre-nature. Contre sa nature.

Hermione soupira. Le combat avait l'air terminé entre eux, comme si, après avoir déjouée son supplice, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Tom Jedusor paraissait perdu. Elle haussa les épaules et sa robe se remit en place. Elle enlaça ses genoux contre elle, et serrait toujours fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Son esprit était encore sous le choc. Encore instable, chancelant. Elle prenait le temps de se ré-adapter à l'absence de douleur. Ils restèrent assis quelques minutes, s'observant droit dans les yeux. Hermione rangea dans un côté de sa tête la folie temporaire qui s'imposait toujours après de telles tortures.

Il faisait noir, à l'extérieur. Le soleil était couché et la jeune femme avait passé la journée en la compagnie capricieuse de Tom Jedusor.

- Tom, commença-t-elle, tremblotante.

Il répondit par habitude:

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pourtant ton prénom, répliqua-t-elle. Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? Voldemort, peut-être ?

Ce fut sortit avant même qu'elle y réfléchisse. Ce ne fut que quand sa bouche s'entrouvrit et que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en la regardant, qu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Oh... Oh.

- Comment... ?

Mais quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. C'était Mina.

- Hermione ? C'est toi ?, dit-elle en lançant un coup d'œil dégoûté à Jedusor.

Le jeune homme se retourna, étonné de voit quelqu'un entrer, et surtout de voir qu'une porte était ré-apparue, puis reporta son attention sur Hermione. La brunette le vit agiter discrètement sa baguette, et elle se sentit brusquement revitalisée, fraîche, et pleine d'énergie.

- Ouais.

Sa voix était redevenue normale, également, comme si elle n'avait jamais été éreintée par des hurlements perçants. Jedusor avait utilisé un Enervatum sur elle pour la revigorer et ne lui laisser aucune trace de ses Endoloris.

_Oh, Merlin_. Elle devait maintenant expliquer à Mina pourquoi elle avait menti. Pire encore, pourquoi elle avait menti pour apparemment passer la journée dans une salle de classe en compagnie d'un Serpentard.

Hermione se leva lentement et Jedusor suivit.

- Bon, au moins je t'ai retrouvée. Nous t'avons cherchée pendant deux heures, reprocha Mina d'une voix pointue. Godric est sûrement encore dans les étages supérieurs, et R.J, lui, doit être dans les cachots.

- Je suis tellement désolée, répondit la brunette avec ton d'excuse réellement innocent. J'ai totalement perdu la notion du temps.

Jedusor eut du mal à retrouver sa voix, mais articula tout de même:

- Je m'excuse. Hermione m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle devait partir mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, je l'ai gardé un peu plus longtemps.

La concernée en question retint un ricanement moqueur. _Ah oui, me garder..._

Les yeux gris de Mina se posèrent sur Jedusor et s'adoucirent un peu. Il glissa ses mains dans les poches et attendit quelques secondes qu'elle se dégage de l'entrée. Il soupira intérieurement.. _Les filles.. si influencées par l'apparence physique_.

- Que faisiez-vous tous les deux ?, demanda Mina après avoir détourné le regard du garçon avec réticence pour regarder la potion.

- Oh, Tom ne souhaite pas me le dire, fit Hermione. C'est une potion qu'il a inventé.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un vague sourire. Il ne détacha pas ses yeux des siens, se posant milles questions qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas exprimer à voix haute. Son visage était tout aussi illisible que le sien à cet instant, et il se retrouvait frustré. Ses grands yeux noisettes l'envoûtaient, et l'attiraient. Il voulait savoir tout ce qu'il se cachait dans cet esprit inconnu et fascinant...

- Ca a l'air intéressant.., coupa Mina. Mais je meurs absolument de faim. Il est presque minuit, Hermione !

- Oh, nous ferions mieux d'aller retrouver les autres, alors.. A plus tard, Tom.

Elle lui fit un léger signe de la main, comme si ils étaient.. amis. Jedusor fut submergé par la répulsion. Personne n'avait jamais agit aussi joyeusement à son égard, mais voila que maintenant, il y avait cette fille qui osait. Et il ne la poursuivait pas, et il ne lui lançait pas de maléfices. Au contraire, elle sortait tranquillement de la salle de classe, lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Et la connexion entre leur regard s'interrompit avec le solide "bang" qui annonçait la fermeture de la porte.

Jedusor s'adossa contre le mur en état de choc absolu, soumis à l'incrédulité la plus totale. Comment connaissait-elle _ce_ nom ? Il n'y avait que dix personnes au monde connaissant cette appellation, et seulement deux d'entre eux étaient ici. Il se jura de tourmenter un peu Abraxas et Revelend à ce propos, histoire de s'informer qu'il n'y avait pas eu une fuite quelque part à cause de leurs pauvres comportements.

Il expira. Ou peut-être... Peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose sur Terre pour être mentionné dans un livre historique ? Peut-être que Granger l'avait appris à l'école, dans un manuel d'histoire de la magie ?

Son esprit nageait dans d'innombrables questions. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se prendre autant la tête, il trouvait toujours rapidement les réponses à ses interrogations, mais aujourd'hui.. Cette règle était brisée.

Avec une secousse perplexe de la tête, Jedusor s'arrêta de froncer des sourcils et sortit de son état de transe. Il finirait par avoir ce qu'il veut. Il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps, cette fois-ci.

* * *

_Alors ? Des avis ?  
Avez-vous aimé ?  
_

******J'ai choisi "Fascination", car** : Ils se fascinent mutuellement, pardi ! Hermione s'intéresse à lui, à cet homme qui est devenu Voldemort. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle s'intéresse à ses expressions, ce qu'il cache, ce qu'il doit ressentir vraiment. Et lui, aussi. Il qualifie bien lui-même l'esprit de la Gryffondor de "fascinant". Elle l'intrigue. Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi et comment connait-elle son nom ? Comment a-t-elle réussi à braver son Doloris sans rien lui avouer ?

_La suite ? La semaine prochaine !  
Bisous :D_


	7. Mon nom est Danger

_Hello !_

_Déjà une semaine s'est écoulée, voici le chapitre 7 !  
_

**Auteur: Speechwriter.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** Un millions de merci à tout ceux qui s'intéressent à ma fiction.  
**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **J'ai entamé la traduction du chapitre 13 et je m'autorise une légère pause vu l'avance que j'ai ! Mais aujourd'hui.. Parlons du chapitre 7 vu que c'est celui qui montre le bout de son nez en cette fin de journée ! Un chapitre étalé sur plusieurs jours, moins concentré sur Tom-Hermione que le chapitre précédent mais tout aussi intéressant. Pas long du tout, mais on voit Hermione se rapprocher de ses amis, et Tom la tester d'une façon très peu.. sympathique, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça :D Bonne lecture !

_**Ps:** Si il y a des fautes, ma messagerie est ouverte, comme d'habitude !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Mon nom est Danger.**

* * *

- Si tu avais si envie de passer du temps avec lui, suffisait de nous le dire, tu sais, rassura R.J en prenant son petit déjeuner. Ça ne nous aurait pas dérangé.

- Ça M'aurait dérangé !, murmura Godric en examinant la table des verts et argents. Des Serpentards...

Mina haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas.. Ça ne te ressemble pas, Hermione.

- Je sais, je sais, je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle, exaspérée. Écoutez, pour l'amour de Merlin, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Ce n'était pas mon intention de passer mon après midi avec lui. J'étais simplement partie déjeuner, et je l'ai vu sortir de la Grande Salle. Il avait simplement l'air louche alors je l'ai suivi, j'étais curieuse.

Ses amis froncèrent des sourcils et échangèrent quelques regards.

- Avait-il l'air de planifier quelque chose ?, demanda Godric en se penchant vers elle pour conspirer. Car je sais que, par le passé, certains Serpentards ont déjà manigancé des choses étranges...

- Non, il inventait juste une potion, dit-elle sèchement.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Si cela ne lui plaisait pas.. Il pourrait tout simplement le lui faire regretter.

Mina lui sourit bizarrement.

- Bien sûr, hum.. Alors dis-moi pourquoi il avait ôté sa robe ?

Elle lui donna ensuite un coup dans les côtes. Hermione grimaça de douleur, fusillant du regard sa jeune amie.

- La ferme !

- Quoi ?!, s'écrièrent à l'unisson R.J et Godric avec chacun une expression déconfite.

- Quoi.. ?, fit vaguement Miranda en levant les yeux de son parchemin. Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que tu me hurles autant dans les oreilles, Godric ?

- Rien, siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

Miranda eut l'air surpris, mais retourna à son écriture sans hésitation. Albus s'assit, l'air légèrement incrédule en regardant ses camarades.

- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose.., dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire sur son visage calme. Et je pense que je resterai neutre.

Mina leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comme toujours, non ?

- Bien sûr !, répondit-il joyeusement.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Godric qui avait apparemment l'air très furieux, et R.J qui semblait vraiment désapprouver la situation. Ce dernier était même bien froissé.

- Alors, tu m'expliques ?

Mina élargit son sourire, et les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent de nouveau d'un rouge profond.

- Il faisait très chaud à cause du feu sous le chaudron, alors il a enlevé quelques vêtements, c'est tout, murmura-t-elle.

Son amie pencha la tête vers elle, un sourire diabolique étiré sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, tout à fait, déclara-t-elle en insinuant _"je sais que tu mens"._

Hermione ferma les yeux.

- Merlin, je pensais que vous étiez plus matures que ça.. Vous fâcher car j'ai parlé à quelqu'un appartenant à une autre maison, quand même !

C'était tellement idiot.. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas contrariés pour les bonnes raisons.. _Quelles bonnes raisons ? Le sortilège Doloris ?_

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu craques pour un garçon séduisant, déclara Mina en levant ses mains, innocente, avant de continuer son petit déjeuner.

Hermione rougit encore une fois, se maudissant, souhaitant pouvoir se contrôler.

- Il n'est pas...

- Oublie-ça, coupa R.J en se concentrant sur son plat et tentant de contrôler la colère de sa voix.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent difficiles pour Hermione. Elle captait souvent des regards désagréables de la part des Serpentards, sans raisons apparentes. Ou peut-être, les ragots de sa journée avec Jedusor les avaient atteint et ils étaient au courant. Elle fut sûre à un moment donné qu'Araminta chercherait à la tuer, mais non.. Araminta était restée tout aussi distante et intouchable qu'à l'accoutumée.

Hermione passa quelques jours à l'infirmerie avec Jared et Mangouste. Jared lui avait fait visiter sa collection vaste et détaillée de potions. Il avait écrit de nombreux livres ces dernières années, à propos de remèdes divers. Et Mangouste lui avait montré quelques sortilèges obscures de guérison.

- Tout comme il y a beaucoup de philtres d'amour différents avec les mêmes similitudes, informa-t-il, il existe également de nombreux sorts pour réparer les blessures.. et oui, au fond, ils sont tous semblables.

Puis il lui donna un petit livre noir à l'écriture désordonnée, et lui conseilla de s'entraîner. Hermione passa donc la journée suivante à s'exercer sur les sortilèges donnés. Ils étaient si utiles, et elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi il n'y avait pas eu ce genre de cours à Poudlard.

Hermione prenait soin d'être toujours accompagnée. Si elle se retrouvait seule, ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde, elle se sentait terrifiée. Elle avait peur que Tom Jedusor débarque pour la plaquer encore contre un mur afin de lui demander d'où elle connaissait son nom. Son vrai nom. Lord Voldemort.

Au diable les conséquences du sortilège Doloris, elle n'aurait pas dû perdre son sang froid. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi faible... La majorité des gens normaux qui enduraient deux fois de suite un Doloris et qui ne laissaient qu'une information passer faisaient preuve d'exploit. Cependant, Hermione avait gardé ses lèvres complètement scellées dans la Salle sur Demande, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était montré aussi stupide dans cette salle de classe pour perdre cette qualité peu loquace. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, surtout en sachant que Tom Jedusor était bien en permanence dans le même bâtiment qu'elle, et elle ne pouvait rien changer à son existence.

Et puis.. Elle ne pouvait strictement pas en parler. Si elle disait le moindre mot, non seulement il lui ferait du mal, mais ses amis finiraient également par être en danger. Elle ne devait se préoccuper d'une seule vie: la sienne, elle devait sauver sa propre peau, et elle en était bien capable. L'enseignement de Godric avait porté ses fruits. Hermione savait désormais maîtriser le sortilège Subligo, que Tom Jedusor avait utilisé lors de leur duel. Son but était de renvoyer le maléfice employé sur le lanceur avec une force décuplée.

Avec son arsenal magique en cours de progrès, Hermione se sentait légèrement plus en sécurité, bien que ses craintes que Jedusor la trouve seule et lui lance de nouveau un Doloris restaient bien présentes. D'ailleurs quand elle pensait beaucoup trop à ce Serpentard, elle se reprenait et dirigeait ses pensées vers Ron. Le rouquin était une bien meilleure consolation.

* * *

Hermione et Godric se levèrent tôt ce matin là pour s'entraîner sur les berges du lac. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, et ils se tenaient tout deux, baguettes en main.

- Tu vas devoir utiliser l'Insumera pour cet exercice, expliqua Godric. Et pendant que tu réfléchis à l'incantation, il faut que tu fasses ce mouvement.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils en guise de concentration, et maintenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main, il la tourna dans le sens antihoraire.

- Et ensuite, tu la lèves vers le ciel. Ok ?

A la fin de son geste, une petite sphère d'eau émergea du lac face à eux.

La jeune femme acquiesça. _Insumera !_ Elle dirigea sa baguette en vigne vers le haut et à son tour, une bulle aquatique scintillante fit son chemin en dehors de l'étendue d'eau. Elle fut surprise par la concentration intense que ce sort demandait; elle clignait à peine des yeux que l'eau s'écoulait en goutte de sa propre sphère.

- Garde ta baguette en place, dit Godric. Jette un Pervitum, et recule doucement. Normalement la sphère devrait se déplacer selon tes mouvements.

Hermione serra des dents. _Pervitum !_ Elle tira sa baguette vers elle, et l'eau explosa en fine brume.

- Merde !, soupira-t-elle en essuyant son front. C'est vraiment difficile !

Godric se mit à rire.

- En effet, ça peut prendre du temps à venir mais n'hésite pas à t'entraîner autant que possible pour bien réussir. Ensuite, tu peux combiner quelques petits sorts comme.. _Oppugno !_

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'il pointa sa baguette vers elle. L'eau forma alors une vrille et plongea sur Hermione, l'attrapant par la cheville. Suspendue en l'air, sa robe glissa vers le bas, révélant son pantalon de pyjama à motifs écossais.

- Godric !, s'écria-t-elle. Redescends-moi tout de suite, espèce d'imbécile !

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri quand l'eau la balança d'avant en arrière. Le rire jovial de Godric se mit à emplir les lieux, faisait écho sur le lac.

- On dit, s'il te plaît, jeune fille.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fronçant les sourcils dans sa direction. A force de se balancer autant, le sang battait dans ses oreilles.

- Tu vas voir un peu !, avertit-elle en pointant sa baguette.

- Doucement, doucement.

Il agita légèrement sa baguette, et la brunette retomba calmement sur le sol.

- Bon, prête à ré-essayer ?

Elle hocha la tête en toute confiance. Tourner, _Insumera !_ Lever, _Pervitum !_ Elle recula lentement...

Un très fin filet d'eau sortit délicatement du lac. Hermione tenta de le modeler à plusieurs reprise, mais en vain, elle craignait d'échouer une nouvelle fois.

- N'aies pas peur de le briser !, rassura Godric. Je suis sûr que tu l'as remarqué, il est plutôt robuste.

- Hum, n'essaies pas encore de me déconcentrer..

Godric roula des yeux.

- Oh, très bien. Faisons une pause, alors. Et si on allait manger, maintenant ?

En parlant aussitôt de nourriture, les yeux verts étincelants du jeune homme s'allumèrent d'enthousiasme.

- Seulement si tu promets de m'apprendre de nouveaux sorts après le petit déjeuner !

- Oui, oui, d'accord. Je t'enseignerai une métamorphose à base de plante, un petit tour de passe-passe, si tu le souhaites. En attendant, allons-y !, dit-il avec impatience.

Une métamorphose à base de plante ? Mais, diable, qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Hermione soupira et rattrapa Godric, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à combien il ressemblait à Ron de dos -grand, à la flamboyante chevelure rousse, mince mais finement musclé tout de même.

Mina et R.J semblaient s'être encore disputés. Cela arrivait de temps en temps entre eux. Hermione savait que R.J était fatigué des remarques désespérantes de Mina, et Mina était fatiguée que R.J se prenne trop au sérieux, et chaque fois, l'atmosphère était embarrassante jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un intervienne -à savoir Godric, fougueux et impulsif, qui ne remarquait jamais ce genre de situation.

Mina saisit l'arrivée de Godric comme une occasion en or. Un air soulagé prit place sur son visage.

- Godric !

Elle s'était pratiquement jetée sur lui, l'entraînant à la table pour bavarder un peu. Hermione lui lança un vif coup d'œil et se retourna vers R.J.

- Comment vas-tu ?, demanda-t-elle.

R.J fut surpris par sa question mais lui fit un de ses rares sourires.

- Je vais plutôt bien.. Tu connais Mélia Trueblood ?

- Oui, la sorcière météo, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Elle fait partie des organisateurs des jeux, et elle m'a proposé de les rejoindre, dit-il. Tu sais, leur petite équipe.

- Oh ! C'est vraiment génial ! Et à quoi ça consistera exactement ?

R.J passa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant ses yeux.

- Nous nous réunissons cinq fois par semaines, et on discute et propose des idées pour les prochains événements !

Hermione sourit. R.J n'exprimait pas toujours clairement ses émotions, mais il y avait un soupçon de joie non-dissimulée dans sa voix.

- Alors, fit-elle. Mélia Trueblood, hein ? Comment la connais-tu ?

Elle lui attribua un sourire sournois et suggestif.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, rit R.J.

Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

- Oh rien. C'est juste.. Elle est plutôt jolie, c'est tout.

- Ouais, affirma difficilement le jeune homme. Du moins, si tu aimes les Vélanes, je suppose.

La brunette regarda attentivement Mélia. La Serdaigle était assise bien droite, ses cheveux blonds descendant en une cascade magnifique et disciplinée jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

- Oh, alors, elle a du sang de Vélane ?; reprit-t-elle. Bref, laissons tomber. Sais-tu ce que sera le prochain jeu ?

R.J balaya les alentours du regard.

- Eh bien..., murmura-t-il. A proprement parler, je ne suis pas censé dire quoi que ce soit, mais je pense que le prochain événement sera un jeu de dissimulation. Il y aura quelques personnes désignées comme "chasseurs", et ils feront le tour du château en essayant de trouver leurs camarades et deviner qui ils sont. Et dès qu'une personne sera découverte, elle deviendra "chasseur" à son tour. Le dernier élève encore en jeu sera le gagnant.

- Wow ! Ça semble.. passionnant, vraiment !

Et elle le pensait. C'était une façon créative de jouer et d'utiliser la magie.

- Donc les chasseurs devront deviner l'identité correcte de la personne trouvée ? Je pourrais donc me lancer un sortilège de défiguration ou de désillusion, par exemple, ou même tenter de ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre ?

R.J opina.

- C'est bien l'idée générale. Maintenant, évite vraiment d'en parler autour de toi. Je l'ai déjà dit à Mina, et deux personnes au courant.. Je pense que c'est déjà trop !

Hermione tapota son nez malicieuse et lui sourit. R.J en fit de même en guise de remerciements.

Elle se sentit soudainement troublée. Suite à son sourire, un léger frisson avait secoué son estomac. Et c'était habituellement de la même façon que son corps réagissait quand Ron lui souriait. Alors Hermione se concentra sur sa nourriture, reprenant son repas, et elle se dit que ce n'était rien. Sa bouche était un peu sèche et pâteuse, et elle se sentit aussitôt dangereusement proche de R.J.

- Ah ! Je me sens beaucouuup mieux !, bailla Godric en caressant son ventre. Oh. Qu'est-ce que je devais te montrer déjà ?

- Métamorphose à partir d'herbe, quelque chose comme ça..

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Si tu veux voir quelque chose de vraiment fantastique, il nous faut un peu de Dictame, un peu de racine de Bulmon, et de la Branchiflore !

- Je m'en charge !, s'écria-t-elle à la va vite, soulagé d'avoir une excuse pour sortir de table.

Elle se leva très vite. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments pour R.J, tout simplement car cela ne rentrait pas dans son plan initial. Si elle devait foutre le camp d'ici, elle devait se montrer détachée, et non pas attachée. A personne. Peu importe leur sympathie, leur gentillesse, et leur physique séduisant.

Elle descendit aux cachots. La salle de classe de Rogue avait toujours eu ces trois ingrédients -des trucs basiques, vraiment, mis à part la Branchiflore-, mais Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait les trouver grâce à ses expériences passées.

Elle s'avança dans la fameuse pièce, et trouva plutôt rapidement ce dont elle avait besoin. Son regard parcourut la salle. L'endroit était toujours aussi désagréable et sinistre. Mais même se trouver ici était mieux que de rester gênée et silencieuse aux côtés de R.J, essayant de ne rien ressentir.

Hermione se demanda comment faisait les quelques personnes qui tombaient amoureux, ici. Que se passait-il, pour eux ? Vivaient-ils sans cesse dans la peur de se réveiller un matin sans l'être aimé ? Comment pouvaient-ils gérer la disparition inattendue de l'autre ? Et comment, elle-même, pourrait-elle gérer si cela lui arrivait, comment pourrait-elle se l'infliger ? Et si Ron était ici ? Non.. Même si Ron était là, même si elle pouvait le serrer de nouveau dans ses bras comme sur Terre, même si elle pouvait l'embrasser délicatement, même.. Elle n'y arriverait pas, elle ne pourrait pas vivre dans cette crainte.

Elle quitta l'ancienne salle de classe du professeur Rogue.

- Hermione Granger.

_Oh, Merlin. Pas maintenant. Pas ici._

Un cauchemar devenu réalité. Tom Jedusor était appuyé sur le mur en pierre face à elle.

- Alors, tu t'étais caché durant tout ce temps ?, dit-elle brusquement, en se demandant comment arriverait-elle à sortir d'ici sans qu'il lui jette un sort.

Elle avança sa main, sortant avec vitesse sa baguette magique de sa manche.

- Ton humour ne m'amuse pas, Granger, répliqua-t-il en quittant le mur pour s'approcher d'elle.

Ses pas lents et mesurés. Cette foulée de la fatalité. Cette foulée qui affolait le cerveau d'Hermione pour ne former qu'une phrase dans son esprit: _dégage de là, maintenant, tout de suite_.

- Très bien. Alors laisse-moi, comme ça, tu ne seras pas obligé de subir mon sarcasme exaspérant.

Elle tentait de rester impassible, mais elle n'eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Jedusor avait maintenant sa baguette en main. Elle pensa rapidement _Obsido !_ avant qu'il lance un sort. Ce dernier se brisa contre son épais et brumeux bouclier vert.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux et respira lentement, comme si il essayait de se contrôler, puis abaissa sa baguette. Il se passa une minute avant qu'il ne parle.

- Je suis désolé, mais je dois le faire, Granger, dit-il d'une voix douce en levant son arme.

Qu'est-ce que.. ? Était-ce la fin ? Était-ce le moment où sa rage l'immergeait tellement qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser l'Avada Kedavra ?

Mais, étrangement, il se recula jusqu'à se tenir à l'intersection de deux couloirs. Puis il agita sa baguette, en la pointant droit sur lui-même.

De profondes plaies se tranchèrent subitement sur son abdomen. Le sang jaillissait de son corps comme de grandes larmes. Comme si il était une fontaine malsaine, le liquide pourpre se répandit rapidement sur le sol autour de lui..

Et ce cri.

Hermione n'avait jamais entendu un garçon crier comme Jedusor hurlait à ce moment présent. C'était brute. Les mugissements qui faisaient écho tout autour de lui sortait tout droit de son diaphragme. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, puis sur son dos, les bras et les jambes écartés. Il plissa des yeux, et les ferma ensuite. Il gisait là, en plein milieu des corridors.

La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à penser. _Oh mon Dieu_. Qu'était-elle sensée faire ? Le soigner ? C'était pourtant ce qu'elle avait espéré; qu'il meurt et qu'elle en ait fini avec lui. Mais sa tête tournait à mesure que le sang s'accumulait tout autour de son corps mince et élancé. La baguette s'échappa de sa main masculine, retombant légèrement sur le sol en pierre. Tout ce dont elle avait appris de Mangouste affluait dans son esprit, des sortilèges de guérison, lequel utiliser ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas soigner Lord Voldemort. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire et trahir ses amis, elle-même et sa propre mort... Cela n'avait aucune importance si Mangouste savait faire la part des choses et pouvait soigner n'importe qui.. Hermione, elle, ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas le soigner. Pas Tom Jedusor. Pas le brillant, parfait et mauvais Tom Jedusor.

Soudain, Hermione pouvait entendre du monde. Beaucoup de voix. Et il criait, encore.

Elle s'avança vers lui dans un état second, tremblotante. Ses pas éclaboussaient légèrement le sol avec le sang -_Mon Dieu, il y en a partout..._- et elle regarda finalement droit devant elle. La jeune femme remarqua aussitôt que la salle commune des verts-et-argents se trouvait à peine à quelque mètres et que dix Serpentards au moins, en état de choc extrême, l'observaient aux pieds de leur camarade ensanglanté. Ce dernier en profita pour arrêter de crier, la poitrine haletante, tentant de prendre de longues bouffées d'air.

- Je..., bafouilla-t-elle sans réussir à continuer sa phrase.

Un autre hurlement retentit faisant une nouvelle fois écho dans l'air. Hermione vit le visage pâle d'Araminta Meliflua faire son chemin à travers la foule qui ne cessait de croître.

- Tom !, s'écria-t-elle. Tom !

Quelqu'un dans les Serpentards donna un ordre.

- Que quelqu'un aille chercher Abraxas ! Vite !

Puis, le chaos. Plusieurs élèves se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir en courant, et elle pouvait entendre de loin leurs cris hystériques: "Malfoy !", cependant, elle ne détachait plus ses yeux d'Araminta qui la clouait sur place avec un regard haineux dépassant celui de Lord Voldemort. Hermione baissa ses prunelles vers Tom, et celui-ci agrippa son bras puis l'obligea à s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Sa baguette chancelait dans ses mains, nerveuse, et son visage était bien trop proche du sien.

Il se pencha plus près encore.

- Ne le prends pas personnellement, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Ses lèvres laissèrent esquisser un sourire narquois, et sa main pâle et recouverte de sang plaça minutieusement une de ses boucles derrière son oreille. Elle se déroba de son toucher. Ses doigts étaient chauds, et humides, mais toujours fermes et contrôlés.

Sa bouche, maintenant blême, avait vraiment ce sourire malfaisant. Il avait absolument tout prévu, planifié chaque secondes. Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Araminta. La Serpentard bouillonnait tellement que la couleur de son visage pouvait rivaliser avec celle d'une tomate bien mûre.

La peau de Tom Jedusor devenait de plus en plus terne suite à la quantité de sang importante qu'il avait perdu.

- Abraxas ferait mieux d'arriver bientôt, susurra-t-il.

Hermione saisit sa baguette, et bondit sur ses pieds. _Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ?_

C'était tellement surréaliste. Le vacarme, les cris, la scène. Puis Abraxas Malfoy sortit brusquement de la salle commune, les yeux hagards et paniqués. Il courut jusqu'aux côtés de Jedusor et se laissa tomber dans la marre de sang qui s'étendait toujours de dalles en dalles.

- Oh, Merlin, souffla Abraxas.

Il déchira la robe détrempée de Jedusor, et ouvrit sans attendre sa chemise, révélant les profondes et répugnantes entailles sur le torse du Serpentard.

Malfoy épousa délicatement chaque coupures du bout de sa baguette, et celles-ci se refermèrent lentement sur la pâleur lisse de la peau du jeune homme.

- Tergeo !, fit-il ensuite.

Le sang sur le sol, sur les vêtements de chacun, et sur le Serpentard aussi, disparut. Tom Jedusor était de nouveau immaculé de toutes blessures, plus livide que jamais. Hermione songea vaguement que c'était étrange -surtout ironique, en fait- que Malfoy ait des notions en sortilèges de guérison.. mais elle n'eut le temps d'approfondir cette pensée, elle prit conscience que la vingtaine de Serpentards présents la fusillaient amèrement de regard depuis que leur cher Tom était maintenant guérit. Elle n'hésita pas, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

* * *

L'incident avait fait ses dégâts, au propre comme au figuré. Chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait son regard à présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher cet épouvantable sourire sous-entendant _"J'ai gagné"_, cependant, elle ne pouvait pas regarder un autre Serpentard dans les yeux sans y apercevoir une haine profonde et glaciale. Elle avait même dû esquiver un sort ou deux dans les couloirs, et Godric s'était mis à hurler bruyamment des obscénités à leurs expéditeurs.

L'entière altercation fut difficile à expliquer à ses amis. Ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas croire son histoire en raison du fait qu'il s'agissait tout de même de Tom Jedusor, mais ils restaient là. Ils n'avaient pas remis en cause sa compagnie à leurs côtés et maintenaient fermement leurs positions. Ils la défendaient avec ferveur des insultes et des quelques sorts, et pour cela, Hermione leur en était réellement reconnaissante.

Le maléfice qu'il s'était lancé n'était pas un Sectumsempra sachant que ce Tom là n'avait pas connu Severus Rogue, mais demeurait tout de même tout aussi vicieux. Bien que Abraxas Malfoy ait soigné la majorité de ses entailles, les blessures internes, elles, étaient restées ouvertes. Par ce fait, Jedusor passa trois jours à l'infirmerie tandis que Mangouste et Jared le guérissaient par différents sorts et diverses potions nauséabondes.

Hermione fut bouleversée quand Mangouste et Jared lui demandèrent strictement de sortir de l'infirmerie, le lendemain de l'incident. Apparemment, tout deux avaient entendu et croyaient les rumeurs du château, sans vouloir entendre sa propre version.

- Honnêtement Hermione, je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable d'une telle chose, murmura Jared en cherchant activement un flacon bleu dans son cabinet.

- C'est un sortilège très grave, ajouta Mangouste. Dangereux. Maintenant, nous devons nettoyer tes actes.

- Alors.. vas-t-en, conclut Jared.

Hermione s'exécuta, trop blessée par leurs paroles pour tenter de se défendre encore.

Jedusor était très satisfait de lui-même. Même plutôt, extrêmement fier de lui, et _heureux_. Son plan avait marché à la perfection et sans encombres, en particulier la réaction d'Araminta Meliflua. Elle était venue le voir tous les jours en minaudant, lui racontant combien elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que cette sale sang-de-bourbe avait fait, etc, et lui disait combien elle préparait de merveilleux coups bas pour rendre les prochains jours d'Hermione difficiles. Chaque Serpentards étaient venus à lui, certains pour lui dire qu'ils étaient contents de le voir en forme, d'autres pour lui assurer qu'ils rendraient la vie de Granger, misérable.

Parfait. La revanche avait une saveur délicieusement goûteuse.

Mais Jedusor restait contrarié de ne pas être proche des Gryffondors, car il aurait pu la détacher des siens, également. Une vie sociale réduite à néant aurait été plus facile pour l'accoster. La plupart des rouges et ors le connaissaient comme étant un garçon respectable et tranquille, ce qui l'aurait aidé à les monter contre la Granger, mais il n'aurait pas atteint ses amis. La nature protectrice de Godric Gryffondor, et les regards attendrit de R.J sur la fille pour qu'elle se porte au mieux étaient rageants. Jedusor avait la conviction que tous les deux avaient connaissance de ce que Hermione Granger cachait, il était vraiment sûr et certain qu'ils étaient au courant de tout.

Mais.. Il s'en sortait bien, c'était tout de même un bon début. Quand les gens devenaient misérables, ils finissaient vulnérables, et Jedusor s'était juré que la vie de Granger -ou sa mort, qu'importe que ce soit- ne serait plus jamais agréable à partir de là. Il effleura doucement son torse. Son sort avait bien été son expérience la plus douloureuse, ce qui était l'effet secondaire de son plan. Mais le mal s'était arrêté. Mangouste lui avait fait prendre une gorgée de solution anesthésiante. Néanmoins, Jedusor n'était pas fâché contre ses blessures.. Si il devait souffrir, valait mieux qu'il soit son propre bourreau, et qu'il s'inflige lui-même ses douleurs.

* * *

- Hey, Hermione, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait te remonter le moral !, fit Mina à son oreille, penchée sur le dossier du sofa.

Hermione se retourna. Mina se glissa sur le canapé et atterrit sans dessus-dessous, les jambes allongées, et les cheveux noirs terriblement emmêlés.

- Ah, bon ?

Personne ne lui avait remonté le moral depuis un petit moment.. surtout que ce jour-là, elle s'était réveillée avec une invasion de rat bruns dans sa chambre, et elle soupçonnait vivement Araminta derrière tout cela.

- Ouais ! J'ai une idée pour l'événement dont nous a parlé R.J l'autre jour !, fit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione leva un sourcil, curieuse.

- Je t'écoute !

- Polynectar !, s'exclama son amie.

- .. pas mal, pas mal..

- Pas mal ? Non, c'est brillant !, reprit-elle. Aucune de nous ne sera prise car les chasseurs penseront que nous seront vraiment nous !

Elle s'agitait dans sa position couchée à mesure qu'elle s'exprimait, comme si elle argumentait corps et âme son idée. Hermione sourit.

- Le seul problème.., commença Mina en chuchotant. C'est que je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire du Polynectar..

Eh bien, ce n'était pas une chose à propos de laquelle s'inquiéter, Hermione avait apperçu quelques petits flacons de potions dans l'ancienne réserve de Rogue.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas !, rassura Hermione. Je peux me débrouiller avec ça !

- Ça va être génial !

Sur ses mots, elle roula hors du canapé.

- R.J a dit que le jeu sera mercredi prochain. Nous devrions mettre au point un plan d'action !

* * *

Les règles de l'événement furent présentées trois jours avant le jeu au grand soulagement de R.J. Mina et Hermione avait décidé de prendre l'apparence de l'autre grâce à la potion et de se jeter un sort de Désillusion au cas où.

- Bien, soupira R.J. Maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de vous donner des informations au compte-goutte..

Il y avait quatre "chasseurs", un de chaque maison, et ce renseignement venait tout juste d'être donné. Hermione grimaça en lisant les noms:

_Tom Jedusor._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Mangouste Bonham._

_Andra DeLisle._

- Qui a fait cette liste ?, demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec une colère vive.

Le jeune homme leva les mains en guise de protestation.

- Hey, calme-toi, Hermione. Je t'assure que ce n'était pas moi, sourit-il.

- Ce sont les gens les plus puissants de l'école !, s'écria-t-elle, consternée, en relisant la liste.

Andra DeLisle participait régulièrement au club de duel, et fut la seule personne à tenir dix minutes face à Godric Gryffondor.

- Ce sera le pire jeu jamais connu..., marmonna-t-elle.

Hermione retarda le plus possible le moment de descendre aux cachots pour y chercher la potion de Polynectar, et quand elle eut finalement le courage de se trouver à une proximité dangereuse de la salle commune des Serpentards.. elle se jeta un sort de Désilusion. _Depuis quand ai-je peur de tout ?_

Et puis, Hermione était inquiète pour Mina. En prenant son apparence, elle serait probablement menacée. Les Serpentards avaient même certainement déjà préparé quelques plans machiavéliques pour l'événement. Cependant, Mina ne voulait pas entendre un mot des angoisses de la brunette.

- Écoute, fit-elle. Tu me ressembleras et tu prendras des coups à ma place.. Je ferai juste la même chose. Sujet clos.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Mina l'intima à se taire.

- Je suis le capitaine de Quidditch de notre maison donc quand je dis quelque chose c'est définitif, stop, on arrête de parler.

Hermione soupira.. Depuis quand être dans l'équipe de Quidditch était un justificatif ?

- Je t'informe tout de même que me ressembler est bien plus nuisible que te ressembler, répondit la brunette avec amertume. Les gens t'aiment et ne te soupçonnent pas d'être un terrible mage noir.. Contrairement à moi.

Mina haussa les épaules.

- On s'en fiche. Je suis une Gryffondor, et peu importe ce que je fais ou qui je suis, les Serpentards vont me viser.

C'était probablement vrai, raisonna Hermione. Le jeu se transformerait sûrement en activité très dangereuse une fois commencé. Elle devait faire confiance à Mina, elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle.

Surtout, que la jeune femme n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de la santé de quelqu'un d'autre, elle avait un programme secret de prévu. Elle devait trouver un moyen de suivre et surveiller Tom Jedusor. Elle avait vérifié quelques fois sa potion; elle mijotait toujours, encore en cours d'expérimentation. Cela prenait vraiment beaucoup de temps.. Qu'était-ce ? Un poison ? Le jeu était le moment idéal pour lui pour faire le sale boulot. Si il était un chasseur, tout le monde resterait hors de sa portée, et qu'importe son allure sournoise ou suspicieuse. Il aurait le champ libre, et Hermione devait l'en empêcher.

Nous étions mardi soir, et la salle commune des Gryffondors était maintenant en effervescence dans l'attente du lendemain. Mais Hermione, quand à elle, tentait toujours d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre elle et Jedusor dans les cachots, mais ses amis n'étaient toujours pas prêts à la croire..

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mince. Il est sorti dans le couloir, a pointé sa propre baguette sur lui, et s'est lancé le sort. Je ne sais même pas quel maléfice il a utilisé !

- Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?, répliqua Mina. Je ne peux pas imaginer un seul Serpentard faire une chose pareil juste pour ruiner une réputation, Hermione.

La brunette soupira. C'était là où les explications devenaient difficiles.

- Il ne m'aime vraiment, vraiment, pas.

- Pourtant, vous sembliez bien vous entendre tous les deux dans cette salle de classe..

_Oui, mis à part le Doloris, hein. Mais ça, je suppose que ce n'est qu'une toute petite coïncidence de rien du tout._

- Non, dit-elle simplement. Il est manipulateur. Il est le mal en personne.

Cela ne fonctionnait pas. Godric et R.J s'échangeaient des regards sceptiques.

- Hermione, écoute, intervint Godric. Je m'en fiche complètement si tu lui as lancé ce sort, par contre, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à tout mettre sur son dos.

- Je sais que c'est le cadet de tes soucis, alors justement.. Pourquoi mentirais-je ?, soupira-t-elle, exaspérée. Je vous ai simplement dit ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle était honnêtement exténuée de se répéter, mais R.J semblait toujours vouloir remettre la conversation sur le tapis, et Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi. _Je suis sincère, merde._

Peut-être devrait-elle mentir pour être tranquille finalement.. Si elle avouait qu'elle avait lancé un maléfice sur Jedusor sans scrupules, peut-être leur amitié redeviendrait comme avant.. La pensée l'enflamma. Non. Elle ne s'abaisserait certainement pas à ce niveau. Elle ne laisserait pas Tom Jedusor atteindre sa vie avec un maudit sort ! Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle souhaitait que tout disparaisse, mais ce souhait était bien vain.

Elle leva les yeux vers R.J qui la surveillait d'un air absent, apparemment perdu dans ses propres pensées lui aussi. R.J était toujours penseur et réfléchissait trop. Et elle espérait désormais qu'il ne la repousse pas trop dans ses retranchements à cause de ses réflexions.

- Vous savez, songea-t-elle à haute voix afin de changer de sujet et rompre la tension. Je trouve que l'événement ressemble beaucoup à l'une des tâches d'un Tournois des Trois Sorciers, pendant la période médiévale.

Le visage de Miranda s'illumina avec enthousiasme.

- L'époque médiévale ? J'aime l'époque médiévale !

- Ouais, chacun des trois champions étaient déguisés et devaient rester cachés dans le château de Beauxbâtons le plus longtemps possible, expliqua-t-elle.

- Oh, _ce_ Tournois là..., répondit Miranda en tirant la langue de dégoût. Tellement peu créatif.

- Moi, ça ne me semble pas trop mal, rétorqua Godric. Surtout quand on compare avec d'autres tâches !

- Eh bien, non, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça !, coupa Hermione. Ils ont lâché beaucoup d'animaux nocifs dans les couloirs. Il y avait même un dragon dans les cachots, il me semble. Un jeune.

- Et il a mit la moitié des étages en feu, continua distraitement Miranda.

Godric leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce serait une bonne idée pour un prochain événement, non ?

Hermione n'en était vraiment pas sûre, et ce n'était pas une idée à mettre dans les mains de n'importe qui. Surtout une personne en particulier, d'ailleurs.. une personne qui parcourrait l'école demain pour retrouver ses camarades...

Elle ne dormit vraiment pas beaucoup cette nuit là.

* * *

Tous les élèves de l'école se réunirent à la Grande Salle, à dix heures précises. Hermione avait espéré jusqu'au dernier moment que Tom Jedusor annule sa participation au jeu, mais non, il était debout avec Dumbledore, DeLisle et Bonham, et avait l'air singulièrement mécontent.

- Bien. Maintenant, voici, les règles, commença Mélia Trublood.

Elle était face aux quatre chasseurs, et elle était d'une beauté pure.

- Quand j'enverrai des étincelles dans les airs, ces quatre devant moi fermeront les yeux et vous aurez dix minutes pour courir, vous cacher, et faire ce que vous avez besoin de faire. Vous avez tous sur vous ces triangles, non ?

Elle leva un triangle en laiton à la vue de tous.

- Cet objet détient votre nom et vous ne pourrez mentir. Si un chasseur pointe sa baguette sur vous en prenant le soin de ne pas se tromper sur votre identité, le triangle s'illuminera en orange. Impossible de le manquer, même sous vos vêtements.. Et cela signifiera que vous devenez chasseur aussi. Compris ?

Un murmure général acquiesça. Mélia leva sa baguette, et des étincelles rouges lumineuses sortirent par la pointe. La foule se dispersa.

Hermione et Mina se précipitèrent aux cuisines.

- Tiens, prends un peu de mes cheveux, fit Hermione en coupant une légère mèche avec sa baguette.

Mina fit la même chose, et toutes deux s'échangèrent ce dernier ingrédient avant de l'ajouter à leurs deux flacons.

Hermione rit quand son amie se transforma en une réplique parfaite d'elle-même.

- C'est vraiment bizarre !

La potion avait un goût terrible bien que cette fois ci, elle ne la buvait pas avec les poils du chat de Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione eut mal quand son corps d'un mètre soixante s'étira en un bon mètre soixante quinze.

- Merlin, tu es toute petite !, gloussa Mina à la fin de sa transformation.

- Bien, fit Hermione en ignorant le commentaire sur sa taille. Bonne chance !

Elle se tapota la tête pour se lancer un sort de Désillusion puis s'enveloppa d'un léger boucler transparent pour éviter les Finite Incantatem qui pourraient l'accabler durant l'après-midi.

- A ce soir !

Hermione se précipita hors de la cuisine et jeta hâtivement un sortilège de silence sur ses chaussures, ses vêtements, et sur sa propre voix, pour pouvoir mieux entendre tout autour d'elle. Le petit triangle en laiton dans sa poche, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la Grande Salle.

Elle arriva quelques minutes à peine avant que les grandes portes ne s'ouvrent. Hermione se pressa un peu contre le mur. Mangouste sortit le premier, et de sa marche habituellement rapide, il partit vers la gauche. Dumbledore resta debout un instant, observa silencieusement les deux côtés puis s'élança vers la droite du couloir en sifflant joyeusement. La jeune femme se tenait tout contre le mur, se fondant parfaitement dans le décor. Andra DeLisle emprunta le même chemin que Bonham, un air déterminé plaqué sur son visage, et une fois les trois disparut, Tom Jedusor se fraya paresseusement un chemin en dehors de la pièce.

Il partit à droite. Hermione le suivit à une distance sécuritaire, confiante sur le fait de ne pas se faire prendre cette fois-ci. Déjà, elle entendait des duels commencer à travers les couloirs, mais Jedusor ne s'arrêta pas. Il n'en avait que faire du jeu, il continuait d'avancer. Il n'essayait pas même de chercher quelqu'un ni de jeter un quelconque Finite Incantatem. Que faisait-il ?

Le jeune homme ralentit le pas, et la brunette n'en fit pas un de plus. Ils étaient au premier étage, près de la salle des Sortilèges, à un carrefour. A l'un des coins, quelqu'un annula un sort de Désillusion.. C'était Araminta.

Elle leva son menton pointu vers Jedusor et hocha la tête. Il dirigea sa baguette sur elle et dit son prénom. Une lumière orange vive émana de la poche d'Araminta pour confirmer son identité. Tom vérifia les alentours d'un coup d'œil -_si seulement il savait..._- et demanda impatiemment, d'une voix basse et calme.

- L'as-tu vue ?

Araminta secoua la tête.

- Non. Abraxas est à l'étage supérieur, tu peux aller lui demander. Ou sinon, tu peux essayer un _Accio sang-de-bourbe_, ricana-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

_Mina_.

* * *

_Des avis ? Avez-vous aimé ?_  
_Reviews !_

******J'ai choisi "Mon nom est Danger", car** : Tom passe à l'attaque et lui prouve qu'il peut être bien cruel. Évidemment, elle connaît déjà sa vraie nature, mais lui n'en sait rien du tout. Il a un plan en tête, il agit, et ne se rend pas encore réellement compte de l'intelligence de son adversaire.. Comme il le sous-entend, il compte ruiner sa vie sociale. Pourquoi au fond ? Que va-t-il faire ? Et la fin.. Que prépare-t-il ? ;)

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !  
Bisous :)_


	8. Ne jamais jouer avec un serpent

_Hello !_

_Chapitre 8 en ligne, voilou !  
_

**Auteur: Speechwriter.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** _(remerciements)_  
**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **Désolée pour le retard. Je devais poster mardi mais je suis tombée malade et impossible de faire quoi que ce soit, surtout me concentrer sur l'édition de dernière minute (relecture, correction des fautes -bien qu'il en reste souvent, outch-, changements de phrases). Donc pardonnez-moi, voici la suite tant attendue ! Que va-t-il arriver à Mina ? Qu'est-ce que Tom a en tête ? A vous de lire ! Chapitre sous le signe de la manipulation, le plan, et la rancoeur. Bonne lecture ! :)

_**Ps:** Si il y a des fautes, ma messagerie est ouverte, comme d'habitude !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

**Ne jamais jouer avec un serpent.**

* * *

L'esprit d'Hermione s'affola. Qu'allait-il faire ? Mina n'était probablement pas en mesure de supporter le sortilège Doloris. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Jedusor faire une telle chose, et elle n'était pas certaine de trouver son amie avant lui.. Pas quand il semblait avoir un réseau d'espion dans le château.

L'inquiétude concernant Mina s'immisça soudainement en elle. Le Doloris était un sort terriblement commun dans son époque, dans le lugubre Poudlard qu'elle avait connu, mais pas dans cet autre monde. Même si les matchs de Quidditch et les clubs de duel étaient parfois très violents, Hermione n'avait jamais vu un autre élève que Jedusor lancer un Impardonnable.

Ils étaient au second étage, maintenant. Jedusor marchait rapidement en direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Étrangement, au beau milieu d'un couloir désert, Abraxas Malfoy se tenait là, en appui contre l'entrée d'une salle de classe.

- Elle était sous un sortilège de Désillusion, informa directement le jeune blond. Je l'ai eu avec un Finite Incantatem. Elle s'est enfuit, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle s'est dirigée vers le passage secret qui mène au sixième étage.

Jedusor acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et tourna à droite. Hermione le suivit à travers le passage menant au sixième étage. A côté de la sortie figurait Revelend Godelot qui pointa automatiquement son doigt vers le bout du couloir.

- Septième étage.

Les indications des Serpentards conduirent Jedusor et Hermione face à un lieu qui paralysa presque la jeune fille: la Salle sur Demande. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée ici, elle avait été assassinée. Merveilleux souvenir. Sa gorge se resserra et son cœur entra dans une course folle.

Jedusor allait et venait, les yeux fermement posés sur le mur, et une porte apparut lentement. _Merde_. Si il refermait la porte derrière lui, comment arriverait-elle à pénétrer à l'intérieur sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ?

Le garçon se retourna brusquement et agita sa baguette dans un large mouvement. Hermione leva également son arme, et serra des dents quand son Finite Incantatem heurta son bouclier. Jedusor parut satisfait de n'y découvrir personne.

Hermione ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres derrière lui, dans une proximité douloureuse et terrifiante. Il ouvrit la porte. Heureusement pour elle, il ne se contenta pas de s'y glisser, il l'ouvrit largement. La jeune femme eut assez le temps de le suivre en silence dans la pièce avant qu'il regarde une dernière fois à l'extérieur et ferme la porte.

Mina était une fille intelligente, pensa Hermione. Elle avait créé un labyrinthe avec de hauts murs en pierre surplombés de torches brillantes. Il n'y avait aucun plafond, juste une infinie obscurité, et les murs n'en finissaient plus. Elle observa Jedusor qui leva les yeux au ciel, un air buté sur ses traits. Il s'avança dans les lieux, Hermione sur ses talons.

La jeune femme examinait la pièce. Comment la Salle sur Demande avait pu créer un labyrinthe aussi complexe ? Mina avait sûrement dû demander un lieu impossible pour se cacher et Poudlard avait exaucé son voeu. Hermione applaudit silencieusement le génie de Mina, mais à peine s'en réjouit-elle que Jedusor sortit sa baguette et son soulagement se métamorphosa en une incrédulité glaciale.

Il agita son arme. La brunette ne reconnut pas le sort mais un jet de lumière bleue jaillit de l'extrémité et tous les murs sur son chemin s'écroulèrent en un buit assourdissant. En le suivant à travers les débris, elle se demanda comment un tel sortilège pouvait exister.. Il avait tout de même fracassé une douzaine de parois rocheuses de presque un mètre d'épaisseur, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il ne fallait décidément pas sous-estimer le pouvoir du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Hermione le pensa une nouvelle fois quand il lança un nouveau Finite Incantatem, si puissant qu'elle sentit sa défense se briser sous sa force. Ses yeux étaient méfiants.

Jedusor tendit encore une fois sa baguette, et un nouveau faisceau de lumière bleue en sortit. Cette fois il tourna, comme si il lui montrait le chemin et rompit deux autres murs. Il s'avança sur ce qu'il restait, Hermione toujours derrière lui, suivant ses pas. Il agita encore son arme, et le jet bleuté se dirigea jusqu'au bout du corridor puis s'arrêta à l'angle sans rien détruire de plus.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra quand ils atteignirent le coin désigné. Une impasse les attendait. Il n'y avait aucun autre passage, aucune porte de sortie.

Merlin. Mina n'était quand même pas au bout de cette petite ruelle ? Ce fut aussi simple que cela ? Jedusor n'était entré dans le labyrinthe depuis seulement une quinzaine de minutes.. et il arrivait déjà à sa destination ?

- Il y a quelqu'un ?, fit doucement le jeune homme en regardant au bout de l'allée, comme si il ne savait pas qui se tenait là.

Il fit encore un geste avec sa baguette et Hermione fortifia un nouveau bouclier, grimaçant quand le sort la bouscula légèrement.

Avec consternation, la brunette vit une silhouette se former devant eux à la fin de son sortilège. La personne avait une main posée sur sa bouche -sans doute pour prendre une gorgée de Polynectar. _Non non non non non non non, va-t-en !_

A quelques pas de là, Jedusor sourit. Un sourire minuscule et de mauvaise augure. Les flammes des torches reflétaient une lumière chaude sur son visage pâle, assombrissant ses traits, et les ombres accentuaient la couleur de ses yeux. Il cessa sa marche à trois mètres de Mina, et son sourire s'estompa rapidement, comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

- Est-ce que c'est toi, Granger ?, demanda-t-il, avec un soupçon mesuré d'incertitude dans la voix, feignant à merveille la confusion.

- Que veux-tu, Jedusor ?, murmura Mina.

Hermiona n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à maintenant, mais leurs voix étaient presque vraisemblable. Elle se maudit de l'intérieur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec ta voix ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, et Hermione pria pour que Mina révèle sa véritable identité, même si cela lui coûtait la disqualification. L'activité n'était pas importante. Sa sécurité primait avant tout.

- Juste un peu malade, répondit Mina.

La brunette enragea. _Dis-lui !_

Hermione se dirigea muettement à ses côtés, prête à détourner les sorts en cas de besoin.. Si jamais il l'attaquait par surprise.

Jedusor était toujours sur ses gardes, toujours à l'affût du moindre détail. Si Hermione lui jetait un sort en premier, il y avait de bonne chance pour qu'il réplique aussitôt à l'intention de Mina. La jeune femme aurait déjà lancé une offensive si elle avait pu, mais son amie ne comprendrait rien à la situation et ne serait pas prête. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de manipuler le Polynectar à sa guise pour lui révéler qui elle était vraiment. Il n'y avait rien qu'Hermione puisse faire à part attendre qu'il se montre méchant. Si il s'apprêtait à lui faire du mal, elle sauterait sur l'occasion et ne laisserait pas Mina se condamner de cette façon.

- Oh, dit-il. Désolé d'entre ça.

Il n'était plus qu'à deux-trois pas de Mina, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Hermione avait oublié combien il était attrayant, et surtout combien la jeune femme n'avait cessé de le commenter.. Elle n'était donc décidément pas en mesure d'arrêter de le regarder.

- Oui, répondit distraitement Mina.

Hermione regardait la scène, impuissante. Elle lui ressemblait traits pour traits, jusqu'à la plus discrète tâche de rousseur sur son nez, jusqu'à la plus bouclée de ses mèches volumineuses.. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse indiquer à Jedusor qu'il se trompait, et qu'il s'attaquait à la mauvaise fille. _Merde, merde, merde ! Que dois-je faire ?_

Pire encore.. Mina était dans l'illusion que Tom était un garçon plus que correct. Elle n'était pas sur ses gardes. Elle ne tenait même pas sa baguette !

_SORS TA BAGUETTE, IDIOTE !_

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais prise au sérieux ?

Jedusor rangea son arme et s'avança un peu plus. Hermione sentit un étrange sentiment dans son estomac en voyant Mina qui retenait son souffle, captivée par les deux beaux yeux sombres du jeune homme. Chaque fille devait être absolument identique, pour lui, pensa la brunette avec dégoût. Il avait conscience d'avoir une grande emprise sur la gente féminine, et c'était sûrement l'une des premières raisons pour laquelle il était un brillant manipulateur.

Toujours étant, le regard de Mina était profondément admiratif, sans une seule once de méfiance, et Hermione n'avait jamais vu cela sur son propre visage. Elle était choquée que Jedusor n'ait pas remarqué cette différente presque flagrante, d'autant plus qu'il n'était plus qu'à une très légère distance de la fille, et pouvait voir ainsi chaque détail des expressions de Mina. _Que fait-il, putain ?_

- Tu as raison, c'était un excellent endroit pour se cacher, commenta-t-il en regardant le labyrinthe autour d'eux.

- Oui, fit Mina avec désinvolture, tentant de parler le moins possible pour cacher le son de sa voix et ne pas révéler ainsi qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre.

Il reporta son attention sur Mina-Hermione, et poursuivit.

- Je me demandais.. A propos de l'autre jour.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, puis se mordit la lèvre, et fronça des sourcils. Hermione devinait aisément ce à quoi elle pensait: elle se demandait quelle version croire, celle d'Hermione ou celle des rumeurs. Finalement, elle prit une décision.

- Pourquoi, diable, as-tu fait ça ?, répliqua-t-elle précipitamment.

Hermione vit un sourire en coin se dessiner sur le visage de Jedusor. _Merde !_ Si Mina se serait tenue à l'histoire officielle, celle qui circulait à travers les couloirs, il aurait su que ce n'était pas elle...

- Je pense que tu le sais déjà, murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux sombres se plongèrent fermement dans son regard noisette.

- Oh ?

Mina esquiva, regardant désespérément sur les côtés. Hermione priait pour la jeune fille, connaissant malheureusement, elle aussi, la sensation désagréable d'être coincé par ce coup d'œil sans pitié.

- Eh bien.. Je vais t'éclairer, tu en sais bien plus que tu ne le devrais, ricana sombrement Tom.

Une vague de confusion fit son chemin jusqu'au visage de Mina-Hermione.

- Quoi ?

Hermione regarda avec horreur le jeune homme se pencher à moins de quinze centimètres sur "son" visage. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme soumise au sortilège Imperium, et ses sourcils se levèrent un peu.

Se retenant de ne pas lui jeter un sort en pleine face, la main de la brunette se crispa si fort sur le manche de sa baguette que son relief se creusa dans sa peau. Elle considéra un instant l'idée de lancer un Petrificus Totalus, mais non.. Le sortilège était audible, et Jedusor avait de brillants réflexes: elle serait elle-même bloquée en quelques secondes et.. foutue, à sa merci.

- Ne joues pas à l'imbécile, chuchota Tom. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Il leva délicatement la main. Et en un éclair, Hermione tendit sa baguette.. mais elle se figea aussitôt. Ses doigts ne tenaient pas la sienne. Son geste était même lent, et délicat. _Que fait-il ?!_

Le ventre d'Hermione se tordit violemment quand ses pâles et long doigts se posèrent doucement sur le visage de Mina-Hermione, déplaçant les quelques boucles brunes de ses yeux, caressant sa joue. La brunette vacilla, pétrifiée par ce qu'il faisait bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment à elle. _Merlin_. Elle vit Mina déglutir, la tête relevée, son regard détaillant le visage de Jedusor.

Hermione souhaitait du plus profond d'elle que Tom ne laisse pas trop d'indications à Mina -elle n'avait toujours pas décidé de parler à ses amis de son passé. Elle considérait d'ailleurs d'en avoir déjà trop dit à R.J ce matin _là_ aux bords du lac. En fait, elle avait cette impression de trahir ses réels amis, et le Poudlard laissée derrière elle sur Terre si elle racontait son histoire. Et si les Gryffondors détenaient des informations sur elle, ils devenaient également des proies, et elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Elle savait désormais que le jeune Voldemort torturait ses camarades et le faisait même avec autant d'habileté que dans son futur.

- Que.. Que fais-tu ?, bégaya Mina à voix basse.

Jedusor ne répondit pas et plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de la jeune fille, la piégeant tout près de lui. Il se pencha à son oreille, laissant ses cheveux noirs caresser la peau de son front, et susurra.

- Ecoute, tout ce que je veux savoir.. C'est comment connais-tu ce nom.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Elle jeta avec désespoir un coup d'œil à la poche qui contenait la baguette de Jedusor, se mettant à espérer qu'elle soit grande ouverte pour qu'elle puisse lui arracher et aider Mina à s'enfuir.

- Je.. commença Mina-Hermione, et compte tenu de son expression, la brunette fut surprise qu'elle puisse émettre le moindre son.

La voix suave du jeune homme interrompit le silence.

- Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas me le dire.. Nous pouvons toujours trouver un compromis.

- Ah, vraiment ?, murmura-t-elle et Hermione fut dégoûtée de voir ce regard de bonheur sur son propre visage.

Jedusor bougea lentement la tête, parcourant sa gorge tel un vampire dégustant sa victime.

- Il y a toujours des compromis, murmura-t-il.

Suite à ses mots, il lui embrassa délicatement le cou, et Hermione se sentit un peu malade. Il reprit la parole.

- Il te suffit simplement de faire ce que je t'ai demandé..

- Le, euh... Le nom ?, bafouilla Mina-Hermione.

- Non.. Une autre chose encore, et tu le sais.

_Quelle autre chose ?_ s'affola aussitôt Hermione.. sans penser plus, abasourdie parce qu'il venait de faire. Elle était décidément incapable de faire marcher ses méninges alors qu'il venait tout juste de tenter de la séduire. Où frapperait-t-il ensuite ? Maintenant, son cou, et après ? Sous la ceinture ? La brunette renifla presque avec dédain et aversion à l'idée, mais aussitôt elle se souvint de sa propre réaction quand Jedusor s'était pressée contre elle dans le tunnel. Elle rougit brusquement. C'était totalement impossible de le faire. De le laisser faire... _ça_.

Elle vit la bouche de Jedusor s'écraser avec douceur sur la mâchoire de Mina-Hermione et elle ne put, pour une raison quelconque, détourner le regard. Et ce, malgré la sensation d'ébullition dans ses entrailles, et ses poings tremblants. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient fermés, masquant le peu d'émotion qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais ses cils enchevêtrés lui donnait un air paisible. Il se redressa, revenant à sa hauteur, et ouvrit les yeux, puis se recula. Mina-Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, et Hermione se surprit à en faire de même.

- Eh bien.. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

Il sourit, puis se retourna afin de partir, laissant les deux Hermione adossées contre le mur.

_Oh, oui, j'irai le trouver_, jura-t-elle avec fureur. Hermione savait qu'il parlait de la salle de classe où mijotait sa potion, quelque soit cette maudite potion, d'ailleurs. Elle avait tant de questions sans réponses. Et Mina... Mina semblait presque décomposée en regardant Tom Jedusor s'éloigner, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui courir après. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent après son départ, puis elle s'en alla, à bout de souffle, laissant Hermione seule dans le labyrinthe.

Elle se demanda, distraite, quelle heure était il. Au bout de quelques instants, elle entendit la porte des lieux se refermer et elle se dirigea, à son tour, vers la sortie.

Quelle "chose" lui avait-il demandé de faire ? Honnêtement, elle ne s'en souvenait pas une seule seconde. Peut-être pouvait-elle l'approcher sans crainte dans cette salle de classe ? Après tout, elle venait de voir qu'il n'avait pas un seul moment tenté d'utiliser une nouvelle fois la torture sur elle. Elle voulait absolument lui demander ce qu'il entendait par cette étrange insinuation.

Mais là encore, non. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans cette pièce et prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant, il avait tout de même lancer le Doloris sur elle à leur dernières rencontre !

Quand elle quitta la Salle sur Demande, elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait très bien l'affronter, finalement.. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle l'avait déjà fait, et qu'elle n'avait pas à lui montrer sa peur.

Elle erra vaguement à travers le château les heures suivantes, prenant du Polynectar si besoin. Quelque instants avant que le jeu se termine, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus une seule goutte dans son flacon. Elle avait tout fini. Et elle était heureuse d'en manquer car cela signifiait également que Mina n'en avait plus.

Au troisième étage, elle tomba sur Dumbledore. Elle n'avait plus de bouclier et il devina son identité. Avec un sentiment allègre de soulagement, Hermione devint chasseur, mais elle n'attrapa personne -elle ne traquait, d'ailleurs, personne. Vers sept heures du soir, son triangle brilla d'une lumière rouge. Elle ne savait pas qu'en était la raison exacte, mais elle descendit à la Grande Salle au cas où. Elle arriva juste à temps pour voir Mélia Trueblood offrir un énorme panier de chocolat à la gagnante: une fille souriante de Serdaigle. L'une des jumelles Marque, Leila ou Lyla, Hermione ne les différenciait pas.

Après avoir jeté son triangle en laiton sur la pile près des portes de la Grande Salle, elle s'avança jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors pour dîner. R.J, Godric et Mina semblaient être absents, alors elle s'assit en compagnie de Miranda et Albus.

- Comment as-tu trouvé le jeu ?, demanda Miranda avec un léger sourire. Tu as l'air fatiguée !

- Oh, j'ai euh.. beaucoup couru, mentit Hermione. Et toi ?

La jeune femme soupira.

- J'étais cachée dans les cachots, mais celui-la m'a trouvée.

Elle pointa Dumbledore qui souriait, modeste.

- Ce ne fut pas facile ! Tu devrais participer aux clubs de duel et montrer ton talent !

- Oui, oui, bien sûr !, rit Miranda en se servant un peu de nourriture.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'égarèrent quelques secondes sur la table des Serpentards, mais elle se reprit aussitôt. Elle n'y trouverait que des regards antipathiques et mauvais, de toute façon. Ou pire encore, elle y rencontrerait un certain visage qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir.. qu'elle n'avait surtout aucun besoin de voir, pour pouvoir lutter contre cette absurde attraction qui venait de naître en elle, et qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Après le dîner, Hermione se pressa à rejoindre la salle commune et fut surprise de retrouver ses trois amis assis autour du feu.

- Hey Hermione !, l'accosta Mina avec un air dur dans la voix qui figea instantanément l'interpelée. Quelque chose de vraiment amusant m'est arrivée, aujourd'hui.

- Ah, bon ?, répondit-elle avec inquiétude en s'asseyant sur le canapé à leurs côtés.

R.J évitait soigneusement son regard, et les yeux de Godric étaient rivés sur les flammes de la cheminée. Le visage de Mina, quant à lui, paraissait agressif, et elle planta ses deux prunelles grises dans les siennes et hocha la tête.

- Ouais. J'étais dans la Salle sur Demande et il y a comme un certain Tom Jedusor qui m'a traquée, juste pour me dire un flot de choses étranges.. Et je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Ah, et il était tout tout contre moi. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, tout tout contre toi ?

Le visage d'Hermione se colora d'un rouge vif. A la vue de l'absence de réaction de R.J et Godric, elle supposa que Mina leur avait déjà parlé de l'altercation, Merlin savait pourquoi.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, l'important c'est que je me sens vraiment troublée, voir même un peu _violée_.. Et je ne sais strictement pas ce qu'il se passe entre Jedusor et toi, mais je te conseille tout de suite d'arrêter.

Ses mots étaient pointus, et fort, et embrasa la rage d'Hermione.

- Pourquoi t'amuses-tu avec une énergumène appartenant aux Serpentards ?, murmura Godric d'un ton sérieusement venimeux, sans once d'humour dans la voix.

- Attends, attends, interrompit Hermione. Tu plaisantes ? Je ne "m'amuse" avec personne, ici. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concernerait, Godric. Tu devrais, sincèrement arrêter d'avoir ces petits préjugés contre les gens appartenant aux autres maisons. Et ce, même si ton nom est Gryffondor.

Sa réponse fut plus sévère qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et R.J lui lança un regard inquiet. Elle baissa les yeux, triturant ses doigts.

- Il existe quelque chose qui s'appelle "loyauté", tu sais, répondit Mina. Et si ce n'est pas envers ta maison, l'être envers ses amis, c'est déjà ça.

Les mains d'Hermione se mirent à trembler de colère. Elle ne supportait pas l'injustice et cette conversation n'était que ridicule.

- Et en quoi suis-je déloyale en parlant à un simple Serpentard ?, dit-elle en se levant, criant presque, indignée.

Les lèvres de Mina se pincèrent, et son visage rougit de rage.

- Il me semble que c'était bien plus que parler, ma chère, trancha-t-elle dans un ton condescendant.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai demandé à ce que ça se produise ?

Mina roula des yeux.

- Tu sais quoi ? Oui, peut-être que je le pense !, dit-elle sèchement. Car tu n'as jamais donné d'indication claire quant à tes préférences: nous, ou lui.

- "Nous, ou lui" ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens-tu réellement de me mettre face à un ultimatum ?

Mina se leva, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, redoutable. Elle s'avança vers Hermione dont le regard ne vacilla pas une seule seconde.

- Il est ce type de personne qui te maudit d'être née-moldue, cracha-t-elle. Si tu continues de le fréquenter, je penserais de toi que tu es complètement masochiste, ou bien que tu mens à propos de ta famille.. Ou tout simplement, je trouverais que tu es stupide.

Hermione prit une longue inspiration, choquée, incapable de répondre.

- Oh, et maintenant, je sais au moins la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans les cachots. Il s'est vraiment jeté un sort. Tu as été honnête une fois, bravo, déclara Mina d'un ton faussement joyeux.

La brunette l'observait fixement.. Depuis quand était-elle capable d'être si.. cruelle ?

Mina continua, un de ses sourcils minces relevé, la voix animée par une sourde colère.

- Maintenant, tout ce qu'il te reste à faire c'est d'expliquer pourquoi il s'est jeté un maléfice de magie noire. Mais je suppose que tu ne nous le diras pas, parce que ouais, tu ne nous as jamais rien dit à propos de ta vie. Qu'étais-tu, une meurtrière sans scrupules ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Hermione se redressa furieusement, même ses cheveux semblaient crépiter d'électricité.

- Tu délires complètement..

- Mais au moins, moi, j'assume qui je suis.

Mina se mit à ricaner froidement.

- Au moins, je n'ai pas peur que les gens sachent mon passé. Au moins, je ne suis pas une lâche.

Ce dernier mot trembla intensément dans l'air et frappa avec amertume Hermione.. Comme si une enclume venait de s'écraser sur son crâne.

Elle fit un pas en arrière.

_Non. Tu as été torturé trois jours de suite, et tu n'as rien dit. Lâche. Tu as tout garder pour toi afin de sauver tes amis., tu les as toujours fait passer avant toi. Lâche. Tu n'es pas lâche, Hermione Granger ! Tu as toujours été une bonne Gryffondor.. Tu as toujours été courageuse et forte._

_Mais.. il y a ce dernier mois dans ta vie.._

_Il y a cette fois avec Bellatrix Lestrange où tu as tourné les talons et tu t'es enfuie._

_Il y a ce moment aussi, où tu as entendu un cri déchirant mais ton cœur battait si vite, et ton estomac flanchait tellement que tu allais vomir.. Tu as tourné les talons, et tu t'es enfuie._

_Il a cet instant où tu as baissé les yeux, et que tu as vu cette marre de sang s'écouler sous tes pieds.. mais tu n'as pas oser ouvrir cette porte, et tu as tourné les talons, tu t'es enfuie._

Des voix. D'innombrables voix résonnaient dans sa tête. Celles de tout ceux qui l'avaient haït comme jamais. Les paroles frappaient son esprit avec une violence torrentielle. _Hermione Granger... peut-être que oui, tu n'es rien d'autre que cette honteuse et vulgaire miss-je-sais-tout. Rien qu'une menteuse, tricheuse et traitresse. Une sang-de-bourbe perfide et trompeuse. Égocentrique, hideuse, insignifiante, étrange, incompétente, repoussante, têtue, naïve, idiote, immature, sans coeur.. LACHE, LACHE, LACHE, LACHE, LACHE._

Elle se recula d'un pas, tentant d'encaisser le flot de haine qui coulait dans ses veines et qui emplissait son cerveau. Elle retint ses sanglots, ses larmes, les gardant au chaud au plus profond d'elle. Son regard parcourut les trois personnes face à elle -_Je ne te connais même pas_- et elle tourna les talons.

Elle s'enfuit.

* * *

Hermione se leva tôt le lendemain matin, et se dirigea sans tarder vers la salle commune. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir R.J, assis dans l'un des fauteuils. Il la salua tranquillement, un regard prudent au fond des yeux.

- Oh, bonjour, R.J, répondit-elle doucement en prenant place à côté de lui. Écoute.. A propos de...

Il leva la main et elle se tût.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet.

Hermione hocha la tête, le regard reconnaissant bien qu'elle distinguait un léger air agité sur le visage d'R.J. Il reprit la parole, et son impression se confirma.

- Mina a dit que Jedusor semblait en savoir beaucoup sur toi, dit-il lentement. Est-ce.. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Car je ne sais pas.. tu ne t'es jamais livrée à l'un d'entre nous, sauf peut-être ce matin _là_.

Ses yeux bleus se détournèrent d'elle. R.J était bien le Gryffondor le moins conflictuel qu'elle n'est jamais connu, il était clairement mal à l'aise avec le sujet de la conversation.

- Oh, crois-moi !, marmonna-t-elle. Jedusor ne sait rien de moi !

R.J sembla un peu plus rassurée par l'information, et le silence fut nettement plus plaisant qu'avant. Puis, il demanda.

- J'y pense depuis un moment... Comment était Ron ?

Ce fut comme si un énorme poids était entré en collision avec l'estomac d'Hermione en entendant ce nom, sans douceur, sans s'y être attendu, cela l'avait cogné sans retenue.

- Je... euh, je...

Elle regarda R.J comme si il venait d'une autre planète. Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour lui demander une chose pareille ? Comment était-ce arrivé dans son esprit ? Elle attendit qu'il se rattrape, et s'excuse avec un petit "si tu ne veux pas ne parler, ce n'est pas grave", mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne dit rien, il paraissait surtout attendre avec impatience.

- Je, euh.. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, balbutia Hermione en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns, étourdie par la question du garçon.

R.J leva un sourcil, comme si il était déçu, et regarda ailleurs.

- Oh.

- Je veux dire.. Je suis mal à l'aise à l'idée d'en parler.. Je n'aime pas parler d'avant, de ma vie sur Terre, poursuivit-elle. Il me semble que toi aussi, non ? Tu, euh, n'en parles pas non plus, tu n'en as jamais parlé.

Il se leva. Son corps mince avait vraiment l'air fragile dans la pâleur du matin.

- Non, j'ai mes raisons.

Il était Langue-de-plomb, c'est vrai.. Mais il était mort. Il pouvait très bien parler de tout ce dont il souhaitait.

- Eh bien.. moi aussi, dit Hermione avec soin.

Elle n'avait aucune envie que les choses aillent mal entre R.J et elle alors qu'il paraissait être le seul à ne pas être irrité contre elle.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, reprit-il d'une voix forte.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se levèrent de surprise. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai mes raisons.. Je.. Je ne peux pas..

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

- Et c'est pareil pour moi...

R.J expira durement et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Soudain, Hermione se sentit en colère. Des deux, il était le seul qui ne comprenait pas l'autre. Qui ne la comprenait pas. Pour l'amour de Dieu, elle avait vécu des choses dans son passé que certains sorciers et sorcières n'avaient même pas vécu dans leurs pires cauchemars. Surtout pendant ses derniers jours, quand les Mangemorts avait envahit le château avec un nombre considérable d'Epouvantards.. Elle secoua la tête rien qu'à la pensée.

- Ok, oublie ça, fit R.J. Désolé d'avoir demandé.

Il ne l'était pas, et c'était évident.

- Bon.. Et bien, à plus tard.., se contenta de répondre Hermione en se dirigeant vers le trou du portrait.

- Peut-être me suis-je trompé à ton sujet.., retentit la voix d'R.J derrière elle.

Elle se retourna.

- J'ai essayé de les convaincre que tu n'avais rien à cacher. J'ai essayé de leur dire que nous n'avions rien à craindre de toi.. Mais je ne suis plus si sûr.

Hermione l'observa.

- Ce.. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, murmura-t-elle, désespérée. Je suis désolée mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires, ce sont seulement les miennes.

Elle fixait lamentablement le sol.

- Je.. Je dois y aller.

Elle commença à passer l'entrée mais fut brusquement interrompue par les mots suivants:

- Alors, où vas-tu, maintenant ? Voir ton petit ami ? demanda-t-il avec un ricanement soudain et très laid.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, en état de choc total. Vraiment ? Sa tête tourna. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver.. Premièrement Mina et Godric, et maintenant R.J ? L'unique personne à laquelle elle s'était ouverte ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de grommeler un furieux:

- Non, espèce d'imbécile !

Et elle partit, bouillonnante.

Comment tout avait volé si vite en éclat ? Elle avait atterrit dans un endroit paisible, calme, lui offrant une sécurité indéniable, une tranquillité même à laquelle elle n'avait jamais été habituée, et maintenant, tout s'envolait. Et encore, à cause de Tom Jedusor. Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle était vide, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'un petit déjeuner plaisant et amical aujourd'hui n'aurait pas lieu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table vacante des professeurs souhaitant que l'adorable Hagrid soit là, ainsi que la ferme Mc Gonagall et le joyeux Flitwick. Même Rogue n'aurait pas été de refus. Sa froideur et ses sarcasmes habituels aurait même été d'un grand réconfort. Mais non. La seule chose qui siégeait là-bas était un immense calendrier avec la date du jour. Apparemment, dans ce monde, nous étions aujourd'hui le quinze novembre.

Elle regarda ensuite la pièce déserte, espérant plus que tout au monde que ses amis et ses proches soient là et l'entourent. Ce n'était pas ce qui devait arriver.., pensa Hermione, les yeux humides. Le bon garçon était censé battre le méchant. Harry aurait dû vaincre Voldemort, et Ron et elle auraient dû se marier, et elle aurait dû retrouver ses parents en Australie pour leur rendre la mémoire. Et Poudlard aurait dû ré-ouvrir.. mais pas cela. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, elle n'appartenait pas à ces lieux. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Comment pouvait-elle trouver cela juste ? Comment Dieu avait pu laisser cette chose se produire ?

Hermione reporta son attention sur la date. 15 Novembre. Elle était arrivée il y a deux mois, déjà.. Et presque une demi-année s'était écoulée en temps réel sur Terre. Une demi-année. C'était.. si long... vraiment long.

La brunette ne retint pas les larmes se glissant ses joues. Elles se séchèrent d'ailleurs toutes seules. _Ok. Ca suffit. Assez_

Elle n'était pas retournée depuis longtemps à la bibliothèque alors elle laissa ses pieds la conduire dans son lieu préféré. Elle lut. Les livres s'enchaînèrent, sur la mort, sur la vie, mais elle ne trouva rien pour la satisfaire.

* * *

Jedusor sourit. Tout marchait exactement comme il l'avait prévu, comme d'habitude. Après qu'Abraxas l'ait informé que les deux Gryffondors, Mina et Granger, échangeraient leur identité lors du jeu, il avait décidé de traquer la fausse Hermione pour implanter le doute dans son esprit à propos des intentions de son amie. Et cela avait fonctionné. Parfait, parfait, parfait. Il n'avait plus vu Granger approcher ses trois amis depuis quelques jours. Elle s'asseyait toujours en compagnie de la calme Miranda et de Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle. Jedusor savait que Dumbledore était un cas à part, et qu'il ne plongerait pas dans son piège mais Granger ne paraissait pas si proche d'eux au premier abord. Tout marchait donc très bien.

Après tout.. Quand on finissait seul, on se tournait toujours vers le plus offrant dans son environnement. Et Jedusor savait qu'il avait de loin cette image là. Et surtout, pour une raison quelconque, Granger semblait s'intéresser à lui.

Les dernières étapes de son plan étaient maintenant presque terminées. Sa potion, aussi, allait de bon train, même si elle avait encore besoin d'ajustements. Dans quelques semaines, cependant, tout serait prêt et irait merveilleusement bien.

Jedusor observa le feu, l'esprit reposé. Enfin, presque. Un petit quelque chose non identifié s'agitait dans son cerveau, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était sûrement l'une de ces choses négligeables dont il se passait d'habitude. Avec un cerveau comme le sien, si il n'identifiait pas tout de suite le problème, c'est que cela ne l'intéressait guère.

Heureusement, les rumeurs à propos de ses blessures, et de la fameuse attaque de Granger, s'évaporaient petit à petit. Il l'avait surtout fait pour éloigner Granger de la population de Poudlard, l'isolant pour mieux la piéger, mais cela s'était finalement transformé en nuisance. Il ferait désormais preuve de plus de subtilité et de finesse. Oui, c'était cela, il devait avancer avec adresse.

La seule personne qui semblait encore se soucier du sort était Araminta. Parce qu'elle avait cette idée délirante comme quoi Tom et elle étaient fait pour être ensemble, et avait pris ce drame comme attaque personnelle. Secrètement, Jedusor espérait qu'elle n'y mette pas son grain de sel. Non pas pour éviter douleur et souffrances à la sang-de-bourbe, mais il serait gênant pour lui d'assurer ses arrières et de réparer ses erreurs.. Il ne devait pas laisser cette Meliflua tout ruiner.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla et poussa un cri. Une épaisse et visqueuse couche de citron vert recouvrait chaque objets de la pièce, incluant même la jeune fille.

- Erk, grommela-t-elle.

L'odeur était absolument répugnante et son hurlement avait réveillé les autres personnes du dortoir. D'autres cris et exclamations ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.

La brunette attrapa sa baguette, qui trônait en sécurité sous son oreiller, comme toujours. Elle débarrassa son arme de la matière gluante, et observa la pièce avec une sorte d'effroi.

- Recurvite !, marmonna-t-elle en agitant sa baguette et tout disparut, laissant tout de même une odeur désagréable en guise de souvenir.

- Vraiment, c'est absolument révoltant !, déclara légèrement Miranda comme tous les autres matins, avant de retourner dormir.

- Hermione ça doit cesser !, s'écria Mina, les yeux gris étincelants. Je suis malade de me réveiller avec ce genre de conneries tous les jours ! Va dire à ces Serpentards que tu es désolée d'avoir blessé leur pseudo-précieux Jedusor, et peut-être finiront-ils par nous foutre la paix !

Sur ce, elle ferma ses rideaux. Hermione observa le lit silencieusement, et déglutit. Mina venait de lui adresser ses premiers mots depuis la fin du jeu -apparemment, elle était très rancunière. Godric lui avait adressé un regard d'excuse une fois, mais semblait avoir trop peur de Mina pour l'approcher, ce qui était ridicule selon la brunette. Ce n'était même important. Comparé aux disputes qu'elle avait souvent vécu avec Ron, celle-ci était microscopique. Et maintenant, elles se réveillaient avec _ça_. Comme si Mina et Hermione avaient besoin d'une rancœur supplémentaire..

_Merci Araminta._

Le reste de la journée fut pire. Mina continua de l'observer dans une colère monstre durant tout le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner, comme si elle attendait qu'Hermione fasse des excuses publiques aux Serpentards... Et la brunette aurait dû prévoir ce qui allait suivre.

Au milieu du dîner, Hermione leva les yeux de sa cuisse de poulet pour regarder Mina. Elle venait de se lever, et tapait si fort sa cuillère contre son verre que la jeune femme crut un instant que les couverts allaient se briser.

- Bonsoir, commença Mina d'une voix forte qui résonna dans toute la salle. Puisque Hermione n'a pas le courage de le dire elle-même, je vais m'en charger à sa place. Mes chers Serpentards, merci pour les cadeaux quotidiens que nous recevons, comme celui d'aujourd'hui; cette magnifique boue visqueuse et verte, ou comme celui d'il y a deux jours: cet efficace poil à gratter, ou même encore avant ça: ces araignées géantes ! Non, vraiment, merci énormément.

Mina lança un regard furieux à Araminta.

- Mais, honnêtement, j'en ai marre.. Alors.. à moins que vous ayez assez de courage pour me -ou la- défier en duel, je vous conseille sincèrement d'arrêter.. sinon je n'hésiterai pas à me montrer virulente dans les couloirs.

Hermione en avait assez entendu. Elle laissa tomber son poulet dans son assiette, et se leva sans bruit, espérant être invisible. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle, fixant le sol, sentent un nombre incroyable de regards sur elle. Elle courut presque pour s'éloigner au plus loin de la pièce et s'appuya finalement contre un mur. Étrangement, elle avait comme envie de pleurer.. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de la colère de Mina. Non, c'était parce que ceux qui l'avaient regardé l'avaient fait avec rage et amertume. Et pire encore.. Mina était, maintenant, probablement en train de raconter combien Hermione était si désolée pour Jedusor, même si elle savait avec certitude que ce n'était pas le cas.

La jeune femme aurait bien voulu retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais à cette heure avancée, elle était sûrement occupée par beaucoup de ses camarades qui pensaient bel et bien qu'elle était coupable. Ils croyaient dur comme fer qu'elle avait utilisé de la magie noire sur le beau et innocent garçon de Poudlard. Que c'était rageant ! Et pour couronner le tout, trois savaient désormais la vérité mais étaient en colère contre elle pour des raisons insensées.. et deux étaient trop doux et gentils pour s'intéresser à ces querelles. Et tout ceci c'était bien à cause ce jeune homme qui l'avait tuée.

Avait-elle mérité cela ? Non. Non, bien sûr que non.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre si fort que le goût du sang se répandit dans sa bouche. Elle luttait contre les larmes, mais elles revenaient sans cesse jusqu'à la lisière de ses paupières. _Arrête d'être si faible !_ Elle ne voulait plus faire face à sa faiblesse. Elle ne pouvait plus._ Ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! Contrôle-toi !_

Mais malgré toutes ces pensées.. Elle éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Mina regagna son siège, Jedusor l'observait attentivement. Il ne devrait pourtant pas afficher ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres.. mais il se sentait définitivement si fier de lui. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu que les interventions d'Araminta rendrait son plan meilleur, mais il se rendait à l'évidence; elle l'avait aidé sans s'en rendre compte. Granger avait claqué la porte de la grande salle, l'air brisé. Un pincement étrange avait fait son chemin jusqu'à l'estomac de Tom face à cette scène.. De la compassion ? Non, il ne ressentait jamais de compassion. Il secoua la tête. Eh bien, si il n'identifiait pas cette émotion, alors c'était sans importance.

Jedusor serait surpris si cette nuit n'était pas la nuit où Granger craquerait et accourrait vers lui sans raison apparente. Il sourit un peu, et reporta son attention sur sa nourriture. Personne ne savait ce qui se tramait dans son esprit. Et personne ne le saurait jamais. Il n'avait certainement aucune envie de partager ses plans.

* * *

_Des avis ? Avez-vous aimé ?_  
_Reviews !_

******J'ai choisi "Ne jamais jouer avec un serpent", car** : Quel lunatique ce Tom ! Tous les moyens sont bons pour ses plans. La cruauté, comme la pseudo-séduction, la manipulation, et le remue-ménage discret dans les esprits des amis de notre Gryffondor internationale ! On ne sait pas sur quel pied danser. Et puis à cause de lui, Hermione n'est décidément jamais tranquille !

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Le prochain chapitre est l'un de mes préférés, hihi.  
Bisous :)_


	9. Le temps d'une trêve

_Hello !_

_Une semaine est passée, voici le chapitre 9 !  
_

**Auteur: Speechwriter.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** _(remerciements)_  
**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **Voici la suite de la fiction ! Chapitre entièrement Tom & Hermione, le face à face attendu et mis en place par le Serpentard. Face à face décisif dans leur "relation". Un chapitre que j'adore vraiment, avec une curiosité des deux côtés, de la maladresse, et la mise sur table de leur intelligence. Le plan de Jedusor a-t-il marché ? Hermione est-elle plus maligne ? Bonne lecture ! :)

_**Ps:** Si il y a des fautes, ma messagerie est ouverte, comme d'habitude !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**

**Le temps d'une trêve.**

* * *

Hermione soupira. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant d'entrer dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, mais il n'y avait aucun fantôme, ici. Pas de Mimi Geignarde larmoyante. Et bien sûr, finalement c'était évident, cette école était un autre monde. Ils étaient tous sur Terre, eux. Cette pensée avait un côté déprimant.. Mimi Geignarde, Nick Quasi-sans-Tête et le Baron Sanglant semblaient encore plus vivants qu'elle, ce qui était tellement ridicule puisqu'elle était tout aussi.. morte que ces trois-là.

Elle leva les yeux. Le plafond était haut, et les questions se mélangeaient dans son esprit, elle observait les mosaïques multicolores si fixement qu'elle paraissait presque attendre une réponse de leur part. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait pleuré dans ces toilettes ?

Un moment. Un bon moment, même.

Quelle heure était-il ? Oserait-elle retourner dans sa salle commune ?

Non. Même après minuit, elle avait de fortes chances de tomber ne serait-ce que sur une personne qui se donnerait à coeur joie de lui lancer un regard inquisiteur trop perçant. Et vu l'avancée de la nuit, elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas aussi tard que cela.

Elle avait déjà passé énormément de temps seule à la bibliothèque ces derniers jours, alors pour une fois, elle n'était pas enclin à y retourner. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester assise ici dans ce sentiment d'inutilité extrême, ne faisant absolument rien d'autre que contempler ce foutu plafond. La seule et unique chose qu'elle pouvait peut-être faire était de parler et demander des comptes à Tom Jedusor.. Et rationnellement, c'était bien l'idée la moins réjouissante qui lui était venue en tête.

Pourtant, face aux autres choix, elle restait appétante. Etrangement, étonnamment, et inexplicablement appétante. Et c'était bien le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune logique à cela, qu'Hermione écouta son instinct et traîna des pieds jusqu'à cette maudite salle de classe. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi fais-je ça ?_

Elle était troublée de se sentir autant attirée par cette idée de retrouver Tom Jedusor. C'était, même, très inquiétant, en fait. Mais encore une fois, c'était cela ou bien retourner chez les Gryffondors et subir leur éternelle humiliation. Ou encore rester péniblement assise dans les toilettes de Mimi, dans un état aussi pitoyable qu'elle, les yeux rivés sur les pierres.. Et cette dernière pensée n'avait rien de productif en soi.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et roula des yeux. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? N'était-il pas mieux d'éviter d'être torturée de nouveau ?

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il était le roi des faux semblants, alors qu'au fond, il était perturbé. Le fonctionnement des esprits détraqués avait toujours fasciné Hermione, et si ce n'était pas les mages noirs qui l'intriguaient, c'était les tueurs en série moldus. Pourquoi faisaient-ils ce qu'ils faisaient ? Il y avait toujours une connexion inconsciente entre leurs crimes horribles et leur passé. Peut-être Tom Jedusor était simplement pareil. Peut-être avait-il une bonne raison de penser qu'il méritait d'être supérieur à tout le monde, peut-être avait-il une bonne raison de se démener pour faire en sorte que cela arrive.

Oui, cette curiosité qu'elle éprouvait pour lui -même tempérée par la crainte- était intense. Hermione déglutit.

Elle cligna des yeux quand elle apperçut soudainement le garçon à travers la porte. Elle toqua avec hésitation, et il se retourna vers elle. Il parut surpris, ce qui énerva au plus haut point Hermione car cela voulait dire qu'il ne l'était finalement pas du tout. Il agita sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

La jeune femme entra, referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, et resta debout. Elle n'avait vraiment rien à dire.

- Bonsoir, fit-il.

- Salut.

- Euh.. que fais-tu là ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- C'est évident, non ? J'ai "changé d'avis", répliqua-t-elle en mimant les guillemets.

Jedusor fut étonné. Elle savait les mots précis de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec la fausse Hermione ? Elles en avaient, alors, sûrement longuement parlé. C'était un développement imprévu.

- Ah bon ?, dit-il en se redressant et s'appuyant contre le socle du chaudron.

- Eh bien, en fait.. je ne sais strictement pas ce qu'est cette "chose" dont tu parlais dans le labyrinthe et j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'expliques, dit lentement la brunette, suspicieuse.

- Oublie ça, soupira-t-il.

- Non, je suis sérieuse. J'aimerais savoir ce que ça signif..

Jedusor leva les yeux vers elle, et elle se tut.

- Après mon départ, j'ai réalisé que c'était une chose dont je ne t'avais pas encore parlé.. Et sur le coup, j'avais simplement oublié.

Elle le regarda avec confusion. Si il était persuadé d'en avoir parlé, c'est qu'il y pensait.. Souvent.. comment pouvait-il passer son temps à penser à une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe ? Elle se moqua intérieurement et coupa court la conversation.

- Bien sûr, Jedusor. On oublie.

- Jedusor ?

Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi pas "Tom" ?

Hermione se retourna vers lui, un air mi-amusé sur le visage.

- Tu m'as dis que tu n'aimais pas ton prénom.

Il se leva et tout soupçon de gaité s'effaça de ses traits et de ses expressions.

- Oh, et pendant que j'y pense.. Pourquoi pas "Voldemort" ?

Entendre ce nom de cette bouche était une chose terrible en soi, mais Hermione tenta de rester souriante, malgré ses tripes qui lui criaient de fuir dans la peur.

- Laissons tout ça derrière nous, veux-tu ?, proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Non, non, non, déclara Jedusor. Quelque chose s'est passé.. Quelque chose s'est passé sur Terre depuis que ce King est arrivé en 1971, n'est-ce pas ? Et cela me concerne.. Ai-je raison ?

Hermione évitait avec soin ses deux yeux sombres braqués sur elle.

- Regarde-moi !, siffla-t-il, mais elle ne s'éxécuta pas, scrutant la pièce autour d'elle.

- Ecoute, je ne dirai rien. Et à moins que tu ais du temps et de l'énergie à dépenser à te battre en duel avec moi, laisse tomber: cesse de m'importuner.

Elle soupira, les muscles tendus et prêts à éviter un énième sortilège Impardonable lancé. Ses nerfs craquaient, et elle en était choquée. Un rire presque hystérique résonna à l'intérieur de son crâne.. Si Ron voyait cela ! L'expression de son visage aurait été mémorable. Oh, et celle d'Harry, aussi !

Elle fut abasourdie par la réaction de Jedusor; il se contenta de s'assoir sur l'une des chaises de la salle et la regarda. Mais il l'acheva quand il interrompit le silence:

- D'accord.

- Euh.. bien, alors.

- Oui, murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Oh, et.. Que s'est-il passé avec ton amie au dîner ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Elle est juste en colère.

- A quel propos ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, et ses yeux bruns dévisagèrent le garçon.

- A propos de toi, évidemment.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi suis-je la raison même de sa rancœur ?

_Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire à Lord Voldemort._

- Elle pense que nous sommes trop _proches_. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Vraiment.

- Vraiment !, répéta-elle.

Elle agita sa baguette et transforma une chaise en un grand fauteuil noir dans lequel elle se laissa tomber en regardant le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

- Ce qui est totalement absurde puisque tout chez toi indique que tu me détestes.

- Je te déteste ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

Elle roula des yeux.

- Ne joues pas à l'imbécile, répliqua-t-elle, moqueuse, répétant les paroles qu'il avait prononcé à Mina. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

Maintenant, Jedusor était vraiment étonné. Que savait-elle exactement sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Salle sur Demande ? Peut-être était-ce la véritable Granger dans le labyrinthe.. mais non. La voix, ainsi que les expressions fasciales avaient été complètement différentes de la vraie. Alors... Comment...

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ce que tu essaies de me dire.

Hermione soupira.

- Te fiches-tu de moi ? Tu utilises un Doloris contre moi, puis tu t'attaques toi-même et m'accuse afin de ruiner ma vie sociale, et tu fais ce stupide manège dans le labyrinthe juste pour que mes amis me détestent.. Je ne suis pas une idiote, Jedusor.. Même si tu as tendance à penser que tout le monde est stupide, hormis toi.

Il haussa ses sombres sourcils et se détourna vers la potion. Il effleura sa chaise de sa baguette, et la métamophosa en un sofa semblable à celui de la fille. Oui, elle était bien plus intelligente qu'il aimait le penser, mais il le savait déjà.

- Et puis, continua-t-elle. Cesse de penser que tu peux manipuler tout le monde avec ton attitude "je suis gentil, calme, studieux, innocent, séduisant, inoffensif et j'en passe". Parce que tu sais.. Il existe bien des gens qui ne s'arrêtent pas à l'apparence physique.

Un air indigné traversait entièrement son visage, et elle reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur la fenêtre de la salle de classe. Hermione se maudit mentalement de ne pas y avoir fait attention mais lui n'avait rien laissé au hasard :

- Séduisant ?

- Peu importe !, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle rougit furieusement, et un sourire se dessina sur le visage sournois de Jedusor.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà, ajouta-t-elle en un murmure.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est sortit de MA bouche._

- Eh bien.. Personne ne me l'avait jamais réellement dit.

Il avait dit cela si timidement qu'Hermione eut encore l'envie étrange de rire de la situation.

- Ils ont probablement peur de recevoir un Doloris en retour, marmonna-t-elle.

Et encore.. Le sourire ! C'était presque choquant, mais Tom Jedusor avait presque une expression amusée, une expression de plaisir sur ses traits. Il semblait être une personne terriblement ordinaire à ce moment là.

- D'ailleurs, comment connais-tu ces sorts ?, demanda-t-elle.

C'était une bonne chose à savoir bien qu'il n'y ait aucune garantie sur le fait qu'il lui réponde ou même, qu'il lui dise la vérité.

Les yeux de Jedusor rencontrèrent les siens, sombres et profonds, avec une pointe enflammée de colère comme à l'accoutumée.

- Je.. devais les connaître.

- Ah, vraiment ?, demanda-t-elle réellement curieuse.

Comme si quelqu'un avait réellement besoin de savoir éxécuter un sort Impardonnable...

Mais il hocha la tête, et Hermione eut le sentiment étrange qu'il disait en quelque sort la vérité. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, pourtant. Personne n'apprenait comment utiliser un sortilège Doloris parce qu'il en avait besoin.. Ce n'était pas logique.

- D'accord, dit-elle en tentant de cacher l'incrédulité de sa voix. Je.. non, ok.

Il y eut une ou deux minutes de silence. Hermione regardait ses pieds, perturbée, se demandant pourquoi il avait dû apprendre ce sortilège.. Non, vraiment, pourquoi ?

- Je m'excuse pour ce jour-là dans les cachots, dit-il doucement.

Hermione le scruta. Des excuses légitimes ? Sûrement pas.

- Euh...

- C'était immature et inutile.

Il y eut une longue pause, puis il ajouta:

- De plus, j'ai eus mal comme jamais.

Hermione ne put retenir un curieux éclat de rire.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Je n'ai même pas reconnu ton maléfice !

Jedusor souffla, immensément soulagé de l'intérieur. Elle avait accepté ses excuses sans entrer dans une colère effroyable, ce auquel il s'était terriblement attendu. Il nota mentalement d'utiliser l'humour plus souvent. Cela détendait apparemment les Gryffondors.

- Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le saches, répondit-il en se demandant tout de même si elle avait un attrait avec ce genre de magie ou non. C'est de la magie noire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi n'en suis-je pas surprise ?

- Utile, cependant, ajouta-t-il. _Lacera_.

Sa main remua sa baguette, et Hermione s'affola presque, créant un fin bouclier entre elle et lui sans qu'il l'apperçoive.. mais réalisa finalement qu'il se contentait de lui montrer l'incantation. _Pourquoi fait-il ça ?_

- Bien.. Mais, euh, je ne l'utiliserai jamais si c'est de la magie noire..

Jedusor acquiésça.

- Comme tu veux.. Mais, tu sais. Il n'y a pas de réelle différence entre la magie noire et les autres magies. C'est comme différencier: tirer sur quelqu'un en guise d'auto-défense et tirer sur quelqu'un avant que ce quelqu'un tente de te tirer dessus.

Et l'occasion pour Hermione se présenta. Elle pouvait soutirer des informations à Tom. Des informations qu'elle connaissait déjà, mais qu'il n'était pas censé savoir.

- Tirer sur quelqu'un ? Comme avec une arme moldue ?

_Merde ! Pourquoi ne suis_s jamais sur mes gardes quand elle est là ?_ Il était furieux contre lui-même. Il s'agissait de la seconde -oui, la seconde- fois qu'il laissait involontairement ce genre de chose s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il devait vraiment se montrer plus prudent. Il ne devait pas laisser une telle situation se reproduire.

- Oui, avoua-t-il en essayant -sans succès- de cacher la rage de sa voix.

- Oh.. Et comment connais-tu ce genre de chose ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, l'irritation submergeant son regard.

- Pour mon plus grand regret, j'ai été élevé dans un environnement moldu.

Ses expressions étaient transparentes. Un dégoût époustouflant épousait les traits de son doux visage. Hermione tenta d'avoir l'air surprise.

- ... tu es un né-moldu ?

- Non !, cracha-t-il immédiatement. Non, non, pas du tout. Non. J'ai grandit dans un orphelinat.

_Putain, cette fille..._ Il lui en avouait de plus en plus sur lui. Pourquoi lui disait-il la vérité ? Pourquoi son cerveau n'avait pas eu cette brillante idée de sortir son flot de mensonges habituels pour cacher les apparences ? N'était-ce pas normalement si simple, si facile ? Il se tourna vers Hermione.

La jeune femme eut soudainement l'air alarmée par le venin de ses yeux.

- Merlin, calme-toi. Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire que tu ais été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu ?, dit-elle sur la défensive. Moi ? Sachant qui je suis ? Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de répéter à qui veut l'entendre ce que les gens me confient.

Oh. Ok.

_Attendez.. Elle n'a pas l'intention de révéler ce que je lui ai dit ?_ Pourquoi ?

Jedusor était un peu confus. Il avait toujours pensé que ceux doués d'une intelligence supérieure passaient leur temps à calculer et à manipuler leur monde. Acquérir informations sur informations et les utiliser.

- Eh bien, si tu ne comptes le dire à personne.. Alors, pourquoi as-tu demandé ?

Tom Jedusor se rassura en pensant qu'il était loin d'être le seul à aimer utiliser les informations reçus.. Aucun de ses disciples se permettraient de cuisiner quelqu'un sans but particulier.

Hermione le regarda fixement, il avait l'air vraiment perplexe. Etait-il sérieux ?

- Ecoute.. Tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir d'arrières-pensées pour t'intéresser à la vie de quelqu'un.

Bien, dit de cette façon, c'était presque évident. Jedusor posa son menton dans sa main, et détailla calmement la fille en face de lui. Il passait parfois beaucoup de temps avec des gens comme Herpo ou Revelend qui n'étaient pas si malveillants en soi, mais même là, demander quelque chose sans retour ne leur était pas familier. La jeune Granger semblait si... innocente en disant cela, comme si elle était si loin des complots, des plans, et divers autres machinations. Mais Tom était sûr que ce n'était pas vrai. A la vue de ses tournures de phrases et de la prudence de ses réponses, elle en connaissant un rayon sur la manipulation.

- Hum, peut-être, dit-il à haute voix.

Il poussa aussitôt ses cheveux de ses yeux, l'air surpris parce qu'il venait de dire.

Hermione sourit presque. Il ressemblait à un petit chiot perdu; sa lèvre inférieure faisait légèrement la moue, et son regard avait perdu toute trace de rage. Elle supposait, en connaissant ses fréquentations peu recommandable, qu'il n'était certainement pas habitué qu'on lui pose une question juste "parce que".

- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas quand je m'intéresse à ton passé ?, demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec un regard clairement exaspéré.

- Parce que c'est toi, répondit-elle simplement.

Il sourit.

- Et est-ce une raison ?

- Oui !, dit-elle instantanément. Oui, ça l'est.

Il soupira. Elle le connaissait déjà trop bien. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de lui poser la question qui le titillait, bien qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

- Et sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ?

_Merde, non. Aucune idée._ Hermione réfléchit vite.

- Trop de mauvaises ondes m'attendaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas simplement aller te coucher ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Je partage ma chambre avec Mina, et je pense que tu devines parfaitement pourquoi c'est embarassant.

Elle leva les yeux vers Jedusor. Ce fut bien la première fois qu'elle parlait aussi longtemps avec lui sans que son regard affiche cette lueur malfaisante qui lui était pourtant propre. Et il ne semblait pas même se forcer. Il avait vraiment l'air calme.

La pensée la frappa: elle aimait être en présence du jeune Voldemort. C'était presque un sacrilège. Il restait l'homme qui l'avait tuée il y a quelques mois et il restait bien la plus mauvaise compagnie dans cet endroit maudit.

- Je suis désolé d'entendre ça.

Il l'avait dit d'une manière douce, mais Hermione avait bien vu le passage éclair d'une expression qu'elle n'aimait pas sur son visage.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas, répondit-elle. D'ailleurs, rien n'aurait changé si tu ne t'en étais pas mêlé.

Ses traits se façonnèrent en une moue indignée.

- Ecoute, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis le sortilège.. Si tes amis Gryffondors sont incapables de passer outre, je leur conseille de revoir leur personnalité.

- Je te l'ai dit, rétorqua Hermione avec une patience forcée. Mes amis pensent que nous sommes trop _proches_.

- Et pourquoi pensent-ils ça ?, demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas !

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé en public.

- Je le sais, répliqua-t-elle.

Il parlait vite, et ce fait inquiétait Hermione. Il la poussait dans ses retranchements, et la regardait comme si il savait déjà tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans son esprit. Sa patience s'écroulait face à ce sombre, envoûtant et puissant regard.. Elle semblait prête à laisser échapper quelque chose. Elle avait les mots sur le bout de la langue...

- En fait, si je me souviens bien.. Le seul réel contact que nous ayons eu depuis que tu m'as trouvée ici la première fois, c'est dans le labyrinthe. Et à moins que tu leur aies tout conté, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils pensent une telle chose..

- Ce n'était pas moi dans le labyrinthe, interrompit-elle.

Voila. Merde.

Ce n'était pas tellement important.. Mais maintenant, il pouvait s'énerver en sachant qu'il avait tenté de séduire Mina.. et qu'elle doutait maintenant à la fois de lui et d'elle.

- Euh.. quoi ?, dit-il avec un étonnement faussé.

- Ce n'était pas moi, répéta-t-elle. C'était mon amie, Mina. Nous avions pris du Polynectar pour avoir une chance de gagner...

Jedusor cligna des yeux.

- Ah.. Ah.

- Oui.

- Attends.. Comment as-tu su ce que nous avions dit ?, questionna le jeune homme.

Merlin, c'était une excellente opportunité pour lui demander, il se félicita mentalement. Et puis elle lui avouait les choses si facilement.. il en était presque surpris.

- J'étais là.

Bon d'accord, maintenant, il était véritablement surpris.

- Attends...

- J'étais là, à environ trente centimètres sur ta gauche, et je regardais, dit-elle précipitamment.

- Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas simplement lancé un sort ?

Il la regarda intensément. C'était pourtant une action très Gryffondor; une décision téméraire juste pour faire preuve d'héroïsme...

La jeune femme en face de lui haussa ses épaules minces et joua avec ses cheveux.

- Je l'ai pensé, confia-t-elle. Mais j'ai trouvé que c'était mieux pour tout le monde si je restais tapie dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à attaquer..

Ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent les siens et Jedusor soutint son regard. S'était-elle tenue là durant tout le temps de l'altercation ? C'était embarassant.. Quelqu'un l'avait surpris à séduire sans vergogne une jeune fille... Une sang-de-bourbe qui plus est -bien que ce n'en était pas réellement une sur le moment.

- Eh bien, tu caches un côté très Serpentard, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Il fut satisfait de voir ce regard renfrogné suite à sa provocation. Il devenait presque friand de cet air là. Les réactions qui l'accompagnaient étaient toujours très alléchantes.

- Non ! Pas le moindre du monde !, assura-t-elle vivement.

Il en sourit, et en voyant cet immuable petit geste sur son visage, elle leva son petit nez en l'air en une sorte de petit "pff". Jedusor rit sèchement mais ce ne fut ni forcé ni artificiel -le son était sortit tout seul. Elle était vraiment plaisante à observer.

- Et sinon, continua-t-il avec un grain de voix soudainement sensuel. As-tu aimé ce que tu as vu ?

Il ne put à peine se retenir de sourire quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et que ses joues rosées se teintèrent d'un rouge aussi pourpre que les pommes.

- Non. Jen'aiPASaimécequej'aivu, répondit-elle sans respirer.

Elle regarda aussitôt avec espoir la potion comme si le chaudron pouvait délibérément la sauver de cette conversation désagréable. Quand elle se tourna finalement vers lui, il supposa qu'il avait vraiment l'air distrait et amusé, car elle demanda:

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- C'est divertissant de te troubler.. Et si facile.

Ses yeux se plissèrent en un frustrant et pénétrant regard, mais elle ne se détourna pas cette fois ci. Il y eut un long silence et quand elle le brisa, il fut totalement choqué.

- Bien.. Maintenant dis-moi.. Pourquoi j'ai cette impression que tu n'es même pas surpris de savoir que ce n'était pas moi dans le labyrinthe ?

Son ton était soupçonneux. Jedusor cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Où étaient passés ses mensonges ? Ils venaient habituellement avec facilité et ce soir, alors qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux, ils semblaient avoir disparus. Il y eut une longue et embarrassante pause. Tom pouvait presque sentir les secondes s'écouler mais à mesure qu'il réfléchissait à une réponse, son esprit se faisait vide. Et son esprit n'était normalement _jamais_ vide.

- Tu le savais !, accusa-t-elle d'un coup.

Son visage s'éclaira comme si tout donnait enfin sens pour elle, mais Jedusor campa sur ses positions, feignant une expression outrée.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule !

Elle se moqua.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !, dit-elle. Comment, au nom de Merlin, as-tu su ? Oh, et je parie que cette soit disant "chose" dont tu as parlé n'était qu'un prétexte ! Il n'y a jamais eu "d'autre chose", n'est-ce pas ? Tu.. Tu ne faisais que mettre les pensée de Mina en vrac pour qu'elle se mette en colère contre moi ?

Hermione n'émettait que des hypothèses, mais face au visage étrangement lisible de Jedusor, elle savait désormais qu'elle avait raison. C'était évident, maintenant, que Jedusor avait su qu'elles échangeraient leurs identités. Jedusor savait toujours tout, en quelque sorte, et c'était puéril d'avoir pu le sous-estimer ainsi. Et cette conversation expliquait aisément sa piètre excuse de la "chose" en question qu'il avait pu dire plus tôt dans la soirée, ainsi que son comportement répugnant de séducteur dans le labyrinthe.

Elle se sentait étrangement soulagée que les morceaux du puzzle s'étaient enfin rassemblés, mais une vive rage s'emparait toute de même d'elle. Comment avait-il osé se jouer d'elle de cette façon ? Comment osait-il remuer ciel et terre pour saboter sa vie, comme si celle gâchée sur Terre ne suffisait pas ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu as fait !, explosa-t-elle. J'ai travaillé si dur pour tirer un trait sur mon passé et me comporter comme une personne normale ici, et toi, tu te présentes et tu ruines tout ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu n'as même pas une raison valable ! Tu as.. Tu as tout gâché !

Elle dissimula sa tête dans ses mains en signe d'incrédulité, et ferma les yeux avec exaspération. Bien sûr qu'il avait tout gâché, il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Avait-elle zappé ce détail important car il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout physiquement ? Car il agissait différemment ? _Mauvais raisonnement, Hermione._

Jedusor était entièrement perdu. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre compte qu'elle avait tout deviné aussi rapidement; elle était réellement intelligente. Tout ce qu'il avait prévu s'était pourtant déroulé à la perfection ! Il l'observait.. Mais peut-être ne devrait-il pas être aussi assuré quand sa proie s'appelait Granger et qu'elle était dotée d'une telle maturité. Maintenant, il avait perdu la fine confiance en lui qu'il s'était forgé pour cette affaire.

- Pourquoi souhaitais-tu tirer un trait sur ton passé ?, se surprit-il à demander quand elle leva ses yeux vers lui.

Elle le regardait avec un tel dégoût qu'il en fut presque perturbé.

- Car tout le monde me manque depuis que j'ai été tuée, espèce d'imbécile !

Il ignora les deux derniers mots car le reste de la phrase le heurta de plein fouet. _Elle a été assassiné ?_ Merlin. Pas juste "morte".. mais assassinée ? Par quelqu'un ? Par quelque chose ? Qui voudrait tuer une jeune fille de dix-huit ans ? Il mit l'information de côté et répondit.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour "tirer un trait" sur ton vécu.. Il définit qui tu es, c'est une partie de toi;

Mon Dieu, voila qu'il devenait stupide et sentimental. Mais, les Gryffondors n'étaient-il pas comme cela ? Granger était sûrement habituée à ce genre de phrases.. Il reporta son attention sur elle. Elle s'était recroquevillée dans son fauteuil, l'air misérable.

- C'est trop dur de se souvenir de tout ça.. Ce serait bien plus simple de pouvoir tout oublier, murmura-t-elle.

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire à l'extérieur. Les yeux de la jeune femme se firent humides et rouges, et Jedusor fut brusquement terrifié par l'idée qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Il n'aurait, alors, aucune idée de comment agir. Vraiment pas. Habituellement, quand quelqu'un sanglotait devant lui, c'était suite à l'une de ses horribles tortures...

- Veux-tu qu'on marche un peu ?, suggéra-t-il rapidement.

Il semblait réellement plus appeuré par la simple idée qu'elle sanglote, que par la pensée même d'un légitime et quelconque danger.

Hermione leva aussitôt la tête vers lui, et les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à s'écouler avaient laissé place à une légère confusion.

- Oui, dit-elle avec un léger soupir. Pourquoi pas.

_Même si je risque tout droit d'aller en enfer._

Elle se leva, agita sa baguette et le fauteuil disparut. Elle bailla -les vapeurs dû à la potion étaient en quelque sorte soporifiques. Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet de la potion, ce qui aurait dû être la première chose faite en arrivant.

Jedusor suivit le mouvement et bondit sur ses pieds également. Il s'étira et face à son corps finement élancé, Hermione se rappela instantanément et involontairement combien son physique était charmant. C'était vraiment curieux qu'il ait mal tourné avec autant de bonnes choses en sa faveur. Et la jeune femme se demanda pourquoi il s'était jeté dans un dessein aussi cruel. La curiosité la démangeait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander cela de but en blanc. Ce serait révéler ce qu'elle lui cache.. Ravalant ses pensées, elle le suivit hors de la salle de classe.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'entrée du château, et Jedusor parla soudainement.

- Ecoute, je.. Je suis.. Ce que j'ai fait..

Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase car il n'était vraiment pas désolé d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Alors il cessa de parler.

- Etait-ce une tentative foireuse d'excuses ?, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'ils se tenaient tout deux dans le cadre de la porte.

Le hall était grand ouvert sur l'extérieur, et la lumière chaude de Poudlard épousait l'herbe verte de la cour d'un halo doré.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il. Je m'apprêtais à me justifier, mais finalement je ne trouve pas les mots pour.

Elle eut l'air amusée.

- Alors.. Tu n'arrives pas à trouver de justification, et tu ne comptes pas t'excuser.. Arf, comment.. tu sais, comment fonctionne ton esprit, exactement ? Est-ce que tout ça a un sens pour toi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'ai mes raisons. Tu es une fille intéressante, Granger, et je n'ai pas jugé bon de m'excuser car j'ai fait tout ça pour me familiariser avec toi.

Là, c'était tout lui. Du Jedusor tout craché: charmant, cachotier, un peu flatteur, et pas suspect. Il était fier de sa réponse.

_Se familiariser avec moi ?_ Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Hermione s'adossa contre l'entrée, et croisa les bras dans l'expectative.

- Alors.. Me manipuler et manipuler tous mes amis est un cas de figure qui ne mérite pas d'excuses ?

- Exact.

- Et me mentir aussi ?

- Oui.

- Et.. l'utilisation du sortilège Doloris ?

Il réfléchit une seconde.

- Le Doloris n'était pas prémédité, pensa-t-il tout haut en se grattant légèrement la mâchoire avec ses longs doigts pâles. Bien qu'habituellement, c'est plutôt efficace...

Il s'arrêta. _Merde !_ Encore une fois ! Encore un stupide laissé aller, encore une foutue conversation. C'était bien la raison pour laquelle il ne fréquentait réellement personne. Les relations avec lui ne marchaient pas, tout simplement car il devenait toujours sentimental et stupide contre son gré en voulant détendre l'atmosphère. Et là, oui, il se sentait incroyablement _idiot_.

- Habituellement ?, articula-t-elle doucement.

Il fut surpris de voir la peur se glisser de nouveau sur ses traits. Cet air terrifié qu'elle arborait quand il se tenait si près d'elle lui avait presque manqué -bien qu'ils ne soit pas particulièrement proches à ce moment là; ils se tenaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Jedusor se mordit les lèvres et s'approcha d'elle, réduisant la distance entre eux afin d'appercevoir de nouveau cette légère nuance de crainte sur son visage. Mais sa subtile tentative fut vaine.

- Oui, je...

Mais elle leva la main, et pour une raison quelconque et inconnue, il se tut. Personne n'ordonnait quoi que ce soit au Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort ne s'éxécutait encore moins face à une sang de bourbe, cependant, il se surprit à attendre qu'elle parle. Elle recroisa les bras, et il l'écouta.

- Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est privé, répondit-elle comme si la réponse était évidente et lui sourit. Il y a des choses qui sont bien plus importantes que nos caprices.. Tu sais, des caprices comme faire avouer aux autres ses petits secrets.

Jedusor fronça des sourcils. Elle était si étrange. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à la cerner. Quelques fois, elle semblait comme lui, aussi vile pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite, et à d'autres moments, elle donnait l'impression de n'avoir aucun but précis.

- Eh bien oui, conclut-il. C'est privé.

- Bon, bon, oublions. Tu ne voulais pas dire quelque chose juste avant ça ?

Tom la regarda pendant une seconde. Son visage était calme.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de contempler l'apparence physique de quelqu'un, mais il le fit à cet instant là. Ce serait sûrement un peu mensonger de sa part de dire que Granger était une fille très séduisante, néanmoins, elle avait un charme certain qui se dégageait d'elle. Un petit plus non-négligeable d'assurance, d'aplomb, et de pouvoir.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il l'observait finalement depuis trop longtemps -du moins, plus que nécessaire-, et il brisa le silence.

- Je, euh, ce que je voulais dire.. Je..

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Tom Jedusor était troublé ? A cause d'un simple geste de bonté qui lui aurait échappé en tentant de s'excuser de ses exploits tortueux ? Les excuses.. c'était bien la seule chose au monde qui pouvait lui faire perdre ses mots !

- Oui ?, insista-t-elle en profitant d'avoir le monopole de la conversation.

Mais il s'approcha plus près d'elle encore, et juste comme cela, tout son pouvoir semblait s'être volatilisé.

Ses mains étaient dans ses poches, et ses yeux étaient penchés sur elle avec un regard d'une douceur presque trop déstabilisante -c'était bien ce qu'il y avait de plus troublant dans la situation. Il était difficile de feindre les émotions, surtout celles de la bienveillance, et là, Jedusor l'étonnait. Il y arrivait parfaitement bien.

- Ce que je voulais dire.. eh bien, c'est que j'ai fait tout ça pour des raisons égoïstes.

- Je le sais déjà, ça.

- Une raison égoïste, en particulier.

Hermione déglutit. Il s'était avancé encore plus près sans qu'elle le réalise. Peut-être était-ce les lumières qui lui tapaient un peu sur la tête et lui donnaient des hallucinations ?

- Ah bon ?

Elle fut heureuse de découvrir que sa voix, au moins, sonnait plus audacieuse que jamais.

- J'aimerais vraiment te connaître un peu mieux, Granger, murmura-t-il.

Et juste après ses mots, ses doigts s'emparèrent des siens. Il lui tenait la main. Il lui tenait la main.. Cette même main qui l'avait tuée, qui avait torturé des centaines d'âmes, qui avait tenté d'assassiner Harry. La même main qui avait agité sa baguette pour toutes ces choses horribles...

Pour une simple jeune femme, cette situation aurait été une pure extase. Mais pas pour Hermione.

- Non, non. Non non non... Non.

Elle arracha sa main de son emprise.

- Mettons certaines choses au clair.. Tu penses peut-être obtenir n'importe quelle fille en la regardant dans le fond des yeux et en débitant ces phrases romantiques à deux mornilles. Et tu peux peut-être avoir ce.. ce physique, mais sache que quelqu'un doit absolument te dire que tout ne marche pas de cette façon et que tu n'obtiendras pas toujours ce que tu souhaites. Les filles ne sont pas toutes les mêmes. Et j'en suis la preuve même.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, posa les mains sur son torse et le recula de quelques pas.

- Essayons encore une fois.. As-tu des excuses légitimes à me présenter ?

Jedusor entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Que venait-il de se passer ? Est-ce qu'une sang-de-bourbe venait réellement de le repousser et refuser ses avances ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas sa façon de fonctionner. Il était beau, séduisant, et là pour elle.. N'était-ce pas ce que toutes les filles voulaient ? N'étaient-ce pas de cette façon que les hommes séduisaient la gente féminine ?

Hermione le fixa. Il avait l'air de s'être pris un coup judiscieusement placé dans les côtes. Oui, un mélange de cela, et d'étonnement complet. Il semblait être submergé par une douleur physique réelle simplement car quelque chose n'avait pas marché correctement. _Wow, il n'est décidément pas dans son état normal, ce soir_.

- Jedusor. Vas-tu t'excuser ?, répéta-t-elle.

Il secoua délicatement la tête.

- Je te l'ai dit, non.

Bien. Il s'apprêtait sûrement à dire qu'il était incapable de ressentir le moindre remord ou quelque chose comme cela à laquelle Hermione leverait les yeux au ciel une énième fois. Elle se figea soudainement quand le mot "remord" s'immisça dans son esprit, choquée. R.J lui avait dit que c'était bien la seule façon de réparer une âme brisée.. Est-ce que Jedusor pouvait réellement éprouver des remords ? Il était tout de même la réplique d'un homme ayant divisé son âme en sept fois.. Nagini était toujours sur Terre, faisant des ravages dans cette guerre terrible, certes, mais les septs Horcruxes étaient tout de même là, en lui. Six étaient détruits dont l'intentionnel Harry. Mais.. est-ce que le remord pourrait le guérir et réunir toutes ces pièces ensembles ? C'était une pensée intéressante... Hermione était sûre de ne rien trouver à ce propos dans la bibliothèque, mais peut-être pouvait-elle demander à Miranda et Albus, puisque R.J et elle ne se parlait plus.. Elle pouvait peut-être acquérir d'enrichissantes hypothèses..

- Je ne te dirais pas que je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

Hermione cligna des yeux, émergeant peu à peu de ses pensées.

- Bien, alors la discussion est close, répondit-elle, glaciale.

Elle tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du château, déterminée. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu que la main de Jedusor saisisse à nouveau la sienne. Elle s'immobilisa.

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce et claire. Mais ce que j'ai dit à propos de faire ta connaissance n'était pas une fichue et pseudo-phrase romantique.

Etrangement, quand Tom prononça ses mots, il avait la sensation d'avoir dit vrai. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, un sourcil mince et brun relevé. Il prit une grande inspiration. Ce qu'il allait dire était à double tranchant, il pouvait soir ruiner tout ses plans soit l'aider. C'était une décision dangereuse.

- Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais pourquoi pas repartir de zéro ?

Apparemment, il avait prononcé les bons mots. Elle considéra un instant sa demande. Il ne connaissait pas cet air étrange qu'elle affichait mais peu importe, sa main se referma avec douceur sur la sienne, acceptant l'étreinte de ses doigts. Elle avait de petites mains, pensa-t-il distraitement. Froides, mais délicates. Et la sensation de sa peau sèche contre la sienne était aussi bonne qu'une caresse.

Hermione pensait à toute allure. Il y avait un sens tellement ironique qui émanait de sa proposition.. Comme si un être supérieur se jouait de lui, et lui avait ordonné de la dire compte tenu des circonstances sur Terre. Et la jeune femme avait saisit l'occasion avec l'idée des remords en tête.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, leva les yeux vers le plafond et regarda Jedusor.

- Bon. Où aimerais-tu qu'on se promène un peu ?, demanda-t-il.

Un petit sourire fit le chemin sur les lèvres de la brunette.

- Par là ? Il fait quand même vraiment sombre dehors.

- Il est un peu tard, oui.. Si tu souhaites retourner dans ta salle commune, je ne te retiendrais pas. Sinon, on peut simplement rester ici, proposa-t-il.

- Oh non ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer.., marmonna-t-elle. A cause de toi !

Elle frappa légèrement son bras, et le visage du jeune homme se marqua d'horreur presque visible, comme si ce simple geste familier était d'un poison mortel.

Il se recula de quelque pas, lui adressant un regard agité. Puis il sortit sa baguette et fit un léger mouvement. Deux fauteuils en cuir noirs se matérialisèrent face à l'obscurité envahissante de l'extérieur. Hermione se laissa tomber sur celui de droite, et Jedusor gagna celui de gauche.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de choses futiles et insouciantes; Poudlard, ses professeurs et ses cours furent les sujets principaux. Mais ils discutèrent également d'histoire, de politique, de tendances sociales, et du Chemin de Traverse. Des choses vraiment sans importance qu'ils pouvaient aborder sans la crainte de s'attaquer mutuellement. Et Hermione se surprit à penser qu'il n'était.. pas si mauvais que cela, et que parler avec quelqu'un dont l'intelligence rivalisait avec la sienne était vraiment agréable. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il ressentait la même chose et qu'il prenait du plaisir à échanger avec elle.

Un sombral ou deux s'étaient montrés en survolant la forêt interdite. Le noir ébène de leur musculature s'était constrasté vivement avec les étoiles scintillantes du ciel, mais ni Tom Jedusor ni Hermione Granger n'en fit la remarque. C'était une légère trêve; et ni lui ni elle n'avait envie d'aborder ce fait embarassant d'avoir vu la mort et de devoir l'expliquer.

Et pendant ce temps là, une Araminta Meliflua très en colère s'était tenue derrière les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle avait tout suivit, et bouillonnant de rage, elle avait réussit à se faufiler jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards sans un bruit.

Mais elle ne fut pas la seule à avoir assisté à cette scène pour le moins insolite. Deux jeunes filles très jalouses et très bavardes de Serdaigles, répondant aux nom de Lyla et Leila Marque, étaient restées au calme en haut de l'escalier, s'échangeant des regards bien intéressés.

* * *

_Avez-vous aimé ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Reviews :)  
_

******J'ai choisi "Le temps d'une trêve", car** : Lors de cette petit soirée, c'est bien ce qu'il se passe. Le plan de Jedusor réussit à moitié, et il s'en rend compte, elle est bien plus intelligente que tout ça, mais.. mais il laisse le tout passer pour l'instant. Et Hermione réalise ses machinations, cependant elle réagit plutôt de la même façon, elle n'a pas la tête à se battre non plus. Ce qui donne une jolie petite nuit inattendue où, encore, ils se découvrent et se surprennent.

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !  
Bisous :)_


	10. Deux Serpentards valent mieux qu'un

_Hello !_

_Avec un peu de retard, voici le chapitre 10 !  
_

**Auteur: Speechwriter.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** /  
**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **Je n'ai pas pu poster avant vu que je n'ai pas avancé plus que ça la traduction. Un peu occupée avec mes propres écrits (2 Dramione, et une Jedusor/OC) du coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire un peu ! Mais je vous poste quand même le chapitre 10 que j'aime beaucoup ! Un autre élève s'impose: Abraxas Malfoy (ah, lui aussi je l'aime dans cette fiction). Un petit chapitre tranquille pour l'introduire !

_**Ps:** Si il y a des fautes, ma messagerie est ouverte, comme d'habitude ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

**Deux Serpentards valent mieux qu'un.**

* * *

Hermione ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, mais des rumeurs circulaient dans l'enceinte du château. Des rumeurs stupides comme quoi Tom Jedusor et elle seraient en quelque sorte dans une relation amoureuse. Le choc. C'était complètement ridicule. Et bien sûr, tout cela lui valait beaucoup de coups d'œils désagréables, notamment de la part des jumelles Marques, envieuses, et également de Godric Gryffondor, qui désapprouvait fermement.

R.J la regardait quelques fois, d'un air triste et désolé, mais ne semblait pas avoir le courage de s'assoir avec elle aux côtés de Miranda et Albus, qui s'étaient séparés des autres. Mina, Godric et R.J lui manquaient énormément mais elle continuait à ne rien laisser paraître.

- Vous savez, dit-elle à Miranda et Albus. Si vous voulez les rejoindre, vous le pouvez. Ca m'est égal.

Sa jeune amie secoua la tête.

- Ils se comportent comme des enfants, et je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser assise toute seule.

Puis, elle retourna à sa lecture. Albus acquiesça silencieusement de son bon regard bleuté et continua de remuer son thé avec sa baguette.

Mais Hermione avait secrètement peur d'avoir perdu l'amitié des trois Gryffondor, pour toujours. Ce qui était absurde car quand elle songeait à leur dispute, elle se rappelait combien elle avait été si courte. Comment deux mois d'amitié pouvaient se briser en cinq minutes ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que désormais des rumeurs insensées se promenaient dans les couloirs et que Mina et Godric en profitaient pour lui lancer des regards de plus en plus vénéneux. Et Hermione, elle, ne répondait pas. Par pur orgueil. Après tout, si ils étaient capables de croire des propos farfelus sans même lui demander confirmation.. Ils étaient donc immatures, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

C'était faux. Elle avait besoin de ces trois-là.

Hermione ne savait qui avait lancé les rumeurs et d'où elles venaient, mais elles étaient particulièrement irritantes. Personne ne se risquait à lui dire en face ses vérités, mais le regard ardent d'Araminta résumait parfaitement la situation; il n'y avait aucune sympathie ni sentiments amicaux entre filles quand il s'agissait de Tom Jedusor. Même certaines jeunes femmes de Gryffondors étaient agacées, ce qui étonnait vraiment la brunette. Un seul garçon ne pouvait tout de même pas déclencher la cohue dans une maison sans qu'il y soit, non ?

Et pourtant, si, c'était possible.

Cette nuit là, qu'Hermione avait passé en compagnie de Jedusor, semblait être un souvenir lointain bien qu'elle eut lieu deux jours auparavant. Depuis, elle n'avait pas le cœur à retourner étudier la vie, la mort, et les théories ennuyeuses, alors elle avait décidé d'apprendre à voler pour occuper son temps autrement. Elle connaissait les bases, bien sûr, mais il était toujours bon de s'entraîner pour avoir un meilleur niveau, et le vol en balais n'était pas une matière qui lui était facile. Elle avait l'intention de retourner au stade, aujourd'hui, et de s'exercer un peu, à condition qu'aucune équipe ne décide évidemment de pratiquer leur Quidditch. Les Poufsouffles n'avaient pas assez d'élèves pour pouvoir en former une équipe, mais les Serdaigles avaient commencé à jouer il y a peu, et ils monopolisaient plutôt souvent le terrain.

La fin de Novembre approchait et par conséquent, Mélia Trueblood avait jugé bon d'ensorceler le temps et avait provoqué une tempête de neige durant une nuit. Poudlard était maintenant ensevelit sous une couche d'un blanc immaculé de soixante centimètres de hauteur. Hermione pensait que c'était exagéré, elle avait dû prendre sa baguette, hier matin, pour faire fondre les flocons et tracer son chemin à travers le parc. Mélia avait également fait chuté la température en dessous de zéro pour que la neige tienne, ce qui n'était pas l'idéal pour apprendre à piloter. L'air était glacial, et elle se retrouvait parfois avec une main gelée sur le manche de son balais.

- Je vais voler un peu, aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle à Albus et Miranda.

- Ca a l'air merveilleux !, répondit Dumbledore. Miranda et moi allons cuisiner un peu cet après-midi. Nous aurons sûrement un épouvantable gâteau fait maison à déguster à la fin de la journée. Si jamais tu souhaites nous rejoindre, nous serons dans la cuisine !

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Ca a l'air adorable, dit-elle en reprenant à demi-mot sa phrase. A plus tard, alors.

Miranda lui fit un signe de la main distrait, et elle quitta la Grande Salle.

La jeune femme se blottit à l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcière qui était loin d'être adéquate pour le temps extérieur. Le bout de sa baguette sortait à peine de sa manche, sa main était pelotonné dans le vêtement pour se réchauffer. Une vapeur d'air brûlante, sortant tout droit de son arme, s'attaqua à la neige qui était retombé sur le chemin sculpté de la veille.

Le sentier jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch était plutôt long, mais avec un petit "Impervius" sur sa tenue, elle avait réussit à rester relativement sèche et au chaud. Elle soupira et son souffle se transforma en une légère brume clair qui s'éleva vers le ciel. Puis, elle prit l'un des nombreux Nimbus 2001.

Il était dur d'imaginer qu'un balais puisse voler dans les airs -comme les Moldus en avaient toujours rêvé- et c'était cette incrédulité qui ne l'avait jamais attiré vers le vol.

Elle commença avec l'habituel "Debout !" et fut heureuse de voir le balais faire progressivement le chemin jusqu'à la paume de sa main. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le même niveau qu'Harry, qui lui maniait l'objet comme une partie de lui, mais était satisfaite d'avoir un niveau assez décent. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, après tout.

Une boule amère se forma au niveau de sa gorge quand elle repensa aux matches commentés par Lee Jordan qui lui valaient beaucoup de reproches de la part de Mc Gonagall car celui-ci ne mesurait pas ses insultes envers les Serpentards, mais aussi à Ron, assis à ses côtés qui supportait Harry de toutes ses tripes, et qui l'exaspérait au point de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de lui faire quelques remarques désobligeantes pour ses cris inutiles. Elle déglutit, repoussant l'angoisse, et blâma le froid. Elle plaça la queue du balais vers le bas, puis frappa son pied sur le sol. Elle s'élança bien plus fort que les jours précédents.

L'air glacial mordit férocement le visage d'Hermione dans son ascension. Elle posa ses pieds chancelants sur l'endroit prévu pour cet effet mais le balais vacilla dangereusement et elle émit un petit cri avant de reprendre le contrôle avec détermination.

Quand elle atteignit la hauteur de quinze mètres, elle ralentit. Elle était particulièrement mal à l'aise, loin du sol, et ses mains serraient le manche de son balais. Elle sentait sa baguette dans sa poche, et machinalement, elle pensa qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, ici.

Avec hésitation, Hermione vira un peu à gauche. La sensibilité de l'instrument de vol était accrue, et la balais suivit aussitôt le mouvement en montant légèrement avant de tourner. Elle se rassit lentement et pointa le manche vers le sol. Le balais l'emporta dans une descende plus raide que prévue.

Elle agrippa le manche de toutes ses forces, se penchant en avant pour éviter de tomber. La chute s'accentua dans un piqué rapide, le vent fouettait amèrement son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. _Allez, Hermione Granger, tu peux le faire !_, pensa-t-elle tout en ressentant l'exact opposé quand la fraîcheur du vent s'attaqua plus dangereusement à ses yeux et ses boucles brunes.

Elle se redressa sur son balais bien qu'au fond d'elle son instinct lui criait le contraire et tira vers le haut le manche sombre en bois. Un faible sentiment de soulagement l'inonda quand la plongée cessa et qu'elle se stabilisa.

Naviguant un peu plus en hauteur, Hermione se risqua à regarder la cour. Son regard se dirigea tout abord vers le lac gelé sur lequel quelques Poufsouffles semblaient pique-niquer. Puis elle observa le Saule Cogneur où deux élèves tentaient bêtement d'énerver l'arbre. Ses yeux se rivèrent finalement sur le château. La fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondors brillaient d'une lumière chaude, un jaune vif, au milieu des couleurs ternes du ciel gris hivernal. Un écho de rire attira son attention, et elle vit d'autres adolescents dans la neige, se dirigeant tout droit vers Pré-au-lard.

Elle pouvait presque songer qu'elle était de retour dans son monde.

Hermione balaya la pensée de ses esprits et vola en direction de la Forêt interdite dans un rythme posé et confortable. Elle se demanda comment aurait été sa vie à Poudlard si Harry, Ron et elle ne s'étaient jamais engagés dans de dangereuses aventures, impliquant parfois Hagrid, si ils avaient été de simples étudiants, sages et consciencieux, respectant les règles. Elle aurait aimé avoir une scolarité normale.

La forêt était-elle toujours un lieu de danger ? Y avaient-ils toujours des centaures ou autres créatures ? Elle repensa aux Sombrals lors de sa soirée en compagnie de Jedusor. Cependant.. Les sombrals n'étaient pas agressifs, mais étaient-ils les seuls animaux ici ? Comment et pourquoi les Sombrals étaient-ils d'ailleurs dans ce monde ? Il y avait d'innombrables superstitions les concernants, en lien avec la mort, comme l'avait déjà renseigné Hagrid, mais elle n'avait jamais su qu'ils pouvaient passer au delà des limites de la vie et qu'ils vivaient également ailleurs que sur Terre.

Elle survola le lac de près, absorbé par les motifs tourbillonnant de l'eau glacée, et s'interrogeait à propos de la vue de la salle commune des Serpentards. A quoi ressemblait leurs pièces quand le lac était gelé et que le décor était ainsi enneigé ? Habituellement, la lumière des lieux étaient verdâtres dû à la couleur des eaux profondes du lac, mais avec un tel spectacle d'hiver, était-ce sombre et opaque là-bas ? C'était triste.. C'était déprimant de ne pas pouvoir observer les étoiles.

Elle changea de cap et vola vers le terrain de Quidditch afin de s'essayer à quelques petites manœuvres -un tonneau, par exemple. Tout le monde savait faire un tonneau. Mais quand elle arriva au niveau des tribunes, elle remarqua un balais flotter lestement dans les airs -_Qu'est-ce que...?_- et, six mètres en dessous, sur l'herbe blanche, elle vit un élève inconscient. Immobile, sur le ventre, avec un mince filet de sang près de son visage.

_Oh mon Dieu._

Hermione s'élança dans un plongeon peu assuré et gagna la terre en un temps record. Elle courut ensuite vers la personne et s'accroupit auprès de lui. L'homme portait une robe aux couleurs des Serpentards. Elle s'apprêta à le retourner et dans le geste, sa capuche tomba, laissant dévoiler une chevelure d'un blond brillant. _Malfoy !_ Elle serra des dents et le coucha sur le dos. Par Merlin, qu'il était lourd.

Il était dans les pommes, et son nez était cassé.

- Enervatum, dit-elle en agitant sa baguette.

Elle regretta aussitôt. Il s'éveilla dans un cri assourdissant de douleur.

- Oh, Merlin, grogna le jeune homme en roulant des yeux sous la souffrance.

Hermione répara au plus vite son nez, et il se tortilla de surprise, levant sa main gauche pour le toucher. Elle nettoya tout le sang à l'aide de sa baguette, et ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut de sa présence.

- Granger ?, demanda-t-il faiblement en plissant des yeux sous le soleil.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je suppose que tu es tombé ?

Elle désigna de ses doigts le balais au dessus d'eux. Il marmonna un vague "oui" en guise de réponse et tenta de se redresser et s'asseoir.. en vain. Ses traits se déformèrent sous une soudaine douleur. Il s'empara de sa baguette, et il grimaça de nouveau sous le petit mouvement. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol, les bras le long du corps en soupirant.

- Mon Dieu, combien d'os t'es-tu brisé ?, questionna-t-elle sèchement.

- Beaucoup.

Il gémit et tendit sa main droite. Elle tapota chacun de ses doigts du bout de sa baguette pour vérifier les blessures, et arrivé au pouce, le jeune homme inspira de façon crispée. Elle secoua la tête.

- D'accord, attend.

Elle fit un léger mouvement du poignet et l'os se remit en place dans un craquement audible, laissant Abraxas réprimer un cri.

- Tu as peut-être aussi quelques côtes cassées.., murmura-t-elle en détaillant son torse.

Au moins, sa peau n'était pas en lambeaux -il n'avait probablement que de simples blessures. Six mètres n'étaient pas une hauteur vertigineuse; Dieu merci, ce n'était pas cinquante. Malfoy l'étudia avec une méfiance remarquable.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma, et parla finalement.

- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

- Parce que tu es allongé, immobile, et souffrant ?, répondit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un parfait idiot.

- Hum, oui, bonne raison, chuchota-t-il en se recoiffant d'un air digne.

_Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy_, pensa Hermione avec ironie. C'était étrange de regarder Abraxas Malfoy dans les yeux, il ressemblait énormément à Draco. Ses prunelles avaient les mêmes teintes grises et lumineuses, ses cheveux avaient la même couleur blond cendré, et son visage avait la même forme ovale et lisse. Seul les caractéristiques pointus et froides de Draco étaient absentes. Le nez d'Abraxas était émoussé, ses sourcils étaient épais, et sa bouche était toujours courbé en un perpétuel sourire, ce qui était plus que déroutant chez un Malfoy. Il faisait environ la même taille que son descendant, mais ses épaules demeuraient beaucoup plus larges, et sa chevelure claire en harmonie avec sa peau pâle était presque douloureuse à regarder sous la lumière hivernale de cet autre-monde qui les enveloppait.

- Sais-tu comment soigner des côtes fêlées ? dit-il en serrant les dents.

Hermione cligna des yeux et récupéra ses esprits. Il souffrait sûrement beaucoup.

- Bien sûr !

Il ouvrit sa robe noire et la jeune femme pris place près de sa poitrine. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise blanche avec hésitation et jeta un faible coup d'œil au Serpentard. Ses yeux gris étaient obstinément rivés sur le ciel, et quelques rougeurs coloraient ses joues. Alors.. L'homme qui avait enseigné à Lucius Malfoy comment haïr et discriminer les "traites" à leur sang ressemblait à cela ? Une pointe de dégoût parcourut Hermione.

- Dis-moi quand tu as mal.

Elle avait tout de même parlé d'une voix douce, et positionna sa main sur le côté gauche de son abdomen, au bas de sa cage thoracique. Elle pressa et remonta lentement. A mi-hauteur, il laissa échapper un gémissement presque animal. Hermione l'effleura avec sa baguette, en pensant _Bracchus Novum_. Ses os se re-scellèrent dans un sifflement minuscule sous sa peau neigeuse.

- Je crois qu'il y en a une deuxième de l'autre côté.. murmura Malfoy.

Hermione posa doucement sa main sur le côté droit de sa poitrine. Elle était mal à l'aise, terriblement mal à l'aise.

Elle recommença ses faibles pressions.

- Alors, euh.. Pourquoi es-tu ici sans ton équipe ?, demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'attendait à une réplique sarcastique, et fut surprise quand il lui répondit poliment.

- Oh, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, d'une minute à l'autre. Je suis juste venu en avance car je suis le capitaine et j'ai toujours l'habitude de pratiquer avant que.. Aïe !

Sa bouche se contracta et il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Là, c'est exactement là.

Hermione tapota l'endroit avec le bout de sa baguette, et l'expression de soulagement prit place sur les traits du visage du jeune homme, ce qui était étrangement satisfaisant à voir.

- Je crois que c'est tout, dit-il.

- Je vais quand même presser les deux côtés en même temps pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a rien d'autre, ok ?, chuchota-t-elle en rougissant et en souhaitant que la situation cesse d'être embarrassante..

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il semblait retenir un sourire en coin, ce qui était bien plus plaisant -et gênant- que les réactions de Draco. L'extérieur était calme et tranquille, la neige avait implacablement installé un silence autour du château. Il ferma les yeux en attendant, et Hermione le trouva curieusement paisible. Elle soupira intérieurement et déposa ses deux petites mains sur son torse chaud. Son teint faiblement hâlé contrasté avec la pâleur de son épiderme -comme c'était le cas également avec Ron- et elle pressa légèrement sa poitrine, en déplaçant ses doigts méthodiquement vers le bas.

- Abraxas, je croyais que tu avais certaines limites.., s'écria une voix aigre derrière elle.

Elle s'arracha de la peau du jeune homme comme si il était un poêle brûlant et se retourna. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le reste de l'équipe -Araminta Meliflua, son ami Barda, Herpo l'infâme, Revelend Godelot, Briene Flint, Kenji Takahashi, et André Taylor. Elle se douta aussitôt que Melly était l'auteure de ces mots virulents. Hermione fronça les sourcils, mécontente, et ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer, mais Malfoy fut plus rapide.

- Ferme-la, Araminta.

Il rit et la brunette fut frappée par son semblant de caractère facile à vivre. Il s'assit et commença à essorer ses vêtements, humides à cause de la neige fondue.

- Je suis tombé de mon balais et me suis cassé deux côtes.

Il désigna son nimbus 2001 qui planait toujours en l'air.

- Charmant, déclara la Serpentarde.

L'équipe s'approchèrent d'eux.

- Alors comme ça, Granger.. Tom n'est plus assez bien pour toi ? Tu souhaites déjà passer à autre chose et tu jettes ton dévolu sur le pauvre Malfoy ?

- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle a compris ce que tu lui as dit, chuchota Hermione à Abraxas.

- Enfin, c'est ton choix, Malfoy, continua Araminta avec désinvolture tout en pointant la jeune femme du doigt. Mais après avoir rompu avec Erielle, je me dis vraiment que tes critères de sélection sont descendus bien bas.

_Non, mais depuis quand suis-je au cœur des ragots des Serpentards ?_, se surprit-elle à penser.

- Écoute, je viens de remettre le capitaine de votre équipe sur pieds, si ça ne te plaît pas, la prochaine fois, je quitterai le terrain en le laissant inconscient.

- Ce serait préférable en effet. Souffrir est toujours une meilleure option que de se faire toucher le torse par les mains d'une sale sang-de-bourbe, rétorqua Araminta.

Hermione se tût, secrètement blessée par les mots. Elle ne devrait pourtant pas être touchée par l'insulte, surtout pas après autant d'années à l'entendre, mais le venin de telles phrases trouvaient parfois les failles de sa carapace. Le reste de l'équipe des Serpentards, qui avaient ri à sa dernière remarques, se calmèrent également et se sentirent mal à l'aise, sauf peut-être Barda.

- Très bien. Tu sais quoi ? De tes mots stupides, j'en ai rien à faire, soupira-t-elle en se levant.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Araminta sortir sa baguette, et rapide comme l'éclair, Hermione saisit la sienne. Avec un simple geste du poignet, la baguette de Melly se retrouva dix mètres plus loin dans la neige.

- Oh non, ma chère, tu ne t'en prendras pas à moi pendant que j'ai le dos tourné, susurra-t-elle à son attention. Pas comme la dernière fois, vulgaire tricheuse.

Sa propre agressivité l'étonna. Les mots de Jedusor lui revinrent à l'esprit -_tu caches un côté très Serpentard_- mais elle les ignora.

- De quoi parle-t-elle ? murmura Andre à Kenji qui haussa les épaules.

Hermione agita de nouveau sa baguette, et cette fois, son balais ainsi que celui de Malfoy se dirigèrent tranquillement vers elle. Elle les remit ensuite à Abraxas et tourna les talons, crapahutant dans la poudreuse, bouillonnante. C'était un miracle que quelqu'un soigne un Serpentard de son plein gré, mais si tels étaient les remerciements, elle ne resterait pas une minute de plus.

- Éloigne-toi de Tom, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi !, s'écria Araminta quand Hermione s'éloigna.

La brunette se contenta de lui répondre avec un doigt bien choisi.

Elle s'approcha du lac et s'assit sans se soucier de l'humidité environnante. Elle fulminait, et pendant un certain temps, ses pensées restèrent en vrac. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait aidé Malfoy et pourquoi elle avait laissé l'équipe s'approcher. _Ce n'est pas grave !_, se disait-elle, mais si son insouciance et son naturel avenant lui rapportait des ennuis, ce serait finalement un problème, non ? Le fait d'être torturée pour la simple raison d'être ce qu'elle était comptait tout de même un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Elle soupira, et s'empara de sa baguette. Elle dessina lentement sur la glace pour chasser ses mauvaises réflexions.

- Perdue dans tes pensées ?, demanda une voix suave dans son dos.

Sa baguette s'échappa de ses mains, et Hermione se retourna pour voir Tom Jedusor l'observer avec curiosité.

- Tu sembles.. agitée.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, et la jeune femme reporta son attention sur le lac gelé.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Araminta que c'était faux ?, répliqua-t-elle soudainement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est faux ?

Elle eut un rire bref.

- Oh, allez, ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais rien entendu ces derniers jours, railla-t-elle. Apparemment, toi et moi.. Nous sommes en couple. Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où vient cette rumeur.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre un simple "Oh".

- Qu'importe, soupira-t-elle. Je suis tombée sur Malfoy au terrain de Quidditch. Il a chuté de son balais et avait quelques côtes cassées. Sa chemise était.. eh bien enlevée, et je l'ai soigné.. Araminta a choisit d'arriver à ce moment là.

- Elle a toujours tendance, en effet, à arriver au moment le plus opportun, déclara Jedusor avec un sourire sombre. L'un de ses nombreux charmes.

Ce sarcasme venait-il réellement de Lord Voldemort ? Hermione laissa échapper une longue expiration.

- J'essaie de rester indifférente à ses idioties, continua-t-elle. Mais ça s'avère plus difficile que prévu. Certaines personnes.. ont l'esprit tellement fermé.

Puis elle se souvint à qui elle s'adressait, et s'arrêta instantanément.

- A propos de quoi ?, demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, je suppose que tu n'as probablement pas envie de l'entendre.. Mon héritage, mon _patrimoine_.

_Oh, ça._ Jedusor soupira. Ce n'était certainement pas sa faute si son sang était sale, tout comme ce n'était pas sa faute si le sien était contaminé de moitié, mais c'était un aspect encore difficile à passer au delà, sans aucun doute. Quand il lui parlait, il tentait de retenir ses pensées afin que seuls les mots "sorciers" et "moldus" traversent son esprit. Il la classait dans la première catégorie, certes, mais la tâche restait bien dure également. Et puis, pourquoi devrait-il s'exercer ainsi ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de se familiariser avec d'autres sang-de-bourbes. Ils étaient bien ceux qui s'étaient infiltré dans le monde de la magie, brisant la ligne de pureté qui aurait du perdurer. Ils ne méritaient aucun intérêt de sa part.

- Tu sais, je suis parfaitement consciente que tu es d'accord avec elle.. Alors, cessons de parler de ça, marmonna-t-elle face à son long silence.

Elle le regarda avec un étrange air d'auto-dérision sur le visage puis demanda:

- Pourquoi me parles-tu soudainement en plein jour, au fait ?

- Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, Granger, rétorqua Tom. Mais si tu as peur que l'on te voit avec moi, et bien dans ce cas..

Il s'arrêta, levant un sourcil, surprit par lui-même. Leur relation avait évolué d'une manière étrange et inattendue -Son habituelle façade polie et civilisée avait duré bien moins longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée, puis il avait déclenché une attaque terrifiante, et maintenant, il avait la sensation de retourner à la mise en place de son masque. Normalement, il avait une ligne de conduite très simple. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, il était parfait. Pour ceux qui le connaissait, il était calme et doux chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'eux ou d'un service. Et ensuite il les torturait jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui jurent allégeance, et il devenait leur Maître pour le restant de leur jour. Cette étrange entorse dans son comportement -à cause de la jeune femme- n'était pas commune, et il n'était pas sûr de l'apprécier.. même si tout cela était nécessaire pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Non, non, je ne m'en fais pas du tout !, répondit-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas blesser son orgueil.. Après tout, une paix précaire s'était installée entre eux.

Une voix derrière eux les interrompit soudainement. Elle était profonde, et presque souriante et enjouée.

- Hey, vous deux !

Jedusor regarda par dessus son épaule.

- Oh, salut, Abraxas, répondit-il d'un ton doux et soyeux.

- Malfoy, salua Hermione d'un hochement de tête. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton entraînement ?

- Mutinerie générale.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans la neige sur son côté libre.

- Écoute, Granger, je suis désolé pour l'attitude d'Araminta, chuchota-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle et en lui souriant. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne -enfin si, elle le pensait sûrement.. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, ne le prend pas à cœur. Ah, et puis merci de m'avoir soigné !

Hermione était agréablement surprise par sa tirade. Et voila ! Enfin un Serpentard qui semblait être un homme tout à fait normal. Était-ce réel, normal, ou était-ce un autre mystère à creuser ? Elle lui sourit en retour.

- Pas de problème !

Abraxas rencontra le regard impartial de Jedusor et détourna aussitôt les yeux. C'était un regard qui lui ordonnait immédiatement et clairement de s'éloigner d'eux, mais la jeune Granger était déjà debout.

- Eh bien, je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre Albus et Miranda. Malfoy, ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, et Tom.. On se voit plus tard, d'accord ?

Le blond agita légèrement la main, Jedusor acquiesça dans le silence, et Hermione se retourna vers le château avec une démarche assurée.

- T'ai-je demandé d'être présent ?, articula lentement Tom une fois la jeune femme partie.

Abraxas ferma les yeux dans la crainte.

- Non, Maître, murmura-t-il. Je pensais que..

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là, hmm ?

- J'ai juste..

Jedusor leva la main.

- C'était une question rhétorique, soupira-t-il. Tu as fait du bon boulot en tombant de ton balais, mais maintenant que tu as tout gâché.. Tu devrais partir.

Malfoy ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il se leva, et brossa la neige de sa robe. Jedusor avait un talent presque mélodramatique pour les discussions embarrassantes -et il préférait s'exécuter et partir, il était terrifié. Abraxas ressentait à la fois de l'effroi et de l'admiration pour Granger qui paraissait garder son calme et continuer d'avoir un semblant de bon sens.

Abraxas se demandait ce que Jedusor faisait avec elle, et si il avait obtenu les informations dont il avait besoin. Apparemment non, puisque si tel était le cas, il aurait cessé de la côtoyer maintenant, et l'aurait rejetée tout comme il en avait rejeté tant d'autres avant elle -Araminta étant l'une d'entre elles, bien qu'il fut rapide pour Tom de lui soutirer ce qu'il voulait. Jedusor n'avait, d'ailleurs, eu besoin de consulter personne à ce sujet; il lui avait fait un simple sourire, l'avait embrassée, et elle s'était confiée, lui parlant comme si il n'y avait aucun lendemain.

Cependant, Jedusor et Araminta se ressemblaient, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jedusor et Granger, qui n'avaient rien en commun. La Gryffondor avait l'air.. agréable, pensa Malfoy. Elle l'avait aidé sans aucune questions quand il était tombé de son balais, sans se soucier qu'il soit un Serpentard ou non. Et puis, elle avait plutôt un très joli sourire.

Il s'interrogeait. Avait-elle une petite idée de qui se cachait réellement derrière l'apparence de Jedusor ? Avait-elle déjà eu un apperçu de ce qui se terrait derrière ce masque de politesse et de charme ? Si ce n'était pas le cas.. Elle jouait avec le feu, et tout le monde le savait. Malfoy, Godelot, Takahashi, Taylor, Vaisey, Herpo, et même Salazar Serpentard -qui ne souhaitait s'associer avec quiconque ici, excepté peut-être Herpo-, ils savaient tous ce qu'elle encourait. Ils connaissaient la vraie nature de Tom Jedusor et tous les ravages que ses séductions avaient créé.

Il était dangereux.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous qu'une seule fois la semaine passée -Jedusor et ses accolytes- et Tom avait paru plus différent, pas tout à fait lui-même. Plus distrait que d'habitude, bien qu'il soit toujours ailleurs, loin dans son propre monde -ce qui était une part du danger. Il leur avait donné l'impression de vouloir se débarrasser au plus vite de la réunion.

Malfoy ne savait pas ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Cette dernière conquête -Granger- n'était tout de même pas un défi aussi terrible ? Certes, elle était apparemment très douée pour se battre et l'avait prouver au club de duel, elle résistait aisément à sa présence, et semblait être une jeune femme simple, modeste et terre-à-terre. Mais.. c'était _Tom Jedusor_. Il était étrange et rare qu'il passe autant de temps auprès d'une seule et même personne avant d'utiliser son fameux sortilège Doloris. Si il l'avait fait, elle aurait certainement déjà parlé.

Non, un Doloris de la part de Jedusor n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère et chacun de ses disciples en avaient conscience, et surtout Malfoy, par expérience personnelle.

* * *

Hermione affichait un sourire tout en se dirigeant vers les cuisines. Elle ne se souciait pas d'avoir été vue en compagnie de Jedusor et Malfoy, cela la dépassait complètement. Et si ils étaient les seuls à qui elle puisse parler de temps à autre.. Ainsi soit-il ! Puis, Malfoy lui avait bonne impression, il semblait être effectivement quelqu'un de très agréable. Mais Jedusor ? A quoi jouait-il ? Demander à quelqu'un ce qui n'allait pas n'avait rien de menaçant, c'était même.. sympathique. Amical. Et Jedusor n'avait pas d'amis, seulement des gens dont il avait besoin et qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise.

Elle poussa les portes de la cuisine et fut distraite par l'odeur de fumée. Elle aperçut Miranda et Albus, attablés à l'un des comptoirs, avec chacun un ustensile de cuisine différent entre les mains.

- Hermione !, dit Albus, un sourire sur le visage. Nous ne t'attendions pas avant un petit moment.

Miranda jeta un peu de farine sur la nouvelle venue.

- As-tu bien volé ?

Elle réfléchit une seconde, puis dit simplement:

- Pas trop mal. Et vous ? La cuisine ?

Elle renifla. L'odeur âcre de la fumée n'était finalement pas une invention de son imagination, et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'évier où régnait quelque chose de tordu et de carbonisé. Albus et Miranda échangèrent un regard.

- Eh bien.. Pour s'amuser, nous nous sommes mis au défi de ne pas utiliser la magie, commença à expliquer la jeune femme. Mais en fait, je pense que si nous nous en servons pas, de mauvaises choses se produisent. Très mauvaises.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire et retroussa ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez tout en inspectant le contenu du bol qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Aucun de nous n'est vraiment familier à la cuisine moldue. C'est notre troisième tentative et.. si tu pouvais jeter un coup d'œil, ce serait fabuleux ! Enfin, si tu le souhaites.

Hermione regarda la pâte figée et réprima un gloussement. Arthur Weasley avait été un bon exemple, dans son temps, du sorcier typique qui tentait de s'essayer au mieux aux pratiques moldues, sans succès. La jeune femme avait déjà réparé de nombreux désastres. Tout en ajoutant de l'eau, cassant un autre œuf, et fouettant la substance, elle se rappela affectueusement l'excentrique sorcier à la calvitie bien avancée.

- Je ne suis pas une experte en la matière, dit-elle, mais voila qui est mieux !

- Tu nous sauves la vie !, s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore tandis que Miranda applaudissait avec enthousiasme, la farine plein ses cheveux auburns.

- Ca ressemble enfin à quelque chose de comestible ! Merci Hermione; grâce à toi nous n'avons pas à nourrir les Aigles Mouvants, ajouta-t-elle.

Et Hermione pensa vivement à Luna Lovegood.

- Les.. euh, quoi ?

- Les Aigles Mouvants, répondit sagement Miranda. C'est une espèce, pas si mythique que ça, d'hiboux géants. Dans mon temps, il y en avait un couple, dans la volière.. Mais je suppose qu'il n'y en a pas ici, je crois qu'il n'y pas d'animaux, d'ailleurs.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Elle voulait vraiment croire les paroles de Miranda, elle lui avait toujours fait confiance.. mais à cet instant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui récitait un article du Chicaneur.

- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?, rit-elle.

- Non, non !, rassura Miranda. Ils existent, vraiment.

Albus acquiesça, mais quand Miranda se détourna d'eux, il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione. Elle sourit.

- Montre-moi une photo et je te croirai !

Elle regarda ensuite toute l'étendue de la vaisselle éparpillée en masse sur le comptoir.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas seulement essayés aux gâteaux, non ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- Non, pas seulement. Nous avons fait quelques muffins, et un peu de pâtisserie également. Nous avons eu la brillante idée de toucher un peu à tout et de tenter plusieurs recettes, mais uniquement celle où tu as contribué semble réussie.

Miranda agita sa baguette et toute la farine qui décorait les lieux disparut.

- La prochaine fois, nous cuisinerons des cookies !, dit-elle. Accepterais-tu de nous aider ?

- Oui !, répondit Hermione.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait préparé des cookies, c'était pour l'occasion d'un très joyeux Noël, et elle se souvenait de la préparation par cœur.

- Et nous n'aurons pas besoin de recette !, ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire chaleureux.

Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de déguster des biscuits en compagnie de véritables amis, pensa Hermione. Et même si Araminta avait fait de l'ombre au tableau, elle avait passé une journée plutôt bonne.

* * *

Si l'année scolaire avait été réelle, aujourd'hui, Hermione aurait dû retourner chez ses parents pour les vacances de Noël. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas le choix de rester ici. Aucune autre option n'était possible. Et elle était loin d'être la seule à ruminer.. Maintenant que la saison des fêtes commençait, les visages des élèves étaient beaucoup plus tristes qu'à l'accoutumée. La nostalgie semblait inonder tous les esprits.

Hermione descendit pour le petit déjeuner, s'assit tranquillement, puis fut surprise par un bruit soudain. Sa journée commençait de façon spéciale. Le brouhaha général de la Grande Salle se calma rapidement, et la jeune femme posa son regard vers la source du cliquetis -la table des Serpentard. Abraxas Malfoy se tenait debout, les mains jointes, un air sombre sur le visage.

- Nous avons quelques nouvelles.

Sa voix profonde et forte résonna contre les murs de la pièce, donnant l'impression d'être vide.

- Salazar Serpentard nous a quitté, aujourd'hui. Il est parti. C'est tout.

Il donna un coup d'œil accentué à chaque tables et se rassit.

Un autre monde. Les mêmes euphémismes. Il nous a _quitté_. Il est _parti_.

Hermione se souvint brusquement de Mina, et sa bonne humeur, sa façon enjouée d'aborder Miranda pour lui dire d'ajouter certains faits inutiles à son essai. Elle se sentit immensément triste. Et si demain, Mina les quittait ? Mon Dieu. Et si Albus partait aussi ? Elle ne pouvait se résigner à perdre Dumbledore une seconde fois. Elle se fit une note mentale en se disant qu'elle devrait passer plus de temps avec lui. Mais soudain, elle pensa que quelque soit la durée de leurs moments, ce ne serait jamais suffisant. Merlin !

L'ambiance du petit déjeuner de la Grande Salle reprit, mais la brunette était toujours assise là, consternée, avec un air gravement choqué sur le visage.

- Ca arrive, de temps à autre, déclara doucement Albus en plaçant sa main sur la sienne pour la réconforter. Généralement, ça arrive pendant certaines périodes, puis c'est le calme plat.. Tu t'habitueras, ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais si c'était toi ? Ou R.J ? Mina ? Godric ? Et si c'était moi ?, murmura-t-elle.

La panique afflua à l'intérieur de son corps, et son estomac se contracta. _Certaines périodes ?_ Cela voulait-il dire que le départ de Salazar marquait le début d'autres ? Elle n'était pas prête à partir d'ici. Excepté de son plein gré. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à dire, tellement de choses à faire, tellement de choses à offrir au monde. Des idées farfelues s'immiscèrent automatiquement dans son esprit -elle n'avait jamais été ivre. Elle n'avait jamais nagé dans le lac -être inconsciente ne comptait évidemment pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu de rapports _intimes_ avec un garçon, et pour l'amour de Dieu, c'était de loin le cadet de ses soucis, mais c'était ce qui arrivait pourtant sur Terre quand on vivait.. Et bientôt l'occasion lui échapperait.

Hermione leva les yeux. Albus passa son bras autour d'elle et l'attira contre lui pour une légère étreinte. Elle suivit alors le mouvement, prenant conscience qu'il était comme le Dumbledore qu'elle avait connu; sage, tranquille, avec de brillantes et rassurantes paroles.

- Merci, Albus, dit-elle sans réussir à cacher la misérable tristesse de sa voix.

- Ca arrivera quand ça arrivera, répondit-il. Fais tout ce que tu as à faire sans te préoccuper du reste.

Eh bien, c'était exactement ce que le Dumbledore de ses souvenirs lui aurait dit. Hermione sourit un peu malgré elle.

- J'ai été un peu bouleversée aussi, la première fois que quelqu'un est parti après mon arrivée, confia Miranda. Mais on apprend à être heureux pour eux. Où qu'ils soient, ils sont probablement là où ils devraient être, à réaliser leur rêve. Ils sont en paix.

C'était une pensée apaisante. Partir pour mieux se retrouver et avoir tout ce que l'on souhaitait. Plus de lutte. Plus de combat.

- Merci à vous deux, dit Hermione avec une voix plus assurée. Je..

Elle leva la tête, juste à temps pour voir le dos de R.J passer les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Je vous retrouve plus tard !, s'écria-t-elle avant de courir après lui.

Elle ne réussit à le rattraper qu'à l'extérieur, au milieu de la cour. Quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule, il se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il repoussa ses cheveux noir de jais en arrière.

- Hermione ?

Sa légère voix de ténor lui était à la fois si familière et étrangère après deux semaines. Deux semaines entières. Tellement de choses auraient pu se passer entre ce jour-là et aujourd'hui. Le cœur d'Hermione se gonfla de manière inattendue. Elle avait tellement à dire, mais elle prononça simplement ces mots stupides:

- Je suis tellement désolée. Toute cette histoire est ridicule, et si inutile.. Je.. je suis vraiment désolée.

Sa gorge se serra avec le froid et l'angoisse, et ses orbes noisettes se rivèrent instinctivement vers la neige éblouissante à leur pieds.

R.J ne dit rien pendant plus d'une seconde, puis il s'avança vers elle, et l'enlaça chaudement. Une embrassade serrée et chaleureuse comme elle n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience. Il sentait bon -un mélange de pin et de feu. Il murmura timidement.

- J'ai agis comme un gamin...

- Moi aussi.., réussit-elle à répondre malgré l'écrasement de l'étreinte.

Il se recula et elle soupira de soulagement.

- Merlin, R.J, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, désolée.

Maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit une fois, elle avait la sensation qu'elle pouvait le répéter pendant des heures et des heures.

- Je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler pourquoi nous nous sommes fâchés !

- Je m'en souviens, dit-il, les yeux bleus scintillants de mélancolie. Nous ne voulions pas parler de nos vies passées. Mais, secrètement.. j'étais juste en colère à cause de Jedusor.

- Je le savais !, s'écria-t-elle comme si tout se mettait en place dans son esprit. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose que tu ne me disais pas.

Il haussa les épaules, rougissant.

- J'étais un peu jaloux. Mais, c'est stupide, non ? Être amie avec un Serpentard mielleux et imposant ne signifiait pas que tu ne pouvais pas être mon amie également. J'ai toujours eu envie de m'excuser depuis.. Cependant, je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec les explications, et ça, tu le sais, il me semble.

Ils s'enlacèrent une nouvelle fois, plus lentement et de manière plus douce. C'était tellement agréable de retrouver la compagnie d'un être cher à qui Hermione pouvait faire confiance, quelqu'un avec qui elle n'avait pas peur, et avec qui elle pouvait baisser un temps soit peu sa garde.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Godric et Mina aussi.., confia-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, je suis une idiote..

- Je confirme, tu es une idiote.

Elle le frappa gentiment sur le bras, et il gloussa.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je blague. Je suis content que tu ais décidé de venir à ma rencontre. Et euh, pour Mina.. Je la connais depuis un petit moment maintenant, et je sais qu'elle ne fait jamais le premier pas pour s'excuser envers quelqu'un, même si elle a tort. C'est l'un de ses défauts.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné !, ironisa la jeune femme.

R.J sourit avec enthousiasme.

- D'ailleurs, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ces deux-là à Pré-au-lard, tu veux venir ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle fermement.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à le réaliser. Elle se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres de R.J, et ils marchaient ensemble. Ils riaient, plaisantaient, et parlaient, comme deux véritables amis le feraient. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour passer outre sa fierté démesurée, mais maintenant, elle se sentait réellement soulagée. Un immense sentiment de satisfaction glissa à l'intérieur d'elle et elle réalisa que cette sensation étrange ressemblait beaucoup à celle ressentie quand on se souvenait de quelque chose que l'on avait malencontreusement oublié.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, face à Godric et Mina. Ils étaient assis côtes à côtes sur le pont qui reliait Poudlard à Pré-au-lard, et Hermione se figea une seconde.

- Je...

Mina ne semblait pas distante, du moins pas exactement, mais détaillait avec précision les expressions d'Hermione et cette dernière était mal à l'aise. Godric observait R.J -qui était le plus manipulable des trois- avec méfiance au lieu de la regarder.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai été si stupide, soupira-t-elle enfin.

- Moi aussi, murmura Mina. Désolée pour tout ça.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Hermione sourit avec timidité. Un petit sourire se fraya petit à petit un chemin sur le visage de son amie et ses yeux gris se mirent à briller intensément comme à leur habitude.

Il y eut un court silence.

- Eh bien !, s'écria soudainement Godric. Maintenant que tout est réglé, allons y. Allons boire cette foutue bièraubeurre que j'attends depuis un moment !

Mina lui cogna l'épaule en guise de réponse.

* * *

Malfoy hurla, tandis que ses larmes s'écoulaient amèrement sur la peau de ses joues.

- Pourquoi suis-je constamment déçu de toi ?, siffla Jedusor.

Il dirigea la pointe de sa baguette sur la tempe d'Abraxas et l'agita légèrement pour intensifier la chaleur qui rongeait le corps du blond, jusqu'à créer de larges cloques sur la plante de ses pieds. Ce n'était pas un Doloris, mais un autre maléfice tout aussi sombre et désagréable.

- Je suis désolé, sanglota le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas.. Je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant...

- Bien évidemment que non !, grogna Tom en accord avec ses paroles. Personne d'autre, mis à part moi, a la capacité de penser et réfléchir dans cet endroit maudit !

Il leva sa baguette, et les cloques d'Abraxas explosèrent lentement. Puis, Jedusor chuchota d'une voix mortellement calme.. et quand il parlait doucement, c'était toujours pour de plus mauvaises intentions encore.

- Doloris !

Les six autres adeptes restaient silencieux et regardaient avec une horreur muette leur ami, Abraxas Malfoy, se tordre sur les dalles des cachots. Ses cris frappaient les murs, et l'écho rongeait leurs oreilles à tous.

- Qui a découvert que Salazar n'était pas dans son lit ce matin ?, demanda Jedusor d'un ton velouté en remontant lentement son arme.

Si lentement qu'aux yeux de Malfoy l'instant sembla durer une année. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche afin de répondre, mais il n'était qu'en mesure de prononcer des bruits incohérents suite à la douleur du sortilège. Tom serra les dents sous la frustration. Si Granger avait pu parler après de plus vicieux Endoloris, pourquoi ses plus loyaux partisans n'en étaient pas capables ? _Enervatum !_

- Dis-moi.

Abraxas se redressa, soumis à quelques tremblement involontaires.

- Taylor, répondit-il en chancelant et personne ne pouvait le blâmer d'avoir craché le morceau.

- Andre, soupira Jedusor comme si un grand mystère se résolvait. Pourquoi ne t'avancerais-tu pas vers moi ?

Ses yeux noirs étaient entièrement illisibles.

Andre Taylor s'approcha de lui, non rassuré, attendant sa sentence. Sa peau foncé scintillait sous la lumière des torches. Malfoy recula jusqu'au bureau où Takahashi fit apparaître un siège sans un mot et l'aida à s'asseoir. Herpo agita sa baguette noire en direction des pieds du jeune homme et la rougeur diminua. Ce qui était mieux que rien.. mais pour l'éliminer complètement, l'aide du lanceur était requise.

- Alors, Andre, dit Jedusor. Dis-moi. Était-ce ton idée de faire l'annonce de ce matin ?

- Non.

Sa réponse était claire. Sa voix était basse mais confiance, et Tom l'appréciait. Pas d'hésitation, pas de temps perdu.

- Qui en est l'auteur ?

Tom souleva le menton du garçon avec le bout de sa baguette pour que celui-ci le regarde droit dans les yeux. Jedusor eut le plaisir de découvrir une terreur absolue dans les pupilles brunes de son camarade.

- Ce n'était l'idée de personne en particulier, en fait, avoua-t-il doucement. Mais Vaisey fut le premier à l'avoir mentionné.

Le mage se détourna du jeune homme, enleva rapidement la baguette de sa gorge. Taylor ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre les rangs. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique comme si il tentait de s'en échapper, et son esprit était incapable d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente.

Les yeux de Jedusor se posèrent sur le grand, difforme et maladroit Eliot Vaisey. Vaisey, qui était clairement inoffensif. Vaisey, qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Vaisey, qui ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

- Eliot, reprit la voix mielleuse de Jedusor. Approche.

Le Serpentard trébucha, mais marcha jusqu'à lui.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis en colère ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étrangement doucereux.

- N-n-non, Maître.

Les autres priaient en silence pour lui. Jedusor détestait qu'on le fasse attendre et qu'on prenne son temps pour lui répondre. Il haïssait les bégaiements tout comme les phrases longues qui tournait cent ans autour du pot.

Mais tous furent surpris quand il se retourna finalement pour leur faire face. Tom croisa méticuleusement ses mains devant eux. Il ne portait pas de robes; juste une chemise noire, un pantalon de la même couleur, et des chaussures sombres. Sa baguette pendait lâchement dans ses doigts. Il avait l'air du Diable en personne.

- Bien, dit-il. Je pense qu'il est temps que je sois sincère avec vous, mes chers acolytes.

Comme si il était toujours sincère avec eux.. Il soupira, et passa une main pâle dans ses cheveux ébènes.

- Il y a une jeune femme. Son nom est Granger -Hermione Granger. C'est une Gryffondor. Et j'ai travaillé dur -extremement dur, d'ailleurs- pour la comprendre, mais elle reste un mystère entier à mes yeux. Je n'ai donc plus qu'une solution, celle de prétendre.. eh bien, prétendre être son ami.

Il laissa échapper un demi-rire.

- Risible, non ?

Il posa son regard sur chacun de ses disciples, il n'y avait aucune réaction. Bien. Il continua.

- Et j'avais réussi à l'éloigner un tant soit peu de ces vermines de rouges et ors, de sorte qu'elle se tourne vers moi comme si j'étais son seul espoir. Mais depuis cette annonce -à propos de Serpentard-, elle est retournée dans leur bras, sous leur _emprise_.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa baguette, et sa mâchoire se contracta.

- Je ne suis pas dans la meilleure des situations, jeunes hommes. J'ai l'impression de marcher sur la plus fines des glaces.

Il avait parlé d'une voix si douce que même l'air semblait s'être arrêté de faire le moindre bruit pour pouvoir l'entendre.

- Abraxas et moi, allons nous rapprocher d'elle, et si quelque chose venait à mettre en danger le succès de ce projet.. Je n'hésiterais pas. Embrassez bien tous les doigts de votre main droite, mes chers _amis_, tant qu'il en est encore temps car si j'échoue à cause de vous, je m'en prendrai à eux. Je ne souhaite pas que quelqu'un qui soit capable d'une telle erreur puisse tenir à nouveau une baguette.

Il observa finement les environs. Son ton calme et implacable les avait figé dans l'inconfort et la peur. Parfait.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de questions.

Il n'y en avait effectivement pas.

- Vous pouvez partir. Vaisey, Taylor, je suis désolé pour le malentendu.

Puis sa voix se transforma en un faible murmure.

- Abraxas.. Reste.

La porte de la salle de classe se referma après Takahashi, et Jedusor s'agenouilla auprès de Malfoy. Il posa sa baguette sur la plante des pieds du jeune blond, et les innombrables ampoules disparurent pour laisser place à une peau blanche impeccable.

- C'était nécessaire, dit Tom comme pour se rassurer lui-même. Je suis désolé que tout te retombe dessus dans ce genre de situation, Abraxas.

Malfoy hocha la tête.

- Je comprends, dit-il avec lassitude, la voix brisée. Mais.. Tu as bien dit que _nous_ allions nous approcher de Granger ?

- Oui, opina Jedusor en aidant le garçon à se lever de sa chaise. Tu peux marcher ?

- Oui, merci.

- Eh bien, de ce que j'ai vu, Granger semble déjà bien t'apprécier. Tu as une certaine ouverture d'esprit qui attire les autres, j'ai l'impression, alors agir ensemble serait peut-être un meilleur moyen de m'en approcher. Elle serait sûrement plus à l'aise si elle ne se retrouve pas seule avec moi.. Donc, je t'inclus dans mes plans, et par tous les moyens, aide-moi, déclara-t-il calmement.

- Je vis pour t'aider.

Malfoy baissa les yeux, regardant fixement le sol et les pieds de Jedusor.

- Je sais, soupira Tom comme si il s'agissait d'un lourd fardeau. Vraiment Abraxas, tu sais, j'apprécie tout ce que tu fais.

Et ce fut tout. Ses chaussures brillantes se tournèrent et prirent le chemin de la sortie.

Abraxas déglutit quand il se retrouva seul dans la salle de classe. Ce sortilège de combustion.. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement, mais c'était bien l'une de ses expériences les plus pénibles de sa vie y compris les quelques Doloris auxquels il avait été soumis. C'était étrange, en quelques sorte, mais plus Jedusor le prenait comme exemple pour réduire les autres à la peur, plus Malfoy se sentait proche de lui. Et puis ce qu'avait dit le mage noir, il appréciait ses services.. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait jamais entendu Jedusor dire une telle chose.

C'était comme si le sortilège Endoloris était l'insigne de l'honneur parmi eux, et que seuls ses plus proches partisans pouvaient y avoir droit. Et ce qui était le plus curieux ? Malfoy en ressentait presque beaucoup de fierté, alors qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être ici et le servir, en premier lieu. Les attentions de Jedusor était une drogue inconsciente, et Abraxas n'avait jamais ressenti autant de pitié pour lui-même -et pour la jeune fille: Granger. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était réellement en danger avant maintenant.

* * *

_Avez-vous aimé ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Reviews :)  
_

******J'ai choisi "Deux Serpentards valent mieux qu'un", car** : Tom Jeduor inclut le petit Abraxas Malfoy dans ses projets, Hermione le rencontre (de façon inattendue ou non, on l'ignore.. mais vu ce que dit Tom à Abraxas près du lac, on dirait que c'était prévu ^^ !), et il va tenir un petit rôle. Et pas un rôle méchant, plus un rôle d'observateur (ce n'est pas un spoiler, donc je me permets de le dire), et j'ai beaucoup de sympathie pour lui dans cette histoire !

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !  
Bisous :)_


	11. Bataille hivernale

_Hello !_

_On est mardi, ça fait une semaine tout pile, voici la suite !  
_

**Auteur: Speechwriter.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** Ne prenez pas au sérieux le fait que le Tom de mon histoire ne rêve pas, il n'y a aucun message caché, pas de rebondissement avec ça, ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre.  
**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **J'aimerais bien que les 22 gens qui suivent cette fiction, du moins sa traduction, laissent une petite trace de leur passage ! ;) C'est vraiment un plaisir de voir ce que vous en pensez. Je remercie tout ceux qui commentent et apprécient mon petit passe-temps en tout cas ! Niveau avancement de la traduction, j'ai commencé le chapitre 14 (un chapitre décisif). Et là, voici déjà le chapitre 11 en ligne ! Ici, petit chapitre sans prise de tête qui fait un peu "pause" dans la fiction, et où l'esprit de l'hiver a l'air de calmer les esprits. Mais, il y a quand même des détails importants: Hermione trouve des informations de taille sur ce qu'elle cherche, quelque chose nait chez Jedusor même si il préfère l'ignorer.

_**Ps:** Si il y a des fautes, ma messagerie est ouverte, comme d'habitude ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**

**Bataille hivernale.**

* * *

Hermione se redressa brusquement. Le livre était environ et seulement à deux centimètres de son nez, et ses yeux étaient rivés sur la page. _Oh mon Dieu_. Elle avait trouvé. Elle avait trouvé ! La jeune femme ravala sa salive, sa bouche était si sèche que sa langue râpait son palais comme du papier de verre.

Elle relut frénétiquement le titre du chapitre -**Le monde magique et ses liens**- et jeta de nouveau son dévolu sur le premier paragraphe. C'était là. Cet homme, ce merveilleux, ce parfait auteur.. quel était son nom déjà ? -Drew Caetizen- _C'est un vrai nom ce truc ?_ Ce n'était pas important, ça lui était égal, du moment que tout se trouvait ici.

Les mains d'Hermione se crispèrent, serrant de toute ses forces -et douloureusement- le livre, comme si elle avait soudainement peur que le bouquin s'échappe de sa prise et se réfugie dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Après deux mois de lecture -ce qui était un petit record personnel étant donné qu'elle ne se consacrait jamais aussi longtemps au même sujet-, elle était enfin tombée sur quelque chose, une théorie sur l'attache. Enfoui dans les profondeurs de la section interdite de la bibliothèque, entre un essai sur les parties du corps du basilic et un large tome brun sur les religions païenne dans le monde de la magie ancienne, elle avait déniché un manuel utile.

Hermione tourna la page. C'était presque irréel. Et bien sûr, certains mots étaient parfois rustres sur les bords, l'auteur ne les mâchait pas. "Un univers alternatif, coincé entre les portes de la vie et la fosse de la mort", "où tout ceux qui se sont liés avec des attaches irréversibles à leur propre emplacement sur Terre se retrouvent coincés", "leur âme ont été attrapé par les filets de la magie et ont voyagé jusqu'à un port temporaire". Tout y était !

Les Horcruses étaient également mentionnés, malgré le fait que ce soit vaguement et de façon très légère. "Les plus sombres branches de la magie", avait écrit Caetizen, "sont les plus efficaces pour s'y retrouver. Le péché mortel est si pur qu'il est l'un des liens les plus forts, même si très obscur".

La jeune femme se laissa retomber en arrière et s'enfonça dans son oreiller dans un pur et délicieux sentiment de soulagement. _ENFIN !_ Elle roula sur le ventre, faisant les louanges de l'auteur, se disant qu'il méritait de vivre la plus royale des existences, qu'importe où il soit.

Ce n'était pas seulement un paragraphe ! L'explication s'étirait sur quatre ou cinq pages entières avant de revenir à l'étude principale; les sorciers décédés les plus connus. Une étude plutôt étrange, et parfois très sombre et illégale, mais la Gryffondor n'en avait que faire.

Elle lut et relut les pages une bonne dizaine de fois, tout en prenant des notes détaillées avec ferveur. Ses camarades allaient et venaient dans le dortoir, mais elle ne s'en retrouvait pas dérangée. Rien ne pouvait briser sa concentration, surtout si elle avait exactement trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait.

La théorie essentielle de ce Caetizen était que chaque sorcier et sorcière quelconque bénificiait d'attaches à la vie. Des attaches qui, justement, une fois mort, les aidaient à parcourir le chemin entier de la vie à la mort. Cependant, si elles étaient suffisamment fortifiées et puissantes, la personne se retrouvait "libre" de voyager par elle-même et se retrouvait lâché sur une voie entre la vie et la mort, une "fermeture éclaire", comme la comparait Hermione car, il était très difficile de remonter vers la vie, mais très aisé de glisser vers la mort. Et si quelqu'un tentait d'échapper par un quelconque moyen, il risquait que les liens se brisent et resterait donc emprisonné entre les deux eaux pour toujours. L'auteur avait également quelques vagues hypothèses sur la cause de ces fameuses attaches, et celles qui étaient le plus susceptibles de convenir au cas d'Hermione était l'envie réelle et implacable de vivre. Et selon les mots du livre, cette force vitale engloberait à la fois l'âme et le pouvoir entier de la personne comme un noeud.

Cela avait tout son sens pour la jeune femme ! Et concernant les Horcruxes, c'était comme si la personne sciait ce noeud en deux, et l'âme se retrouvait séparée. Cette dernière était envoyée ici, et l'autre côté, le pouvoir, restait sur terre. Tout était compréhensible.

Elle relut une autre partie. Caetizen mentionnait également que la partie de l'humain qui arrivait dans l'entre deux monde était la partie intemporelle, la partie sans âge, la partie jeune.

Il avait tellement raison ! Hermione eut un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles en regardant tour à tour le livre et ses notes. L'auteur pousuivait en suggérant que pour se déplacer vers l'une ou l'autre des directions, il fallait affaiblir ou renforcer ses attaches à la vie. Le temps aidait à détruire naturellement les liens, mais rien ne les fortifait spontanément; seul la volonté du sorcier ou de la sorcière en question pouvait avoir son rôle.

La question était: _Comment ?_ Drew Caetizen avait répertorié quelques idées: la pure bonté, le mal absolu, ou des actions en relation avec les attaches si ces dernières étaient connues.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser de ce dernier paragraphe. Toutes ces pensées étaient plausibles, oui, mais tout de même complètement invraisemblables. Comment quelqu'un commettant un acte de mal absolu pouvait se voir accordé de revenir sur Terre ? Et encore, comment était-il possible qu'un acte de pure bonté puisse garantir le passage si l'altruisme ultime en soi était pratiquement hors d'atteinte ? Et puis.. Des actions spécifiques aux attaches.. -Oui, pour elle, ce serait en lien avec les secrets gardés, les personnes protégés, les objets et places cachés. Mais que devait-elle faire ?

Cependant, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici, elle ressentit une bulle d'espoir naître au fin fond d'elle-même. Et si elle trouvait ? Et si elle y arrivait ? Et si elle avait la chance de pouvoir revenir sur Terre, finir sa vie, et revoir ses amis ?

Les émotions la submergèrent, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se jeta sur son oreiller et y enfouit son visage, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sangloter désespéremment. Mais les larmes sur ses joues n'étaient pas dû à la tristesse, elles étaient hésitantes et optimistes. Avait-elle le droit d'espérer que cela fonctionne ?

La fin du passage lui informait que si une personne réussissait à quitter ce monde pour revenir à la vie, elle aurait le même âge qu'au moment de son envoi dans l'au-delà. Ce qui voulait dire que si Hermione restait ici dix ans, elle aurait tout de même dix-huit à son retour sur Terre. Du moins, selon la théorie.

Mina entra dans la pièce, et à l'aide d'un élastique accroché à son poignet, elle attacha ses cheveux noirs ébènes. Elle se figea au milieu de son action en découvrant son amie immobile sur son lit.

- Salut Hermione !.. Hey, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, je vais bien, dit vivement la brunette en s'asseyant pour faire de la place à Mina qui se détendit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mina haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, je viens tout juste de remarquer qu'il y avait ça dans notre salle commune ce matin. Les Organisateurs prévoient un bal de Noël, comme chaque année..

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, rit Mina. Tiens, regarde ça. Et ça a l'air plus sophistiqué que les fois passées !

Et la brunette la crut sur parole. L'affiche de presque un mètre de long était d'un bleu poudré, ornée de lettres d'argent et de motifs en forme de flocons de neige. On pouvait y lire:

_Vous êtes cordialement invités à vous présenter au vingt-huitième bal annuel de Noël._

_Il se tiendra dans la Grande Salle le jour du réveillon, le 24, à sept heures du soir._

_Tenue correcte exigée. Costumes encouragés._

Hermione regarda Mina qui souriait, enjouée.

- Oh la la, dit-elle. Je sens que cette année, ce sera super ! Ils ne dévoilent jamais le thème plus d'un jour à l'avance, mais c'est toujours magnifique !

Son amie l'observa ensuite un peu gênée.

- Enfin.. Ca te paraît peut-être enfantin, surtout que nous sommes tous plus âgés que tout ça.. Mais à l'époque où je vivais, Poudlard n'organisait jamais de bal ou d'évenements dans ce genre là, au moins, ici j'ai la chance de le savourer.

Elle rougit un peu, et Hermione lui sourit.

- Non, t'en fais pas, je trouve que ce sera sûrement amusant !, répondit-elle. Toi, Miranda et moi, pourrons prétendre que nous sommes trois filles normales et nous nous préparerons ensemble !

Mina lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Il n'y a plus de vendeuses à Pré-au-Lard, évidemment, nous sommes maintenant obligés de faire nos propres robes.. ou alors, nous pouvons demander à des filles plus, eh bien, plus "filles", de s'en charger, expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'elles marchaient maintenant vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Hermione grimaça. Elle n'avait jamais été douée dans la couture, ce qui était un peu gênant.

- Et.. Connais-tu quelqu'un qui sait coudre ?, demanda-t-elle timidement. Car mon dieu, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé !

- Oui ! Mélia coud, il me semble, déclara Mina entre deux bouchées d'oeufs brouillés. Catalina, aussi. L'attrapeuse des Gryffondors.

Le regard de la brunette parcourut la table jusqu'à tomber sur la souriante Catalina. La jeune femme à la peau chocolat portait un grand nombre de dreadlocks en une tresse énorme, et ses yeux avaient toujours une étincelle perpétuelle d'enthousiasme.

- Elle a l'air gentille, dit Hermione.

- Oh, oui, elle l'est !, acquiesça son amie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait pour attérir ici, d'ailleurs. C'était une sorcière d'intérieur.

Son interlocutrice fronça des sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mina haussa les épaules.

- Exactement ce que j'ai dit. Une sorcière spécialisée dans tout ce qui est cuisine, ménage, et couture, tous ces trucs ennuyeux. Elle a été célèbre, c'était une Attrapeuse à la renommée mondiale, puis après avoir pris sa retraite, elle est devenue une sorcière d'intérieur plutôt reconnue. Je lisais tout plein de magasines sur elle quand j'avais dix ans !

Une sorcière _domestique_, en fait ? Hermione se fâcha intérieurement. Cela sonnait terriblement comme de l'esclavage, et ressemblait aux elfes de maison. Elle était heureuse d'avoir grandit dans les années quatre-vingt, et d'avoir échappé à tout cela. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se plier à ce genre d'obligation. Elle aurait sûrement créé une S.A.L.E pour les femmes, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire froid sur le visage. "Sale" comme disait Ron... Elle avait insisté d'innombrables fois sur la prononciation, et Harry et lui l'avait simplement rejoint par amitié et se moquaient constamment d'elle..

- Hum, dit-elle en se concentrant de nouveau sur son assiette. On n'est pas obligé d'avoir de cavalier, ou quelque chose dans ce genre, hein ?

- Certains n'y vont pas seuls, lui répondit Mina. Mais ce n'est pas une règle.. Le bal est surtout organisé pour nous divertir et nous faire oublier les souvenirs concernant nos propres Noëls.. enfin, tu vois ?

- Oui.

Elle avait répondu avec un lourd poids sur le coeur. Elle comprenait.

Les chandails tricotés par Mrs Weasley. L'effort déployé pour trouver les meilleurs cadeaux pour ses deux meilleurs amis. Le bonheur en ouvrant les yeux le matin du jour j, le bonheur en découvrant tous les paquets au pied de son lit. Les souvenirs, jusqu'alors difficilement réprimés en cette période de fêtes, ne cessèrent d'affluer dans son esprit et l'inondèrent avec force.

Premier Décembre. Quelques élèves décoraient l'immense sapin de Noël de la Grande Salle avec leur baguette. Mélia continuait à englober le château de neige et de vent frais. Et Hermione avait rangé ses robes habituelles, et avait mis sans dessus-dessous le coffre -apparemment sans fond- de son dortoir pour trouver des vêtements chauds d'hiver. Le reste de l'école semblait en avoir fait de même. Partout où elle se promenait, elle voyait bonnets, gants, écharpes, gros pulls, bottes, au lieu du simple uniforme quotidien.

- Alors, je suppose que vous avez vu l'affiche, non ?, demanda Godric en rejoignant la table, accompagné de R.J. Je suis sûr que tu y vas avec Jedusor, Hermione..

- Ha ha ha.. La ferme, répondit-elle avec un sourire menaçant.

Etrangement, Jedusor était devenu une plaisanterie entre les quatre amis, surtout depuis qu'Hermione avait clairement démentit les rumeurs sur leur hypothétique relation amoureuse.

R.J rit.

- C'était une blague, ne t'en fais pas !

- Je sais..

Elle sourit de plus belle, mauvaise, et agita sa baguette. Les goblets de R.J et Godric se renversèrent et le jus de citrouille éclaboussa leurs visages. Mina éclata de rire.

- Vous deux, apprenez vraiment à ne pas jouer avec ce sujet là, dit-elle en poussant Hermione avec son épaule. C'est un sujet s_érieux_.

R.J fonça des sourcils, et formula un sort à son attention et celle de son voisin de table afin de faire disparaître le liquide.

- Miranda, Albus, et moi, pensions faire une bataille de boule de neige aujourd'hui, informa Godric. Etes-vous tous les trois de la partie ?

Hermione réfléchit. Les batailles de boules de neige entre sorciers étaient souvent douloureuses, car généralement la magie était de mise, et la neige se déplaçait très rapidement..

- Bien sûr !, répondit Mina.

R.J hocha la tête aussi, et Hermione soupira mais se laissa tenter.

- Juste nous six ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Juste nous six, rassura Godric.

Ils se traînèrent finalement tous à l'extérieur dans la cour où une épaisseur de neige humide n'attendait qu'à être balancé. Miranda et Albus étaient déjà sur place, les mains dans les poches, et les joues rosées par le froid.

- Je me demandais depuis un moment..., murmura Mina alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux. Croyez-vous qu'il y a.. eh bien, quelque chose entre eux ?

Hermione observa Albus et Miranda. De ce qu'elle savait, Dumbledore n'avait jamais été marié, ni même en couple avec quelqu'un.. Et elle en connaissait des choses sur ce monsieur là, grâce entre autres à Rita Skeeter.

R.J cligna des yeux, perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais pensé à la vie affective d'Albus.

Godric haussa les épaules.

- Ils passent vraiment beaucoup de temps juste tous les deux, mais je pense que si ils voulaient sortir ensemble, ce serait déjà fait, non ?

- Ouais, répondit Hermione. Ils doivent simplement être amis.

Miranda leur fit un signe de la main.

- Allez, dépêchez-vous !, leur cria-t-elle tandis que ses cheveux auburns virevoletaient au gré de la brise.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et une sphère parfaitement ronde monta dans les airs. Il la fit tourner devant son visage avec malice.

- J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts pour une mort imminente !, s'écria-t-il avec un entrain inhabituel.

- Oh, n'importe quoi !, rit Mina en dégainant sa baguette à son tour et en se plaçant dans une position défensive. Vas y, fais de ton mieux, Dumbly !

- Y a-t-il des équipes ?, demanda R.J.

- Garçons contre filles !, répliqua Miranda.

Elle remua sa baguette et un mur de poudreuse s'éleva en hauteur avant de s'écraser sur les trois jeunes hommes. Les filles se regroupèrent, armes en main, prêtes.

La voix étouffée de Godric sous la neige était à peine audible:

- C'est pas juste !

R.J émergea soudainement, les cheveux noirs trempés, et les yeux bleus rieurs.

- Oh ! Alors, c'est comme ça !, dit-il en répliquant.

Des boules de neiges commencèrent à voler, sans cible réelle, vers les trois Gryffondors. Hermione forma aussitôt un bouclier de glace épaisse devant elles où se heurtèrent sans danger l'assaut d'R.J.

Godric et Albus se relevèrent enfin, prêt à riposter, mais avant de faire le moindre autre geste, Hermione se retrouva légèrement projetée en avant à cause d'une grosse boule de neige humide ayant trouvé un chemin jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle se retourna immédiatement vers le lanceur.

Abraxas Malfoy se tenait là, jouant sournoisement avec une boule de neige dans ses mains, un sourire esquissé sur son visage pâle.

- Malfoy !, s'écria Hermione en se frottant l'arrière du cou. Ca fait mal !

- Désolé, j'ai un bras plutôt puissant, dit-il. Me dites pas que, vous les Gryffondors, vous utilisez la magie pour vos batailles de neige ! C'est de la triche..

R.J et Godric s'échangèrent un regard, et d'un même mouvement, ils levèrent leur baguette. Deux énormes boules de neige entrèrent en collision avec la poitrine du Serpentard, qui, sous le choc, se retrouva assis sur le sol humide et froid. Hermione se mit à rire.

- C'est plus pratique !

Puis, sans prévenir, une pluie de neige presque interminable tomba sur la tête de la jeune femme. Et elle pivota, rouge de frustration.

- Qui.. Jedusor !

Il se tenait à quelques mètres, une main dans sa poche, l'autre sur le manche de sa baguette. Il portait un long manteau élégant de couleur noir, et le visage d'Hermione s'empourpra violemment. Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux sombres, et il était tout simplement magnifique dans le décor hivernal, ses fins traits étaient marqués de façon spectaculaire.

- Ca vous dérange si nous nous joignons à vous ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Hermione lança un regard à ses amis. Miranda et Albus semblaient totalement indifférents. R.J et Godric s'échangèrent un coup d'oeil puis haussèrent les épaules. Et Mina poussa un soupir et marmonna sans s'opposer vraiment.

- Bon, et bien, venez !, dit Hermione.

- Maintenant les équipes sont inégales.., se plaignit bruyamment Godric.

- Eh bien, j'ai la solution, et je pense que c'est évident, dit Malfoy d'un ton espiègle.

Il y eut un court silence, tous en attente de la suite.

- Chacun pour soi !, rugit-il en s'éloignant pour se cacher derrière un banc.

Hermione s'écroula sous une avalanche de neige, dirigée par Mina et sa baguette. La brunette se retrouva à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était si.. drôle. Elle s'amusait comme elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis très, très, très longtemps. C'était si agréable, si inoffensif, si inocent. Tout le contraire de ses derniers jours sur Terre.

Toujours à genoux, elle agita sa baguette et envoya de la neige sur toutes les personnes présentes. R.J tomba à la renverse sous une attaque de Malfoy, et elle l'aida à s'en sortir avec un missile bien placé.

L'air était empli de flocons valsant et de rires. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione en avait même mal au visage à force de sourire autant, et elle gagna un banc pour se reposer avant de constater que Godric et Mina s'y cachaient pour échapper aux boules de neiges environnantes et pour pouvoir lancer les leurs sans êtres vus. La jeune femme réalisa que beaucoup d'autres élèves -qu'elles ne connaissaient pas vraiment- s'étaient glissés parmi leur bataille; l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles qui se dirigeait sûrement au terrain pour s'entraîner au premier abord, deux Poufsouffles avec deux choppes de bièraubeurre -ou peut-être du whisky pur-feu- vides dans les mains, mais aussi Briene Flint, Revelend Godelot, Herpo.. Et Araminta, qui semblait complètement différente en riant et jouant dans la neige comme tout le monde. Un peu beaucoup pour _"Juste nous six"_. Un élan de bonheur face au spectacle se glissa dans le corps de la brunette, et elle se retourna vers Godric et Mina. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise..

Ils s'embrassaient. La main de Godric était légèrement posée sur l'épaule de Mina, tandis que celles de la jeune femme se promenaient dans ses cheveux roux.

Hermione regarda les alentours, puis se leva pour s'éloigner. Elle fut immédiatement assaillit par un mur de neige, mais elle se contenta d'agiter sa baguette et de bondir sur ses pieds. Elle était en quelque sorte, prise par la stupeur. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait dû le voir venir -Mina et Godric- mais c'était tout de même.. étonnant. Mais personne ne pensait à la vie affective d'un Fondateur, du moins pas elle, c'était encore plus étrange que celle de Dumbledore.

Elle regarda le déroulement de la bataille, esquiva une boule de neige, et se dirigea vers R.J.

- Hey ! R.J !, dit-elle assez fort pour couvrir le brouhaha de leurs camarades.

- Oui ?

Il sourit férocement en préparant un assaut. Hermione pointa l'endroit d'où elle venait sans y prêter attention.

- Mina.. et Godric !, baffouilla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, tandis qu'elle continuait à chercher ses mots.

- Ils sont.. euh, ils sont.. Ils s'embrassent !

- Enfin ! Il en a mis du temps !, rétorqua son ami avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu le savais ? Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Elle envoya une boule de neige dans son estomac, et plié en deux, il répliqua en lui lançant une dans l'épaule, si fort, qu'elle vacilla un peu.

- Oui, imbécile !, rit-il. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas que ça se sache !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Bon, très bien.. Maintenant, allons nous débarrasser de ces Serpentards !

Elle leva sa baguette et se concentra. _Comme Godric me l'a appris_. Une toupie enneigée se leva du sol et saisit Malfoy par la cheville, le secouant brusquement d'avant en arrière.

- Rends-toi, démon !, cria-t-elle à l'attention d'Abraxas pendu dans les airs.

Il rit.

- Jamais, espèce de troll !, lui répondit-il en s'agitant désespéremment.

Hermione eut un petit rire, et jeta un regard en arrière pour découvrir R.J, fermement engagé dans un rapide échange de boule de neige avec Jedusor.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme blond dans les airs, et d'un mouvement, elle le transporta jusqu'au dessus de Tom, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent brièvement avant que Malfoy ne lui tombe dessus sans crier gare.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !, réussit à dire Jedusor en poussant son camarade pour se dégager.

Il se remit debout.

- Abraxas pèse autant qu'un hypogriffe !

Il baissa ensuite son regard sur Malfoy, toujours au sol, qui souriait involontairement.

Le rire d'Hermione faisait écho, telle de délicates cloches dans le ciel clair, et redoubla d'intensité en entendant les mots du Serpentard. R.J se pencha sur son épaule, et soupira de fatigue après avoir évité de justesse un mince filet de neige.

- Oh mon Dieu. Vite, un abri, un abri, haleta-t-il.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et d'un coup de baguette, un mur de glace s'éleva pour les protéger. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'R.J, et elle fut de nouveau frappée par ce sentiment étrange qu'elle avait eu plus tôt -un instable, incertain, et agréable sentiment de bonheur. Il y eut un court silence.

- Au fait, Hermione. Que dirais-tu d'aller au bal avec moi ?, demanda-t-il lentement en souriant.

Elle le regarda avec l'incrédulité la plus totale, et le sourire sur les lèvres du garçon mourrut peu à peu avant qu'il continue..

- Enfin, tu sais.. Puisque Mina et Godric iront sûrement ensemble, je me suis dis, euh..

- Oui, bien sûr ! lâcha finalement la brunette. Oui, oui. J'accepte !

Un immense soulagement traversa le visage du garçon et ses yeux scintillèrent aussi clairement que le ciel.

- Super !, dit-il. Vraiment, c'est.. c'est super.

Il rougit un peu, et ils furent débarrassés du silence embarrassant qui suivit grâce à une boule de neige bien placée et puissante qui brisa leur bouclier de glace. Hermione retourna à la bataille.

* * *

Il faisait presque nuit quand tout se termina enfin. Mina et Hermione marchèrent en direction de l'intérieur, totalement détrempées.

- Je suis tellement heureuse !, déclara vivement Mina en regardant son amie avec un éclat incroyable dans ses yeux gris.

- Ah, vraiment ?

- Godric et moi.. Nous sommes _enfin_ ensemble ! En couple.., avoua-t-elle, avec une petite voix.

Elle prit soudainement Hermione dans ses bras.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

- Moi, si, dit calmement la brunette, un sourire sur les lèvres. C'est merveilleux, Mina !

- Oui !, s'écria-t-elle. Mon Dieu. Tu.. tu sais que je ne suis normalement pas comme ça. Surtout pour un garçon.. Mais il m'aime aussi ! Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Ce n'est pas seulement "un garçon", c'est _Godric Gryffondor_ ! Et vous êtes parfaits, vous allez bien ensemble.

- Vraiment ?, s'égosilla Mina sans arriver à réprimer un sourire. Merci Hermione, je.. Arf, je. Non rien, oublie.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer, et elles montèrent finalement les marches du Grand Escalier.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Hermione prit timidement la parole.

- R.J m'a demandé de l'accompagner à ce truc de Noël.. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

Son amie se tourna pour lui faire face, les yeux grands ouverts.

- C'est vrai ?, dit-elle. Je.. Wow. Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné !

- Moi non plus.., répondit sincèrement la jeune femme. J'ai dit oui, bien sûr, mais.. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais dû.

Mina haussa les épaules, un peu perplexe.

- Eh bien, seul le temps te le dira.

Puis, elle sourit de nouveau.

- Bon, je te laisse. Je vais prendre un bain !

Hermione hocha la tête et fit un signe de main à la Gryffondor qui prit la direction de la salle de bain des préfets. Elle était heureuse que son amitié avec Mina soit de nouveau à l'ordre du jour, mais elle avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait, désormais. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait être remplacé. Lors de leur dispute, Godric et R.J était restés assis, dans un silence maussade et froid, et Mina avait été la seule à lui hurler dessus, à l'accuser, à l'humilier, à inonder l'esprit de la jeune femme avec des mots terribles.. Ce qui faisait qu'elle avait maintenant envie de la tenir à une certaine distance. Elle évitait qu'elle soit trop proche. Si elle laissait les autres s'approcher trop près d'elle, ils finiraient par lui faire du mal, et ce qu'avait fait Mina laissait une entaille impropre sur leur relation.

La Gryffondor, restée immobile un instant, fit finalement demi-tour vers la Grande Salle. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, fatiguées d'avoir trop courru. Elle agita sa baguette et fit disparaître le restant de glace et de neige de ses cheveux emmêlés puis elle les brossa lentement avant de se sécher entièrement.

C'était déjà mieux, elle avait moins froid. Elle se demanda si, tant que son bonheur durait encore, elle ne devrait pas se rendre à sa salle commune et tester quelques unes des théories trouvées ce matin là, ou parcourir encore le livre pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien manqué..

- Granger, fit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna, et se retrouva face à un Tom Jedusor à bout de souffle.

- Oh, salut, Jedusor.

Ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée, et il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants qui circulaient autour d'eux. C'était un changement radical. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de s'adresser la parole dans un tel lieu.

- Je, euh.., dit-il en se grattant la tête avec sa main pâle.

Il ne continua pas. Hermione regarda autour d'eux avant de demander.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il semblait agité, ce qui était totalement contraire à son calme habituel. Il acquiesca.

- Je suis contente que tu te sois amusé, aujourd'hui, Jedusor. Ca change, articula-t-elle avec un sourcil levé. Tu as dépassé mes attentes.

- J'ai tendance à dépasser les attentes des autres.

Il accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire narquois, et là, il ressemblait bien plus au Jedusor dont elle avait l'habitude. Il sortit sa baguette mais Hermione ne broncha même pas -elle serra juste un peu plus la sienne dans sa poche. Puis il commença à sécher ses cheveux humides, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle se sentit intensément mal à l'aise, en se tenant ici, près de lui et parmi tous les élèves du château.

- Tu as l'air de t'être réconcilié avec tes amis, commenta-t-il. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Pourquoi es-tu intéressé ?, demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse en fonçant les sourcils.

Jedusor haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit à nouveau trop proche de ses amis mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas le lui dire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant, c'était s'assurer qu'elle pense à lui, qu'il soit une présence si forte qu'elle ne puisse plus l'ignorer. Ce qui s'avérait plutôt difficile et c'était irritant. Au cours des derniers jours, depuis qu'elle paraissait avoir entièrement retrouver ses Gryffondors, ils n'avaient que très rarement parlé, et en passant, ce fut si court qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas... Il devait agir et faire quelque chose de radical, même si il ne savait pas encore quoi.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur l'odieuse affiche bleue poudrée du bal qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là. _Bien sûr_. Il respira, soulagé, c'était une occasion parfaite. Evidememnt, il était sûr que personne ne lui avait demandé. Après tout, l'invitation n'avait été épinglé sur les murs qu'aux alentours du petit déjeuner.

- Ecoute, Granger.. Puis-je te parler une minute ?

- ... Oui, répondit-elle prudemment.

Il paraissait vraiment.. hésitant. S'exhiler avec quelqu'un d'instable comme Tom Jedusor n'était pas une bonne option, mais elle avait sa baguette.. Puis ils étaient apparemment dans une petite trêve.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe au hasard, déserte, mais il laissa la porte ouverte, ce qui mit aussitôt Hermione un peu plus à l'aise. Ce geste voulait bien dire qu'il ne s'apprêtait pas à faire quelque chose de mauvais et d'impulsif.

Elle s'assit sur l'un des pupitres.

- Alors, Jedusor, qu'est-ce qu..

- J'aimerais que tu acceptes de venir au bal avec moi, marmonna-t-il précipitemment en trébuchant sur les mots. Enfin, je veux plutôt dire, est-ce que.. tu.. voudrais bien m'y accompagner ?

Hermione était clouée sur place par la surprise, et se sentit immédiatement heureuse qu'R.J lui ait déjà proposé. De toute façon, à quoi jouait Jedusor en l'invitant à un pareil événement ? Si ce n'était pas une occasion qui nécessitait obligatoirement une cavalière, pourquoi voulait-il y aller avec quelqu'un ? Avec elle, qui plus est ? Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela ? Quelle arrière pensée se cachait derrière cette entreprise ?

Elle avait totalement oublié de faire l'effort de se montrer impassible devant lui. Elle l'observait sans rien dire, médusée, puis secoua la tête pour revenir un tant soit peu à elle-même.

- Je.. suis désolée, Jedusor. Quelqu'un m'a déjà demandée.

Il avait l'air décidément très surpris, et rien d'autre. Un silence étonnament froid et gênant s'installa dans la salle, ce qui renforça l'expression de choc qui régnait sur son visage.

- ...oh, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Elle pouvait presque croire qu'il était effectivement déçu.. comme si Jedusor daignait finalement se soucier d'un événement social.

- Qui ?

- R.J King, répondit-elle. Nous y allons ensemble tout simplement car Godric et Mina sont en couple, maintenant..

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela et tentait inutilement de se justifier. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour calmer le soupçon de colère qui régnait dans les yeux sombres du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait pas se dédouaner et accuser quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.. C'était stupide. Et elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable qu'on l'ait déjà invitée.

- Oh, répéta-t-il.

Il cligna des yeux et détourna le regard.

- Très bien. Ok.

- Désolée.., dit-elle une nouvelle fois bien qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait désolée en soi, mais juste complètement déconcertée. Je.. euh.. je vais aller manger.

- Oui, d'accord.

Elle se leva, resta pantoise quelques secondes puis secoua la tête et le laissa seul. Hermione était si choquée en sortant de la salle qu'elle se cogna involontairement contre les jumelles Marque qui se tenaient juste là.. à l'entrée.. comme si elles écoutaient attentivement la conversation. _Merlin, c'est exactement ce dont je n'avais pas besoin_.

Jedusor s'assit sur le bureau qu'elle venait de quitter et joua avec la bague de son doigt. Eh bien, ce fut très rapide, pensa-t-il. Et cette fois, il n'avait pas perdu de temps à le planifier, mais il ne devait plus se montrer aussi irréfléchi par la suite. Elle pourrait soupçonner quelque chose et serait tentée de vouloir découvrir la vérité, et la vérité, lui, souhait la garder bien pour lui: il était intéressée par ce qu'elle cachait et ce qu'elle savait de lui, mais aussi.. il s'était senti détendu et à l'aise en parlant avec elle l'autre soir, et ce sentiment se répétait chaque fois qu'ils tenaient une conversation, petite soit-elle.

Heureusement que quelqu'un les avait vu s'éclipser dans cette salle de classe et les avait entendu. Sur ce point là, il était très satisfait de lui. D'autres rumeurs jaseront, et elles étaient très utiles bien que Granger les trouve apparemment mauvaises.

C'était vraiment insultant, pour lui, de voir qu'elle semblait timide et gênée d'être vue en public à ses côtés. C'était lui, après tout, qui devrait être embarassé d'être apperçu avec une sang-de-bourbe, Gryffondor de surcroît, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le meilleur statut qui soit. La honte ne revenait pas à cette fille. Que pouvait-elle perdre à être près de lui ? Il était parfait. Tout le monde l'appréciait, et personne ne le connaissait suffisamment pour le détester et avoir réellement peur de lui. La conclusion était là; rien. Elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Enfin presque rien.. Si Araminta les voyait parler ensemble, elle perdrait sûrement la tête. Il soupira. Cette groupie commençait réellement à devenir un obstacle.

Merde. Pourquoi Salazar était parti à ce moment là ? C'était bien la pire opportunité qu'il ait eu. Maintenant, elle était de nouveau intégrée dans son petit groupe exaspérant de misérables Gryffondors. Ses amis étaient comme des cafards répugnants à exterminer. Serpentard n'aurait jamais dû mourir une deuxième fois.

Mais, qu'avait-elle dit à l'instant ? Deux de ses amis étaient en couple, maintenant ? Gryffondor et la fille.. Bien. C'était très bien. Granger serait donc forcée de s'éloigner un peu de ces deux là bien que cela impliquait qu'elle soit plus proche de celui qui l'avait invitée au bal. C'était un effet secondaire bien malheureux, mais il se disait qu'à ce stade, tout valait mieux que rien.

Il devait monter d'autres plans. Il devait réveiller le génie qui se terrait en lui..

Jedusor se leva et rajusta ses vêtements. Chaque année, il pensait pareil. C'était étrange de ne pas porter de robes, mais cette tenue moldue correspondait bien mieux à la météo. Il remit en place son masque calme, ressera sa cravate sous sa veste et sortit de la salle de classe.

* * *

Pour des raisons qui lui échappait, au dîner, Hermione était bien silencieuse. La journée avait été superbe -fantastique, même-, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle tout d'un coup aussi vide ? Tom Jedusor avait réussi à faire de ce jour incroyable un jour embarrassant à cause d'un quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle fronça involontairement les sourcils et souffla pour dégager les mèches de cheveux de ses yeux.

- Ça va ?, demanda vaguement R.J.

- Hein ? Ah oui, oui, très bien, même.

Le souvenir d'une voix sombre lui revint en tête, un murmure: _C'est divertissant de te troubler.. Et si facile. _

Etait-ce la raison de sa demande ? Elle était certaine que Tom Jedusor savait tout sur tout. Serait-il alors possible qu'il savait à l'avance qu'R.J l'avait déjà invitée ? Souhaitait-il simplement jouer avec elle et semer le doute dans son esprit ? C'était bien la pensée la plus logique.

Mais non. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air amusé quand elle avait tenté de trouver la plus adéquate des réponses, il n'avait pas sourit, il n'avait pas eu le moindre soupçon de rictus.

_Bon sang, Voldemort !_ C'était ridicule de penser que le plus noir des mages, le plus vil, le sorcier qui avait mis le monde magique à feu et à sang, l'avait invitée à danser au bal. Maintenant qu'Hermione le pensait, c'était même plutôt tordant, et sa bouche se courba en un léger sourire alors qu'elle continuait à dîner. C'était complètement dingue.

- Oh, au fait, R.J !, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en se rappelant qu'il y avait un sujet dont elle voulait parler avec lui. J'ai une question.

- Oui ?

- Eh bien.. Alors, supposons que quelqu'un a fait, par exemple, plus d'un Horcruxe..

- Plus d'un ?, s'écria-t-il d'une voix étouffée, les yeux ébahit et alarmés. Pourquoi, Diable, quelqu'un aurait besoin de plus d'un Horcruxe ?

Mince. Après avoir passé la dernière année de sa vie la tête plongée dans une course désespérée pour retrouver les nombreux Horcruxes de Voldemort, Hermione avait légèrement oublié que l'idée d'en avoir plusieurs était repoussante en soi.

- R.J, "supposons", c'est juste une théorie..

- ... d'accord, répondit-il avec prudence tout en détaillant Hermione comme si un second nez venait d'apparaître au milieu de son visage.

Elle soupira.

- Eh bien.. Je me demandais comment les remords marchaient dans cette situation là. Est-ce que.. chaque parties de cette âme pouvaient se recoller les unes aux autres si elles ressentaient suffisamment de culpabilité ?

La bouche d'R.J s'entrouvrit un peu, le garçon semblait réfléchir.

- Merlin, c'est une question très intéressante.., dit-il. Et je te conseillerai plutôt de jeter un oeil à la bibliothèque pour voir si tu n'y trouverais pas chose là-bas, bien que je doute qu'il y ait des livres sur les Horcruxes..

_Il n'y en a pas, en effet._

- Mais si je devais donner mon avis, reprit R.J. Je pense que ce serait bien difficile pour la personne de ne plus rien ressentir si son âme s'est déchirée deux fois. Ou.. Même plus. Cependant, les remords resteraient une difficulté conséquente. Je crois quand même que ce serait bien dur mais que si la personne réussit, tout ira mieux ensuite. Enfin, dans l'hypothèse.

Il piqua de sa fourchette un morceau de pomme de terre et la détailla.

- Je veux dire.. Ce n'est pas ce qui t'est arrivée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui sourit, et elle se mit à rire.

- Oh, bien sûr. Regarde-moi !, dit-elle. Tu ne vois donc pas que je suis le genre de personne à assassiner quiconque sur mon chemin ?

R.J rit, sans réel enthousiasme, et Hermione se souvint que pour son travail de Langue de plomb, il a du tuer une personne innocente.

- Ecoute R.J, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis désolée d'avoir parlé des Horcruxes.. Ca doit être dur pour toi.

- Oui.. Ca l'est, répondit-il doucement. Mais l'homme que j'ai tué était un volontaire. Phase terminale à Ste Mangouste, déjà trois tentatives de suicide à son actif.. C'est juste que.. Il avait un tel regard avant que.. Puis Lestrange a agit comme si de rien n'était, il n'a même pas sourcillé alors que l'homme était là.. couché au sol, immobile.. Il a juste dit "Bon, voila qui est fait, maintenant nous allons pouvoir procéder à la prochaine étape".. et tout ce que je pensais c'était que je venais d'enlever la vie de quelqu'un. D'un claquement de doigt. Merlin.

R.J déglutit et leva les yeux au plafond où de sombres nuages gris se déplaçaient dans le ciel nocturne de la Grande Salle. Hermione reporta son attention sur son assiette, sans grand appétit. Son ami était réellement préoccupé par son passé. Comment ne pas ressentir de remord après avoir fait une telle chose ? _Comment ?_ Surtout si personne n'était volontaire.. Comment était-il possible d'enlever une vie aussi vite sans se soucier des autres, de l'entourage de la personne, et de soi ? Comment ignorer ce quelqu'un vide, au visage terne, à ses pieds ensuite ?

Inconsciemment, elle regarda Jedusor. Il l'avait fait.. Tellement de fois. Les parents d'Harry étaient mort par sa faute -tout comme ceux qu'elle avait aimé et chéri sur Terre: Lupin, Sirius, Hagrid, Dumbledore, l'Ordre entier, Harry.. et même des gens comme Slughorn, qui ne savait pas reconnaître quelqu'un pour ce qu'il était mais pour ce qu'il paraissait, comme un object de collection. Tous ses amis et connaissances. Tant de larmes versées pour tant de vies. Et tout cela à cause d'un mince, séduisant et intelligent jeune homme aux milles caprices.

Elle se sentit brusquement malade, et laissa tomber sa fourchette dont le bruit contre ses autres couvert résonna autour d'elle. R.J la regarda.

- Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il d'une voix douce avec un regard chaleureux et bienveillant. Tout va bien, et tout ira bien.

Hermione hocha la tête et sourit faiblement. Elle voulait tellement pouvoir tout lui raconter, mais non. Elle les mettrait tous les deux en péril.

- Merci, R.J. Sur ce, je pense que je vais aller monter me coucher.

- Je comprends. Dors bien.

Elle traîna le pas distraitement jusqu'aux escaliers, et fit courir ses doigts dans sa chevelure, perplexe. Après coup, elle n'avait plus envie de retourner mettre son nez dans sa découverte du matin. Sa trouvaille lui semblait risquée.. voir un peu dangereuse. Jouer avec une infime quantité de magie noire, même pour réaliser son but de revenir sur Terre, la refroidissait légèrement. Pourquoi se sacrifierait-elle pour rentrer à la maison ?

Hermione se frotta les yeux sous l'exaspération. La misérable douleur dans sa poitrine ne partait décidément pas. Cela ressemblait à de la crainte -la crainte de ce qui lui était arrivé durant la dernière année de sa vie, la crainte de devoir revivre le même enfer.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit et éveillé, Jedusor contemplait d'un air absent le plafond sombre des lieux. La journée avait été presque.. plaisante ?

Il n'avait jamais apprécié un seul moment de sa vie qui n'impliquait pas de blesser ou dominer cruellement quelqu'un.. Excepté peut-être se rapprocher de Granger, qui se trouvait être un défi intellectuel de taille. Mais, cette bataille de boule de neige avait été si proche d'une véritable guerre qu'il supposait que ce n'était finalement pas si étrange de s'en retrouver réjoui. Cependant, le plus curieux quand il ressassait ses pensées à propos de cette journée, l'image qui lui venait distinctement et directement à l'esprit n'était autre que le visage enjoué de la jeune femme, son rire, ses yeux bruns, clairs, scintillants et plissés, et ses lèvres roses étirées en un sourire si large et si radieux qu'il s'étonnait qu'elle n'en soit pas blessée.

Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas se souvenir des visages. Ne pas se rappeler des visages de ses camardes était une tactique simple et qui lui était propre afin de pouvoir se séparer du reste du monde. Si il souhaitait les traiter comme de pauvres petits moutons soumis à sa volonté, alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il les appelle par leur nom ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il sache qui ils étaient ? Après tout, ils étaient tous minables.

Mais pourquoi, elle. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ignorer son visage qui s'immiscait sans scrupules dans ses pensées ? Jedusor ferma les yeux, et, légèrement enfoncé dans les soyeux oreillers de sa chambre de Préfet-en-chef, il tenta de trouver pour la énième fois le sommeil. En vain, il n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser le ramenait à elle, et tout ce qu'il se disait c'était qu'elle _savait_, et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment toutes ses méthodes avaient échoué sur elle.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas a percé le mystère, et se demandait sans cesse comme elle savait pour son _nom_. Il avait fouillé les esprits de Revelend et Abraxas, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui avait touché mot à ce sujet. Et pour faire plus simple, Revelend ne lui avait même jamais adressé la parole. Il présumait que oui, il avait sûrement fait quelque chose sur Terre pour qu'une jeune fille de dix-huit ans le connaisse.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas une simple jeune fille de dix-huit ans, il en était certain. Elle avait des connaissances magiques avancées et redoutables en matière de sortilèges, une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir chez une femme. Le fait d'être une sang-de-bourbe -et une Gryffondor- était bien dommage, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle rejoigne ses rangs. Quelqu'un capable de résister à la fureur de ses Doloris avait sa place auprès de lui. En fait, même si elle n'avait pas le sang pur, elle pourrait tout de même se montrer utile. Très utile. Ce n'était finalement pas une idée à écarter..

Son esprit se relaxa un peu, et Tom s'endormit, sans rêver de quoi que ce soit. Il ne rêvait jamais, et il n'avait jamais su pourquoi.

* * *

_Avez-vous aimé ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Allez, manifestez-vous ! Reviews :)  
_

******J'ai choisi "Bataille hivernale", car** : Je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire plus simple, non ? Les boules de neige, c'est le bien ! Surtout si le petit Tom découvre qu'il s'est amusé ! Mais après "bataille" peut sous-entendre bien d'autres petits détails. Notamment, les pensées de Jedusor à la fin, puis Hermione qui tente de ne pas trop s'attacher.. à R.J et Mina, par exemple. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont déçus que Mione ne se dévoile pas plus que ça à ses amis d'ici mais ça joue pour la suite ! Et personnellement, je la comprends.. Elle pourrait les mettre en danger, puis trop s'attacher quand on a l'intention de partir, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire non plus :)

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !  
Bisous :)_


	12. Un réconfort inattendu

_Hello !_

_Quoi ? C'est la fin du monde ? Pas de panique, et lisez ce nouveau chapitre :D  
_

**Auteur: Speechwriter.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** (remerciements)  
**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **Je préviens maintenant, je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine avec les fêtes qui arrivent ! De plus, je n'ai pas terminé la traduction du chapitre 14, et j'attends de l'avoir fini pour mettre le 13. Donc le chapitre viendra sûrement quelques jours après le 1er janvier :) ! Maintenant, revenons au nouveau chapitre: le 12 ! Pour les adorateurs d'R.J, je suis tout coeur avec vous, j'ai eu un petit pincement en lisant celui-ci... mais ce qui arrive permet de faire avancer l'histoire et rapprocher Hermione de Tom. Et Tom découvre également d'autres émotions, vous le verrez ici ! Un petit chapitre tout en douceur où il y a même de la tendresse.. je l'ai beaucoup aimé !

_**Ps:** Si une faute vous attaque l'oeil, veuillez me le dire, merci :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12:**

**Un réconfort inattendu.**

* * *

Nous étions le trois décembre, et Hermione n'aurait pas dû commencer ce jour-là en souriant.

Elle aurait plutôt dû se réveiller en gémissant de désespoir, ou en versant quelques larmes sur son oreiller. Elle aurait vraiment dû.

Mais elle ouvrit les yeux avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait fait un joli rêve. Elle se leva et se glissa dans ses vêtements chauds d'hiver. Ce jour-là, elle portait un pull noir, un jean moldu, un manteau vert et épais, et une paire de botte en caoutchouc qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Puis, elle descendit les escaliers de son dortoir. Ce jour-là, elle trébucha maladroitement sur la troisième marche et se rattrapa à la rampe. Elle fredonnait une chanson qui sonnait vaguement comme _"Weasley est notre roi"._ Ce jour-là, il lui fallu un instant pour réaliser que ce monde ne serait plus jamais le même.

Elle quitta la dernière marche, leva les yeux, et sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme à son habitude, elle pensa tout de suite au pire. Mais cette fois-ci, ses impressions se confirmèrent.

Godric tenait dans ses bras Mina, sa tête enfoui contre son torse. Il se mordait les lèvres, et les larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux dans un silence terrible. Sa petite amie tremblait, laissant échapper quelques gémissement étouffés, et le rouquin tentait désespérémment de la calmer en la berçant avec légèreté.

Hermione s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés. Godric leva lentement son regard émeraude vers elle. Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne dirent rien, puis les paupières du garçon se fermèrent une nouvelle fois et il secoua la tête.

Un long moment se passa avant qu'ils trouvent tous les trois le courage de descendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. La plupart des Gryffondors paraissaient abattus, mais avait laissé le soin à Godric, Mina, et Hermione de faire l'annonce.

Godric se leva sans enthousiasme, et frappa sa cuillère contre son assiette, complètement las. Le bruit du réfectoire cessa aussitôt, comme si la salle entière retenait son souffle pour pouvoir entendre. Et quand le jeune homme parla enfin, des soupirs et des mumures parcourèrent la pièce. Il se rassit. Hermione, bien qu'elle soit elle aussi sur le banc, avait la sensation lourde qu'elle pouvait facilement tomber en arrière et s'écrouler. Elle regarda la place à ses côtés, et avait la ferme sensation que ses yeux ne regardaient pas vraiment le vide à son flanc, que sa bouche ne mâchait pas réellement sa nourriture, qu'elle n'était simplement pas là. Elle n'arrivait pas à encaisser le choc de la nouvelle.

Evidemment que ce n'était pas elle qui était assise là, sinon elle serait déjà habituée à perdre les gens qu'elle portait dans son coeur. C'était sûrement un épouvantard, et comme une idiote, elle criait et pleurait face à l'hallucination. Mais, pourtant, c'était bien une personne de moins. Une âme de moins qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais. Plus personne ne la réconforterait tôt le matin. Elle ne lui parlerait plus.. Il ne ferait plus de blagues à propos de Tom Jedusor, il ne remettrait plus ses cheveux noirs en arrière d'une manière douce et assurée, il ne s'offenserait plus sous les remarques concernant sa virilité, il ne sourirait plus aux nombreux commentaires de Mina. La vie était cruelle et l'avait emporté.

Hermione, Godric, Mina, Albus et Miranda quittèrent tôt le petit déjeuner. Hermione savait qu'elle ne s'y ferait pas, tout comme ceux qui avait connu R.J lors de ses dix années dans ce monde -c'était comme perdre quelqu'un qu'ils avaient connu toute leur vie.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Et dire que plus tôt cette semaine -hier, encore- elle avait pensé avoir peut-être des sentiments pour R.J.. Et évidemment la mort le lui avait pris. Evidemment, le monde accablait toujours de malheurs ceux qui en avait déjà vécu assez.

- Pourquoi lui ?, meugla soudainement Mina d'une voix rauque et nasale, les yeux rouges. Je suis ici depuis bien plus longtemps que lui -d'autres aussi-. Pourquoi lui et pas nous ?

- Ne dis pas ça.., murmura Godric.

Le visage du jeune homme se crispa et se fit grave comme Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu.

- C'est ce qu'il voulait.., dit-elle doucement.

Elle n'avait jamais su rassurer quelqu'un, surtout elle-même.. Mais c'était vrai. Il voulait passer à autre chose, il voulait que les deux parts de son âme se retrouvent, et ce, même si cela signifiait mourir. Et Hermione espérait de tout coeur que Renee Sanderson -où qu'elle soit- puisse le rejoindre un jour.

- Pour réparer son âme et ses actes.

Godric leva les yeux au plafond en reniflant, impuissant.

- Je sais, mais je.. je.. comment suis-je censé me sentir heureux dans ces cas-là ? Il était mon meilleur ami, pour l'amour de Dieu, surtout depuis le départ d'Eric..

Il se tut, et déglutit. Mina posa une main sur son épaule. Hermione ne savait pas qui était Eric, mais ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois que Godric assistait à ces sinistres disparitions.

- J'en ai marre de tout ça, chuchota-t-il. Je veux partir d'ici. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.. mais je suis ici depuis deux siècles. Deux cent ans. Je n'arrête pas de voir les autres mourir autour de moi, mais ça ne m'arrive pas. Je n'en peux plus de m'attacher, de créer des liens, et de souffrir.

Mina entremêla ses doigts aux siens, et pressa sa paume contre la sienne, en lui attribuant un regard reconnaissant. Hermione ne pouvait que baisser les yeux au sol.

- Vous savez. Parfois, j'en viens à regretter d'avoir fait tout ça, dit-il en désignant d'une main la salle commune des Gryffondors. J'aurais dû mourir, réellement, comme tout le monde. J'étais vieux.. J'étais prêt..

- Ne dis pas ça !, répliqua Hermione d'une voix féroce. Rowena, Helga, Salazar et toi, avez changé la vie de tant de personnes ! Tu ne peux pas dire que tu regrettes..

Godric eut un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Je.. Merci, Hermione.. Mais j'en suis tellement malade. Marre d'être là. Marre de devoir me sentir heureux d'avoir aider à la construction de Poudlard, alors que je souffre et que je suis coincé ici depuis une éternité.

- Tout arrive pour une raison, soupira Albus avec un soupçon de fatigue dans ses yeux bleus.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux auburns et continua.

- Même si les raisons ne sont pas toujours évidentes à voir.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur la bouche de Miranda.

- Je suis heureuse d'être ici.

Hermione se retourna vers elle, surprise, et la jeune femme poursuivit.

- Vous êtes les seuls amis que j'ai jamais eu.

- Quoi ?, s'écria la brunette, sidérée.

- A l'école, tout le monde me pensait bizarre alors je n'avais pas de compagnie. Puis après Poudlard, je me suis enfermée dans mon appartement pendant trente ans. La plupart des contacts que j'ai eu, c'était par hiboux.. et avec des éditeurs.

Wow. C'était vraiment une sacrée révélation sur Miranda Fauconnette -tout ce qu'avait lu Hermione avait été une simple présentation à l'intérieur d'un de ses livres, soit une liste de crédit d'édition, et son lieu d'habitation: Londres. Elle pouvait dire, à partir de l'expression qu'il arborait, Dumbledore était dans la confidence, mais Godric et Mina étaient tout aussi incrédules qu'elle.

Elle déglutit et observa Mina qui semblait s'apprêter à dire quelque chose. _Merde_ -ils parlaient tous de leurs vies passées. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle devrait faire de même ?

- Ce que je trouve d'horrible à être coincée ici, intervint Mina, c'est que je ne saurais jamais ce que l'avenir aurait pu me réserver. Quand la mort arrive, tout nous échappe. J'avais vingt-trois ans.. Et j'étais mariée. C'est tout ce que j'ai fait de ma vie.

- Qu'avez-vous fait exactement tous les deux ?, demanda Godric. La Première Tache du tournoi vous a vraiment amené ici ?

Albus se racla la gorge et échangea un regard avec Mina.

- Nous étions en train de créer une nouvelle espèce. Nous avions mis beaucoup de temps, et nous avions utilisé beaucoup de magie. Nous avions réussit à fusionner une Acromentule et une anguille électrique en effectuant des séries complexes de sortilèges et de métamorphose. Le résultat était si horrible que le jury a décidé de le détruire, et ensuite.. Nous étions là.

Hermione secoua la tête. Plus elle en apprenait sur l'arrivée des gens ici, moins elle comprenait. Elle supposait que la créature créé par Mina et Ablus devait être comme un objet capable de penser par lui même, mais plus elle réfléchissait, plus il lui était difficile de ne pas s'embrouiller.

Le silence tomba. Elle ne dit rien bien que l'atmosphère l'intimait à se confier et parler de sa vie passée. Mais, que dire ? _"J'ai été assassiné sans scrupules par le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps"_ ? _"Je n'étais qu'une adolescente insouciante jusqu'à ce que mes proches meurent petit à petit"_ ? _"Tout ceux que j'aimais, et admirait sans mesures ont été tué également"_ ?

Une cascade d'images traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme. Le dernier mois de sa vie.. le tout dernier.. Elle avait courru, et courru, et courru, avant de mourir dans la Salle sur demande. Les souvenirs de tout ce qu'elle avait vu la submergèrent de douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Bellatrix Lestrange, seule avec Seamus Finnegan et Hanna Abbot, dans une pièce à la lumière bleutée, les yeux illuminés par une lueur presque démoniaque. Fenrir Greyback détalant dans les couloirs, traînant Ernie MacMillan. Ces trois là, seulement dix-huit et dix-neuf ans. Et puis toutes ces scènes où elle ne faisait plus la différence entre un épouvantard et la réalité.. Mrs Weasley, à genoux, hurlant de douleur. Avery transportant Ginny par ses cheveux longs et roux. Luna, suspendue par les chevilles, un air morbide sur son visage pâle, se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière. Neville, dos à dos avec un Serdaigle, tous les deux empalés par une barre de fer. La tête désarticulée de Kingsley, roulant sur le sol, les yeux fermés.

Hermione réprima ses nausées et balaya ses pensées. Elle avait travaillé si dur pour se débarrasser de ces souvenirs, travaillé trop longtemps pour se convaincre que tout ceci était bien des épouvantards, même si pour certains, elle en doutait réellement. Au moins, Harry et Ron étaient en sécurité, pensa-t-elle. Oui, ils étaient hors de danger et elle les avait protégé jusqu'à la mort. Merci Merlin pour cela.

**ooo**

Jedusor observa Granger et ses amis partir de la Grande Salle avec un sentiment étrange dans le creux de son estomac. C'était parfait pour son plan, mais il ne ressentait aucune sensation de satisfaction à la mise en place de ce déclic inattendu. Il ne savait pas exactement décrire l'impression qui s'emparait de lui, mais un poids lourd s'était installé dans sa poitrine. Chaque fois que ses camarades disparaissaient, il ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment. Si c'était un partisan, c'était fâcheux, mais il pouvait toujours le remplacer. Il ne comprenait décidément pas le sentiment qui l'avait assaillit en détaillant le visage de la jeune femme -elle semblait avoir envie de pleurer- mais il décida de l'ignorer. C'était inutile de passer du temps à interpréter des émotions stupides.

Après tout, la disparition de R.J King était définitivement une sacré aubaine pour son plan. Comme les deux autres Gryffondors étaient en couple, et comme Dumbledore et Fauconnette étaient tels des siamois, alors Granger se retrouverait seule et misérable. C'était une situation optimale.

Alors, pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas victorieux ?

En fait, l'absence totale de triomphe laissait place à un état d'esprit plus que maussade. Il se leva et quitta sans un mot la table des Serpentards, le visage aussi sombre qu'un ciel orageux. Malfoy et Godelot s'échangèrent une regard inquiet en le voyant partir.

- N'est-ce pas censé être une bonne chose ?, mumura Abraxas à Reverend en observant la grande allure de leur maître se précipiter en dehors de la pièce.

Il tourna directement à gauche après avoir passé les grandes portes, et tout deux pouvaient voir l'expression furieuse de ses traits.

- Normalement, oui, dit tranquillement Revelend en haussant les épaules. De plus qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a fait quelque chose cette fois, il n'a aucune raison d'être en colère.

Abraxas se mit à rire sans enthousiasme.

- Rien ne l'empêche. Il peut toujours trouver quelque chose à nous reprocher.

Araminta qui avait regardé tristement Jedusor sortir se retourna vers les deux garçons.

- Pourquoi...

- Ne me demandes pas, coupa violemment Malfoy.

Il se leva. Il ne voulait surtout pas parler de Jedusor avec Araminta, son ignorance de la vraie nature du jeune homme le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Revelend Godelot lui emboita le pas et ils sortirent également de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Hermione passa le trou du portrait afin de quitter la salle commune, et de laisser Mina et Godric à leurs occupation sans les déranger. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait haït ce fauteuil quand Ron et Lavande l'avait occupés si souvent qu'elle avait cessé de compter, et elle était prête à le haïr de nouveau si Mina et Godric finissaient par passer leur temps à se peloter dessus.

Elle se reprocha de leur en vouloir. Après s'être réveillé en apprenant la mort de leur ami, Mina et Godric avaient bien tout à fait le droit de se consoler à leur manière, et d'être tous les deux, surtout qu'ils étaient bien plus qu'un simple couple, ils étaient également amis. Mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir abandonnée en les voyant ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors qu'elle était seule depuis qu'R.J n'était plus là. La journée fut vraiment difficile. Elle l'avait passé la tête plongée dans un roman -ce qui n'était pas sa tasse de thé contrairement aux manuels scolaires-, tout simplement pour s'empêcher de penser à l'absence qu'elle ressentait cruellement.

Les heures passaient, et il lui manquait de plus en plus. Elle n'avait décidément pas réalisé combien elle s'était attachée à tous ses amis, et R.J plus précisément à qui elle s'était confiée un minimum. Hermione avait la sensation que quelqu'un d'incroyable lui manquait, c'était si poignant qu'elle avait l'impression de lui avoir rattrapé la main in extremis, mais l'avait malheureusement lâché aussi vite... C'était terrible de se remémorer son visage, ses traits, son sourire, car à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de le faire, les pensées de _tous les autres_ tentaient de refaire surface. R.J était maintenant dans une autre catégorie. Les pertes. L'oublié. L'avant.

Elle avait besoin d'air frais. Elle avait passé la majorité du temps des deux derniers jours à l'intérieur, assise, incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Incapable de _faire_ quoi que ce soit. Elle continua de marcher, et se promena jusqu'à la volière.

Elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise de n'y trouver aucune hibou -ni oiseaux, ni odeurs pestilentielles habituelles ici. Hemione soupira et laissa traîner l'un de ses doigts sur un perchoir. C'était l'un des points les plus élevés de Poudlard, et de là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait distinguer jusqu'où la neige s'étendait.

La jeune femme passa la tête par la fenêtre, et une brise secoua son visage. L'espace sentait le propre dans cet autre monde.

Cependant, la pièce était emplie de courant d'air désagréables. Peut-être devrait-elle rentrer, et descendre aux cachots afin de s'occuper à préparer une potion -histoire de ne pas perdre son temps à ruminer.

Mais quand elle se retourna, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Tom Jedusor, adossé à la porte, semblait s'ennuyer.

- Oh.., fut sa simple réaction.

- Je t'ai vue venir ici, alors je t'ai suivie.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Evidemment.

Il décroisa les bras.

- Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis quelques jours.

- En effet.

Jedusor réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Que disaient les autres dans les cas comme celui ci, déjà... ?

- Je.. Eh bien, si tu as besoin de parler.. Je suis là, articula-t-il lentement.

L'avait-il bien dit ? Il trouvait que les mots avaient bonne résonnance.

Hermione soupira. Ses propos manquaient d'une telle assurance que c'était forcément controlé. Pour elle, ce n'était pas sincère.

- Tom..

Elle s'apprêta à le réprimander mais changea finalement de sujet. Elle n'en avait pas l'énergie.

- T'en sors-tu avec ta potion ?, demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ca va. Il lui faut encore quelques ajustements.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'est ?, dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Jedusor fut frappé la détresse sur son visage. Elle lui apparaissait terriblement épuisée. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Chassé des tolls ?

- Toujours pas. Et ce, qu'importe ton état.. Tu sembles fatiguée.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, un peu, répondit-il. En fait, tu as l'air pratiquement morte.

- Morte, hein ? C'est marrant parce qu'on l'est, rit-elle sans joie apparente bien que le coin de sa bouche se tordit en un semi-rictus. Je n'ai.. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

- Ah ?

- En fait, je n'arrive plus à faire grand chose depuis que R.J est parti.. Tout le monde est trop déprimé pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Le front de Tom se plissa. Pourquoi les Gryffondors attachaient-ils autant d'importance à la mort de quelqu'un ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une immense tragédie, alors pourquoi réagissaient-ils comme si leur chat avait été écrasé ou autre ? Ceux qui partaient d'ici étaient les plus chanceux.. Vraiment.

- Hum.. Abraxas a proposé qu'on aille à Honeydukes avant de se rendre au club de duel, dit-il soudainement. Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous ?

Malfoy n'avait rien suggéré du tout, mais c'était plus probable que le fougueux et enjoué Abraxas veuille aller à un magasin de bonbons plutôt que Jedusor.

Granger eut l'air un peu surpris, même choquée de découvrir que le garçon avait d'autres occupations que rester assis dans sa salle commune ou torturer ses camarades. Tom sourit à la pensée.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Ses yeux légèrement rougis rencontrèrent les siens.

- Ca a l'air.. super.

Puis elle scruta son visage avec un peu plus de méfiance dans son regard.

- A condition que Melly ne soit pas là.

Jedusor sourit.

- Non, Araminta ne nous accompagnera pas.

- Génial.

- Bien.. Et nous nous retrouvons.. ?, dit-il poliment. Dans le hall ? Au coucher du soleil ?

- Ca marche.

Elle avait l'air de vouloir sourire, maintenant. En vain. Jedusor soupira, et s'adressa à elle d'une voix douce, essayant au mieux de camoufler son ton autoritaire quand il voulait que l'attention soit sur lui.

- Ecoute.. Où que ton ami soit.. Il est probablement mieux qu'ici.

Elle sourit, et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. Ses lèvres s'affaissèrent, et le soleil éclairait chaudement ses traits, ce qui la rendait bien plus mature et pensive. Jedusor s'appuya contre le mur et la regarda calmement.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle.

Il l'entendit à peine.

- Mais c'est dur de savoir que je ne pourrais plus le voir. Plus jamais.

Elle ferma les yeux, et c'est à cet instant là, qu'une larme glissa le long de ses cils. La panique gonfla au sein de Tom. _Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'elle pleure_. Il croisa ses mains derrière son dos.

- Tu le reverras, dit-il avec hésitation.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et essuya ses yeux avec un regard amusé. Elle pouvait lire la terreur battit derrière ses deux prunelles noires. Bien sûr, il n'était pas de ceux qui savaient réagir face à une jeune fille en détresse. Même si il essayait d'être gentil. _Vient-il de me rassurer ?_ Car, étrangement, elle se sentit réconfortée par ces trois mots. _"Tu le reverras"_. Comment se faisait-il que sa parole jouait sur son humeur alors que tout ce qu'avaient pu dire ses amis ne lui avait fait aucun effet ? Elle laissa échapper un tout petit rire et reporta son attention sur la vitre. Tout en bas, quelqu'un vêtu d'un pull-over rouge glissa sur le ventre après avoir patiné sur la glace. L'équipe des Serdaigles, elle, volaient autour du terrain.

Et une légèreté étrange s'immisça dans la poitrine d'Hermione. R.J n'était plus prisonnier de ce monde, et un jour elle le retrouverait. Elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait le revoir mais -_"Tu le reverras"_- il y avait bien plus de chance que cela arrive que le contraire.

L'expression du malaise était maintenant apparente sur le visage de Tom, habituellement étranger à toute émotion qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Elle soupira, et soudain, elle eut en quelque sorte pitié de lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu la douleur d'une perte.

Il jouait avec une bague à son doigt. Et le regard de la brunette s'égara dessus. _Horcruxe, horcruxe, horcruxe..._

Evidemment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti le deuil. La perte qui aurait pu être la plus importante était celle de son père, mais il s'en était occupé lui-même. Et, avec un pincement au coeur et un soupçon de crainte, Hermione réalisa que le garçon qui se tenait devant elle, bien que jeune, avait déjà tué. Et il était terriblement conscient d'avoir assassiné son propre père.

- Je.. euh.. mer..

Mais encore une fois, elle ne pouvait le remercier. Elle ne continua pas et leva timidement les yeux vers lui.

- J'ai fini de pleurer, tu peux te calmer maintenant, dit-elle à la place.

Un air légèrement amusé teinté de soulagement fit son chemin sur les traits de Tom, et elle se retourna vers le soupirail.

- D'accord.

Son attaque de panique avait été si évidente ? Ou bien Granger était tout simplement plus apte que quiconque à savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement ? Cependant, il ignora les questions car un sentiment familier de triomphe grandit soudainement dans sa poitrine. Abraxas, Granger et lui iraient se promener et feraient quelque chose de _normal_. Et il l'avait décidé, et il l'avait demandé d'un ton très doux, et étrangement, il avait même réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle ne pleure plus.

Oui, il était fier de lui et de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était temps de partir maintenant.

- Bien, on se voit tout à l'he..

- Ne pars pas, chuchota-t-elle sans le regarder.

Il fut brusquement surpris par le besoin qui émanait de sa voix. Elle avait parlé calmement, mais quelque chose d'inconscient s'était embrasé dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ces trois petits mots, comme une minuscule vibration qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait entendu tellement plus que cela à travers son ton.

Mais il était Tom Jedusor, et il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle oublie à qui elle s'adressait. Elle n'avait pas à lui ordonner quoi que ce soit..

- Que viens-tu de dire ?, dit-il. Répète-le si tu l'oses.

Elle se retourna vers lui, un léger sourire dansait sur ses lèvres, et il se demandait pourquoi.

- Je t'ai demandé de rester, Jedusor, et tu n'as aucune raison de t'énerver à ce propos.

Il choisit de ne pas répondre à son dernier commentaire, et se dirigea lentement vers elle pour la rejoindre à la fenêtre.

- Que regardes-tu de si fascinant ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est juste que.. Quand je regarde ce Poudlard d'ici, je peux presque me sentir vivante et chez moi.

Un sourire s'étala de nouveau sur son visage. Jedusor ne comprenait pas.

- Pourquoi penses-tu si souvent à la Terre ? Qu'est-ce qui te manque autant ?

- Les gens, répondit-elle sans réellement réfléchir. Le fait que le monde soit réellement peuplé, que tout s'agite.. C'est beaucoup mieux que tout ça.. à mes yeux.

Jedusor regarda le paysage enneigé, quelques tâches de couleurs représentaient leurs camarades et brisaient la blancheur du décor. La foule.. ne lui avait jamais réellement manqué. Il y avait, selon lui, deux types de personnes: ceux qui lui étaient utiles, et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, et il était persuadé que cela ne changerait jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien.. Il existe tellement de monde à connaître, à comprendre, à aider, lui répondit-elle.

Elle prononçait encore ce mot -_aider_. Pourquoi souhaitait-elle aider les autres à tout prix, sans se soucier que telle ou telle personne ne veuille pas être aidée, ou en ignorant que certains ne l'aideraient jamais en retour ? Ce n'était pas prudent, c'était une faiblesse. Moins quelqu'un était préoccupé par les autres, plus puissant il devenait. C'était logique et tout le monde le savait.

- Les autres ne valent pas la peine qu'on les aide, susura-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Hermione lui fit une nouvelle fois face. Il s'attendait à voir de la perplexité ou du dégoût sur les traits de son visage, mais n'y apperçut finalement qu'un triste détachement.

Ses yeux noisettes scannèrent les siens, et elle répondit.

- C'est là que tu te trompes.. Tout le monde mérite d'être aidé.

- Même le plus vils des criminels ?

Il s'appuya paresseusement sur son coude pour l'observer. Quelque chose d'indescriptible passa dans son regard.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle. Même.. Même eux.

Il haussa les sourcils et porta son attention sur l'extérieur.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle poussa un léger soupir de frustration comme si elle tentait d'expliquer la signification d'un mot compliqué à un jeune enfant. Jedusor se sentit immédiatement stupide sans trop connaître la raison de son sentiment.

- Parce que, articula-t-elle doucement. Tout le monde est né avec un coeur, et une âme. Tout le monde est né pour aimer quelqu'un et être aimé en retour.

Les Gryffondors étaient, apparemment, d'extraordinaires sentimentaux. Mais là, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas de simples mots débordant de miêvrerie, elle avait parlé avec une telle conviction. Une conviction qu'elle arborait chaque fois qu'elle parlait sérieusement. Elle croyait honnêtement détenir la vérité, et Jedusor se surprit à penser à ses mots plutôt que d'éclater d'un rire moqueur. Une pensée inhabituelle, une plainte, s'immisça spontanément dans son esprit.

_Si tout le monde était né pour être aimé, alors pourquoi Dieu a fait une erreur en me créant ?_

Il laissa échapper un petit bruit dédaigneux, et Hermione lui lança un regard en coin. Evidemment, il ne comprenait pas la compassion, il ne comprenait pas les sentiments et l'amour inconditionnel. Elle aurait dû le savoir avant d'essayer. Il allait maintenant, sans aucun doute, changer de sujet et l'amener vers quelque chose qu'il contrôlait, qu'il comprenait et dont il pouvait parler avec aisance.

- On dirait de la philosophie, celle des médicomages, marmonna-t-il finalement et elle fut surprise. As-tu déjà pensé à travailler dans la médecine ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'y ai déjà réfléchit, oui. Mais.. Je ne sais finalement pas si j'aurais pu.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle fit tourner l'une de ses boucles brunes autour de son index. Encore, encore, et encore. Et Jedusor se surprit à la contempler.

- Eh bien.. Pour être un bon médicomage, il faut savoir faire la part des choses, et être capable de soigner quiconque qui vient demander de l'aide, peu importe son identité. Et bien que je crois dur comme fer au concept des deuxièmes chances, dans certains cas.. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais passer outre certains préjugés personnels..

Ses pensées n'affichaient qu'une image: celle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle avait tué Sirius. Et torturé les parents de Neville. Elle était simplement et purement névrosée.. et l'aider n'apporterait rien de bon au monde entier.

Jedusor déglutit. Bien qu'il ne l'avait prévu, il remarquait que la conversation déviait sur un sujet intéressant qui pourrait lui révéler des informations très utiles. Il choisit avec soin ses mots avant de demander:

- Donc.. Si tu haïssais pleinement quelqu'un et qu'il se trouvait immobile à tes pieds à te demander de l'aide, tu ne pourrais pas te résoudre à le soigner ?

Quand il eut finit de prononcer sa phrase, une violente image lui revint à l'esprit. Il se revoyait couché sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Les gouttes pourpres s'échappaient de son torse à une vitesse incontrôlable et tâchait sa robe, et il revoyait Granger, debout face à lui, debout depuis trop longtemps pour être simplement surprise, un regard étrange sur son visage, torturé. Un regard qu'il aurait voulu comprendre..

La femme à ses côtés le regarda franchement.

- Non, répondit-elle. Je ne le pourrais pas.

Ses paupières ne clignèrent pas, et ses yeux étaient parfaitement illisibles.

Il eut une réaction physique douloureuse à l'entente de sa réponse. Ce n'était pas agréable. C'était comme si.. comme si quelqu'un l'avait cogné durement et avec rage dans la poitrine. Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres qui venait de dire une telle chose sans état d'âme. Elle savait sûrement ce qu'il pensait, elle savait sûrement qu'il parlait de lui.

Jedusor constata que sa bouche était sèche. Il lécha lentement ses propres lèvres et détourna les yeux à nouveau, en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre. Une question fit son chemin jusque dans ses pensées et le heurta de plein fouet; _Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ?_ Elle avait pourtant dit que même le pire des criminels méritait d'être aidé, mais elle était capable de rester à le regarder se vider de son sang à cause de simples "préjugés personnels" ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle le déteste à ce point là ? Et pire encore, pourquoi s'en souciait-il ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi perturbé par sa haine ? La haine n'était-elle pas une qualité ? La haine menait à la peur, et la peur menait au contrôle.

Avait-elle sous-entendu qu'elle le haïssait beaucoup trop pour pouvoir lui sauver la vie ? Etait-ce une tactique de frappe de sa part pour le destabiliser ? Jedusor tournait la bague autour de son doigt, si rudement que la peau en devint rouge. Il se redressa soudainement.

- Ecoute.., dit-elle.

- Je dois y aller, interrompit-il machinalement.

Hermione se détacha de son appui contre le rebord de la fenêtre, brossa la poussière de son manteau, un peu perplexe. Elle lui faisait désormais face, une nouvelle fois, et sa tête était légèrement levée pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle ne décelait aucune émotion pouvant lui indiquer son désir soudain de s'éloigner.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois y aller.., répéta-t-il.

Sa voix se montra plus suave que d'ordinaire. Il cligna des yeux, et son regard s'adoucit également. Puis il se pencha vers elle, et ses lèvres chaudes effleurèrent sa joue. Son parfum l'enveloppa brusquement. Une odeur inoubliable, plus envoutante encore que n'importe quelle eau de Cologne, et plus dangereuse que n'importe quel poison. Le sang monta en flèche sur son visage, colorant ainsi son épiderme d'un rouge profond et brûlant. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement sous le choc absolu. Il s'attarda une fraction de seconde au dessus de sa peau, à bout de souffle, avant de s'éloigner précipitemment. Lorsque ses lèvres avaient rencontré sa joue, elle s'était sentie électrocutée, et sa main retraça délicatement les contours de sa marque invisible.

Jedusor était déjà au niveau de la porte, époussetant sa veste noire. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Ensuite, elle vacilla un peu et se rattrapa au rebord de la fenêtre pour se stabiliser. Elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais son esprit ignorait chacune d'entre elles. L'unique et hésitante question qui lui venait en tête était simplement: Que venait-il de faire ? Avait-elle rêvé ?

**ooo**

Tom Jedusor était assis sur son habituel fauteuil de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il était seul. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le cuir noir, et il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne savait décidément pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassée sur la joue. L'acte avait été étrangement involontaire -il avait sentit l'impulsion qu'il devait le faire, que c'était le bon moment. Il se maudit de ne pas lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil avant de partir pour pouvoir évaluer la suite de la marche à suivre.

Elle sentait bon, pensa-t-il. Quelque chose de cru et frais, et non pas doux et délicat comme la plupart des filles. Et son esprit s'était retrouvé étrangement libre et vide quand ses lèvres avaient déposé ce baiser sur sa peau douce, comme si son cerveau lui avait laissé quelques secondes de répit avant de continuer ses calculs habituels. Une seconde où il avait profité du contact de la jeune femme en face de lui. Une seule seconde entièrement attribué à elle, et seulement elle. Et ses cheveux bouclés avaient caressé sans le vouloir son nez, et il pouvait encore sentir le toucher de ses mèches.

C'était étrange, nouveau. Il avait fait bien d'autres choses plus intimes avant, mais même en se concentrant, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ces nuits-là. Ses pensées ne s'étaient jamais arrêtées de cette façon, son esprit ne lui avait jamais laissé une seconde de repos. Après tout, chaque seconde était précieuse. Il se demanda si ses anciennes conquêtes s'était déjà apperçu que dans le plaisir de la chair, il se montrait toujours calculateur. Avaient-elles eu l'intelligence de remarquer qu'il n'était pas vraiment là avec elles ?

Malfoy entra dans la pièce et Jedusor leva légèrement la main pour capter son attention. Aussitôt, Abraxas se dirigea vers lui comme magnétisé. Jedusor cligna des yeux et sourit, balayant au loin ses dernières pensées.

- Salut, dit-il.

Malfoy hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

- Écoute, Abraxas, reprit-il brusquement. J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu pour ce soir.

Le cœur du jeune blond se serra. Cela signifiait qu'il avait programmé une réunion, ce qui voulait dire qu'il subirait encore ses maléfices, et l'écouterait comploter. Il aurait bien voulu une soirée de répit cette semaine-ci, et ne pas servir de démonstration, ne pas souffrir. Les mots lui écorchèrent la bouche.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il amèrement.

- Super, déclara Jedusor. J'ai dit à Granger de nous retrouver dans le hall au coucher du soleil.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et leva la tête avec hésitation. Jedusor regardait la bague à son doigt, et ne clarifia pas ses propos. Puis, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et instantanément, le regard d'Abraxas dériva à nouveau vers le sol, le cœur battant soudainement vite. Trop vite.

- Tu as l'air de te demander pourquoi, non ?, demanda Jedusor.

- Oui, maître, murmura Malfoy en guise de réponse.

Il se sentait effrayé par les plans de Tom. Il ne savait pas si il pourrait se résoudre à torturer une jeune fille innocente pour l'aider. Une jeune fille innocente qui avait prit le soin et le temps de le soigner quand il s'était blessé..

- Je lui ai dit que nous allions à la boutique de bonbons de Pré-au-lard, marmonna-t-il.

Était-ce une teinte d'embarras dans le ton de sa voix ? Abraxas eut l'envie urgente de rire.

- Et je lui ai précisé que c'était ton idée, bien sûr, reprit à la hâte Jedusor en plantant son regard obscurcit dans les yeux si lisibles de Malfoy qui se montrait trop gai à son goût.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Malfoy en réprimant son rire.

Se montrer trop enjoué face à ce jeune homme n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout en étant seul face à lui.

- Juste nous trois ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, Abraxas. Après tout, c'était ton idée.

Malfoy acquiesça lentement.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que Revelend et Herpo devrait venir également. Granger se sentirait peut-être bien moins intimidée.

- Quelle bonne idée !, répondit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Il sourit et se leva, puis brossa la poussière imaginaire de son pantalon noir un peu froissé. Il s'empara de sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules minces.

- Tu te charges de ces deux-là.

Et il partit.

Malfoy laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Pas de punition, pas de souffrance, mais du chocolat ! C'était une sortie très appétissante. Un sourire assuré fit son chemin jusqu'à son visage. Il vérifia son apparence dans le miroir, caressa ses cheveux courts pour les remettre en place, et alla trouver les autres.

**ooo**

Hermione n'avaient pas trouvé Mina et Godric pour leur dire où elle se rendait, mais supposait qu'elle pourrait les retrouver plus tard, au club de duel. Après tout, Godric était celui qui s'occupait de ces soirées, ils y feront donc acte de présence.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se débarrasser de la sensation brûlante es lèvres de Jedusor sur sa joue. Chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, un frisson étrange la parcourait, elle se souvenait exactement de son toucher. Elle était encore perplexe.

Elle songea à leur conversation, et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le faire partir aussi vite. De quoi parlaient-ils déjà ? Qu'avait-il dit en dernier ?

_Donc.. Si tu haïssais pleinement quelqu'un et qu'il se trouvait immobile à tes pieds à te demander de l'aide, tu ne pourrais pas te résoudre à le soigner ?_

Elle avait répondu "Non", sans même savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête -après tout, ses pensées avaient été occupé par l'image de Bellatrix Lestrange et la torture des parents de Neville- mais plus elle se repassait sa question, plus le tout devenait clair. Évident, même. Il parlait de lui-même. Comment, diable, n'avait-elle pas remarqué cela plus tôt ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de l'avoir regardé dans les yeux, dans son regard sombre, sans la moindre hésitation. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pensé à cela à ce moment précis. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour un certain nombre d'autres choses durant leur discussion. Le fait était là: elle aurait dû se rendre compte de ce qu'il insinuait.

Merlin. Maintenant, il savait probablement combien elle se méfiait de lui. Une révélation tout à fait involontaire.

Curieusement, Hermione prit conscience qu'elle ne _détestait_ pas Jedusor, même en considérant tout ce qu'il avait fait à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Pourquoi ?

Peut-être à cause de son sentiment de pitié qui ne lui était pas si étranger et rare, et qui s'immisçait en elle chaque fois qu'elle remarquait clairement qu'il s'opposait à toute sorte de normalité sociale. En fait, elle découvrait avec horreur que son aversion pour lui avait disparu et s'était mué en curiosité. Elle était, maintenant, bien plus intéressée par lui qu'effrayée.. Ce qui n'était pas bon. Non. Pas du tout. Elle devait garder le contrôle et rester détachée au maximum. Mais alors pourquoi ce sentiment cuisant de vouloir connaître les rouages de son esprit la démangeait autant ? Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il avait fait tout cela. Pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de le faire. N'était-ce plus si important de savoir que ce qu'il avait fait était mal ? N'était-ce pas une raison suffisante de rester éloignée de lui ?

Apparemment, non, pensa Hermione avec ironie en tournant au bout du couloir. Une silhouette familière se tenait devant la Grande Salle.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle timidement.

Elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Jedusor, alors elle se concentrait sur Abraxas. Elle découvrait, non sans malaise, que deux autres Serpentards étaient avec eux -Herpo et Revelend. Revelend Godelot était aussi grand que Tom, avait des cheveux courts et d'un châtain clair, et avait un éclat distant dans ses yeux verts. Herpo l'infâme était plus mince et plus petit que lui, et arborait de long cheveux noirs qui lui rappelait vaguement Rogue. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais "m'amuser" avec quelqu'un dont le surnom est L'Infâme..._ Herpo regardait autour de lui d'un air gêné.

- Granger, salua doucement Jedusor.

Lui non plus ne semblait pas disposé à établir un contact visuel.

- Voici Revelend, et voici Herpo. Vous deux, je vous présente Hermione Granger.

- Bien, coupa Malfoy en se frottant les mains. Maintenant que nous nous connaissons tous, pouvons-nous y aller ? Je n'ai pas mangé de caramels depuis trop longtemps, et je suis sûr que les suçacides t'ont manqué, Herpo, je me trompe ?

Herpo se mit à rire et frappa Abraxas avec son épaule. Avec un pincement au cœur, Hermione repensa étrangement à Godric et R.J. Elle cligna des yeux et suivit les Serpentards en dehors du château.

- Il me semble que tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait que nous et Abraxas, demanda-t-elle à Jedusor tandis que les trois autres ouvraient la marche devant eux.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?, répondit-il avec un rictus amusé. Es-tu intimidée ?

- La ferme, marmonna-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Non, je ne le suis pas. Après t'avoir rencontré, il est dur d'être intimidé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se redressa aussitôt, comme satisfait de sa réponse.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas souvent allée à Pré-au-lard durant ta scolarité, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il.

Elle fut un peu surprise par sa question.

- Eh bien.. Si, dit-elle. Pourquoi supposes-tu une telle chose ?

- Ah.. Parce que.. Dans mon temps.. les seules personnes qui se rendaient à Pré-au-lard y allait pour..

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- .. pour se promener en amoureux, continua-t-il lentement en l'examinant avec curiosité.

"En amoureux", quelle expression étrange à entendre de sa bouche. Elle se mit à rire.

- Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose: ça a changé ! Maintenant, tout le monde y va. Avec des amis, seul ou en groupe, peu importe !

Il y eut une légère pause, puis elle s'écria soudainement.

- Attends. N'étais-tu pas en train d'insinuer que je n'avais sûrement eu aucun rendez-vous amoureux ?

Elle donna un virulent coup de pied dans sa direction, et la neige vola vers lui.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, répondit-il pudiquement.

Il sortit sa baguette, et d'un mouvement du poignet, la poudreuse recouvrit Hermione d'une pluie blanche. Elle s'empara également de son arme et l'agita, mais Jedusor fut plus rapidement. En un geste, sa boule de neige dévia de son chemin et fini sa course lovée dans la nuque blonde d'Abraxas, ruinant au passage son impeccable coiffure. Il cessèrent tous de marcher.

Malfoy se retourna légèrement inquiet, une légère grimace comique déformait ses lèvres, et Hermione pouvait la distinguer dans la pénombre.

- D'accord.. Qui était-ce ?, demanda-t-il.

Hermione et Jedusor s'échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil et désignèrent immédiatement l'autre du doigt.

Abraxas haussa les épaules, leva sa baguette et un tas de neige s'écrasa sur eux. Revelend et Herpo laissèrent échapper un rire discret.

- Oh, tu vas me le payer, Malfoy !, dit la jeune femme en le pointant de sa baguette.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le Serpentard se mit à courir.

- REVIENS ICI !, hurla-t-elle.

Elle commença à le poursuivre mais en vain, il était déjà trop loin.

Herpo et Revelend coururent à ses côtés, et argumentèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-lard l'utilisation du venin de basilic pour se venger du garçon. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, Hermione dû corriger leur propos, exaspérée. Elle se sentait presque en compagnie d'Harry et Ron -qui parlaient souvent eux aussi de choses et d'autres qu'ils ne maîtrisaient absolument pas.. comme l'astronomie. Elle avait passé des heures à leur expliquer cette matière, repensa la brunette avec un petit sourire. Bien évidemment, Revelend Godelot et Herpo l'Infâme étaient deux sorciers qui maniaient la magie noire, ils étaient difficilement comparables à Harry et Ron.

Ils gagnèrent rapidement l'entrée de Honeydukes. Abraxas était déjà à l'intérieur, et à la vue du magasin illuminé, les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre avec enthousiasme. Hermione, elle, se retourna afin de jeter un coup d'œil à Jedusor, mais elle nota qu'ils avaient réussi à le semer dans leur course.

Il recommença soudainement à neiger -_Merci, Mélia_- et de manière plutôt dense. Elle ne distinguait même plus sa silhouette approcher.

- Jedusor ?, appela-t-elle avec timidité avant de répéter beaucoup plus fort. Jedusor ?

Elle regarda le sol et remarqua que les flocons avait déjà recouvert ses pas. Ce n'était pas facile de se perdre dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, mais ce n'était pas impossible -Cela était arrivé bien des fois à Neville- et avec une telle tempête, Hermione réussirait sûrement à errer sans but pendant un certain temps.

En soupirant, elle remonta le chemin de ses empreintes encore peu visibles, et jeta un Impervius sur ses vêtements ainsi qu'un rapide Calenta sur ses mains pour ressentir un peu de chaleur supplémentaire. En observant les milliers de flocons remuant dans les airs, elle pensa, _Lumos !_ Une petite lumière blanche apparut au bout de sa baguette éclairant faiblement la neige. Elle regarda en direction du pont sur lequel ils étaient passés il y a quelques minutes, et elle vit une silhouette marcher brandissant également un léger éclat lumineux.

- Jedusor ?, dit-elle assez fort pour couvrir le vent.

- Granger ?, répondit-il.

Et elle soupira de soulagement, puis s'arrêta aussitôt. Soulagement ? De savoir que Tom Jedusor allait bien ? _N'importe quoi, Hermione !_ En colère contre elle-même, elle rebroussa chemin pour revenir sur le perron de Honeydukes mais le jeune homme l'avait déjà rattrapée. Il maugréa.

- Mélia Trueblood a vraiment besoin de travailler sur son timing.

Hermione ne dit rien mais hocha la tête et trembla un peu. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, et la chaleur d'Honeydukes réchauffa Hermione, qui en soupirant d'aise, se délesta de sa veste blanche et la reposa sur l'une de ses épaules. Les trois autres Serpentards étaient perchés au dessus d'un récipient de Nids de Cafards. Herpo le pointa et se retourna vers eux.

- Hey vous deux, venez et regardez-moi ça !

Les yeux de Malfoy rencontrèrent ceux de Jedusor et il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à l'extérieur avec la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée ni même troublée, ce qui était incroyable en soi, Abraxas ne pouvait pas dire de lui qu'il était capable de se tenir comme elle après un tête à tête avec Tom. Elle était très courageuse. Il l'avait observé la plupart du temps depuis qu'elle les avait rejoint dans le hall, et il était choqué de voir qu'elle se comportait avec lui comme si il était un simple garçon, et lui donnait même parfois quelque ordres. Peut-être que Jedusor n'avait pas encore brisé son masque angélique. Ce qui était probablement le cas, il continuait d'agir poliment et -Malfoy osait à peine le penser- il paraissait presque normal.

- Oh, je vous met au défi d'en manger un !, ricana Revelend en faisait léviter un cafard avec sa baguette.

Herpo secoua la tête en fronçant le nez.

- C'est dégueulasse, Godelot !

- Je connais quelqu'un qui en a déjà mangé, dit Hermione avec fierté tandis qu'ils la regardèrent avec dégoût.

- Qui ?, demanda Revelend, fasciné.

Ron, bien sûr. A cause d'une farce de Fred et George, il l'avait mangé en croyant dévorer une patacitrouille.

- Euh, un.. un de mes amis.

Elle rit. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression de Ron..

- Que dirais-tu de tester, Tom ?

Elle transporta le cafard de sa baguette vers le visage de Jedusor qui se pencha en arrière avec une expression alarmée.

- Allez, un petit cafard ou deux ?

Jedusor sortit son arme et tapota le cafard avec celle-ci. Le bonbon doré se transforma en une petite bulle qui éclata doucement.

- Pas aujourd'hui, mais merci tout de même pour l'offre, répondit-il, sarcastique.

Abraxas secoua presque la tête en signe d'incrédulité. Il n'avait jamais vu Jedusor se divertir d'une blague ou de prendre la répartie de quelqu'un à la légère. En fait, il devait avouer qu'il cachait un bon sens de l'humour et quelque soit l'impérium qu'Hermione lui avait jeté, il était plutôt efficace, pensa-t-il avec une étrange ironie.

- Oh, regardez ça !, s'écria Revelend. Des réglisses sans fin !

Il s'empara d'un bâton de réglisse et tira, et tira, et tira, jusqu'à en sortir six mètres, qui reposa à ses pieds en pyramide.

Herpo fronça le nez.

- Les réglisses ont comme un goût de cire, marmonna-t-il.

- Mais tu n'aimes aucun bonbon ?, demanda Malfoy, perplexe.

- Si, rappelles-toi, il adore les suçacides, ricana Revelent en agitant les dites sucettes sous le nez d'Herpo.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôles, répondit le concerné en rejetant la sucrerie d'un doigt pâle.

Hermione piocha une barre chocolatée à l'apparence innocente dans un panier et en prit un morceau.

- Est-ce que je risque quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle à Jedusor en regardant l'emballage.

L'écriture était sinueuse et incompréhensible, une langue étrangère, un mélange d'arabe et d'hindi.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Tom d'une voix trop douce pour être sincère.

Hermione n'y fit pas attention et engouffra le chocolat dans sa bouche. Elle croqua et poussa un cri étouffé, elle agita sa baguette et la friandise disparut. La jeune femme lança un regard vénéneux à Jedusor et les trois autres garçons levèrent les yeux vers elle.

- Menteur ! C'est une barre pimentée !

Elle reconnaissait le goût familier. Un jour, Fred avait déjà mis en douce l'une de ces confiseries dans ses céréales du matin. Sa bouche lui brûlait. Elle se précipita vers d'autres bonbons.

- Merlin, gémit-elle. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour m'enlever cette saveur horrible de la bouche.

Elle leva la tête vers un plateau qui présentait quelques sucreries à l'apparence gélifiée mais avant d'en prendre une, elle vit un Cafard flotter devant ses yeux.

- Pour effacer le goût ?, proposa Jedusor d'une voix basse.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, les trois autres Serpentards se montraient hilares.

- Oh, tu m'énerves !, dit-elle froidement avec un air buté au fond de ses prunelles.

- Allez, Granger, relax !, rit Abraxas.

Encore ces mots. _Relax, Hermione_. Elle les avait suffisamment entendu, presque un million de fois maintenant, bien que pour changer, cette phrase venait d'un vert et argent -Un Malfoy qui plus est.

Elle s'éloigna un peu et trouva finalement du vrai chocolat, qui l'aida à rincer l'affreux goût avec bonheur. Elle soupira et observa les quatre jeunes hommes de Serpentard. Ils étaient si semblables à ses amis, ce qui était étrange. Ils n'étaient pas si différents des autres, ils étaient simplement froids envers les inconnus, mais entre eux, ils conversaient normalement. Ils étaient également distant à l'égard de Tom Jedusor. Oui, Jedusor se tenait juste là, mais n'était pas inclus. Il ne souriait pas, comme d'habitude, et paraissait surveiller un groupe d'enfants.

Elle eut pitié. Encore une fois. Ce sentiment était vraiment fâcheux.

Hermione s'installa sur un des tabourets du comptoir et se versa une tasse de chocolat chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Serpentards prirent place autour d'elle dans un silence satisfait.

- A-t-on encore un peu de temps avant le club de duel ?, demanda tout d'un coup Revelend.

Elle prit conscience avec surprise qu'elle avait déjà passé une heure en leur compagnie -une heure très agréable. Et elle balaya au loin les préjugés qu'elle avait accumulé sur leur maison durant sa scolarité à Poudlard.

- Oui, mais nous ferions mieux de rentrer répondit Abraxas.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt il sortit d'Honeydukes avec Revelend et Herpo sur les talons, laissant ainsi Hermione seule avec Jedusor. Malfoy se retourna pour leur jeter un dernier regard, quelque peu inquiet.

Il y eut un silence pesant, et ils finirent par se lever. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie. Tom lui ouvrit la porte, et la jeune femme ne se fit pas prier. Et sous la lumière du perron qui éclairait les flocons dansant dans le ciel, ils restèrent immobiles et muets pendant quelques instants avant de se tourner simultanément l'un vers l'autre pour commencer à parler.

- Granger, à propos de cet après-midi..

- Jedusor..

Ils se turent tous les deux.

- Toi, d'abord, murmura Tom.

- Je voulais te dire que je te remerciais d'être venue me voir, dit-elle. Et toi ?

- Je tenais à te dire merci, marmonna-t-il. Pour ta patience.

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui fit face.

- Ma patience ?

- Eh bien.. oui. D'une certaine façon, tu en fais preuve. Tu continues de m'expliquer toutes ces notions qui te semblent évidentes, et c'est sûrement une perte de temps pour toi, répondit-il sur la défensive en espérant qu'elle lui raconte pourquoi son entêtement lui tenait à cœur.

Hermione soupira.

- Comprends-tu ce que je dis quand je te parle d'amour, d'espoir, et de sentiments ?

- Non.

- Essaies-tu ?

- Oui, répondit-il sincèrement alors que les flocons se mêlaient de plus en plus à ses cheveux noirs.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches pour paraître plus détendu.

- Alors.., dit-elle, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps. J'ai foi en toi.

Elle se demanda soudainement si elle pouvait avoir un quelconque impact sur lui, si ses paroles pouvaient réellement creuser le bouclier dur comme le roc qu'il s'était forgé, si elle pouvait un tant soit peu déformer ses convictions personnelles. A côté d'elle, il avait l'air clairement perplexe, et elle lui sourit.

- Allez, viens. On va être en retard.

Et elle s'avança dans la neige.

Jedusor l'observa distraitement pendant une seconde entière avant de la suivre. "_J'ai foi en toi" ?_ Elle avait foi en lui ? Diable, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il lui emboîta le pas.

- Tu as foi en moi ?, haleta-t-il.

- Oui. Je crois dur comme fer que tu es capable de changer, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu sais, passer de cette attitude _"je te lance un Doloris car j'ai envie"_ à une attitude plus.. décente. Tu sais.. Tu peux être normal, toi aussi.

Une attitude plus décente.. Etre normal.. Jedusor avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été destiné à avoir la chance d'être normal, il avait toujours pensé être plus que cela, si différent. Il avait également le sentiment terrible qu'aucun de ses camarades qui le connaissait un tant soit plus que le reste de la population ne le pensaient capable d'être comme tout le monde. Encore une fois, elle l'avait mystifié. Il leva la tête, ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent le ciel obscur et neigeux, et il s'interrogea à propos de cette jeune fille. Et il s'interrogea à propos de lui-même.

* * *

_Avez-vous aimé ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Allez, manifestez-vous ! Reviews :)  
_

******J'ai choisi "Un réconfort inattendu", car** : Franchement, je ne pense pas que l'idée d'être réconforté par Jedusor s'est déjà insinué dans l'esprit d'Hermione :) Puis d'un côté, cette notion de réconfort n'est pas que dans un sens. Je trouve que ça va aussi dans le sens de Jedusor avec la discussion de la fin. Je pense que ça doit bien être la première fois que quelqu'un croit en lui !

A l_'année prochaine :D (début janvier!)  
Bonne fêtes à vous !  
_


	13. Vulnérabilité

_Hello !_

_Surprise ! Voici un nouveau chapitre avant l'heure !  
_

**Auteur: Speechwriter.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** (remerciements)  
**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **Finalement, j'ai été beaucoup moins occupée que prévu et j'ai pu avancer. Deux chapitres de plus traduits, j'attaque bientôt le chapitre 16 ! Alors je me suis dit que ça valait le coup de publier le 13 plus tôt :) C'est un chapitre qui se passe en une journée (je le sais avec les informations au compte goutte des chapitres suivants) et il est concentré principalement sur Hermione/Tom, surtout sur le fait qu'ils sont devenus un peu plus proches que prévu.. Têtes à têtes au rendez-vous, et vulnérabilité de Tom !

_**Ps:** Si vous voyez des fautes, veuillez me le dire, merci :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13:**

**Quand la vulnérabilité n'épargne personne.**

* * *

La semaine s'écoula de manière étrange pour Hermione. Apparemment certaines rumeurs circulaient encore dans les couloirs. Ses camarades de sexe féminin l'observaient bizarrement ces derniers jours, et elle avait surpris Andra Delisle chuchoter de façon très visible à l'oreille d'un de ses amis tout en la scrutant sans arrêt. La brunette avait finit par se demander ce qu'il se passait réellement. Avait-elle quelque chose sur le nez ?

Mais il n'y avait ni railleries, ni insultes, et encore moins des sifflements de la part des Serpentards. Elle n'entendait aucun _"Je ne savais pas que tu en étais capable, sang-de-bourbe"_ comme après l'incident avec Jedusor où il s'était infligé sa blessure. La rumeur atteignit Albus, et seulement à ce moment là, Hermione fut au courant de ce qu'il se disait dans le château. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle pouvait apercevoir chez le jeune homme un regard légèrement perturbé sur son visage serein quand il aborda le sujet avec elle.

- Écoute, Hermione, dit-il. J'ai entendu par Jared Pippin que Tom Jedusor t'avait invitée au bal.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche.

- Jared Pippin ?, répondit-elle, incrédule.

Il était à Serdaigle, et travaillait dans l'enceinte de l'infirmerie, il était impossible qu'il se soit trouvé près de cette salle de classe quand Jedusor lui avait fait sa proposition. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Oui, reprit Dumbledore sans se soucier de son choc. En fait, presque toute l'école est au courant excepté toi, apparemment.. Et je..

- Attend.. Tout le monde est au courant ?

Elle comprit enfin. Cela expliquait tous ces regards étranges de la part des filles ! Cela expliquait leurs attitudes embarrassantes, et celles de Mina et Godric qui se montraient distants depuis quelques jours -du moins, plus distants qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle avait même l'impression qu'ils étaient ailleurs, sur leur propre planète, loin de tout et d'elle, comme si ils avaient réalisé leur désir profond d'être ensemble chaque seconde de chaque journée. Et chaque seconde de chaque nuit, parfois aussi.

Pourquoi Jedusor avait-il souhaité que cette rumeur se répande ? Peut-être, était-ce involontaire, finalement ? Après tout, il l'avait prise à part pour lui parler, il ne lui avait pas demandé en plein milieu du hall devant tout le monde. Et bien sûr, maintenant qu'R.J était parti, personne n'en parlait ouvertement.. comme si les détails étaient connus de tous. C'était vraiment stupide, encore une fois.

Si ce n'était pas l'intention du Serpentard de répandre ce genre de rumeur, alors pourquoi l'avait-il invitée au bal ? Quel était son but ? Il y avait forcément une raison derrière tout cela. Une colère aiguë se mit à grandir dans la poitrine d'Hermione, au point de la démanger avec fureur. Elle avait cette sensation d'être foudroyé sur place par la rage. Non, la rumeur faisait sûrement parti de ses plans, il l'avait calculé, elle en était sûre. Quelle mesquinerie ! Avait-il pensé une seule seconde la piéger avec cette tactique ? Elle soupira pour balayer son irritation, elle ne devait en aucun cas montrer que ces petites et stupides rumeurs l'ennuyaient.

Dumbledore l'observait, un peu perplexe, et la brunette revînt en un instant à la réalité.

- Désolée, Albus. C'est juste que.. je, non, rien. Que disais-tu ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa à Hermione qui s'inquiétait, maintenant. Albus avait toujours su contenir ses expressions derrière un visage et un regard calme, et ce simple petit mouvement lui apparaissait telle une alerte criante.

- Je voulais juste te dire que.. j'avais certains doutes au sujet de Jedusor, dit-il avec prudence.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi, répondit-elle en agitant la main comme si ce n'était qu'un fâcheux détail.

Mais Dumbledore leva un doigt autoritaire et elle se tut de nouveau.

- Vous semblez être tous les deux.. amis, et je le respecte, continua-t-il. Mais quelqu'un d'aussi imperturbable d'apparence n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Il est difficile à cerner, et je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un peut lui faire confiance.

Hermione ressentait une étrange insinuation à travers ses paroles, quelque chose qui lui faisait penser qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de Jedusor. Son impression se confirma quand il poursuivit.

- Hermione, je ne sais rien de toi mise à part que tu es une sorcière très puissante et très talentueuse, et je n'aimerais pas te perdre si jamais tu dérivais vers quelqu'un d'aussi.. mauvais que Jedusor. Il n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien, après tout. J'ai toujours gardé un œil sur lui et j'ai de sincères raisons de m'inquiéter en te voyant aussi proche de lui.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec ardeur, perturbée par la méfiance flagrante envers les Serpentards dont il faisait preuve. Ceci ne ressemblait à aucun discours que Dumbledore aurait dit dans son époque..

- Je le sais, Albus. Mais je te rassure, nous ne sommes pas amis.

Elle eut un petit rire pour cacher son malaise.

- Je sais ce que je fais en me rapprochant de lui, j'espère simplement que tu ne perdras pas confiance en moi. Mais... Il y a certaines choses que je dois apprendre de lui.

A peine eut-elle dit ses mots, qu'elle se se maudit mentalement. Sa phrase traduisait presque un penchant pour la magie noire.

- Rien de mauvais !, se rattrapa-t-elle précipitamment. Juste.. certaines choses.

Albus n'avait pas l'air très satisfait, et émit un petit soupir nasal.

- Très bien, conclut-il après un moment de silence. Je te fais confiance, tu le sais, je te confierai ma vie.

Un léger sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

- Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser... Il y a une tarte au citron qui m'attend dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione le regarda partir en retenant son souffle. Elle ne voulait pas briser la confiance d'Albus Dumbledore, mais si celle-ci s'effritait rien qu'en côtoyant Tom Jedusor, que devait-elle faire ?

Elle était pourtant très fière de la façon dont elle avait rythmé ses journées, récemment. Elle tenait compagnie à Godric et Mina lors des dîners et des soirées dans leur salle commune, et de temps en temps, elle passait quelques heures avec Jedusor et tout deux arrivaient à entretenir quelques conversations sans s'attaquer -ce qui était un bon moyen de renforcer leur trêve.

Elle avait réussi à trouver un équilibre délicat en passant quelques moments avec les Gryffondors et ensuite avec les Serpentards, ce qui lui permettait de tenir le coup depuis le départ d'R.J. Grâce à la compagnie de ses derniers, elle évitait de penser constamment au garçon. Elle s'était même liée d'amitié avec Abraxas qui tenait souvent compagnie à Jedusor, après avoir partagé maintes discussions avec lui. Il était étrangement facile de s'entendre avec lui. Il était fougueux, taquin, et seul ses manières d'aristocrates le rapprochaient de Lucius et de Draco Malfoy. Hermione se demandait quelques fois ce qui était arrivé à Abraxas pour élever aussi mal sa descendance..

Hermione sortit du château et commença à marcher dans la neige. Elle tourna à gauche avec l'idée de faire le tour de l'école, mais sans prendre gare, elle fut prise par surprise.

- _Arigulum Dagia_ !

Avant qu'elle puisse faire le moindre geste, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et elle fut plaqué contre le mur. Araminta Meliflua se tenait devant elle, un air faussement confus sur ses traits.

- Tu sais.. J'ai entendu quelque chose de très intéressant aujourd'hui, sang-de-bourbe, songea-t-elle à haute voix.

_Oh, non._

- Vraiment, Araminta ?, répondit Hermione avec un sourire tout aussi hypocrite.

Elle tenta de saisir sa baguette, en vain. Ses mains étaient figées contre le mur à cause du sort de la Serpentarde, et aucun mouvement ne lui était permis. Elle ne pouvait même plus bouger son pouce. Araminta tendit son arme vers elle et planta la longue tige noire en bois dans le cou d'Hermione.

- Oui. J'ai appris que tu avais encore fourré ton hideux visage là où tu n'en avais pas le droit, déclara doucement Araminta. Alors j'ai décidé de le remettre à sa place. D'ailleurs, je me demandais si je ne devais pas t'arranger. Tu serais peut-être mieux si je te collais les yeux au milieu du front.

L'estomac de la Gryffondor se noua de craintes en entendant la menace. C'était un sortilège très obscur, et si Araminta le ratait, les résultats seraient non seulement horribles mais irréversibles.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, si j'y arrive, tu n'auras pas mal.. Mais tu seras toujours aussi moche. Je t'ai prévenue, tu sais, de rester loin de Tom. Tu ne m'as pas écouté, alors je vais t'aider un peu en y mettant tout mon cœur à l'ouvrage.

Araminta soupira, et le quasi-étonnement s'immisça sur son visage.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as réussi à propager cette rumeur. Comme si Tom allait te demander ! C'est complètement absurde ! Et je dois te remettre à ta place, Granger.. Quand tu veux quelqu'un, tu travailles dur, mais je me dois de..

- Araminta ?, cria une voix masculine de l'autre côté du mur.

Involontairement, Hermione soupira de soulagement, et hurla "Ici !" avant qu'Araminta ne puisse l'arrêter. C'était peut-être Abraxas, voir Revelend ou Herpo, quelqu'un susceptible de l'aider à sortir de ce pétrin. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle ne savait pas si Jedusor aurait envie de lui tendre la main, cette fois-ci, si c'était lui. Elle se rappela soudainement comment il avait observé Melly l'agresser sans intervenir après son arrivée.. Mais les choses avaient changé. Et l'incertitude se mêlait à ses pensées. Si c'était Jedusor.. Après le chemin de leur relation entre les coups-bas, les trêves, et les rapprochements étranges, la brunette aimait à penser qu'il l'aiderait peut-être, finalement.

Puis Eliot Vaisey apparut au tournant du mur, et le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle ne savait que penser à propos de Vaisey, tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui était cette vulgaire anecdote de grenouilles dans le dortoir de Godric Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas en mesure d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

Pire encore, Araminta venait de lui lancer un _Silencio_ et pointa sa baguette sur elle comme un avertissement. Il n'y aurait plus d'appel à l'aide.

- Que fais-tu ?, demanda Vaisey, incrédule.

_Merde_. Araminta avait choisit le meilleur des endroits pour son attaque. Elles étaient dans une petite alcôve, cachée par un immense pilier en pierres brutes, de sorte qu'Hermione était bien camouflée à l'ombre. Personne ne pouvait l'apercevoir de loin. La Serpentarde paraissait seule, adossé contre le château.. Jusqu'à ce que son camarade s'approche.

- Oh, salut, Vaisey, dit-elle d'un ton lui insinuant qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à la laisser tranquille. Je m'occupe simplement d'une affaire mal réglée.

Vaisey se dirigea un peu plus encore vers eux et remarqua soudainement qu'il y avait quelqu'un de coincé contre le mur, à environ deux mètres du sol. Il eut l'air un peu surpris avant de pointer du doigt la personne et de demander:

- Qui est-ce ?

Les lèvres d'Araminta se pincèrent.

- Une sang-de-bourbe, maintenant laisse-moi.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa sur les traits du visage de Vaisey avant de se décomposer. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Les membres de son corps semblaient se congeler sur place, petit à petit, comme du béton. Bientôt, elle serait totalement engourdie.

- Oh.. Est-ce.. quel est son nom, déjà ? Granger ?, demanda le garçon en passant une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux châtains.

Araminta leva les yeux au ciel de frustration.

- Oui, Vaisey, c'est elle. Maintenant, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Te coiffer ou un truc du genre ?

Elle se retourna et leva sa baguette, mais avant qu'elle puisse lancer le moindre sort à Hermione, Vaisey l'interrompit une nouvelle fois. Le cœur de la Gryffondor pulsait si fort. Attendre quelque chose de terrible n'était jamais bon, et la fatalité était quelque chose que la jeune femme connaissait si bien de part son expérience des tortures.

- En fait, non, dit le Serpentard. Il se trouve que, euh, je te cherchais car Tom.. Il.. Je.. eh bien, il voulait te demander quelque chose.

La baguette d'Araminta s'abaissa aussitôt. Le sujet avait attiré son attention. Elle se tourna vers Vaisey.

- Vraiment ?, dit-elle, haletante, alors qu'Hermione roula faiblement des yeux.

- Il est.. euh, dans la salle commune, déclara-t-il, avec de grands gestes saccadés.

La Gryffondor se demandait pourquoi il paraissait si embarrassé et maladroit. Était-ce parce qu'il avait appelé Jedusor "Tom" ? C'était assez.. étrange. Pourquoi Vaisey avait jugé bon de balancer le prénom de Jedusor de cette manière ?

Si c'était d'une autre personne dont il s'agissait, rien n'était choquant, mais le nom de Jedusor restait une grosse affaire. Si Hermione était un Mangemort, ou bien simplement l'un de ses sbires comme il en était question ici, elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de le nommer Tom, de peur qu'il l'accuse d'être trop désinvolte et familière. Mais il y avait surtout un soupçon troublant d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Vaisey qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Ah ? Merci.

Araminta jeta un regard en arrière, vers Hermione. Son expression réjouie se métamorphosa lentement en dégoût.

- Quant à toi, je suppose que tu peux attendre que je revienne.. Vaisey, viens.

La jeune fille agrippa son bras et le tira si fort qu'il en tomba presque. Il trébucha et se mit à la suivre, tout en s'attardant à observer la Gryffondor laissée derrière eux, avant de tourner au coin du mur.

Hermione était vouée à l'immobilité, et la seule partie de son corps qui était resté libre était maintenant emprisonné sous un sort de silence. Et le _Silencio_ d'Araminta était plutôt coriace, elle ne pouvait plus faire le moindre bruit, et ce, pour encore longtemps, pensait-elle. Qu'arriverait-il si le sortilège de congélation se répandait plus rapidement que prévu et la privait de sa capacité à respirer ? Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Et si elle étouffait, ici, à cause d'une vulgaire sorcière purement jalouse, juste à côté d'une fenêtre de la Grande Salle ?

Non, son heure n'était pas venue. Les yeux d'Hermione furent attiré par le coin du mur. Eliot Vaisey accourait dans sa direction, seul cette fois.

- J'ai réussi à me débarrasser d'elle, informa-t-il d'une voix basse et rapide.

Il agita sa baguette, et la jeune femme se sentit flotter, reprenant possession d'elle-même. Elle laissa échapper un murmure pour tester sa voix et fut soulagée de la savoir de retour. Elle était impressionnée par la magie du jeune homme, ses sorts informulés étaient maîtrisés, et il n'avait pas utilisé un simple Finite Incantatem.

- Tu devrais t'enfuir, avant qu'elle revienne. Et.. maintenant que j'y pense..

Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche avant d'ajouter.

- Attaque-moi.

Il tendit les bras pour lui présenter son abdomen et sa vulnérabilité, et Hermione l'observa comme si une tête supplémentaire venait de lui pousser sur le tronc.

- Pardon ?, dit-elle mais elle fut aussitôt coupée.

- Fais-le !, siffla-t-il. Elle va avoir des doutes, sinon.. Je ne sais pas, utilise un Petrificus Totalus, quelque chose dans ce genre.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter, elle s'exécuta. Le regard alarmé dont il faisait preuve l'avait déroutée. Elle le remercia en un chuchotement, et s'en alla à grandes enjambées.

Pourquoi, diable, Eliot Vaisey, un Serpentard à qui elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole, s'était montré aussi inquiet à propos d'une Gryffondor à l'origine moldue ? Surtout quand le-dit Serpentard avait déjà fait ses preuves contre les Gryffondors ces derniers mois ? Hermione avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se dirigea à toute allure vers le terrain de Quidditch et monta pour s'assoir parmi les gradins. Elle fronça les sourcils, et souffla. Tout en observant la brume qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, elle se demanda comment était-ce possible que tous ses aprioris sur les Serpentards puissent s'envoler en aussi peu de temps.

Elle laissa son regard parcourir les tribunes et constata qu'elle n'était pas seule. De l'autre côté du terrain, quelqu'un d'autre était assis. Ce ne pouvait pas être Jedusor, bien qu'il lui ressemblait énormément, puisque Vaisey venait de dire qu'il se trouvait dans leur salle commune et souhaitait parler à Araminta.

Hermione se leva, et marcha à travers les bancs en bois qui craquèrent sur son passage, les yeux attirés par le garçon assis au loin. Et plus elle s'avançait, plus le jeune homme ressemblait exactement à Jedusor.

Au final, elle s'installa à ses côtés.

- Que fais-tu là ?

Il leva les yeux de son livre.

- N'ai-je pas le droit d'être ici ?, demanda-t-il, l'air offensé.

- Si.. si, bien sûr, répondit-elle. C'est juste que Vaisey vient d'annoncer à Melly que tu voulais lui parler et que tu étais dans leur salle commune..

- Ah ? Il a fait ça ?

Il n'avait pas l'air surpris, ce qui en soit n'avait rien d'étonnant car le jeune homme maîtrisait son calme à la perfection.

- Voila qui est intéressant..

Les lèvres d'Hermione se pincèrent, et elle détourna le regard. Ce n'était pas une réaction très encourageante. Pourquoi Vaisey mentirait et risquerait les foudres de Melly-menthe juste pour aider la jeune femme ? Cela n'avait pas de sens !

- Pourquoi aurait-il dit ça ?, ajouta Jedusor.

Il semblait réfléchir à voix haute tout en regardant le terrain de Quidditch face à eux. La confusion régnait maintenant dans ses yeux sombres.

- D'ailleurs, comment es-tu au courant ?

Il se tourna vers elle. L'amusement avait remplacé la suspicion.

- L'espionnage fait parti de tes passe-temps, désormais ?

- Non, marmonna-t-elle en regardant au loin. Araminta était simplement en train de me menacer, elle avait l'intention de m'arranger le visage. Et depuis que je t'ai trouvé, je me demande pourquoi Vaisey a menti pour me tirer d'affaire.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait part de ses réflexions à Jedusor, sachant que cela n'avait qu'un vague intérêt. Cependant, le jeune homme avait plutôt l'air concerné. Il avait refermé son livre, sans avoir oublié de marquer soigneusement sa page au passage.

- Arranger ton visage ?

- Au propre comme au figuré, répondit Hermione.

Jedusor tapait maintenant nerveusement du pied sur le banc devant eux. Hermione, elle, regardait d'un air absent les trois cercles d'argent du terrain.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a fait, mais je suis contente que Vaisey soit intervenu, admit-elle. Araminta m'avait glacé contre un mur, ce n'était pas très agréable.

- Elle n'est pas vraiment agréable, de toute manière, dit-il doucement.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Alors pourquoi continue-tu de la mener en bateau si tu n'as pas l'intention de lui retourner ses sentiments ? C'est un peu méchant, tu ne crois pas ? Ça ne correspond même pas au genre de chose que tu sembles accepter. Tu n'aimes que les autres te traitent avec familiarité.

Il sourit.

- J'ai une image à maintenir.

Il soupira, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Quand leur regard s'entrechoquèrent, Hermione fut surprise ressentir ce familier, inapproprié, et non pas si désagréable picotement au fond de son estomac.

- Bien, répondit-elle. Alors dans ce cas, dis-lui que j'aimerais également continuer d'entretenir la mienne. Non, parce que, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver avec un œil au milieu du front.

- Oh, elle ne connaît pas _ce_ sort, dit-il comme si il savait pertinemment de quel sortilège il était question, comme si il l'avait, lui, déjà utilisé.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Elle est plutôt douée en sortilèges malgré ce qu'en disent mes amis. Son problème, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas pratiquer sans formuler les incantations.

- Araminta.., soupira Jedusor, a un problème avec l'excès de confiance. Elle a tendance à surestimer ses capacités et faire des petites erreurs qui se révèlent cruelles.

- Eh bien.. Je suppose que mes yeux auraient fini coupé en deux.., renifla la brunette. Sauf si elle t'avait demandé de le faire à sa place, évidemment, puisque tu es si expérimenté.

Leurs sourires se défièrent, puis ils se détournèrent l'un et l'autre.

- Je ne pense pas que je te lancerais ce sort si on m'en donnait l'occasion, murmura-t-il tranquillement comme si il se parlait à lui-même.

Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil. C'était ce genre de commentaire étranges, et gênants, qui semblaient à la limite de la gentillesse.. Mais l'idée même que Jedusor se montre sympathique était ridicule.

- Ah, vraiment ?, rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique. Évidemment, un petit Doloris, c'est toujours mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses paroles étaient emplies d'une gaité ironique. Jedusor l'observa, avec un air étrange sur le visage.

- En fait.. je regrette presque d'avoir fait ça, susurra-t-il tandis que la jeune femme secouait la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Tom Jedusor ? Regretter ? Impossible !

Son cœur avait pris une course folle, sans raison apparente.

- Il me semble que c'est bien à cause de ça que tu ne me fais pas confiance, maintenant, se justifia-t-il.

- Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle ce sort est qualifié d'Impardonnable, tu sais.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ta philosophie si belle et si naïve de la deuxième chance ?

- Elle est en vacances.

- Excellent esprit de fête !, commenta-t-il avec un demi-sourire sur le visage.

Hermione sourit. Les petites plaisanteries bien placées étaient une chose qu'elle avait appris à apprécier de sa part. Et tant qu'elle ne parlait pas d'un sujet trop personnel, leur conversation ne déviait pas et ils ne s'attaquaient plus. La situation était bien ironique, pensa-t-elle, étant donné que la seule raison qui les poussaient à se fréquenter étaient la même; en savoir plus sur l'autre. Merlin savait combien elle était inexplicablement curieuse à propos de ce qu'il pensait, de comment il fonctionnait, ainsi que toutes ces autres petites caractéristiques qui le concernaient et qu'il ne dévoilerait pas de son plein gré.

- Dis-moi, reprit Jedusor. Pourquoi Araminta a encore essayé de te lancer un sortilège ? As-tu fais quelque chose qui lui rappelle un peu trop les san.. les moldus ?

- Bien rattrapé, dit sèchement Hermione. Et la réponse est non. Je ne sais comment, mais elle a entendu cette rumeur comme quoi tu m'avais invitée au bal, et a cru que je l'avais inventé.

Brusquement, la tension s'installa. Palpable, elle régnait dans l'air. Jedusor posa son livre à côté de lui, et étendit ses jambes, posant paresseusement sa tête sur le banc derrière lui. Il observait maintenant le ciel, les traits crispés.

- C'est à dire ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais rien.. Selon Albus, tout le monde est au courant, soupira-t-elle. Enfin.. bref, ce n'est pas si grave, après tout.

_Mauvais choix de mots, Hermione_.

- Ah, vraiment ?, répliqua-t-il avec un soupçon étrange d'amertume dans la voix. Alors le fait que tu m'aies rejeté, ce n'est pas si important ? Tu sais que j'aurais pu le planifier dans les moindres détails, et je ne l'ai pas fait, et tu m'as dis non.

- Ca ne _semblait_ pas planifié, mais je n'y crois pas, répondit Hermione sur la défensive. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, Jedusor. C'est un bal, c'est futile, enjoué. Je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement intéressé par ça, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé, d'ailleurs..

Il marmonna quelque chose en réponse qu'elle n'entendit pas. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il observait intensément le ciel bleu au dessus d'eux, et ce dernier se reflétait dans ses yeux bruns, leur donnant une clarté déroutante.

- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, continua-t-elle. J'ai toujours pensé que tu te sentais au dessus de ce genre d'événement..

- Et pourquoi penses-tu ça, au juste ?

Il ferma les yeux, l'air paisible.

- Eh bien.. Un étudiant comme toi n'a certainement pas l'habitude de s'adonner à de telles activités, répondit-elle avec ironie.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire quelqu'un comme _toi_ ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Non, bel et bien comme _toi_. Depuis des mois, tu passes ton temps à perfectionner encore et encore ta potion, cette potion dont tu ne veux rien me dire, soit dit en passant. Et la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, tu as passé douze heure de suite, au milieu de la bibliothèque. Et aujourd'hui, alors que Noël approche, tu es assis dehors dans le froid, seul, à lire.. qu'est-ce ? ... A lire _La séduction de minuit_.

Elle reposa distraitement le livre puis s'en empara de nouveau avec surprise.

- Hein ? ... Attends...

Il sursauta et se rassit convenablement. Il tapota la couverture de sa baguette et celle-ci devint blanche.

- C'est privé, Miss Granger.

Hermione observa minutieusement le bouquin. Si ce n'était qu'une fausse couverture, il en avait choisit une bien embarrassante, c'était certain. Elle avait aperçu, en une fraction de seconde, une très jolie sorcière, au clin d'œil suggestif, dans les bras d'un type trop musclé nommé Fabio. Qu'est-ce que...

- Pourquoi, Diable, lis-tu un roman à l'eau de rose ?

Elle se mit à rire aussitôt. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement d'amusement, elle était témoin d'une scène qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.. La peau d'albâtre de Tom Jedusor se teinta d'un rouge vif.

- Merlin, mais tu rougis !

- C'est faux !, répliqua-t-il avec acharnement en glissant le livre à l'intérieur de sa robe.

Un air renfrogné se glissa sur son visage, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement triomphant.

- Ferme-là !, ordonna-t-il mais ses joues n'étaient que plus rouges encore, et ses yeux tentaient de fuir son regard.

- C'est rien, dit-elle joyeusement. Tout le monde a ses petits secrets.

- Exactement.

Et juste comme ça, il arrêta de rougir, et son masque reprit place sur son visage. Comment avait-il réussi à se reprendre aussi facilement ? Le contrôle avec lequel il maîtrisait son corps était troublant. Il se tourna vers elle.

- Oserais-tu me dire les tiens ?

Là, il semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

- Hum..

Hermione hésita un instant, mal à l'aise, puis un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

- Non.

- Mince, siffla-t-il.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut qu'il répliquerait avec un violent sortilège comme il en avait l'habitude et sa main agrippa secrètement sa baguette. Mais le jeune homme se contenta de fixer d'un air sombre l'autre côté du terrain. Le cœur battant, elle soupira de soulagement.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Il la regarda de nouveau, et dans ses yeux, Hermione pouvait distinguer une véritable perplexité. Elle souffla.

- Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire.

Elle avait répété des millions de fois cette phrase dans son esprit, en attendant qu'il lui repose la question un jour ou l'autre.

- Et il y a des choses qui blessent beaucoup trop pour pouvoir les raconter.

Elle avait ajouté ces mots sans les avoir préparé au préalable, ils étaient instinctivement sortis, et une douleur lancinante traversa sa poitrine en les articulant, laissant un violent torrent de souvenirs se frayer un chemin dans ses pensées.

- Oh.

- Et toi ? Que peux-tu me dire à propos du mystérieux Tom Jedusor ? Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas les autres t'approcher ?

Les battements de son cœur se montraient fous, et elle ne croyait pas en son audace. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait savoir, quelque chose qui l'intéressait vraiment. Le regard du garçon la scruta avec force, et elle avait cette impression de se consumer sur place.

- Mes raisons sont les mêmes que les tiennes, déclara-t-il finalement avec douceur.

_Mes raisons sont les mêmes que les tiennes ?_ C'était une si petite réponse, une réponse si facile. _Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire_, bien évidemment, il voulait peut-être dire par là le meurtre de son père et de ses grands parents. Mais _Il y a des choses qui blessent beaucoup trop pour pouvoir les raconter ?_ Se moquait-il d'elle ? Que voulait-il insinuer ? Hermione fut frappée par une nouvelle vague de curiosité, plus déferlante que toutes les autres. Même si ce n'était sûrement qu'un paquet de mensonges, elle voulait savoir ce qui était en mesure de faire du mal à l'infaillible Tom Jedusor. A quoi pouvait-il penser non sans être blessé ? Pouvait-il d'ailleurs être touché par quelque chose ?

Soudain, Jedusor se mit à rire. Sans joie.

- Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, murmura-t-il.

Les mots saisirent Hermione droit au cœur. _Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre ?_ Non. C'était strictement faux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était un peu cachottière, qu'elle et lui..

Soudain, elle se rappela les mots d'Albus, plus tôt dans la journée. _Hermione, je ne sais rien de toi_. Personne ne savait rien sur elle. R.J le lui avait dit. Mina, également. Pour la plupart de ceux qui étaient ici, elle était capable de torturer quelqu'un. Et ceux qui la connaissait un tant soit peu, l'avaient soupçonné d'être un tueur en série dans sa vie passée. Merlin. Était-ce le prix à payer pour garder ses secrets ? Le doute s'immisça dans son esprit comme un venin. Comment Mina et Godric pouvaient-il lui faire confiance ? Comment savoir si R.J l'avait réellement crue ? Même Albus Dumbledore, la personne la plus sage de son entourage, se méfiait maintenant d'elle.. Cette lueur sceptique au fond du regard ne trompait pas.

Hermione se retourna vers Jedusor.

- Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, répondit-elle plus bas encore.

* * *

- Ecoute, je ne l'aime pas.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Y a-t-il une raison ?

Pas l'ombre d'un sourire dansait sur le visage de Jedusor, il était sérieux.

- Oui, il y en a une. Il est si... trompeur. Personne ne sait réellement ce dont il est capable, il reste assis, et sourit.

- Oh, et ce n'est pas ce que tu fais aussi ? Excepté pour les sourires, évidemment, répondit-elle.

Un air sombre traversa ses traits. Apparemment, quand il était question de Dumbledore, l'atmosphère ne laissait guère place à la plaisanterie.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu restes loin de lui, c'est tout.

Voila, il l'avait dit. Il ne se pensait pas trop suspect, et elle ne pouvait pas remettre en cause son raisonnement si il était question d'une intuition à propos du Gryffondor. Mais le visage de la jeune fille paraissait presque amusé par sa réaction, un sourire menaçait ses lèvres roses. Qu'y avait-il de drôle ?

- Je ne plaisante pas, tu sais.

Il l'avait dit d'une voix douce et mielleuse, de ce grain qui signifiait une mort imminente. Elle cessa de sourire. Bien. Mais maintenant, il n'apercevait plus que de l'indignation en guise d'expression. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient clairement d'un éclat assuré et hautain.

- Tom. Mes fréquentations ne te regardent pas !, s'écria-t-elle.

- Si. Quand tes amis me méprisent, c'est mon affaire.

Il passa une main négligée dans ses cheveux avec arrogance.

- Tu ne sais rien de leurs sentiments à ton égard.

Jedusor lança un regard à Dumbledore.

- Je peux le deviner, ce n'est pas très difficile.

C'était vrai. La méfiance sur le visage de Dumbledore était toujours incroyablement facile à discerner.

- J'apprécie Albus. C'est quelqu'un de bien, et je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas être amie avec lui, dit Hermione. Maintenant.. Ça suffit.

La colère s'embrasa au creux de la poitrine de Jedusor, mais sa haine n'était pas pour la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle était pour Albus Dumbledore. Il était assis non loin d'eux, le visage calme, et ses yeux bleus le jugeaient. Que voyait-elle de bon en lui ? Que lui trouvait-elle pour ne pas l'écouter ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Dumbledore avait été son professeur de métamorphose, et qu'il l'avait détesté dès le départ. Le vieil homme avait toujours eu des doutes à son propos, malgré le fait que Tom Jedusor se soit montré sous son meilleur jour, comme un élève calme et brillant. Et même dans ce monde, alors que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas connu, il semblait le haïr, sans aucune raison.

Une expression meurtrière se métamorphosa sur le visage de Jedusor.

Hermione roula des yeux.

- Oh, allez, ne réagis pas comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il ne te déteste pas autant que tu ne le crois.

- Je sais que j'ai raison.

- Bien sûr, soupira-t-elle. Tom Jedusor a toujours raison.

- Heureux que tu le remarques enfin, déclara-t-il en lui lançant un sourire confiant.

Il y avait quelque chose de presque rassurant et agréable dans ses sarcasmes, quelque chose que Jedusor ne saisissait pas parfaitement, et il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il ne devrait pas être marqué autant par une simple marque d'attention. Il était un homme solitaire, et personne d'autre ne comptait. Les autres n'étaient que vermines inintéressantes.

Granger était brillante, ce qui en soit était un trait extrêmement attirant à ses yeux, une qualité qui l'élevait au dessus du reste du monde. Plus ils parlaient, et peu importe le sujet, plus il avait la sensation d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui égalait son intelligence. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Albus Dumbledore et qui ne le détestait pas sans raison.

Oh attendez. Si, elle le haïssait, bien trop même pour pouvoir le soigner si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Et ce fait qu'il se rappelait constamment faisait naître une douleur terrible et étrange dans sa poitrine, une douleur qui n'était ni colère ni frustration. C'était une émotion qui se rapprochait beaucoup plus de la déception, la déception d'avoir perdu quelqu'un qui aurait pu être un allié, qui aurait pu être réellement utile. Il l'avait perdue avant même d'avoir fait quelque chose de terrible et d'impardonnable. Et par ce dernier mot, il ne parlait pas de sortilèges. Deux maudits Doloris n'avaient pas été suffisant pour lui faire peur, car ici elle était assise, à ses côtés, et elle lui parlait. Ce n'était donc pas la raison de son mépris pour lui.

Jedusor prenait lentement conscience de ses propres émotions, ce qui lui donnait une sensation de puissance, comme si il avait acquis un nouveau niveau de contrôle absolu sur lui-même. Jamais, il n'avait été en mesure auparavant de contenir sa colère, et ses partisans pouvaient en témoigner. Il réprimait bien d'autres sentiments, également, ou peut-être préférait-il les ignorer. Cependant.. il l'admettait, fréquenter Granger lui valait de nouvelles émotions étranges et très peu familières et quand il tentait de les déchiffrer, il constatait qu'il était capable de se calmer plus vite quand il demeurait près d'elle et qu'il se sentait plus.. détendu. Bien que la détente soit un effet qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à ressentir -car pour lui c'était un signe de faiblesse qui empêchait nombre de gens de se montrer autoritaire, etc- il se sentait bien, voir même reposé de pouvoir mettre son esprit qui calculait sans cesse sur pause de temps à autre.

Il regarda Granger qui répondait d'un signe de main à une attention de Dumbledore, et une sensation brûlante parcourut ses veines. Il voulait l'empêcher d'être amie avec lui, il devait agir. Il devait faire quelque chose avant que Dumbledore ne la retourne contre lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi voulait-elle perdre son temps à fréquenter un homme aussi simplet, qui semblait si heureux d'être ici à ne rien faire ? Elle pouvait être beaucoup plus productive. Ou elle pouvait simplement s'assoir à côté de Tom et lui parler, se dévoiler un peu plus chaque jour à lui.

Jedusor réalisa avec un effroi soudain qu'il affectionnait sa personnalité, savourait sa présence, et il repoussa aussitôt la pensée dans un recoin lointain de son esprit. Non. Si il... _appréciait_ quelqu'un, cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, qu'il serait peu enclin à l'autorité, et qu'une telle personne finirait par connaître ses souvenirs terribles qui faisait de lui l'être qu'il était aujourd'hui. C'était impossible. De plus, la prochaine étape de son plan avec Granger n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Il avait douté un instant, quand elle avait découvert le livre qu'il lisait. Jedusor n'arrivait pas à le croire de s'être montré aussi négligeant en laissant la couverture bien en vue. Il avait été sûr, l'espace d'un moment, qu'elle finirait par comprendre mais elle n'y avait vu qu'un simple roman d'amour et la si petite notion soit-elle de lire un roman passionné avait été si humiliante que Tom Jedusor avait temporairement tourné au rouge vif, sans pouvoir s'en cacher pour une raison quelconque. Mais.. ce sentiment d'humiliation était toujours mieux que d'être pris en flagrant délit, il n'imaginait même pas sa réaction si elle découvrait qu'en réalité ce n'était pas un simple bouquin mielleux. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, bien qu'il avait la vague sensation d'oublier quelque chose...

- Hey, à quoi penses-tu ? A tuer l'animal de compagnie de quelqu'un ?, fit la voix d'Hermione.

_Tuer l'animal de compagnie de quelqu'un..._ C'était plutôt une bonne remarque. Une réaction étrange se fit ressentir dans le fond de sa gorge, un désir qui lui était tout à fait étranger et qui gonflait. Jedusor affichait maintenant un large sourire, un sourire qui laissait dévoiler des dents parfaites, symétriques, un sourire presque électrique qui fendait ses joues en deux.

Hermione l'observa avec intérêt.

- Est-ce un véritable sourire que je vois là ? Est-ce.. Est-ce que tu viens de sourire à l'une de mes blagues ?, dit-elle consternée.

Ce n'était pas possible, non.. Pourtant, il n'avait pas cet air modelé sur le visage. Ce n'était pas contrôlé.. Il venait de la trouver _divertissante_. Hermione avait réussi à _amuser_ Tom Jedusor. Et son sourire était absolument.. _superbe_.

Le sourire se retransforma en un simple rictus, et la jeune femme pris conscience qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

- Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé du charme à ton sens de l'humour rudimentaire, dit-il et elle se mit à rire.

Jedusor constata qu'il avait pris l'habitude de l'entendre rire, et qu'il ne s'offusquait plus quand la réaction suivait ses commentaires. Après tout, c'était bon signe. Cela signifiait qu'elle aimait sa présence, non ? Généralement, on riait entre amis, quand on appréciait être avec quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait pu observer autour de lui. En conclusion, le rire était un bon indicatif pour la suite des événements, pour ses plans.

Il ignora brillamment la sensation de brûlure qui le démangeait, ce sentiment qui lui indiquait de façon flagrante que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il aimait l'entendre rire.

* * *

Hermione frappa à la porte de la salle de classe et entra sans attendre un signe de la part du jeune homme.

- Oh, quelle surprise de te trouver ici !, dit-elle, ironique.

- Ai-je dis que tu pouvais entrer ?

Il avait fait cette remarque en pinçant des lèvres. Allongé sur un imposant canapé en cuir noir, il jouait avec sa baguette, séduisant et dangereux. Son humeur semblait maussade.

Elle invoqua elle aussi un fauteuil, d'une couleur orange vif, et s'y laissa tomber en soupirant.

- Tom, je t'ai dit que je viendrais te rendre une petite visite.. pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat, répondit-elle en l'observant avec un petit sourire.

Il était comme un élastique. Prudemment, très prudemment, elle avait tiré dessus avec ses sarcasmes et sa familiarité, elle avait si bien tiré petit à petit qu'il était maintenant détendu et elle pouvait s'adresser à lui comme si il était une vulgaire connaissance. Non, comme si il était un ami. Elle ressentit un faible sentiment de victoire en y pensant, ce qui était étrange. Elle ne devrait pourtant pas éprouver de la fierté à être amie avec Lord Voldemort. Mais.. Il n'était pas encore Lord Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être.. Peut-être aurait-il évolué autrement dans la vraie vie si quelqu'un s'était penché sur lui, armé de courage et de compassion, prêt à réellement endosser tout ce qui venait de lui.

Il n'avait rien fait de si terrible depuis.. Depuis combien de temps ? Elle ne le savait pas exactement, mais il n'avait rien fait de particulièrement ignoble depuis l'épisode du labyrinthe, en supposant que les rumeurs ne soient évidemment pas de lui -bien que celles-ci n'étaient pas si graves, encore moins malfaisantes. Le sentiment de triomphe explosa le temps de quelques secondes, et elle l'observa avec un sourire. Le manipuler était un défi intellectuel de taille, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir fini par s'habituer. Et maintenant.. Maintenant, elle se sentait près du but. Elle voulait tout savoir de lui. Ses cicatrices psychologiques et tout le reste, si il y en avait. Elle brûlait d'envie, jusqu'à en avoir mal.

Il la fascinait comme jamais auparavant, d'une manière incongrue, et elle était si proche.. Si proche de découvrir la vérité à son sujet.

Elle ne savait plus comme c'était arrivé, mais il n'était plus Jedusor. Il s'était transformé en Tom.. du jour au lendemain, et il ne s'y opposait plus. Satisfaite, elle laissa échapper un soupir.

- Tom, marmonna-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Ton feu s'est éteint, commenta-t-elle. Tu veux que je le rallume ?

Il eut un rire narquois.

- Oui, bien sûr.. Ce serait absolument très utile étant donné le contenu du chaudron, Granger.

Elle se redressa. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier l'état de la potion en entrant, Hermione avait été distraite par l'allure du jeune homme.. ce qui était étrange à admettre, mais très vrai. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron, il était vide. Vide. Aujourd'hui, le douze décembre, il l'avait terminée.

- Alors.. Tu as réussi ?, demanda-t-elle.

La potion avait, en quelque sorte, commencé à devenir un projet qui ne se terminerait jamais dans son esprit. Après tout, Jedusor lui avait confié qu'il avait déjà passé plus d'un an et demi à réunir toute la composition d'une certaine potion avant de se mettre au travail et la perfectionner. Elle avait fini par croire que celle-ci était similaire.

- Fini, fini ?

- Oui, Miss Granger, soupira-t-il et un sourire crispé se figea sur son visage. Ma potion est enfin terminée.

- Alors, où est-elle ?

- En sécurité dans un flacon, et stockée, rit-il. Loin de ta curiosité.

Hermione siffla pour marquer son admiration.

- Eh bien, beau travail !

Les yeux de Tom s'ouvrirent lentement sous son compliment, et se posèrent sur elle. Il cligna des paupière et fronça un peu des sourcils.

- Quoi ?, dit-il finalement.

- Beau travail, bien joué !

- Oh..

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en lui rendant son regard. Elle avait appris à reconnaître les changements subtils de son masque pour cerner ses réflexions.

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si confus ? J'ai juste dit que tu avais fait du beau travail.

Le côté gauche de sa bouche avait un soupçon de pli en son coin, signe qu'il réfléchissait plus ardemment que d'habitude, ce qui était plutôt une prouesse pour quelqu'un qui pensait autant.

- Je..

Son masque s'écroula finalement, et toute son incrédulité se figea sur ses traits.

- Oui ?, encouragea-t-elle.

Il fit une pause tout en étudiant méticuleusement l'un de ses doigts.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de te dire ça, Granger, mais personne.. mis à part mes maudits professeurs facilement impressionnables ne m'a dit une telle chose.

Le front d'Hermione se plissa.

- Mais tu es brillant.

- Je sais, répondit-il sans émotion.

Il posa son bras sur son front tout en observant Hermione d'un œil calme.

- Eh bien, tu n'es pas modeste, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le visage de Jedusor ne traduisait rien, il cligna des yeux calmement, et parcourut de son regard l'expression faciale d'Hermione.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses.

- Et comment te vois-tu, toi ?

- Si je devais résumer en un mot, je dirais _incompris_.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt il reporta son attention sur le plafond. Hermione haussa les sourcils. Quelle était le but de cette conversation ? Étaient-ils réellement en train de parler de ses.. sentiments ? Elle déglutit.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'un rictus hideux s'empara des lèvres de Jedusor et en une fraction de seconde, il se tenait assis droit comme un piquet, les pieds fermement sur le sol, la baguette dégainée sur elle.

- Surtout ne me dis pas que tu es désolée !, siffla-t-il.

La baguette d'Hermione était dirigée vers lui également -ses réflexes ne l'avaient jamais quittée-. Ses nerfs bouillonnaient, et son cœur tambourinaient dangereusement dans sa cage thoracique, _boum boum boum_, sans espoir. _Oh, mon Dieu_. Jamais elle n'avait entendu des intonations pareilles dans sa voix, pas même quand il lui avait lancé les Doloris. Elle ne comprenait pas.. Une telle réaction, juste pour des excuses ? Merlin, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Cette rage animale dans le fond de ses yeux était effrayante..

- Pourquoi ?, se surprit-elle à demander d'une petite voix timide.

Elle le vit prendre en considération ses paroles, et les expressions de son visage changèrent de façon surprenantes.

Sa main s'ouvrit légèrement d'un mouvement contrôlé, et Hermione fut étonnamment inquiète de voir sa baguette s'échapper de ses doigts pour chuter sur ses genoux. Puis, ses beaux traits se métamorphosèrent jusqu'à lui donner un air d'agonie. Sa bouche était entrouverte, elle ne percevait qu'une minuscule ouverture noire entre ses lèvres charnues, et une souffrance monstrueuse inonda ses yeux. Hermione le regarda, horrifiée par cette nouvelle ombre d'émotion sur son visage. Était-ce qu'il réprimait par une apparence calme et ténébreuse ? Était-ce le sentiment qu'il cachait en permanence ?

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit un peu plus.

- Je..

Sa voix se brisa, et pour une fois, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il déglutit et regarda sa baguette. La douleur toujours au fond de ses prunelles brunes, il fixait le bâton d'if en se demandant _pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi_.

Ses doigts déplacèrent délicatement sa baguette sur un coussin à l'autre bout du canapé, et il releva la tête vers Hermione. Son regard eut l'effet d'un poignard.

Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Des semaines de maîtrise, et maintenant.. _ça_ ? Cette transparence frappante ? A présent, il avait l'air si seul, si misérable. Elle osait l'avouer, il était à l'instant l'être le plus vulnérable qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Plus vulnérable encore qu'Harry dans ses moments de désolation et d'angoisse, plus vulnérable encore que Ron plongé dans ses peurs les plus profondes, et plus vulnérable encore que son propre reflet dans le miroir, tard dans la nuit, hanté par les souvenirs et les innombrables cauchemars qui guettaient sans cesse son sommeil.

Et son expression ne disparaissait pas. Il semblait ne rien pouvoir faire, et ses yeux étaient rivés dans les siens, comme si un lien d'acier brute et indestructible les lier entre eux. Un silencieux, désespéré et torturé appel au secours régnait dans le noir liquide de ses prunelles, quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et dont elle n'aurait sûrement jamais le pourquoi.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'affola. _Merlin, ce violent silence_.

- Jedusor, je..

Les mots s'étaient glissés spontanément hors de sa bouche. Elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes, la gorge serrée par une émotion tellement brutale.

- Jedusor, dis quelque chose, supplia-t-elle avec désespoir en inspirant profondément.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin, et qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il regarda de part et d'autres de la pièce, les lèvres légèrement tremblantes, puis reporta toute son attention sur Hermione. Il ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air terrifié. Terrifié comme un petit enfant. Il ne ressemblait plus au Tom Jedusor qu'elle connaissait.

- Tom, murmura-t-elle.

Silence.

- Tom.

Il baissa la tête, fiévreux. Souffrant. Et sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure tendu:

- Vas-t-en.

Dans une tentative désespérée, elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage. Elle avança doucement sa main dans un geste délicat pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, pour lui, mais ses doigts fins et masculins se refermèrent dessus avec force avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher.

- DÉGAGE D'ICI.

Sa voix s'étrangla ensuite. Il avait crié à s'en rompre la poitrine, un cri semblable à la fois où il s'était attaqué lui-même. Un cri abominable, un cri de défaite.

Hermione se releva, un peu engourdie par une sensation intense. Elle ne pouvait plus cligner des paupières, ses yeux étaient larges et figés, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule gauche pendant quelques secondes, pour lui transmettre un peu de chaleur, et sortit de la salle. Même la porte en se refermant derrière elle était muette.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis marcha un peu dans le couloir. N'y pouvant plus elle s'immobilisa très vite, et appuya sa main contre la pierre pour se rafraîchir et ferma les yeux. Elle tentait d'ignorer l'image du visage de Jedusor greffée dans son esprit, mais plus elle tentait de la rejeter, plus elle se gravait sur le dos de ses paupières, inoubliable, irrépressible, incroyable, de manière aussi concrète et réelle que la pierre bombée dans sa paume. _Tom Jedusor !_ Comment pouvait-il cacher autant de détresse ? Autant de souffrance ? Autant de s_entiments_ ? Hermione ne chercha pas à contenir ses larmes. Elle pleurait pour lui, pour celui qui ne souhaitait pas se montrer tel qu'il était, pour sa douleur.

Elle ne savait rien de lui. Ce garçon, cet homme, dont elle pensait connaître tant de choses.., elle ne savait rien. Rien du tout. Rien ne comptait vraiment dans ce qu'elle savait à propos de lui, rien ne comptait vraiment plus. Surtout après cela.

Jedusor voulut réprimer ses larmes, mais il prit conscience qu'il n'en était pas capable. Il ouvrit les yeux, et faible, il les laissa s'écouler le long de ses joues.

_Les souvenirs_.

En proie à d'impuissants sanglots, la colère monta. Il enfonça ses mains dans sa chevelure noire et tira, tira, si bien que quand il s'arrêta, ses cheveux n'étaient plus qu'un désordre chaotique. Il s'empara de sa baguette, jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce, et fit sauter le bureau, explosa une chaise, et mit sans dessus-dessous ce qu'il restait de salle de classe. Il enchaînait les sorts dans une fureur brûlante, et coup après coup, faisceaux d'étincelles après faisceaux d'étincelles, les lieux devinrent méconnaissables.

_Les souvenirs_.

Jedusor vacilla, les yeux rouges, la bouche grande ouverte, saccadée par de furieuses respirations. Il ne tentait même plus de se calmer. Il se mit ensuite à démolir un à un les pupitres, dans un rythme rapide, à l'aide des premiers sorts qui lui passaient par la tête. Sa baguette fendait dangereusement l'air, et ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus instables. Quand il n'y eut plus rien à détruire, il invoqua une étagère de livres aux pages vierges et se jeta dessus pour les réduire en morceaux, à mains nues.

_Les souvenirs_.

Et quand chaque planche de la bibliothèque fut éclatée, et chaque page de bouquins arrachée, pour reposer en débris derrière lui ? Ce fut enfin fini.

Jedusor marcha lentement vers le sofa et s'y assit tel un vieillard fébrile. Il reprit sa baguette, et tendrement, il prit soin de remettre en ordre ses ongles dépouillés et sanglants, ainsi que ses mains écorchées et lacérées comme si il soignait un enfant malade. Il pointa ensuite son arme sur son visage, et tout ce qui aurait pu trahir sa vulnérabilité, comme la trace de ses larmes et ses gouttes de sueurs, disparut.

Tout ce qu'il restait comme preuve était ces rougeurs dans le blanc de ses yeux, mais épuisé, il les ferma quelques instants. Après une dizaine de minutes et une inspection de son reflet, il conclut qu'ils avaient repris leur couleur originelle. Ils avaient fiers allure, et d'apparence, il semblait aller _bien_. Un mot si innocent, mais pourtant si cruel. _Bien_, comme si il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle de lui-même. _Bien_, comme si rien ne lui était arrivé. _Bien_, comme si il n'était pas si seul. _Bien_, comme si il pouvait se passer de la présence de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à remonter la pente. Bien. _Foutaises !_

Et Tom Jedusor passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit le geste d'Hermione sur son épaule, avec beaucoup de retard. La sensation d'une brûlure, d'une entaille, grandissait à l'endroit précis où elle avait posé sa main, sa petite main, sa main délicate.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, mais il était trop exténué pour pouvoir réfléchir. Il se recroquevilla sur le canapé, et ses doigts se posèrent fébrilement sur cette place sur son épaule. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'avait pas honte d'avouer qu'il ressentait une reconnaissance incroyable pour cette épaule, le seul endroit de son corps qui semblait avoir été immunisée contre l'avalanche de ses _souvenirs_... La seule partie de lui qui semblait être en mesure d'aller vraiment _bien _à l'avenir.

Mais tous ces sentiments finiraient par passer, le dégoût de lui-même finirait par s'estomper.

Tout cela finissait toujours par disparaître.  
Tom Jedusor avait toujours le dessus.

Avec cette assurance dans la poche, Jedusor se redressa et brisa le bras du sofa sur lequel il reposait. Il le brisa encore, et encore, pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas réellement mort, qu'il était toujours aussi puissant.

* * *

_Avez-vous aimé ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Allez, manifestez-vous ! Reviews :)  
_

******J'ai choisi "Quand la vulnérabilité n'épargne personne", car** : Je crois que c'est nettement évident ? Jedusor, bien que froid, il en cache des faiblesses. Tout le monde en a, même les pires d'entre nous. Et voila, il flanche. Puis je pense aussi qu'on peut parler de vulnérabilité pour Hermione, c'est quoi ce petit picotement dans son estomac en croisant le regard de Tom ? Non mais oh !

A l_'année prochaine :D (début janvier!)  
__Profitez bien des derniers jours de 2012 !  
_


	14. Philtre d'amour & Conséquences

_Hello !_

_Déjà une semaine de passé, voici la suite !  
_

**Auteur: Speechwriter.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** Je ne donnerai pas de nom à mes chapitres, je garderai Chapitre 1, Chapitre 2, Chapitre 3, etc.. Cependant, je pense que celui devrait s'appeler "quand tout part en couille". Hum.  
**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **Tout d'abord: BONNE ANNEE ! Et on commence bien l'année par le chapitre 14. Je vous remercie des reviews sur la traduction du chapitre 13, vous avez été plutôt nombreux :D ! Et bien.. Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises car ce chapitre est palpitant, et marque une nouvelle tournure dans l'histoire. J'avais hâte de le poster ! Non, les conséquences du philtre d'amour, ce n'est pas une partie de jambes en l'air ;) Je pense que c'est beaucoup mieux ! Tom met son plan à exécution, mais.. il en ressort bouleversé. Bonne lecture, hihi. (bon par contre.. début pas très gai)

_**Ps:** Pour les fautes, ma messagerie est toujours là !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14:**

**Philtre d'amour & Conséquences.**

* * *

Mina et Godric s'arrêtèrent au détour d'un couloir. Tout deux venaient de voir Hermione sortir en trombe de la salle de classe où se tenait Jedusor. Impuissants, ils furent témoins des sanglots de la jeune femme. Que lui avait fait ce Serpentard de malheur ?

Qu'importe ce qu'ils lui diraient, elle n'écouterait jamais leur réticence envers Jedusor. Ils avaient déjà tenté, elle ne leur avait jamais prêté attention. Mais là.. Là, cela devait cesser. Mina échangea un regard avec Godric et observa de nouveau Hermione qui s'était laissée glisser à terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, emproie à de lourdes larmes.

- Que doit-on faire ?, murmura Godric.

Mina soupira avec affliction.

- Il faut qu'on parle à Jedusor.. Demain. Il ne la mérite pas, il est mauvais. C'est tout ce que l'on peut faire.

Une violente colère gonfla au sein de sa poitrine, Mina attrapa la main de Godric, et ainsi ils laissèrent Hermione seule, pour retourner dans leur salle commune.

• • •

Hermione était assise là, à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal ? Pourquoi cette lueur dans les yeux de Jedusor, cette lueur qu'elle ne comprenait pas, la troublait autant ? Pourquoi restait-elle là à sangloter, au beau milieu de la nuit, comme si elle attendait qu'il sorte de cette maudite salle de classe ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se souciait-elle de son état ?

Elle renifla une dernière fois et se nettoya le visage à l'aide de sa baguette. Un silence absolu englobait la pièce où se trouvait Tom, pourtant, elle savait qu'il était toujours à l'intérieur. Hermione se leva avec lenteur, le dos endolori après être restée ce qui semblait être des heures contre la pierre, puis pris le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla tard. Très tard. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les dortoirs.

Elle se dirigea machinalement jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Aucun de ses amis n'était assis à la table des Gryffondors. Ses yeux errèrent jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, Tom Jedusor et Abraxas Malfoy étaient absents également.

Hermione fronça des sourcils et prit plutôt la direction de la cour, plissant les yeux à cause de la blancheur éclatante de la neige. Elle voulut s'emparer de sa baguette pour jeter un petit Impervius sur ses chaussures mais nota qu'elle n'était pas dans sa poche. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait dû la laisser sous son oreiller, et retourna vers le château. Irritée, elle commença à braver les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, et décida d'emprunter un chemin sensiblement plus court qui passait par de hautes tourrelles. Mais en s'approchant de la première tour, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. De la fenêtre, elle distinguait parfaitement le toit de la tour voisine et.. était-ce un reflet de son imagination ou bien quelqu'un se promenait dessus ? Les battements de son coeur prirent une violente embardée en s'approchant du rebord. Elle remarqua que cette personne portait une robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, et se tenait près, trop près, du vide. Qui était-ce ?

- Hey !, s'écria-t-elle en se forçant de rester calme.

Le visage de la personne se tourna vers elle. C'était une jeune femme et ses cheveux flottaient au gré du vent. Des cheveux auburns.

- Hermione !

L'écho de sa voix était faible, mais Hermione arrivait à discerner un certain plaisir dans le ton. Elle ne comprenait pas, sa respiration se coupa.

- Miranda ? Que fais-tu là-haut ?

- J'expérimente..

Et juste comme cela, sans prévenir au préalable, elle prit un peu d'élan et sauta dans les airs. Vingt voir trente mètres la séparaient du sol, et elle se laissa chutter.

Hermione hurla de toute ses forces jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Elle essaya frénétiquement de lancer un sort sans baguette, mais rien ne se passa. L'air fouettait le corps élancé de Miranda, le vent déchirait ses vêtements, ébouriffait ses cheveux. La jeune femme se figea face au spectacle qui lui semblait durer une éternité, impuissante. Elle crut au miracle jusqu'au bout, elle crut qu'il y aurait eu une aide mystique ou un champ de force pour empêcher Miranda d'entrer en collision avec le parterre enneigé.. en vain. Rien ne l'arrêta.

Son amie attérit tête la première sur le sol avec le bruit le plus atroce qu'Hermione ait jamais entendu, un craquement sourd et écoeurant.

- Oh mon Dieu !

Hermione se mit à courir à perdre haleine.

A l'extérieur, elle s'agenouilla près de Miranda. Les membres de la jeune fille étaient tordus dans tous les sens. _Oh putain, oh mon Dieu_. Hermione la retourna doucement. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle ne respirait plus. Son visage était abject, fracassé, explosé par l'impact. Le sang s'écoulait de tous les orifices possibles, de tous les pores de sa peau. Hermione se mit à gémir, sa tête lui tournait, les nausées montaient, et elle regardait tout autour d'elle, le désespoir au fond des yeux, puis elle tenta de respirer convenablement. Inspiration, expiration.. encore, encore, et encore, pour se calmer un minimum. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Que _devait_-elle faire ?

Elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant se réveiller, souhaitant que tout ce monde ne soit qu'un terrible cauchemar, puis elle se pencha sur Miranda et posa la tête sur sa poitrine, accablée, sans se soucier de la sensation désagréable du sang sur sa joue.. Et soudain, elle s'arrêta de penser.

Sur Terre, cette chute aurait été fatale. Fatale pour quiconque.

.. Mais ici, le coeur de Miranda continuait de battre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, plus qu'étonnée, et regarda son amie. Il y avait du sang partout, elle était livide, elle semblait morte.. pourtant il y avait ce bruit régulier dans sa cage thoracique qui indiquait le contraire.

Hermione se redressa brusquement, quelqu'un venait par là.

Au loin, Tom Jedusor marchait tranquillement. Et Hermione ferma les yeux en l'apercevant.. Après la nuit dernière, comment arrivait-il à se montrer aussi _normal_ ? _Ca n'a aucune importance..._, pensa-t-elle. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que Miranda dont le coeur battait encore.

Avant même qu'elle le réalise, elle hurla "Tom !". Elle se débattait furieusement, effrayée par la situation, et le jeune homme s'approcha, non sans une hésitation flagrante.

- Aide-moi, supplia-t-elle.

Miranda devait être amenée à l'infirmerie et vite ! Mais sans baguette, Hermione n'en avait pas la moindre force. Son amie était bien plus grande qu'elle.

Une expression horrifiée traversa le visage de Jedusor.

- Qu'est-ce..

- Elle a sauté d'une des tours ! Je.. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, je n'ai pas ma baguette et il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie.. Porte-la !

Hermione essaya de soulever le corps brisé de Miranda, mais en vain, elle vacilla. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut, Tom Jedusor prit la relève et porta la Gryffondor blessée.

Ils coururent le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'infirmerie. D'une main, Hermione soutenait la tête de Miranda, les questions affluaient dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-elle être physiquement en vie ? Son cou était retouné, sa nuque, anéantie.

- Merlin !, s'écria Jared Pippin quand Tom Jedusor et Hermione s'engouffrèrent à toute vitesse dans l'infirmerie pour déposer Miranda sur l'un des lits.

Derrière eux, une traînée de sang colorait le sol, et tous les étudiants croisés s'étaient arrêtés sur leur passage, abasourdis.

- Jared, elle est encore en vie !, dit Hermione. Elle a sauté d'une des tours et a survécu !

Mangouste entra dans la pièce et son visage se figea.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu..

Il sortit au plus vite sa baguette et osculta le corps de Miranda avec minutie. Il étendit ses jambes, rendant plus évident encore toutes les fractures de la jeune femme. Ses os étaient brisés, suspendus, flasques, mortellement tordus. Son dos était rompu. Ses épaules, quant à elles, étaient déboîtées, et de nombreuses entailles s'étaient formées sur son corps, comme si après sa chute son sang avait souhaité tomber encore jusqu'à percer sa peau.

Mangouste prit deux longues heures à examiner et réparer les fêlures les plus flagrantes. Toutes les côtes s'étaient retrouvé brisées par l'impact, excepté deux. Les os de ses bras s'étaient fracassés à plusieurs endroits distincts, sept pour le droit, cinq pour le gauche, tout comme les os de ses jambes.. l'un s'était fendu en quatre, l'autre en six. Son crâne entier était enfoncé, et le médicomage avait recherché avec hargne un sortilège efficace dans son petit livret noir. Ses épaules étaient sorties de leurs orbites, mais ses hanches aussi ! Mangouste avait fait preuve de délicatesse avec son cou, et informa que, malgré les nombreux dommages, sa moelle épinière était intacte. Il ajouta également que Miranda avait eu de la chance de tomber sur la neige et non pas sur la pierre ou son cerveau aurait pu être gravement endommagé.

- Pour être sincère.., dit-il. Son coeur et son cerveau sont indemnes et j'en suis vraiment très étonné. Ils semblent tous les deux en parfait état, bien que le tronc cérébral se trouve ici..

Il montra du bout de sa baguette la nuque de Miranda.

- Elle risque d'être un peu instable à son réveil en raison de cette rupture mais.. son cerveau va bien. Ce qui est d'ailleurs étrange puisque sa boîte cranienne a été touché..

Hermione observait son amie reprendre peu à peu son apparence habituelle. _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Miranda ?_

Mangouste fronça les sourcils tout guérissant la jeune femme.

- C'est vraiment, vraiment curieux.., reprit-il. Tout son corps est parfaitement oxygéné et ce, même si la plupart de ses vaisseaux sanguins sont broyés... C'est comme si l'air s'infiltrait à travers sa peau et circulait de lui-même..

Hermione était bien plus que troublée.

- Cela dit.. Les blessures internes sont nombreuses, elle ne se réveillera pas avant un mois, continua Mangouste. Nous devons réparer son système nerveux en premier, et rien que ça, ça nous prendra une semaine. Puis ensuite, nous nous occuperons de ses poumons dès que Pippin aura préparé une potion de rafraichissement du sang.. Jared, peux-tu commencer maintenant ?

Jedusor s'était éclipsé, après que Mangouste ait prit la situation en main. Son visage avait affiché une expression entre la réflexion et la confusion tout en prenant le soin d'échanger un dernier regard avec Hermione.

La brunette scrutait Miranda. Elle avait l'air paisible, calme, tel un ange. Elle avait toujours était bizarre mais.. au point de comettre un suicide ? Elle avait pourtant dit être heureuse ici. Alors pourquoi avait-elle prit le risque de disparaître ?

Soudain, un frisson glaciale la parcourut. Par Merlin, Miranda aurait dû être morte ! Mais ce n'était pas arrivé.. car pour une raison quelconque cela ne pouvait pas se produire dans ce monde.

Ici, personne ne pouvait mourir.

Une heure plus tard, Godric, Mina et Albus entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Les deux premiers avaient l'air choqué, entièrement stupéfait, tandis que Dumbledore n'affichait aucune surprise sur son doux visage.

- Elle m'a demandé hier si je pensais que nous pouvions mourir ici.., finit-il par dire.

Il y eu une longue pause et Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai répondu non..

Godric soupira à n'en plus finir.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a survécu.., murmura-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a fait un truc aussi stupide..

_"J'expérimente..."_, repensa Hermione avec une grimace.

Mina secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité et resta silencieuse, caressant tendrement les cheveux de Miranda.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, retenant ses larmes. Les autres ne l'avaient encore jamais vue pleurer, et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'assister à cela maintenant.

Godric l'observa puis échangea un regard inquiet avec Mina. Malgré l'action de Miranda, malgré le choc, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de partager la même pensée: si Hermione arrivait à se retenir de pleurer dans un moment pareil.. que lui avait fait ce maudit Jedusor la nuit dernière ?

* * *

Jedusor sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards, l'esprit encore très confus. Le fait que cette Gryffondor était encore vivante voulait-il dire que personne ne pouvait mourir ici ? Que se passerait-il si il essayait de jeter un Avada Kedavra ? Rien n'arriverait.. Ils étaient déjà morts, mais pas assez en vie pour être sur Terre.

Son estomac gargouilla, il avait faim. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné ce matin, il avait préféré le calme de la Tour d'Astronomie puis de la cour pour réfléchir un peu, et maintenant l'absence de nourriture se faisait ressentir. Sans s'attarder, il prit la direction de la Grande Salle.

L'étonnement de la tentative de suicide de la fille s'était dissipidé. Jedusor pensait maintenant aux conséquences, qui lui étaient favorables. Gryffondor et l'autre fille étaient sans cesse ensemble, et maintenant Dumbledore délaisserait Granger pour être au chevet de Fauconnette, c'était un coup de chance extraordinaire. La situation lui donnait le champ libre pour son plan, ce qui était optimal. Ce soir, il passerait à l'attaque. Ce soir, il saurait tout.

Jedusor tourna à gauche. Le labyrinthe des cachots étaient légèrement irritant, parfois, il l'admettait.. et aujourd'hui, c'était le cas, d'autant plus qu'il se tenait à présent devant deux Gryffondors. Ses deux camarades marchaient droit vers lui, ce qui était plutôt étrange vu que l'une de leurs amis étaient à l'infirmerie. Ne devraient-ils pas être là-bas ?

- Salut, dit poliment Jedusor en hochant la tête à l'intention de Godric et Mina.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Leurs regards de défi exaspérait au plus haut point Jedusor. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas le temps de s'intéresser à la folie des Gryffondors.

Godric secoua la tête pour remettre ses cheveux roux en place avant de s'adresser à lui.

- Ecoute, Jedusor. J'ai à te parler, et ça fait un petit moment que j'y pense.

- NOUS avons à te parler, rectifia Mina.

Jedusor fronça les sourcils, vaguement intéressé. Ses traits ne trahissaient aucune émotion, pas même la colère, il attendait.

- Pour tout te dire, fit la jeune femme. Nous aimerions que tu foutes la paix à Hermione Granger.

Eh bien, c'était un peu agressif. Jedusor cligna des yeux, un peu surpris par sa ferveur, puis se rappela avoir été seul dans le labyrinthe avec elle sous l'apparence d'Hermione. Il réprima difficilement un rictus. Bien sûr, sa férocité venait de la honte qu'elle éprouvait à se tenir maintenant en sa présence.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il en feignant une légère incrédulité. Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas.

- Ecoute, rétorqua froidement Mina. Il est évident que depuis qu'elle te côtoie, elle va mal, et nous aimerions que ça cesse.

Jedusor fronça les sourcils.

- Elle va mal ? Elle va pourtant parfaitement bien quand je suis avec elle.

C'était presque amusant, la colère de cette fille s'embrasait avec rapidité. Contrairement à Granger, elle ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes à converser avec lui. Elle n'avait aucune capacité à réfléchir, à calculer. Tout comme les Gryffondors.. Enfin, la plupart des Gryffondors.

- Parfaitement bien ?, grogna Godric. Tu veux dire comme la nuit dernière ?

S'en suivit un silence froid. Jedusor regardait Godric avec fermeté, les yeux verts du garçon soutenaient son regard admirablement. Alors.. Granger leur avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Elle était donc plus proche d'eux qu'il ne l'imaginait. Non.. se rattrapa-t-il, elle n'aurait pas osé raconter leur soirée.. Ce n'était pas son genre..

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Après l'avoir vue sortir en trombe de votre salle de classe, elle a éclaté en sanglot.. Je ne trouve décidément pas que cette attitude colle avec un parfait bonheur, rétorqua Mina.

Jedusor soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Elle ne leur avait donc pas raconté quoi que ce soit. Mais son front se plissa un instant avant qu'il se rattrape.. Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré ? Il avait totalement laissé tomber sa garde pour la première fois.. et lui avait demandé de partir.. ce n'est pas logique. _Pourquoi_ avait-elle pleuré ?

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il. Mais quand elle est partie, elle avait l'air bien. Je ne pense pas lui avoir fait quelque chose de mal.. Comment va-t-elle ?

Parfait, un petit soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix et tout irait bien. Par contre, il n'était pas satisfait de lui.. pour une raison quelconque, l'intérêt lui était venu bien trop facilement à son goût.

- Elle va bien, murmura Godric en échangeant un coup d'oeil avec Mina.

Ce n'était pas la façon dont ils s'étaient imaginés leur entrevue. Jedusor paraissait entièrement convaincu de son innocence.

- Je suis rassuré, dit sincèrement le Serpentard.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, elle le scrutait avec une rage déferlante.

- Non, non, non, ça ne me plaît pas !, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Je sais que tu n'es pas la personne que tu prétends être, tu n'es pas inoffensif.. Alors restes loin d'Hermione !

Il leva un sourcil.

- Donc, selon vous, je devrais laisser tomber l'un de mes meilleurs amis.. juste pour vos beaux yeux ?

Hum. Peut-être que les termes _meilleurs amis_ étaient exagérés, mais il trouvait que Granger se rapprochait terriblement bien de la notion _ami_, ce n'était donc pas un mensonge absolu.

- Oui !, s'écria Mina.

Ses yeux gris avaient pris des teintes orageuses durant la conversation. Godric s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule pour lui apporter du réconfort. Jedusor fit semblant d'être étonné par la rage de la Gryffondor. A vrai dire, leur manège l'agaçait.. Ces personnes n'étaient en aucun cas un défi de taille, ce n'était même plus divertissant de les tromper. Ils persistaient, cependant, et cela devenait irritant. Oui, sa patience avait des limites.

Ces deux là étaient au courant de ses fausses apparences en raison du dernier événement. Ne serait-il pas plus judiscieux d'en finir avec un sortilège ? Les Gryffondors et leur stupide fierté étaient prévisibles.. Si à deux contre lui, il arrivait à les battre, alors ils taierent l'altercation. Puis.. qui croirait que le brillant Tom Jedusor s'était engagé dans un duel sans de bonnes raisons ? Personne.

- Ecoutez, dit-il ennuyé. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais faire ce que vous me demandez. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle était triste hier. Je ne vois d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, ça suffit, j'ai autre chose à faire..

- Nous savons que tu as tenté de lui nuire en te blessant, déclara posément Godric. Nous savons que c'était toi.

Ah, oui, c'était vrai.. Dans le labyrinthe, Mina l'avait insinué.. Jedusor se mit à réfléchir, mais finalement, il ne savait pas si cela compliquait ou facilitait les choses.

- Et puis, nous sommes au courant de tes mauvaises intentions.. Grâce au labyrinthe, ajouta Mina avec un regard particulièrement vénéneux.

- En effet.. Bon souvenirs, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Godric était un peu troublé. Cette information aurait dû inquiéter Jedusor, mais à la place, il souriait, l'air plus dangereux et confiant que jamais. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

- Malheureusement.. je n'ai pas pour autant envie de laisser Hermione, soupira-t-il, car vous voyez, elle est vraiment.. intéressante.

L'air renfrogné de Mina s'assombrit d'avantage.

- Puis, je tiens à souligner que Miss Granger sait très bien ce que j'ai fait mais ne semble pas pour autant avoir jugé bon de rejeter mon amitié, alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous vous permettez de réagir en son nom.

Il parlait d'une voix douce tout en observant attentivement les deux Gryffondors. Les énerver était presque aussi simple que de faire rougir Granger. Mais.. ce n'était pas aussi amusant. Il souhait au plus vite écourter ce face à face minable pour se restaurer.

- J'ajouterais que je vous remercie de vous être déplacés, mais j'ai bien peur que..

- Ne prends pas ça à la légère, Jedusor, interrompit Godric. Laisse-la tranquille ou tu le paieras.

La clochette d'alarme de Tom se déclencha, il en avait maintenant marre, il était temps de montrer les crocs.

- Mais pourquoi voudrais-je la laisser tranquille ?, dit-il avec un sourire méchant. Alors qu'elle est si..

Il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers Mina.

- ... délicieuse ?

Il devinait avec aisance que l'esprit de la jeune femme repensait au labyrinthe de la Salle sur demande, une expression furieuse avait gagné son visage.

- Je le savais !, s'écria-t-elle en dégainant sa baguette.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de t'en servir..., fit Jedusor.

Mina n'eut pas le temps de le voir s'emparer de sa baguette qu'elle était déjà dans sa main. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'une seconde auparavant, il n'avait pas son arme entre les doigts. Tant pis, elle n'était pas seule contre lui, Godric était là. Elle se sentit rassurée, Jedusor était bon en sortilèges, mais personne ne pouvait battre Godric. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre un duel depuis son arrivée ici, et le seul qu'elle soupçonnait de pouvoir prendre l'ascendant sur lui ne l'avait jamais combattu: Dumbledore, lui aussi était fantastique.

Sa colère était en pleine effervescence. Elle voulait effacer ce sourire béat du visage de Jedusor. Ce garçon avait un problème. Il semblait obsédé par Hermione. Une obsession malsaine et maladive. Mina se rappelait avec précision son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, son parfum, la sensation de son corps contre le sien.. Ces attentions vilaines à l'adresse de son amie lui donnaient la nausée, elle déglutit. Sa baguette vacilla un peu.

- Vous commencez sincèrement à m'ennuyer, pensa Jedusor à voix haute.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Mina. Elle serra les dents et envoya un jet de lumière rouge à son attention, un Stupéfix. Godric lui jeta un regard inquiet mais elle l'ignora.. Ils étaient deux, il était tout seul, et son petit ami n'était autre que Gryffondor en personne. Jedusor bougea à peine sa baguette, et le sortilège s'enroula sur lui-même avant de disparaître. Mina l'observa avec appréhension, qu'avait-il fait ?

D'un mouvement lasse, Jedusor répondit avec deux sortilèges. Des sorts totalement inoffensifs évités facilement par Mina et Godric. Il attendit. La Gryffondor invoqua un faucon agressif qui fondit vers lui, tandis que Godric préparait un tourbillon de fumée noire. Tom agita son arme et l'étrange vortex dériva sur le côté pour aspirer sans ménagement le rapace, un autre coup de poignet et le tout se dissipa.

Les deux rouges et ors commencèrent à perdre patience, et leurs sorts se montraient de plus en plus nombreux, sans succès. Rien n'effacait l'air nonchalant qu'affichait Jedusor. Chaque sortilège manquait sa cible, disparaissait ou entrait en collision avec les murs du couloir. Godric déployait de plus en plus tout son arsenal magique, n'hésitant plus à utiliser ses plus complexes formules comme changer l'air en feu, combiner ses sorts.. Cependant, comme il n'avait pas l'intention de blesser le Serpentard, sa puissance était minime. Ce n'était qu'une mise en garde, si il l'avait réellement voulu, Jedusor serait déjà désarmé.

Le front de Mina se rida sous la concentration tandis que Tom semblait à son aise; sa baguette fendait l'air avec grâce, rejetant toutes leurs tentatives. Il ne s'était pas même avancé ou reculé.

Jedusor soupira. Le problème avec la magie blanche, c'était qu'après un certain temps, le combat devenait ennuyeux et prévisible. Il en avait assez, le duel devait cesser.

Les deux Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent aussi, en attente d'un sortilège de sa part.. ce qui était une très mauvaise idée en soi, songea Jedusor avec un petit rictus. Avec maîtrise, il prit une posture de duel redoutable et fut heureux de voir apparaître un soupçon de peur sur les traits de ses adversaires. Il agita le poignet, et un éclat magenta fusa hors de sa baguette avant de foncer droit sur Godric.

Mina recula d'un pas, effrayée. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur et la puissance du sortilège. Même Godric avait l'air inquiet. Ce dernier tendit son arme devant lui en fronçant les sourcils afin de déjouer l'attaque de Jedusor, mais avant même qu'il ait terminé son bouclier, un autre sort de Tom se dirigea vers eux et frappa la jeune femme au milieu de la poitrine.

- Mina !, s'écria Godric en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

Jedusor rangea sa baguette avec un soupir et s'éloigna. Il n'avait rien fait de si dangereux à la Gryffondor, juste un léger choc électrique couplé d'un bourdonnement désagréable dans les oreilles qu'elle devra supporter un jour ou deux. Après tout ce temps perdu pour rien, ils devaient s'estimer heureux, il aurait très bien pu faire pire.

Il espérait que rien ne serait dit à Granger à propos de ce duel.. mais il s'en inquiétait peu. Ils avaient pris la peine de l'accoster sans lui en faire part, ils ne cracheraient donc pas le morceau.

En marchant, il repensa à ce qu'ils venaient de dire, ils avaient vu Granger pleurer. Il fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant à côté de Revelend Godelot à la table des Serpentards. Granger avait pleuré à cause de lui ?

Jedusor n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse se sentir mal par sa faute, qu'elle puisse être émotionnellement affectée par lui. C'était une jeune femme forte; ce qui était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle l'intéressait. La seule fois où il l'avait vue sangloter remontait à quand ce King avait disparu.. et encore, elle n'avait lâché que de petites larmes. Oh, et puis, elle avait pleuré également à cause de la douleur de son Doloris, il y a quelques mois. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire hier pour en arriver là ?

Tout lui revint en tête dans un torrent de pure douleur, tout s'était déclenché à la suite de ses excuses. Comment avait-il pu être profondément touché par une simple phrase ? Comment avait-il laissé une chose pareille se passer ? Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ces vulgaires mots l'assaillir et le plonger dans une telle déchéance. Sa machoire se contracta. Elle l'avait regardé comme si elle s'était tenue face au Baron Sanglant. Et puis.. elle avait prononcé son prénom à un moment donné, non ? Un délicat petit _Tom_.

Elle s'était approchée de lui, et il lui avait ordonné de partir. Elle avait tendu les doigts vers lui, et il l'avait rejeté sans retenue. Elle avait posé une main douce sur son épaule, et.. et il n'avait pas réagit.

S'était-elle retrouvée bouleversée.. car lui-même était chamboulé ? Cette idée était parfaitement étrangère pour Jedusor, si inconnu que les traits de son visage se modulèrent pour former une perplexité des plus totales. Mais c'était un comportement familier de Granger. Etre triste pour quelqu'un concordait très bien avec son caractère. C'était sentimental. C'était.. amical ?

Il s'était plongé dans ses yeux comme si son regard était le point d'anchrage parfait pour ne pas sombrer. Elle était restée immobile et silencieuse, le calmant sans le savoir. Et puis.. et puis elle avait prononcé son nom. Délicatement. TROP délicatement.

Dans ses orbes brunes, il n'avait aperçu aucune trace de pitié. Non, la pitié l'aurait enragé. C'était un sentiment proche, voisin. Un sentiment stupide. Le mot s'imprima dans son esprit: la compassion.

Personne ne pouvait ressentir de la compassion sans ressentir quelque chose de plus profond encore. L'affection conduisait à la compassion.. L'affection. C'était même l'une des raisons pour laquelle Jedusor ne l'avait jamais sentit, il n'était attaché à aucun de ses camarades.

_Pour compatir, il faut de l'affection._ Jedusor, sous l'impulsion de la surprise, se leva en chancelant, laissant sur la table son repas de midi.

Son esprit se repassa les événements récents, encore et encore, mais l'incrédulité demeurait. Comment pouvait-elle tenir à lui ? Comment pouvait-elle se préoccuper de lui ? Personne ne s'était jamais préoccupé de lui.. Personne ! Du moins, aucun de ceux qui le connaissaient suffisamment. La notion lui était vraiment méconnue, inédite. Jedusor avait toujours pris le soin de traiter les autres comme de la vermine pour que personne ne tienne à lui.

Il se surprit, quand il se demanda: _Est-ce que je tiens à elle ?_

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ce pincement inconfortable dans la poitrine quand il se disait qu'il l'avait attristée, la manière dont il se surprenait lui-même à repenser à leur conversation avec un sentiment de satisfaction intense, l'étrange façon dont il la voulait à tout prix dans ses filets, cette sensation agréable quand ils se trouvaient tous les deux au calme, à parler d'égals à égals.. est-ce que le tout signifiait qu'il s'était _attaché_ à elle ? Deux personnes qui tenaient l'un à l'autre.. était-ce là, une amitié ?

Non, non. Sûrement pas. Tout ce qu'il énumérait était en lien avec son plan. C'était une mascarade. Leur amitié ne pouvait pas être réelle, l'affection était risquée. Se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre que de soi était stupide et faible. Tout ce que l'amitié apportait, c'était de la vulnérabilité; donner les moyens à un autre de nous blesser.

Mais, elle.. Elle tenait à lui.

Jedusor battit des paupières et se mordit les lèvres. C'était parfait. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait espéré accomplir, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Alors.. pourquoi se sentait-il tout d'un coup désarçonné ?

* * *

Hermione dînait en silence. Godric et Mina étaient particulièrement étrange ce soir, mais elle supposait que leur comportement avait un rapport avec Miranda, elle ne leur demanda rien. De temps en temps, Mina secouait un peu la tête, comme si elle tentait d'effacer un mauvais souvenirs. Évidemment, Mina tentait sûrement de réprimer sa tristesse.

La brunette termina donc de manger dans le plus grand calme. Depuis une semaine ou deux, elle retrouvait toujours Jedusor le soir, mais.. dans le cas présent et compte tenue des circonstances, l'idée ne lui apparaissait pas comme une bonne option. Vallait mieux rester à l'écart aujourd'hui. Elle avait cette impression désagréable de s'être trop immiscée dans sa vie.

Elle n'était finalement pas mieux que lui.. pensa-t-elle sombrement. Même si le développement de la nuit dernière leur avait échappé, aussi bien à lui qu'à elle, ils voulaient tous les deux des informations sur l'autre. Leur seule différence était leur façon d'agir.

Elle se traîna hors de la Grande Salle, fuyant le silence gênant de la table des Gryffondors. Hermione se retourna un instant mais sut que ce fut une erreur car ce qu'elle vit l'inquiéta. Ses trois amis l'observaient avec une expression qu'elle ne reconnassait pas. Qu'avaient-ils ?

Ses pas filèrent droit vers une tapisserie qu'elle connaissait suffisamment bien maintenant puisqu'elle empruntait quelques fois le passage secret qu'elle renfermait quand elle voulait éviter l'entrée des cachots. Elle se glissa derrière, puis trébucha sur quelque chose. Elle s'apprêtait à tomber, les yeux fermés, quand une main attrapa solidement son bras.

- Hum, fit-t-elle lamentablement sous l'impact.

Celui qui l'avait empêché de chuter n'était autre que Jedusor. Inutile de vouloir éviter les cachots, il connaissait apparemment très bien son manège. Elle fronça des sourcils.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait trébucher, dit-il en lâchant son bras. Je t'attendais.

- Pourquoi ?

Il soupira.

- Ecoute Granger, je...

- Hermione, interrompit-elle spontanément.

- Pardon ?

- Mon nom est Hermione. Il me semble que tu ne m'as jamais appelé ainsi.. Je sais que tu détestes ton prénom, mais j'adore le mien, compris ?

Il hocha la tête. Le couloir était sombre, mais pourtant les traits de son visage étaient plus clairs que jamais.

- Je tenais à te dire que j'étais désolé pour hier soir.., articula-t-il doucement. J'ai été rude.

- Tu es.. désolé ?

Hermione demeurait surprise. Les mots ne collaient ni au contexte ni au garçon qui se tenait face à elle.

- Oui. J'ai mal agi, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, et il n'arrivait décidément pas à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air étonné, mais elle n'était pas malheureuse. Ses excuses semblaient marcher, cependant.. elle contourna une nouvelle fois ses prévisions et le troubla encore une fois de plus.

- Tu étais triste.. tu n'as pas à être désolé pour ça..

Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle et s'écarquillèrent comme si elle n'existait pas vraiment. Alors.. c'était ainsi quand on tenait à quelqu'un ? Elle tenait à lui ? Vraiment ? Elle lui parlait de sentiments avec douceur, sa voix était délicate, et étrangement agréable à entendre..

- Mais je suis désolé, reprit-il. Ce n'était pas mon intention de te blesser.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu une conversation aussi profonde avec elle.. Mais elle ne souriait toujours pas. Elle semblait lutter contre quelque chose. Il remarquait une note fiévreuse et souffrante dans le fond de son regard et cette détresse lui causait une véritable douleur dans la poitrine. Pourquoi se souciait-il de ses émois ? Son esprit s'allarma.

- Et si on marchait un peu ?, demanda-t-il.

Il était temps d'agir.

Hermione acquiesça et le suivit en silence. Elle fut surprise de parcourir les étages sans même passer par leur salle de classe habituelle.. mais encore une fois, il avait finit sa potion. Cette pièce avait donc sûrement perdue toute son utilité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au septième étage, à quelques pas de la Salle sur Demande. Jedusor s'avança vers une porte en chêne, et murmura:

- Ernest Hemingway.

Elle s'ouvrit, et il entra.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Mes appartements. Ou plutôt ceux des Préfets-en-chef. Je pensais que tu le savais.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Non, je n'y suis jamais allée.

- Tu n'as jamais été Préfète-en-chef ? Pour être une surprise, c'est une surprise, dit-il en lui tenant la porte. Quant à savoir pourquoi le mot de passe est un auteur moldu, je suis perplexe.

Et offensé, pensa-t-il tout bas.

Hermione entra. C'était un petit couloir qui offrait une porte à droite et une porte à gauche.

- Celle-ci pour la Préfète-en-chef, celle-ci pour le Préfet.

Deux lettres étaient sulptées dans le bois sombre de la porte de gauche. PC. _Prétentieux-et-Crâneur_. Hermione se sentit prête à rire quand Jedusor tapota la dite-porte avec sa baguette pour la déverrouiller.

- Quel est-ce sortilège ?, demanda-t-elle. Un Alohomora ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est un mot de passe personnel, afin que personne n'y entre. J'ai choisi la date de mon anniversaire.

- Quand est-ce ?, répliqua-t-elle tout en sachant d'avance que c'était le dernier jour de l'année.

- Je suppose que je ne crains rien si je t'en fais part. Tu n'es pas de ceux qui s'introduisent dans les chambres des autres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il soupira.

- Le 31 décembre, si tu veux savoir.

Puis il ouvrit la porte, et tout deux se glissèrent à l'intérieur.

La chambre était immensément spacieuse, nettement deux fois supérieure à la taille d'une salle de classe ordinaire. Le plafond était haut et voûté, la cheminée était en marbre, et le sol n'était autre que du parquet. Les couvertures du lit étaient d'un vert émeraude, et face au feu allumé dans l'âtre se tenait un canapé en cuir noir. Dans un coin demeurait un discret bureau en bois de cerisier, jonché de papiers impeccablement pliés. Tout était ridiculement soigné.

- Es-tu mal à l'aise ici ?, fit Jedusor. Nous pouvons partir.. Je suis simplement venu chercher ceci.

Il montra les deux bièraubeurre sur la table de chevet.

- Non, ça va, répondit-elle. Je ne suis pas aussi coincée que toi, pauvre jeune homme des années 40 !

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Jedusor.

Hermione soupira. La chambre était vraiment accueillante. Plus accueillante que l'était la salle commune des Gryffondors depuis les rumeurs à son égard.

Jedusor agita sa baguette, et les deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre vola jusque dans ses mains. Il lui en offrit une.

- En quel honneur ?

- Aucun. J'ai juste pensé qu'après ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui.. tu en aurais besoin.

Sur ce, il s'assit sur le canapé. Suivant le mouvement, Hermione s'installa à l'autre bout.

- Comment va ton amie, au fait ?, continua-t-il.

Hermione fit sauter le bouchon de la bièraubeurre d'un coup de baguette.

- Mal. Mangouste a dit qu'elle se réveillait dans un mois, et qu'ensuite, elle devra prendre beaucoup de potions.

Elle bougea légèrement la bièraubeurre sous l'oeil attentif de Jedusor.

- Apparemment sa trachée est brisé, et ses deux poumons, perforés. Il faudra réparer tous ses organes internes avant son réveil.

Il secoua la tête.

- Comment peut-elle être encore en vie ? Cette chutte aurait dû la tuer.

- Oui.., répondit Hermione avec hésitation. Je.. En fait. Je ne pense pas que..

- .. nous pouvons mourir ici ?, finit-il. J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée. C'est vraiment étrange.

Hermione posa fermement ses deux mains sur sa bouteille.

- Oui.. mais je suppose que personne n'est assez vivant ici pour mourir.. Alors..

Elle posa la bièraubeurre à ses lèvres et but. Jedusor se leva, soucieux. Le moment était arrivé. Enfin. D'une minute à l'autre..

Il entendit une faible respiration sur le canapé derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas voir cela. Il ne voulait pas voir cette puissante et indépendante jeune femme sous l'effet de la potion qu'il avait mis dans sa bièraubeurre. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, maintenant. Il se retourna pour la regarder, elle l'observait avec des yeux ronds. Lentement, elle replaça le bouchon sur la bièraubeurre et la posa sur le sol, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Il aurait préféré utiliser du Véritaserum, mais sans la recette.. il aurait expérimenté pendant de longs mois, et il n'était pas de ceux qui aimaient perdre du temps. Il avait donc opté pour un philtre d'amour aidé par ce livre, _La séduction de minuit_, qui contenait de nombreux ingrédients et suggestions utiles. Il n'avait pas voulu se servir d'une potion d'amour basique, comme l'Armotentia. Cette dernière avait bien trop d'effet indésirables et irritants pour lui et son plan, comme l'affection qui occultaient toutes pensées, tout souvenirs, et toute logique.

Jedusor avait donc créé sa propre potion. Une qui n'avait pas besoin d'antidote, qui s'annihilerait au bout de quatre heures, et qui effacerait les souvenirs d'un quelconque breuvage douteux au buveur.

- Non.. Aucun de nous n'est vraiment vivant, dit-il. Ce n'est jamais agréable de s'en souvenir.

Elle hocha la tête à s'en décrocher la nuque.

- Je sais..

Sa voix était rauque, et désireuse.

Jedusor se rassit sur le canapé. Il avait espéré que la solution ne modifie pas sa personnalité, mais visiblement, c'était trop demandé.

- Ecoute, Hermione.

Son prénom l'empêcha de continuer, sa gorge se serra. Hermione. Elle lui avait demandé de l'appeler ainsi, comme si il était un ami. Quelqu'un de confiance... Et lui, il était en train d'écraser sans scrupules ce cadeau là. Un sentiment totalement inconnu balaya son ventre avec amertume et il déglutit. Il tenta de réguler ses pensées.. il allait tout savoir, rien d'autre ne comptait.

- Oui ?, dit-elle les yeux écarquillés, le visage un peu trop.. lisible.

Des mots s'incruscrètent vivement dans son esprit, des mots que Granger avait prononcé ce soir là dans le hall, au commencement de leur trêve. Il se souvenait tout autant de son petit sourire, et de l'écho de sa voix. _Il y a des choses qui sont bien plus importantes que nos caprices._

Jedusor observait cette nouvelle Granger et garda le silence. Il décortiquait ce qu'elle lui avait dit.. _Il y a des choses qui sont bien plus importantes que nos caprices_.. Il avait beau essayer, il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant la sensation d'être proche de la compréhension, prêt à la toucher, il sentait que ce sentiment instable qu'il ressentait parfois dans son estomac faisait parti de la réponse, mais il y avait décidément une fine barrière qu'il n'arrivait pas à dépasser. Frustré, il revînt donc à son idée principale: obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Son objectif, son plan.

- J'y pense sans cesse..., dit-il. Comment connaîs-tu mon nom ?

Il n'arrivait pas à croire combien son jeu d'acteur était mauvais à cet instant là. Il avait posé cette question trop directement, pas assez insinuée. Tous ses airs sensuels, toute cette séduction qui l'habitait habituellement avait disparu, il restait raide contre le dossier du canapé. Il ne s'était jamais connu aussi maladroit. Il ne connaissait pas cette fille face à lui, elle était bien trop différente de la Granger de tous les jours.

- Quel nom ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix vive.

Il en rit presque de soulagement. C'était là une attitude qui lui était familière venant de sa part.

- Tu le sais très bien, répondit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. Je parle de.. _ce_ nom.

- Oh.

Elle détourna les yeux aussitôt qu'elle comprit, fixant le feu d'une manière intense.

Jedusor était abasourdi. Ce philtre d'amour était incroyablement puissant, plus fort que l'Amortentia, plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait vu en cours. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, mais un engouement total. De l'obsession.

Et.. Elle continuait de ne rien vouloir lui dire.

Mais tout n'était pas perdu, se rassura-t-il. Peut-être fallait-il prendre le temps de l'amadouer, d'y aller en douceur. Après tout, tomber amoureux aussi vite n'était sûrement pas facile.. Il se tourna vers elle.

- S'il te plaît.., supplia-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, deux prunelles brunes étincellantes.

- .. Veux-tu bien tout me raconter ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Cet étonnant, adorable, garçon voulait savoir des choses qui pourraient lui faire du mal. Qui voulait apprendre à son _Alter ego_ que son existence n'avait été que ruine et désastre par sa faute ? Qui voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait rien connu d'autre que la haine et la compagnie de Mangemorts impitoyables ? Qui voulait lui annoncer que sa vie n'avait rien eu de normal ? Comment pouvait-on avoir envie d'entendre cela ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire cela ? Elle _l'aimait_, et elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre de ses sentiments.

- Veux-tu vraiment savoir ?, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tentait de se convaincre qu'il la regardait avec la même affection qu'elle avait pour lui, elle voulait sentir son amour, sa puissance, jusqu'au bout des ongles..

- Oui, susura-t-il en retour.

Il y avait un scintillement étrange dans ses yeux sombres, une émotion qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de définir. Il avait dit oui, et ce petit mot l'avait poussée à prendre une décision.

Elle se lécha les lèvres.. Par quoi devait-elle commencer ?

- Je suis une née-moldus.., dit-elle avec soin.

Son coeur se brisa quand elle vit un dégoût momentané glisser sur le visage de Jedusor. Elle ne lui plaisait pas. Elle devait changer.. elle devait.. Assez ! Elle ne devait pas s'appitoyer sur son sort, il lui avait demandé quelque chose.

- Je suis une née-moldus, reprit-elle, je n'ai donc pas grandit parmi les sorciers, et je ne connaissais rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient. J'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, j'ai acheté mes livres ainsi que toutes mes fournitures.. et j'ai découvert que les bouquins ne nous apprenaient pas tout, les auteurs ne voulaient pas écrire à ce sujet.. personne ne voulait réellement en parler, d'ailleurs.

Elle voulait détourner son regard du sien mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, de tous les traits majestueux de son visage.

- Pourtant, c'était une menace qui planait sur tout le monde. Certains l'appelaient _Vous-savez-qui_, d'autres parlaient d'un certain _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_. Ce que ces gens avaient en commun en en parlant, c'était des expressions horrifiées. Je ne comprenais rien, quand j'avais onze ans. Puis.. j'ai très vite appris que _Vous-savez-qui_ et _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_ était une seule et même personne, nommée en réalité Lord Voldemort.

Jedusor baissa le regard, se focalisant sur ses mains. _Vous-savez-qui ? Créatif._

- Ensuite ?

- L'une de mes meilleures amies, Ginny.. Elle était en première année, et moi en deuxième quand toutes ces choses étranges se sont passées.. Elle a trouvé un journal intime, ton journal intime. Elle pouvait écrire dedans, et un certain Tom Jedusor, donc toi, répondait.

Il la dévisagea. C'était l'un de ses Horcruxes, et pendant tout ce temps, elle le savait. Il avait menti concernant son arrivé ici, et elle savait la vraie raison.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- La Chambre des Secrets s'est ouverte, murmura Hermione. Je me suis retrouvée pétrifiée par le basilic.. et pendant ce temps Ginny a été enlevé dans la Chambre. Deux de mes amis y sont descendus.. Tom Jedusor était là. Il leur a dit que les écrits de Ginny dans le journal le nourissait, il se nourrissait de son âme.

Elle déglutit.

- Mais l'un de mes amis a poignardé le journal avec un croc de basilic, et Jedusor a disparu.. mais pas avant d'avoir fait ça.

Elle leva sa baguette, et une boule se forma dans la gorge de Tom tandis qu'elle traçait quelque chose dans l'air. Des lettres scintillantes.

_Tom Elvis Jedusor._

_Je suis Voldemort._

Hermione laissa tomber sa baguette sur ses genoux, assez satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle ne lui avait pas raconté toutes ces mauvaises choses qu'il avait faite, ni rien qui pouvait l'attrister. Pourtant.. Il avait l'air vraiment accablé.

L'esprit de Jedusor s'affola. Un de ses Horcruxes avait été détruit. L'un d'eux avait été anéanti. Ce qui voulait dire que.. si il avait réalisé ses projets, c'est à dire sept Horcruxes, il n'en restait plus que six. C'était loin d'être rassurant. La déception coulait dans ses veines. Un pauvre deuxième année de Poudlart avait désintégré une partie de son travail.

- Comme s'appelle ton ami ? Celui qui a détruit mon journal ?

Hermione se retourna vers lui.

- Harry Potter.

Elle avait lâché ce nom avec un certain ressentiment, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il le sache.

- L'ai-je déjà rencontré ?, demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elle rit, sans joie.. ce qui l'étonna.

- Oh, oui.

- Quand ? A quelle occasion ?

Hermione avait maintenant l'air réticent. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais marqua une longue pause angoissante avant de répondre.

- Tu.. as tué ses parents.

La machoire de Tom se mit à trembler, et son regard se riva sur le feu. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle le détestait. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas lui faire réellement confiance. Il avait probablement choisi deux personnes au hasard pour ses Horcruxes, et il était tombé sur les parents de son ami.

- Et tu as essayé de le tuer, aussi.

Il fronça des sourcils et ses yeux se posèrent sur elle avec réserve.

- Essayé ?

- Il est connu pour être la seule personne au monde que tu n'ais pas réussi à tuer.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et détourna le regard. Jedusor l'observait, se répétant sa dernière phrase. La seule personne au monde ? Combien de personnes avait-il assassiné au juste ?

- Pourquoi ce.. Harry Potter n'est pas mort ?

- Ton Avada Kedavra n'a pas fonctionné car sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour lui.. par amour. Elle l'a sauvé en donnant sa vie, murmura-t-elle.

- Et que s'est-il passé...?

- Le sort a ricoché. Il n'avait qu'un an.

Les lèvres de Jedusor s'entrouvrirent légèremment. Un enfant d'un an ? Pourquoi s'était-il attaqué à un bébé ? Et comment un gosse a pu..

- Et.. ensuite.. que.. ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle face à son mécontentement. Tu as disparu, mais tu es revenu à la vie plus tard.

Bien sûr, évidemment. Grâce aux Horcruxes.

- D'accord.. Hum, ok.

Mais il ne devait pas avoir l'air plus rassuré puisque Hermione continua. Les traits de son visage féminin s'était modulé en une mimique tortueuse.

- En fait, tu as réussi tout ce que tu voulais entreprendre.

- C'est à dire ?

Ses deux yeux bruns le scrutaient avec tristesse, et il avait presque envie qu'elle se taise. Il ne voulait plus réellement l'entendre continuer, il savait désormait qu'il n'avait pas échoué, c'était suffisant..

La voix d'Hermione était maintenant faible et brisée.

- Par où commencer ? .. hum.. Tes partisans ont tué Albus Dumbledore.

- Oh..., répondit-il.

Il avait la sensation qu'on lui avait vidé un seau de glaçons sur le crâne.

- Ils ont également infiltré le Ministère de la Magie.. et.. et créé des lois contre les.. _Sang-de-bourbes_.

Un minuscule sourire, forcé, se glissa sur ses lèvres, comme si elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle était heureuse pour lui.

- Et puis tu as pris possession de Poudlard et.. les.. _Sang-de-bourbes_ étaient envoyés à Azkaban. En fait.. La seule chose que tu n'as jamais réussi à faire, c'est tuer Harry. Pourtant, tu as tenté et retenté, mais tu as toujours échoué. Du moins, je crois.

- Comment ça "tu crois" ?

- La dernière chose dont je me souviens.. c'est que tes partisons ont envahit Poudlard, le dernier lieu qui nous apportait un tant soit peu de sécurité. Maintenant.. tout a sûrement changé..

Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots. Jedusor se sentait misérable, son estomac se trouvait sans dessus-dessous.

- Félicitations..., ajouta-t-elle.

Jedusor savait que si Granger avait été elle-même en disant ces paroles, elle aurait parlé avec ironie.

- Je.. Je vois.

Il se sentait malade.

Il n'avait jamais regretté avoit tué ses parents et ses grands-parents, après tout ils n'étaient que des vauriens, son père n'avait été en quelque sorte rien d'autre qu'un moldu séduisant qui avait réussi à charmer une sang-pur.. mais.. Albus Dumbledore ? Il était brillant, c'était un grand sorcier. Jedusor le haïssait, mais jamais il n'aurait voulu le voir mort. Dumbledore avait enseigné et avait formé de très bons sorciers et sorcières qui lui avaient été utile.

Et il avait essayé de tuer un gamin ? Un bébé ? Ce n'était pas logique. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas plutôt confié à un partisan pour qu'il devienne partisan à son tour en grandissant ?

- Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop brillants, Jedusor en était répugné.

- J'ai besoin d'effectuer un petit sort..

A sa grande surprise, elle se renfrogna légèrement.

- Lequel ?

- J'aimerais utiliser ma légilimancie.., répondit-il. Je veux juste savoir à quoi je ressemble.

- Si.. si tu le souhaites.., bégaya-t-elle.

Mais.. elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer qu'il l'avait tuée. Il pourrait prendre la fuite. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'évite. Après tout.. Si il apprenait qu'il était son meurtrier, il serait sûrement effrayé ou pire.. il voudrait recommencer.

Hermione rejeta les souvenirs de ses derniers jours en cavale et de sa torture dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle les enferma loin, très loin dans sa mémoire. Il ne devait pas voir les émotions meurtrières et sans pitié de son regard rouge.

Jedusor se leva et s'avança vers elle, s'agenouilla au sol. Son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètres de sien, et Hermione se fit violence pour garder une ferme emprise sur le souvenir de sa mort. Il ne devait pas le voir. Jamais.

Puis tout se passa très vite, il lança le sort.

Jedusor vit une jeune Hermione Granger, onze ans à peine, dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Les yeux écarquillés, elle agitait sa baguette en bois de vigne pour la première fois chez Ollivander. Des étincelles jaunes et or s'échappa du bout, et l'image changea..

Elle lança un _Occulus Reparo_ sur les lunettes cassées d'un jeune garçon à la cicatrice étrange sur le front et aux cheveux noirs de jais. Lui et le rouquin à ses côtés l'observèrent avec réticence, et déjà, Jedusor pouvait appercevoir cet air supérieur sur les traits de cette Hermione encore enfant..

Il la vit maintenant à ses dix-sept ans, dans un quartier moldu. Il était face à une maison blanche, la porte était ouverte, et il la regardait. A l'intérieur, Hermione se tenait devant deux adultes souriants. "Ma chérie !" dit l'un d'eux.. mais la jeune femme pointa sa baguette sur eux, et l'expression des moldus changea. "Peut-on vous aider ?", lui dirent-ils d'un air hébété. Elle ne répondit pas, et l'image s'effaça sur une Hermione au bord des larmes..

Une sombre pièce, un homme avec la tête coincée dans une cloche, son visage changeait sans cesse d'âge au rythme des balancements. Des meubles se brisaient et se réparaient. Le garçon avec les lunettes et le rouquin observaient la scène, effrayés. Hermione, en retrait, semblait défier le spectacle comme si ce n'était qu'une illusion..

Le rouquin, seulement onze ans et vêtu d'un pyjama trop court, accourut vers la jeune fille. "Hermione ! Harry a eu une cape d'invisivilité !". Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina..

Jedusor passa ensuite quelques souvenirs sans s'attarder. Des souvenirs qui contenait le rouquin -apparemment nommé Ron- et le garçon aux cheveux noirs Harry Potter. Ils riaient, ils étudiaient, ils enfreignaient les règles ensemble, ils profitaient pleinement de Noël, ils mangeaient des chocolats à Pâques, ils criaient avec ferveur à l'intention de Peeves. Puis il s'arrêta sur quelque chose qu'il jugea plus intéressant..

Un Ron tremblant et une Hermione quelque peu choquée se tenaient face à un Harry hurlant à propos d'un été dans la solitude, lâchant sa rancoeur face à son ignorance des derniers événements. Puis Hermione prononça un nom.. Dumbledore. Et Potter, calmé, demandé "Et où sommes-nous ?", la réponse était une adresse que Jedusor ne connaissait pas..

Le souvenir changea. Une Hermione peu assurée dans un bar miteux racontait les soit-disants exploits d'Harry.. et elle le dit. "V-Voldemort". Elle avait l'air terrifié, comme si elle s'attendait à mourir sur place..

Puis.. dans l'image suivante, Hermione n'était pas là. Juste une femme au teint livide, aux cheveux noirs, et aux traits hautains était présente. Elle demandait l'accès à un coffre dans la banque de Gringotts..

Ensuite, Jedusor vit Dumbledore comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Vieux, la barbe blanche, l'air fatigué. L'une de ses mains était abîmée, comme si elle avait quatre-vingt ans de plus que le reste de son corps. Les yeux de Tom passaient au crible ses doigts jusqu'à tomber sur une bague qu'il connaissait si bien.. Sa propre bague. Là, sur son doigt. Fissurée et cassée. La consternation le gagna.. _Non !_

- Harry, ne dis pas ce nom !, murmura Hermione  
- Ca m'est égal, répondit sèchement le garçon.  
Il semblait furieux, et tous les deux marchaient dans les bois.

Le souvenir suivant était si différent que Jedusor dû le repasser. Les précédents étaient sombres, tristes, et ternes tandis que celui-ci était lumineux et éclatant. Hermione était plus jeune, elle descendait le Grand Escalier au bras d'un garçon, et elle était littéralement à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, retenus par un noeud élégant, et une robe somptueuse moulait son corps. Tom fronça les sourcils..

Les couloirs de Poudlard se trouvaient comme il ne les avait jamais vus, mal éclairé, très obscurs. La plupart des torches étaient noircies et calcinées, et des sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens. Les poings de Jedusor se serrèrent, crispés, quand Hermione évita in extremis un jet de lumière verte. Elle s'écroula ensuite sur le sol, prête à sangloter..

L'image suivante était une autre réplique sombre de l'école, un Poudlard terrifiant, plein de danger. Hermione s'acharnait sur les portes de la Grande Salle, envoyant sortilèges après sortilèges pour défaire les chaînes qui les maintenaient fermées. Elles ne s'ouvraient pas, elle était prisonnière. Toutes les fenêtres étaient également verrouillées. Elle se retourna et fit face à cette femme dans Gringotts. Cette dernière l'observait, sauvage, et s'approchait dangeureusement. Elle éclata d'un rire redoutable et Hermione hurla..

Le cri continuait mais Jedusor se tenait désormais dans ce qui se trouvait être un manoir. Une silhouette sombre était penchée au dessus d'Hermione, tenant fermement une baguette droit sur sa tempe. La jeune femme se tordait sous le sortilège Doloris, sanglotant, pleurant, criant à plein poumon. Les traits de son visages étaient déformés et sa chevelure furieusement emmêlée..

Ensuite, il n'y avait plus qu'Hermione, et Ron. A l'intérieur d'une tente. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, et à la vue du léger sourire sur les lèvres de la fille, le coeur de Jedusor loupa involontairement un battement avant d'être emporté par un autre souvenir..

- Harry ! Non !, s'écria Hermione.  
Il ne l'écouta pas, il bondit hors du buisson et pointa sa baguette vers le ciel. La lune était haute mais ce qui laissa Jedusor sans voix fut la centaine de détraqueurs tournoyant au dessus d'eux chassé par le patronus de Potter..

Hermione s'avança vers un petit garçon dont les cheveux avait étrangement la même couleur qu'Abraxas, son poing se leva, et elle frappa. Sonné, il se laissa choir sur le sol tandis que la jeune fille se retournait vers Harry et Ron, l'air triomphant..

- C'est lui..?, murmura une voix semblable à celle d'Hermione.  
Et la scène suivante n'était qu'une image. La simple image d'un homme hideux, dont la peau était plus que laiteuse, blanche comme la lune, dont le nez n'était que deux fentes, et dont les yeux était rouge sang. Dans son regard régnait une démence, quelque chose de furieux, une étincelle de folie pure. Derrière lui, les murs étaient flous, non-identifiables, et il tenait une baguette, une baguette que Jedusor ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait être la sienne. Tom était figé d'horreur, et résistait aux souvenirs d'Hermione qui voulaient l'emporter..

Alors, il ressemblait à cela ?  
Etait-ce Voldemort ?

Sa tête tourna, et il lâcha prise, se laissant balloter une fois de plus par la mémoire de la jeune femme. Le reste ne fut plus qu'une succession d'images auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas. Des têtes décapitées. De la torture. Des hurlements. Des cris. Hermione effectuant le sortilège Fidelitas sur elle-même, à deux reprises. Des sorciers et sorcières encapuchonnés tuant des enfants et des adolescents dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Jedusor ferma les yeux, laissant les souvenirs défiler sans les regarder. Sa baguette tomba, retombant bruyamment sur le sol, et il s'éloigna d'Hermione comme si elle était l'une des tortionnaires qu'il venait de voir dans sa mémoire.

Ses yeux étaient clos, elle tremblait légèrement, et sur ses joues, il pouvait distinguer des larmes.

La respiration de Jedusor était saccadée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Cette jeune fille avait vu tant de choses -tous ces sorciers assassinés et torturés.. et il avait cru qu'elle était naïve ! Il avait cru qu'elle était une simple étudiante, innocente et insouciante. Il n'avait rien vu au delà de sa sixième année à Poudlard, non; passé l'âge de dix-sept ans, elle avait courru à perdre haleine dans les bois, elle s'était battue pour sa vie, elle avait évité les sortilèges les plus terribles dans les couloirs méconnaissables de l'école, elle s'était montré courageuse comme jamais -ah cette stupide bravoure ! Il avait senti sa peur, sa détresse absolue et sa solitude.

Dans son dos, le feu était brûlant. Il observait Granger, sous le choc, habité par une incrédulité ravageuse. Elle tremblotait encore et se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, les yeux fermés, se mordant les lèvres pour réprimer ses sanglots. Sa respiration était irrégulière et nerveuse.

Alors il était devenu ce monstre. Il était un sorcier puissant dont le nom faisant frémir quiconque l'entendait, il était donc connu pour être l'homme le plus mauvais et le plus vil que le monde ait connu, un homme qui tuait des bébés et qui leur laissait des cicatrices ridicules sur leur front, un homme dont le visage n'avait plus rien d'humain. Un sorcier symbôle de la mort, de la haine, un sorcier qui ordonnait à ses partisans de tuer de vulgaires adolescents insignifiants. Et deux -deux!- de ses Horcruxes avait été détruit. Il avait presque envie de se replonger dans sa mémoire et fouiller, juste pour s'assurer que les autres étaient sains et saufs mais il ne savait rien à propos de l'aspect de ces derniers. C'était sûrement des objets importants, de valeurs, comme il en avait eu le projet.. mais lesquels, il n'en avait aucune idée. Et puis.. Il devait l'avouer, il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans ses souvenirs. Il.. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Jedusor se sentait épuisé, émotionnellement vidé, comme si il avait réellement vécu tous les événements de la vie d'Hermione. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait sa mort, maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Avait-elle reçu un jet de lumière verte en plein milieu de la poitrine au détour d'un couloir alors qu'elle s'enfuyait ? Etait-elle morte aussi simplement que cela ?

L'idée lui était brusquement et intensément répugnante. Comment pouvait-on tuer Hermione Granger ? Elle était en or ! Elle était solide comme un roc. Elle était intouchable. Une brûlure gonfla au sein de l'estomac de Jedusor quand il imagina la jeune femme, heurtée par surprise par le sortilège impardonnable, le visage livide et inexpressif. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle semblait toujours effrayée quand il l'interpellait à l'improviste. Jedusor prit conscience que la notion déclenchait chez lui des vagues impressionnantes de rage.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire une image claire d'un Avada Kedavra entrant en collision avec le creux de sa gorge, la faisait vaciller, tuant l'étincelle de ses yeux noisettes.. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu faire cela ? Pourquoi son meurtrier n'avait-il pas pris la peine de remarquer combien elle était brillante ? Elle était de loin l'adolescente la plus puissante du château, elle était fiable, elle s'était dévouée sans hésitation pour être le Gardien du Secret de ses deux meilleurs amis, sans rien demander en retour.. La connaissance universelle résidait dans son esprit, et son coeur était de feu. Et ce coeur.. s'était juste arrêté.. comme cela ? Comme si de rien était ? Comment le type qui l'avait assassiné avait pu la traiter avec aussi peu d'importance alors que tout ceux qui l'avaient connus.. ses deux amis, sa famille, la famille du rouquin, cette fille blonde aux yeux écarquillés, ce garçon maladroit dans son cours de potions, tous ses professeurs -Oui, tous- savaient qu'elle n'était pas une simple fille ? Qu'elle aurait dû grandir, vieillir, avoir des enfant, et peut-être même sauver le monde ?

Et elle qui lui parlait d'espoir, qui lui disait combien il était important d'aider. Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir foi en l'humanité après les dernières semaines -ou peut-être mois- misérables de son existence ? Jedusor se sentait si faible, comme si il était le garçon le plus idiot sur Terre. Elle continuait de croire en la bonté, en l'optimisme, en l'amour, malgré sa vie désastreuse, et lui, n'ayant rien connu, ne comprenait aucune de ces notions.

Il se releva. La position d'Hermione n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours assise sur le canapé. Jedusor ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré son expédition dans sa mémoire, mais à l'extérieur, il faisait nuit noire. Le jour se couchait à peine quand il avait formulé son sort.. Des heures semblaient s'être écoulées, ce qui n'était pas anormal pour de la Légilimancie, mais la potion, elle, continuait de faire effet.

Elle tremblait. Ses cheveux caressaient les côtés de son visage, le dos de sa robe, et le coussin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Epuisé, Jedusor s'était adossé contre la cheminée, son regard était rivé sur elle.

- Hermione.., dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle leva ses yeux rougis vers lui, et pris d'une impulsion, il s'approcha d'elle. Il était certain d'une chose: Elle n'avait pas mérité cette vie. _Tout comme je n'avais pas mérité la mienne._

Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.. C'était de sa faute. Il avait détruit le monde de cette jeune femme, et celui de milliers d'autres. Des milliers. Des milliers peut-être comme elle.

Il s'immobilisa quand la pensé le frappa, et les nausées redoublèrent. _Mon Dieu..._

- Tom.. tout va bien ?

Sa voix était plus fine qu'un murmure, et pourtant, sa question résonnait comme un hurlement à ses oreilles.

_Je ne pourrais plus jamais aller bien_.

- Tout va bien, Hermione.

Et dire que la nuit dernière, elle avait ressentit de la compassion pour lui, elle s'était souciait de lui.. Comment ? Lui, son pire ennemi ? Celui qu'elle détestait, celui qui l'avait pétrifiée de peur.. Etait-elle humaine ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait réagir comme elle ?

Il l'avait rejetée ! Il était stupide, égoïste, ignorant. De tous ceux qui l'entouraient, c'était elle qui avait tendu la main vers lui..

Jedusor ouvrit les yeux avec l'impression que son bon sens avait disparu, comme si son esprit s'était finalement détraqué après avoir visionné ses souvenirs. Hermione se tenait devant lui, au milieu du sofa. Un air sombre et vide balayait son visage, accentué par la lueur des flammes de l'âtre. Elle leva la tête vers lui, et son regard croisa le sien avec une misère absolue.

Il lui avait tout prit. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, et il saisit l'occasion. Il prit la main d'Hermione, la leva du canapé, et sans attendre, il referma ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte profonde et serrée. Il ne pouvait pas lui présenter ses excuses, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était désolé. Il pressentait que ce mot de sa bouche serait un sacrilège. Il respira lentement son parfum, clair et intense, et posa ses mains dans son dos. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui sous l'effet de ses sentiments imaginaires, et il se sentit malade. Il avait ruiné l'instant en la soumettant au philtre d'amour.

Jedusor se mordit les lèvres et regarda un point mort devant lui. Ces nausées qui l'assaillaient, étaient-elles des symptômes du regret ? Si c'était le cas, il était heureux de ne jamais les avoir ressenties auparavant. Mais non, ce n'en était pas. Comment pouvait-il regretter quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait ? Il avait dix-huit ans, et non pas soixante-dix. Ce n'était pas lui.. non, ce n'était pas lui. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Il n'aurait jamais ordonné à quelqu'un de tuer Hermione Granger.

A peine le pensa-t-il qu'il se rappela les horreurs que ses disciples avaient également enduré à cause de ses caprices, des disciples qui auraient très bien pu être de vrais alliés, qui auraient pu le connaître comme Granger avait appris à le connaître. Et même si ils n'étaient pas comme lui, si ils n'étaient pas aussi intelligents ni aussi puissants ni aussi séducteurs, ils existaient eux aussi, ils avaient des défauts et des qualités, des sentiments. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il prit conscience qu'en effet, il était différent, mais pas dans le bon sens. Il était maudit, il était le plus faible.. tout simplement parce qu'il ne ressentait rien, il ne ressentait rien pour ces personnes. Il ne ressentait presque rien du tout.

Mais il sentait tout de même ses entrailles brûler. Il sentait les flammes de l'enfer dans le moindre de ses organes, le consumant de l'intérieur, et il avait mal. Et il était heureux, satisfait de la douleur qui prenait part de son corps, parce qu'il le méritait.

Hermione se figea dans ses bras.

Elle fit deux pas en arrière, hésitante. Impuissant, il la regardait s'éloigner. Elle avait récupéré ses esprits, la potion n'agissait plus.

Puis il y eut un silence froid, qui sembla durer une éternité avant qu'elle ne parle.

- Qu'est-ce que..., murmura-t-elle.

Son visage renvoyait toujours l'expression de l'agonie et de l'extrême désespoir. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tom, que m'as-tu fait ?

Il ne chercha pas à lui mentir, il ne répondit pas, cloué sur place.

- Pourquoi.. ?, dit-elle ensuite.

Elle n'avait rien oublié de ce qui venait de se passait. Elle aurait pourtant dû, mais non, la vérité c'est qu'elle se souvenait de tout.

Soudain, il prit conscience d'un certain détail.. non sans horreur. Quand Hermione l'avait trouvé dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, il faisait des recherches dans le livre sur le tout dernier ingrédient, celui qui aurait effacé sa mémoire. Il avait même marqué sa page, mais à cause de la conversation avec Granger, et l'information sur l'attitude de Vaisey, il l'avait oublié. Il avait mis la potion en bouteille l'après-midi même, sans se poser de questions, certain de l'avoir ajouté. Comment avait-il pu se laisser distraire à ce point ?

Hermione brisa le nouveau silence. Elle paraissait sous le choc, et encore dans le déni.

- As-tu.. m'as-tu fait.. qu'est-ce que..

Elle regarda les alentours, allarmée. Jedusor ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle, il balbutia.

- Hermione.. Je n'ai jamais.. je n'ai pas..

- Non !, hurla-t-elle en un cri avant de couvrir son visage d'un bras, elle pleurait. Non ! Je ne.. je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu faire ça ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai fait confiance ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde !

Sa voix était forte et hystérique.

- Tu ne changeras _jamais_ !

Ces quatre derniers mots le glacèrent.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai fait confiance.

Sa voix se déchira tandis qu'elle cachait désespéremment ses larmes.

- Je me sens malade..

- Hermione.., murmura-t-il.

- NE M'APPELLE PLUS COMME CA !, cria-t-elle. NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE MOI !

Elle se retourna en trébuchant légèrement et s'avança vers la sortie. Ses pas claquaient sur le sol, _bam bam bam_, elle courrait. Les yeux de Jedusor s'écarquillèrent quand sans réfléchir, elle sortit sa baguette et explosa la porte, la faisant voler hors de ses gonds à travers la pièce.

Il la laissa presque partir. Presque, vraiment.

Il la rattrapa, ses pieds se déplaçaient sans l'avoir concerté au préalable et il marchait plus rapidement que jamais. Il accourut hors de la chambre. Elle était déjà dans le couloir, debout, à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Je t'ai dit de rester loin de moi, sanglota-t-elle en se détournant de son regard, lui cachant ses larmes.

Elle respira bruyamment.

- Je t'ai dit.. de ne plus m'approcher.

Il y avait une dureté incroyable dans le ton de sa voix.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle, et aussitôt, il se retrouva face au sol à hurler de douleur. La baguette d'Hermione tremblait dans sa main, et après une fraction de seconde de pure supplice, le sortilège cessa. Elle agita de nouveau son arme, sauvagement, et le maléfice le heurta, encore, et encore, et il savait _exactement_ quel sort elle utilisait, mais la douleur ne durait jamais plus d'une demi-seconde. Pourquoi ? N'avait-elle pas assez de bonnes raisons pour lui faire du mal ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il aurait dû être en proie à une souffrance interminable, et elle aurait dû s'en délecter. Pourtant elle baissa sa baguette. La douleur le comprima une dernière fois, l'étouffant plus que jamais, et le lâcha soudainement. Sur le côté, il s'agrippait au sol, dépourvu de forces.

- Voila !, s'écria-t-elle entre deux sanglots en lâchant vivement sa baguette sur le sol. Je me suis abaissée à ton niveau. Espèce de pourri, tu me dégoûtes.. c'est ce que tu voulais ?

Il bondit sur ses pieds et vacilla légèrement, sans cesser de la regarder.

- REPONDS-MOI !, hurla-t-elle.

Dans un élan, elle s'avança vers lui le poing levé. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que ce dernier entra en collision avec sa pommette droite. Son coup était incroyablement douloureux, et rebondissait à l'intérieur de son crâne avec une résonnance assomante. Son autre petite main se débattait désespérement sur son torse. Son pied frappa l'une de ses jambes, et elle le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à la renverse. Il était incapable de réagir, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de subir. Il se releva une nouvelle fois, lentement, épuisé. Chaque partie de lui le lançait.

Elle recommença à pleurer, un torrent de larmes s'écoula sur ses deux joues.

- J'ai été stupide.., chuchota-t-elle. J'ai été.. SI.. stupide.

Quelque chose en lui se fissura en l'observant. Elle paraissait tellement redoutable, dangereuse, furieuse.

- Hermione.., dit-il prudemment. Hermione.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle scrutait le sol en épuisant le stock de ses sanglots.

- Je t'en pris.. Je t'en supplie, ne pleures pas. S'il te plaît.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il plaça trois doigts sous son menton et le leva pour trouver son regard. Tout ce qu'il ressentait se lisait sur les traits de son visage, l'émotion était brute. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et elle retint son souffle, il la sentit défaillir. Quant à lui, il se sentait de plus en plus étourdi par la couleur de ses prunelles enragées. Puis, sans crier gare, il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Juste le contact de sa bouche avec la sienne, la sensation de ses épaules sous ses mains, la douce pression de ses lèvres roses et humides, la douceur de sa joue que son nez effleurait discrètement. Il s'approcha de nouveau afin de la sentir tout près de lui, contre son torse. Il cessa de l'embrassa un dizième de seconde juste pour recommencer. Une chaleur extrême bouillonnait dans son traître estomac, et chaque espace entre eux était de trop à son goût. Il déplaça l'une de ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre sur sa joue. Et il pouvait jurer, le coeur battant, avoir ressentit une étrange décharge électrique le parcourir. Elle faisait naître des _sentiments_ qui le brûlaient, et son corps s'enflammait pour elle.

Hermione ne faisait rien. Et il s'éloigna d'elle à contre coeur, le regard ardent. Elle se recula comme si rien ne s'était passé, son expression était blême, exténuée, crispée.

Il y eut un long silence où Jedusor ne pouvait se détourner d'elle, et où elle semblait dans le même état, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur un point derrière lui, comme si elle était perdue, comme si son esprit n'était plus là.

- Non, murmura-t-elle finalement. Non. Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Il l'observa ramasser sa baguette et la mettre dans sa poche, puis elle s'en alla. Elle ne regarda pas en arrière. Pas une seule fois. Pas même quand il cria:

- Hermione !

Pas même quand il re-cria: Hermione !

Pas même quand il cria une troisième fois: Hermione !

Qu'importe le nombre de fois où il cria son nom, elle ne se retourna pas, elle ne lui jeta pas un seul coup d'oeil.

Puis elle disparut de sa vue.

* * *

_Avez-vous aimé ? Des avis ? Reviews !  
_

******J'ai choisi "Philtre d'amour & Conséquences", car** : Eh non rien d'osé, mais les conséquences sont quand même bien là. Les pensées de Jedusor sont en vrac ! J'ai d'ailleurs adoré comment l'auteur a écrit le cheminement de ses réflexions jusqu'à conclure avec cette envie soudaine de l'embrasser. Et oui, Hermione ne réagit pas, mais normal, non ? Ce serait too easy sinon :) (mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite..)

_A la semaine prochaine !_


End file.
